NU: The Nightmare of Konoha
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AU, Xover with Soul Calibur and others, EVIL!Naru X Harem. Let me tell you a story, a story which transcends even history. A tale of Souls and Swords, eternally Retold. Watch as one Naruto Uzumaki learns what it means to becomes a true NIGHTMARE!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

--

A figure stands before a window, his back to the light and figure shadowed, he hold a massive sword in his hands and quickly plunges it downward. The blade of the sword sinks into what appears to be an eye, the eye widens as it's pierced by the figures blade. The blade of the figure is then wrapped by tendrils coming out of the sword as the first sword begins to glow brightly. The figure doesn't release his hold of the blade however, and while gritting his teeth he spins on one heel and tosses the sword out of the window, shattering it...

--

_Created by 26 Lord Pain_

--

A lonely house on top of a hill is seen as a dark haired figure walks away from it, through an old forest. He wears a cloak with a sword hidden under it. His black hair frames his face and shadows his eye's. The figure stops for a second however, as his right hand begins to shake, then in his eye's it changes to a black skinned three fingered claw which reaches for him. The figure grasps his wrist, finding that his arm is normal once more and he grits his teeth, looking behind himself he frowns. His right crimson colored eye glares passed his hair...

--

"_Trancending History, and the world, a Tale of Souls and Swords, Eternally retold..."_

--

Two people walk threw a darkened alley, the first is a girl with her hair in two buns with an umbrella. The second is a young man with spiky black hair and a sword, dressed in Samurai garb, his crimson eye's glint in the darkness as he rushes towards the girl with his Chokatou. The girl unsheaths a sword from her umbrella however and quickly flings the umbrella into the air before lunging at the man. The man knocks away the umbrella and blocks a forward thrust from the girl, smirking as his red eye's turned black a midnight. The girl snarls, eyes narrowing as she glares at the person angrily...

--

"_This is another Tale of Souls and swords..."_

--

A green haired girl stands on the branch of a tree as numerous black birds fly to her. One lands on her outstretched arm and she kisses it lightly while placing a metal shard into it's talons. The bird then takes flight with it's brethren, eyes glowing a sinister crimson, and the girl grins, jumping forwards and towards a building with stained glass windows, her violet eye's showing insanity as she did. She breaks threw the window to spy a figure in the room and lunges at him, swinging a ring shaped weapon towards him, the man blocks with a rapier only to stumble back. The girl then places her weapon into the ground, her hands on the top of it as she swings threw the blade into a kick that knocks the man threw the guard rail he's leaning against and to the floor below. The girl smiles to herself as she lunges forward, towards the man while swinging her ring shaped weapon once more...

--

"_From the mind who brought Naruto Ultimate..."_

--

A scantily clad blond girl walks into a temple and smirks to herself, she dodges a kunai only to block a second one with a sword. A soft smirk graces her lips as she then shoves the attacker back. The attacker flips in the air and glares at her enemy. She is dark haired, with black eye's, dressed in Ninja armor. She quickly lunges forward, holding a blade in both hands only to quickly sheath then roll along the ground as her legs kick outward. The blond quickly rolls to the side and extends her sword, strange metal wire holding the weapon together as it moves towards the other girl. She blocks with one of her kunai and can only watch as the blond smirks, the individual pieces of her weapon coming apart and shooting towards her. The girl quickly blocks some with her Kunai, then flips backward, blocking more of the blades before landing and making several hand seals, quickly unleashing a wave of blue energy. The blond grits her teeth as the wind from the attack is to push her back but only so slightly...

--

"_Comes a much Darker story..."_

--

A massive ax tears threw a pillar as a shadowed figure runs from a massive creature with the shape of a man but with skin that looked to be made of molten rock. Two blond women with strange clothes roll out of the way as a massive beast with skin like molten rock slams a massive battle ax into the ground where they had been before. A man then comes out of nowhere, his long dark hair flowing behind him as he then hits the beast with what looks like a nunchaku. The two girls see the beast stumble back and nod to one another, quickly raising a sword and shield each lunge at the creature while the dark haired man rolls out of the way of a strange creature that looks like a man, but with knife like weapons on his arms. The mans white eye's narrow on the beast and he quickly kicks it to the side, one of the blonds then knocks it away with her shield and stands next to him as the other blond deals with it. They glare at the large man and run forward, swinging their respective weapons...

--

"_About a boys destiny being changed from that of a savior, into a destroyer..."_

--

A warrior with a wooden left arm and a mask concealing their face walks into a simple town squard and stands before another warrior. This one however turns out to be more beast than anything as it is a large lizard creature. It snarls and brandishes it's ax and shield. The warrior cracks their neck and holds their sword with his wooden arm before then lunging forward, slashing at the lizard which rolls to the side and lunges at the warrior, swinging it's ax downwards. The masked warrior rolls to the side and then quickly vanishes, only to reappear behind the lizard, swinging his sword...

--

"_This is that story..."_

--

A boat thrashes upon the sea, however two figures do battle, one wields a sword and a gun blade, while the other wields a Boe-staff. The dual-blade wielder is an older man with white hair, beard and purple skin. The other is a black haired young man with black eye's, his short spike hair half covers his eye's. The blade wielding warrior knocks the one with the boe-staff back and then aims his gun-blade at him, only for the staff to lunge forward and knock the attack off course. The youth then flips to his feet and spins his staff around his body, knocking the white haired man back, his hat flying from his head and making him grit his teeth in rage before lunging forward, spinning his body blades first as he goes screaming forward...

--

"_This is..."_

--

A massive sword tears threw foolish warriors as a blue armored warrior swings the massive blade with one arm. His long spiky red hair flows with his movements as his deformed right arm takes hold of a single warrior and throws him into one of his allies while he kills a man with his sword at the exact same time. His yellow/red eye's widen with insanity as he then swings his massive blade once more, knocking down more soldiers. A figure with an orange spiral mask watches from on top of a hill, his single crimson eye glowing threw the eye hole as the blue clad warrior then places his sword into the ground as lightning flows over his body. As the soldiers come the warrior laughs loudly and lunges into the fray of warriors, swinging his massive sword around like it's nothing, killing warrior after warrior without stop, his yellow/red eye's glowing demoniacally as he does so...

--

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

--

The dark haired man from before stops, he turns his head back around and watches as dark storm clouds head in his direction. He grits his teeth and reaches to his back, removing a massive sword he holds it at the ready, looking all around himself anticipating an attack from somewhere around him. The dark storm clouds cover the sun and the man frowns, he can almost imagine where those clouds came from... Or rather... Who...

Blue flames seem to spiral up a hill, the bodies of fallen warriors litter the ground, weapons and armor broken like they had been mere toothpicks or tissue. The blue armored warrior stands in the middle of this swirling vortex however, his eye's wide with insanity as the blue flames enter into his body and power explodes outward from his now glowing form. Lightning and wind kicking up dust, and knocking the warriors all away.

The blue armored warrior then turns his head towards a black bird heading his way. The bird lands on his right shoulder and drops the metal fragment from it's mistress into the warriors deformed three fingered hand. The way grips the piece of metal tightly, lightning flowing along his deformed arm, while his eye's were both glowing a demonic red as the figure of a red fox encircles his form. The fox like form then appears as a real fox, with a heavy chain wrapped around it's throat and linking to the warriors sword at the hilt. A demonic eye opens in the sword as he then turns towards the masked man from before and glares heatedly...

--

End Prologue...

--

AN: What do you think? I changed it from my original idea, but I actually like it more now than what I was planning to do... This is only the prologue but it at least shows some of the characters with what weapons they'll have at least. I'm still not sure on a few things I'm gonna do later. This story will be Naruto(Nightmare)X Tira like I said before, I just seem to like the idea for some reason... And it's never been done before... Any other pairings are unknown for the time being... However, I do have a vote for this story, it doesn't have to do with the main story really but it will be interesting... I want to know what guest character's I should add in later... Only three can win so please vote for only three of them, and from only one show/game each, no more... The first character who gets 30 votes will be added into the story... So I'd suggest voting if you want a certain guest.

Also, I'm not going to abandon any of my other stories, I'm just having a bit of writers block on them... Though I am almost done with the next Naruto Ultimate chapter I'm just stuck on it... I'm hoping that by getting my mind off of it for a while I might be able to come up with something dammit!

The choices to chose from for guest characters are...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(0) (Masamune)

Cloud Strife...(0) (Buster Sword)

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(0) (Hell Magic)

Robin...(0) (Extending Staff/ Birdarang Sword)

--

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton...(0) (Spirit Katana)

Fright Knight...(0) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

The Butcher...(0) (Great Cleaver)

Pyramid Head...(0) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(0) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(0) (Yamato)


	2. Choose your own Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 1: Choose your own Destiny...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

It had been defeated once more... And by that blond haired woman's descendant no less! How could it be beaten once by that insufferable Grecian woman, then later by her descendant?! It needed a new host! Not one like Siegfried, no, he was too noble at heart, it was only his madness that had made him a good host... And then only for a short while. Someone like Cervantes was also out of the question, he lusted for power to rule, and It had no use of a kingdom, it had had a servant once true, she was useful, but it was her loyalty that it had accepted. Having numerous servants was too dangerous, there was too great a chance that they would betray it...

Raphael was better by a little, however, he cared for that girl Amy too much even after so long, she was his beloved and it had no use for Love... It was a fleeting emotion which It believed would be too cumbersome in battle... It knew how to care for something, it had for Tira, by not taking over her body whenever she took hold of it's hilt. And even then it had too at one point, it took her as it's new host but she wasn't as useful as a host as she had been as a servant. She was dead now anyways so it didn't matter, though if the blond womans soul had come back, surely Tira's had also...

Zassalamel had only wielded it for a short time, and he only did in order to try and find away to free himself from his Eternal life. It had been pleasantly surprised to see that the ancient warrior had also been revived, however, it was obvious that he remembered everything from before, and this time he sought it's destruction... Then there was it's most recent host, Iyoku Onizuka, he had the strength to wield it without it taking hold of his mind, well... At first... Of course that wouldn't last with him. He was like Siegfried reborn, save that his soul was obviously not that of the once legendary Knight. He had the will and power to have been his greatest host, but he didn't have the goals, he didn't want death and carnage like it did, so he like Siegfried before him, he had became a "Nightmare" before eventually casting it aside...

Now it was shattered, shattered and scattered across the lands of the world once more, in an age scarily similar to the one where it had been forged... And like it had been that first time it was shattered so many centuries ago by the strange woman with the sword "Soul Calibur"... Now it needed a new host, not one who was noble, one who was like it, one which sought death and carnage, or at least more power... Power was all that it was, while Death and Chaos were all that it wanted... It would need someone who was just as twisted as it for a host, someone who wanted power and wouldn't care how he got it, someone who would willingly bond with it, becoming it's first true wielder... Yes... Soul Edge needed someone like that... For every sword, no matter how powerful, needs a true master to wield it...

--

(Konohagakure no Sato...)

A young blond boy was walking through a dark forest, holding a bleeding right arm. The boy was looking worse for where, his right arm had two Kunai jabbed into it, one at the shoulder, the other his forearm. His back had a kunai at his right shoulder blade, then dangerously close to his spine, another was sticking out of his right thigh, and last was the cut over his right eye... The boys clothes were stained completely with blood and some of his hair was also, seeming red instead of blond like it should have been. "Why does this always happen to me?" The boy questioned pitifully, while blood dripped down his arm to the ground below.

"They all treat me like trash... Ojiji says that things will get better... That I just need to wait for them to accept me... That with the "Will of Fire" I'll grow up to be stronger than anyone else..." The boy said to himself then gritted his teeth. "But what does he know?! He's not me! He doesn't know what it's like trying to live through all this!" Naruto growled out angrily then clenched both fists angrily. "Sometimes... I wish I was a Demon... Then I could show them all, I could show them a REAL MONSTER!" The blond haired boy yelled into the trees... He then slowly sat down, panting slightly as he did, reaching back with his left arm he gritted his teeth and pulled out one of the Kunai.

The boy grimaced and grunted in pain but made no other sound. He'd gotten used to the attacks after all these years. He was eight years old, and he was the "Dead Last" of his class according to his teacher, Iruka. Naruto shook his head of those thoughts however as he then reached to his shoulder blade, and pulled the Kunai there out at an angle, his teeth gritted as the jagged rusty blades hurt like hell. He then tossed it to the side and reached for the one in his leg, careful to keep pressure on it he ripped it out and grimaced in pain once more. The blond whimpered slightly, before grabbing the blade in his shoulder and pulling it out, then pulled the last Kunai out and laid his head back against a tree.

Naruto looked to the sky with sad blue eye's, he'd been attacked by ninja this time, a few civilians also, and yet again that one ANBU didn't try and help him... Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to walk down a street like a normal person... In fact, as far back as he could remember, he was always hated by everyone in the whole damn village... _'Sometimes... I think they might want me to be a REAL Demon... Heh... Then I'd make sure no one attacks me ever again... Yeah...'_ The blond thought to himself then looked at the pile of rusty worn Kunai with a glare, only to see something giving off a faint glow near them. "Hello... Whats that..." Naruto muttered to himself and scooted over towards the object... Wait... Objects...

They were six metal fragments of something red and black in color, and almost looked like flesh, however, some of them had a silver edge like that of a sword, while the others had vine like grooves along them. "Huh..." Naruto said intelligently before reaching out a hand towards one of the fragments and tapped it, a spark of red passed threw his hand and into the fragment, unseen by the young boy. When the fragment started to glow violet however, he noticed and pulled his arm back hastily, then looked at the fragment worried it was going to explode. However, instead, three of the six fragments lifted off the ground, making Naruto gawk, before they shot straight at the boy.

Naruto turned to escape them, only for one to hit him in the back at his right shoulder blade, another his lower back, and the final shard hit his right forearm. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as at that moment, a strange, burning sensation filled his right arm, he looked at it only to widen his eye's, the wounds on his arm were healing! In a matter of seconds Naruto's arm was completely healed and the blond panted out, eye's becoming heavy. Naruto then fell to the ground, and then the three other fragments lifted off the ground and began spinning around the Kunai on the ground, soon forming a strange blade... And an Eye opened on it as Naruto fell into a deep slumber...

--

(??)

Naruto's blue eye's opened to look around, the sight made him recoil as all around him was darkness, not even Cave Darkness, but pure unending black... **"He he he he he..."** A sinister voice chuckled and Naruto looked around himself, only for a flash to show him something else. He now stood in what looked to be the remains of some form of castle, two rivers ran along the simple square area he now stood. Behind him he saw what looked like two swords, one rammed into the other... Naruto then turned back the other way and saw a doorway, and then he heard that chuckle once more and looked around, eye's seeming frightened...

"Hello, Naruto." Came a crisp voice and Naruto turned, before him was a very tall man, his hair was blond like Naruto's, his eye's were just as blue, he wore silver armor that covered all but his head, with orange-ish feathers on his shoulders, with a black bodysuit under it and a large sword on his back. This sword was blue, with a gem near the hilt which had a strange fin like protrusion coming from it, it's blade was double edged, with a thorn curving upwards from the guard of the hilt, and the handle of the sword was covered with spikes, making Naruto wonder how anyone could wield the strange sword. (Soul Calibur(Siegfried) Then insane laughter made Naruto turn around to see a vastly different being now standing before him, the blond being frowning as he saw the other.

This one was the same height and build as the last one, only wore blue armor with what looked like a red studded loin cloth coming down his waist. His head was covered unlike the first man, with a strange helmet that covered his entire face, a horn coming off the front while a strange fin shaped protrusion came from the back of his head. However, it was his right arm that freaked Naruto out, it was a brownish green color, with a mouth at his shoulder, under and above what looked like four mandibles, the back of his hand and forearm were covered by thick plates of skin, and over the mans chest was what looked like a fanged mouth, spikes curving from his right shoulder and collar bone...

However, on his own back was another massive sword with a single edged blade which had several pieces chipped off of the blade it seemed, and a strange eye positioned in the middle. The eye was violet in color with black sclera and pupil, two curved black thorns moved towards the middle of the eye, while the rest of the swords blade looked like curved tissue which was half covering a violet protrusion. The handle of the strange sword was seemingly made out of bone, which curved up the blunt side of the blade till it reached the top. (Soul Edge-Phantom(Costume 1)

"W-who are you?" Naruto questioned shakily and the blue armored warrior laughed loudly while his counterpart snarled towards him.

**"Me Child? I have had many names! However, the only ones that I like are the "Azure Knight" or Nightmare!"** The blue armored being exclaimed loudly, then chuckled darkly as Naruto turned his head to look at the blond man standing behind him.

"I am simply Siegfried at the moment, Naruto..." The man said then glared at Nightmare who glared back. "Now then. Listen to me. That thing over there is going to try and convince you to join with it for power. Don't. You won't be Naruto anymore, you'll just be a puppet for him to use..." The Knight said angrily and Naruto turned towards Nightmare, the large blue clad warrior scoffed at the mans words.

**"Perhaps... But, why wouldn't he do it?! Whats he got to lose? A village that hates him? An old man thats never there for him? The only decent people left in that village only help him for money! Why shouldn't he join me Sieg?"** The armored being questioned and Siegfried reached to his back and sung his sword into his hands, Nightmare doing a similar action and chuckling.

"Wait! Whats going on here?! What are either of you talking about?" Naruto asked and Nightmare and Siegfried both looked to the boy.

"You currently have three fragments of an ancient sword called Soul Edge embedded inside your body Naruto... Nightmare here is trying to take over... He would basically be your bad qualities made physical..." Siegfried said and Naruto blinked. "I am your good qualities, the fragments in your body only made us look like these warriors because they were close to true twins of good and evil..." He then added and Nightmare chuckled darkly before gripping the handle of his weapon.

**"Yeah... He's all the parts that don't care if we get beat up... He's not going to make you ANY stronger... But me one the other hand... I could make us so powerful that we could rip apart anyone who stands in our way ever again!"** Nightmare exclaimed loudly and Naruto looked at Siegfried who glared at Nightmare.

"Thats not true. I merely believe that there is a better way to gaining peoples respect besides killing them! Naruto, you must believe in the old Hokage and the Will of Fire, only then will you grow to be truly strong!" Siegfried exclaimed before lunging forward and swinging his sword at Nightmare, the Hellish Knight sung his own sword around to block Siegfried's attacks. Siegfried then kicked Nightmare in the stomach sending him back as he then crouched down and lunged toward Nightmare swinging his sword only for Nightmare to catch the weapon with his deformed arm and toss him to the side, then laugh lightly.

**"I thought you didn't want to destroy anything? Sure seems you won't mind destroying me... Eh, Brother?"** Nightmare said darkly and Siegfried snarled, he then lunged forward and both warriors swung their swords, Nightmare crouching at the end while Siegfried stood, both panting.

"Choose now Naruto! Do you wish to follow the path of the Protector..." Siegfried's voice echoed in Naruto's mind only for another to interrupt it.

**"Or the Path of the Destroyer?"** Nightmare questioned darkly as he and Siegfried stood still.

"How can I choose..." Naruto wondered aloud and Siegfried and Nightmare both explained it for him.

"This place is within your mind Naruto, what you choose here will determine who you will be from now on until the end of your days... Choose me, and you shall follow a path filled with hardships and many battles, however, through this hardship you will find respect and courage. You will be a true protector who looks out for all those he cares for..." Siegfried said and Nightmare's voice chuckled through the room before he spoke up.

**"BUT... Should you choose me, you will walk down a path of death and destruction! You'll bring fear and awe to your name, no man woman or child will ever harm you again for fear of your wrath! You will look out only for yourself and those whom are useful to you... But who else do you need in this world?"** Nightmare's voice said and time froze around Naruto.

"What do they mean choose, how can I choose my entire destiny... I'm only eight for kami's sake!" Naruto asked himself then exclaimed softly as he looked to the ground. "Siegfried... He seems really nice and I see where he's coming from with protecting others... and Jiji is always talking about the old Hokages and how they had the Will of Fire... But... Nightmare... He's so powerful, he's able to defend himself even from Siegfried's sword like it's nothing... And he said that no one would ever be able to hurt me ever again..." Naruto said to himself, he didn't notice as what looked like purple flames danced over his right arm and shoulders... Naruto then took one last look between his light, Siegfried, and his darkness, Nightmare... "Sorry Sieg... **But I think I might like their fear more than respect..."** Naruto started in his own voice, only for it to become darker as he finished...

"The choice is made... May you live with it for the rest of your days... New Nightmare..." Siegfried grunted out then fell forward, eye's closing as a pool of red surrounded his prone form. Nightmare then began to chuckle to himself, then began to laugh, the laughter soon becoming hysterical as he turned to Naruto. And then walked towards the blond and looked down at him, Nightmare reached down and lifted Naruto up to glare at him eye to eye... Nightmare chuckled to himself as he saw Naruto's blond hair turned red as blood and his blue eye's turn golden yellow...

**"Heh... Your choice is made Naruto... No wait... He's no longer even a person is he..."** Nightmare said then swung his massive sword and placed it beside of Naruto, dropping the boy he backed away, turning into what looked like a shadow... **"Naruto is nothing but a memory... Like Siegfried before him... Your Nightmare now..."** The blue clad warrior chuckled out as he vanished into the shadows, leaving only his demonic laughter behind as the world around Naruto then began to change it's shape also. The ground exploded upwards in a circular shape around the boy who looked around with confused eye's, lava shot up in a pillar while the sky was covered in black clouds, a red moon peaked out from behind them while molten rocks fell towards him.

Naruto rolled out of the way of the debris then looked to the sword Nightmare had left and placed his hand onto it, as soon as he did his eye's widened and he felt a sudden pain in his right arm as it seemed to bulge slightly. _'What is this?! It hurts?! Why does it hurt so much?!'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he then fell to his knee's gritting his teeth in pain while a new figure walked towards him, chuckling lightly as it did.

**"It is time... Now you gain the power to destroy those who would you... To Kill, Maim, or Destroy anything that stands in your way..."** The figure said and Naruto looked up to see what looked like a Ninja variation of Nightmare looking down at him. The Azure Ninja then crouched down and looked Naruto in the eye's, his perfectly matching Nightmare's unlike Naruto's whose sclera hadn't turned red... yet... However his arm was just as deformed as Nightmare's own, if not more so from what Naruto could see... As Naruto looked at the Nightmare before him, he felt no fear, in fact... He almost felt like he knew who this person was. As he thought this however, he felt his eye's droop as he then fell back into unconsciousness, the laughter of the Azure Ninja echoing through his mind as he did...

--

TBC...

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 30 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has 0 votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(1) (Masamune)

Cloud Strife...(0) (Buster Sword)

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(3) (Hell Magic)

Robin...(0) (Extending Staff/ Birdarang Sword)

--

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton...(0) (Spirit Katana)

Fright Knight...(2) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

The Butcher...(0) (Great Cleaver)

Pyramid Head...(3) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(0) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(1) (Yamato)


	3. Madness Awakened

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 2: Madness Awakened...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

A blood colored eye with a slitted pupil opened, and with a groan a figure lifted his head from a soft pillow. The person looked around only to stop on a blond girl close to his age. She looked at him for a few seconds before running out of the room and shouting. "Sister Sophitia! He's awake!" That name rang a bell and the person quickly flipped the covers off his body and rolled to the floor, only for a sword to rest in front of his face, making the would be escapee groan slightly.

"Nightmare..." Came a womans voice and the red eyed young man looked to his right arm only to feel them widen. "Is dead." The woman then said, removing her sword from the boys face as he felt his eye's mist, his arm was normal... Was he truly free at last? "I brought you here with my friend Seung Mi-na... Your lucky to have survived." The woman said and the red eyed boy looked up to see a blond woman with blue eye's and was dressed in what he considered strange clothing, they were from the "Land of Blades" the eastern countries of the Shinobi world which few outsiders visited anymore...

The boy looked at the woman then bowed his head. "Thank you..." He whispered as his black hair covered his face from view. The woman smiled down to the boy clad in old black/blue leather armor and placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"It was nothing, just live your life now..." The woman said and the boy nodded to her. The woman smiled and walked away from him, the boy soon standing up and then looking at his right hand with a wry smile.

"I'm done with Nightmares..." He said softly as he then walked out of the room, turning around only once to see a massive black sword. He walked over to it and flung it onto his back, then walked out of the room with a wry smile, the Nightmare was finally over...

--

(Konoha...)

Naruto opened his now golden eyes and then pushed himself to his feet, groaning slightly as he did. He then gripped his head and sorted through the numerous memories now invading his mind... He could see fragmented fights which "Nightmare" had gone through during the long ages... He could only smirk as he saw some similarities between some of the people in the past and the ones of today... "Heh, now all I need is a sword..." Naruto said to himself as Nightmare's own "Zweihander" style came to him. The former blond, now red head however didn't have to look far as in his right hand was a sword...

Its blade alone was about 3/4 his size, which seeing as he was a couple inches taller was saying something, it's handle took up the rest of it's length, making the entire sword about his height! The handle was made of brownish bone which curled into a spike at the end, a simple yellow eye was open on the hilt of the blade where the guard would normally be, with two "Mandibles" curling out from beside it to point up, and a pair of black spikes coming over the eye from either side. From the eye three black vines curled over the blade of the sword, while the silver edged blade itself was single edged twice as thick as a regular Katana and shaped like a backward S. A mandible reaching halfway up the length of the blunt end to point back so it could stab if he swung it backward, the rest of the blade was covered by what looked like red muscle... (Soul Edge(Madness)

"He he... Nice... Though your not quite as nice as the real Soul Edge, I guess you'll do for now." Naruto said and the blade looked at him with it's eye, before then closing, Naruto then heard something and placed Madness onto his back and turned to see what was going on. However, he didn't expect to find numerous bodies littering the ground, all of them having been the ones who attacked him the night before... "Did... I do this..." Naruto wondered to himself then heard some sort of chuckle in the back of his mind... It wasn't Nightmare however... "Hm... Better get out of here unless I want those fools to find out..." Naruto muttered to himself then ran from the forest, heading straight for his home...

Returning Home, Naruto walked straight to his bathroom and decided he needed to look over his new form. Once he was in his bathroom he looked to the mirror on the wall and tilted his head slightly while looking over his new form... His hair was red as blood, his eye's a golden yellow, and his height had increased by several inches. However, the whisker marks he had had since birth were still present, but a new addition was a long scar on his face which confused him as he couldn't remember eve having scars appear. Also, his muscles were slightly more defined now and his right arm was covered in slightly bulging veins, with large plates of skin on the back of his forearm, on his shoulder, and upon turning slightly his shoulder blade.

The red head looked over his form with a critical eye for a short while longer before he chuckled to himself. "I got to say, I'm starting to look the "Demon" part..." He said to himself then pulled some bandages from a drawer in the room and wrapped his right arm with them. "Now all I have to do is figure out how I become a TRUE Nightmare..." Naruto said to himself, seeing as it was obvious he wasn't fully Nightmare yet...

At that moment, someone decided to knock on his door and Naruto debated on whether or not to answer it... Then tried to think of an excuse not too... Then upon realizing that was possible pondered killing the person with Madness... Then figured it was the Hokage so he was pretty much fucked... Naruto grumbled to himself and walked to the door. Upon opening it he was greeted by the Hokage who stopped upon actually seeing him and went silent... The old man was just that, old, with a short white beard and short balding white hair, a large hate with the kanji for fire covered his baldness. He wore red and white robes also, covering most, if not all of him, and a simple wooden pipe which he seemed to be puffing slowly.

"Hi Jiji..." Naruto said simply then waved inside. "Come in..." He said with a slight edge to his tone as he tried to refrain from killing the old man. It would be... Troublesome, if the village leader turned up missing after all... The Hokage seemed to scrutinize him for a while then walked inside and Naruto closed the door, soon following him into his living room. The old man sat down on a comfortable chair, though he frowned hearing it creak even under his weight, Naruto merely walked to the center of the room and sat down, a bored look on his face.

"So then... Who are you exactly?" The Hokage questioned calmly and Naruto smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki of course... Who else?" Naruto asked and the Hokage frowned.

"I'm not so sure... You sound like him thats for certain... Beyond that, the fact is your hair and eyes are both wrong, your also too tall, and you've got a sword on your back... Granted of a type I've never seen before but that only adds to my suspicion... Though this could be some sort of Bloodline as his mother did have that same shade of hair and eye's..." The Hokage said then muttered to himself quietly before looking at Naruto, glaring slightly. "So, if you are who you say... Why don't you tell me something only I would know..." He stated and Naruto grinned evilly.

"Okay... You like to read a certain little orange book, you hate paper work so much that you try using Fire Jutsu on it, you preach about the "Will of Fire" all the time, your full name is Sasuke Sarutobi... And I like to call you Old Man all the time..." Naruto listed off with a grin and Sarutobi cleared his throat into one of his fist's with a sweat drop.

"Er, right... Never mind then Naruto... But I would like to know what happened too you... Especially the part that made you look like this..." The old man said waving in the boy general direction and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really remember too well Jiji, last thing I do however, were some Ninja attacking me and a guy in blue Armor attacking them..." Naruto said and could almost swear he heard laughter in the back of his mind once more... weird...

"A man in armor... Blue armor no less... That sounds familiar..." Sarutobi said to himself then smiled to Naruto, the red heard rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Well, I was coming to talk to you about finding several dead Ninja in the forest, but it looks like you've just explained it for me. Oh, is your arm alright?" Sarutobi said then questioned looking concerned towards the red haired boy and Naruto merely grinned.

"It's fine Jiji, in fact, I've never felt better!" He exclaimed loudly and the aging Hokage chuckled lightly, he was glad Naruto wasn't hurt by the armored man. "Although... I could use some new clothes, these are getting small... But no one let's me buy anything from them..." Naruto said and inwardly smirked when he saw the Hokage growl, the old guy was just too easy to use...

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry to hear that, I'll have to have a chat with those people. In the meantime I know a shop that should let you purchase some new clothes. It's run by an academy student who needs the money, she doesn't have a family of her own you see. She calls it the Higorashi weapon and Shinobi Outlet, it has Shinobi Grade clothing which is rather expensive, but I'll let you put whatever you get on my tab for now." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded his head to the old man. "Also, where did you get that strange sword?" Sarutobi questioned and Naruto flinched slightly, that was going to be hard to explain...

"Uh, I can't really remember..." Naruto said and Sarutobi looked at him strangely before smiling and filing that away for later. He may trust Naruto, but the boy was acting a bit strange, well, stranger than normal he should say...

"Oh well, whatever the case the girl who runs the shop is a Kenjutsu specialist, she might know of a style you can use with that thing you call a sword." Sarutobi said then got back up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Jiji..." Naruto then questioned and the aging Hokage stopped and turned towards the boy. "Why do we only stay in the Ninja academy till we're Twelve? Wouldn't it be better for us if we were a few years older? You know with more muscle mass, developed chakra coils, and such..." Naruto questioned and Sarutobi blinked to himself then thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, due to the Second Shinobi War against Iwa Naruto, Standards had to be lowered at the academy so we could produce more Ninja. When that didn't work we had to lower them again, then lower the age limit for active Shinobi to twelve so we could keep up with the other nations." Sarutobi explained and Naruto stored that away in the back of his mind, it was really strange how the nations wanted quantity over quality it seemed...

"Then why is it still like that? Should the age and such be switched back to the way it was? I mean aren't we the strongest village again?" Naruto questioned and Sarutobi nodded his head slowly.

"Why so interested Naruto? I thought you hated the academy..." Sarutobi questioned then stated and Naruto smirked towards him.

"Just thought it was strange is all... Besides I wouldn't mind a few more years to get stronger..." _'Especially seeing as with that much time when I'm Genin and swinging my sword around like a Kenjutsu master no one will start to ask questions...'_ Naruto said then thought to himself still smirking and Sarutobi nodded his head slowly.

"You make a good point Naruto, and I might just put the Academy standards back to the way they were before." Sarutobi said then gave Naruto one last smile before he walked out of the apartment, Naruto waited until he couldn't hear the old man anymore and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "That could have been a problem... Especially if the old man had made a big deal over my arm..." Naruto said to himself then took a thoughtful expression, wondering what he wanted to wear... _'A mask like Nightmare had for one... But they don't give metal mask's to civilians... Mostly cause there Shinobi gas masks or something... So I guess a cloth mask will do for now... Yeah, a black one like that one guy who reads the orange book has... Those are attached to a sleeveless shirt... Well I was gonna need one of those... Oh, and some black Shinobi pants and black Shinobi Sandals...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to visualize what he wanted to look like in his mind...

Naruto then cracked his neck and stood up, still thinking of what he wanted to get, and trying to remember what he could and couldn't get at a store... _'Armor isn't sold to civilians either, so I'll probably have to wait till I'm a Genin before I can really start to look like Nightmare did... But... Until then I also need to hide my arm, so I'll continue wearing these bandages over it... Hmm... I could also use a new Kunai Case... Blue... Yeah that works... Oh! And a red sash around my waist in place of that loincloth thing Nightmare had...'_ Naruto thought to himself while his body was on autopilot, as he walked out of his apartment, closed the door, locked it then headed out into the city.

Naruto finally noticed where he was when he saw that several people were looking at him strangely, like they knew him, but couldn't quite place him. _'He he he... Nightmare was the better choice, no one recognizes me to glare or call me names!'_ Naruto thought happily to himself as he then looked at the signs above the stores from the corners of his eye's. He soon saw the shop he was looking for and smirked, in the window were numerous sword, all of which he knew how to wiled flawlessly thanks to the memories of Soul Edge... _'Hmm... From the weapons in this shop I'd have to guess that most Shinobi primarily use Kunai, Daggers, Shuriken, Sometimes Senbon Needles, Katana, Tantous, Zanbatous, Gauntlets, Grieves, Okatanas, Hand Scythes, Sickles, and Trench Knives, primarily as weapons due to needing speed... Well except for the Zanbatou, it's too similar to a Zweihander to be wielded quickly...'_ Naruto thought to himself while looking over the numerous weapons in the window and figuring out how too beat each one...

Naruto then shook his head and quickly walked into the building, he'd figure out how to kill people later, right now he needed some clothes. He saw a girl with her brown hair in two buns was sitting at the front, a bored look on her face till she saw him... Wait... She was looking at Madness, a strange look in her brown eye's that slightly unnerved the boy... "Hey, what kind of sword is that?!" She asked quickly while flipping over the desk and landing in front of him before reaching out to touch Madness, only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

"A Zweihander... And I don't like it when people try and touch it..." He said simply and the girl chuckled nervously pulling her hand away from Madness Hilt. Naruto then turned and walked down one of the isles, he didn't see the eye on Madness open up and stare at the girl who shivered seeing it, and hoping it was some kind of illusion. Naruto blinked when he felt the girl stare at him, and turned towards her with a frown and narrowed eye's. She promptly quit staring and head back to the front desk. Naruto rolled his eye's then grabbed a couple black shirts with a mask, then walked over and got several pairs of black Shinobi pants to go with them.

He then grabbed a blue Kunai case and a pair of black Shinobi sandals that reached up the shin. Naruto then found a red sash like he wanted and grabbed it, he looked over his items and frowned, he then looked around and spotted what else he wanted, a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of each hand. Naruto nodded his head and walked back to the front desk and saw they had Kunai, Shuriken, Ninja Wire, and other essentials for ninja to use...

"Hey, uh, sorry about trying to touch your sword..." The girl said suddenly and Naruto glanced at her a second before looking over the weapons once more. "My names Tenten by the way..." She then said and Naruto frowned slightly, he could be rude and ignore her, but he needed stuff, and to get said stuff she was necessary... Dammit...

"Naruto..." He said and then placed the clothes he wanted onto the desk. "I just want these... Oh, and a Fuuma Shuriken, two rolls of Ninja wire, three sets of the Dark Edge Kunai, and two cases of your Lunar Craft Shuriken..." Naruto said simply and Tenten blinked.

"Those are all Assassin weapons..." She said bluntly and Naruto grinned towards her.

"Oh... Whys that?" Naruto questioned with an almost insane smirk.

"Because, those are Serated Kunai, they don't reflect any light, and they become invisible with chakra added, the Shuriken are the same but aren't serrated. Their also three times more expensive than the normal brand..." Tenten explained, trying to sound smart for some reason and Naruto rolled his eye's, obviously the girl was a weapons buff...

"Well I'm a Shinobi in training, I need the best I can get after all..." Naruto said with a simply shrug and Tenten frowned. "Also, the Hokage said to put it on his tab so don't worry..." Naruto added and Tenten glared at him with a frown.

"Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to believe the Hokage is letting you buy this stuff on his tab?" She questioned and then gasped as the said old man walked into the store making Naruto grimace to himself slightly. _'Please don't let her mention Madness' eye...'_ He thought to himself as the old man looked from Naruto to Tenten.

"Well, I believe I can say without a doubt that the Hokage HAS allowed Naruto the money for some clothes... As for the new equipment... Well I guess all Shinobi do need new Kunai and Shuriken." The old man said with a smile and Tenten nodded her head before grabbing the items and ringing them up quickly, looking over the cost's. "Oh, Naruto, I found some things about an "Azure Knight" and I was wondering if that was the person who saved you last night?" The old man said then questioned, pulling a book from beneath one of his arms and showing it to Naruto who felt his left eye twitch.

The red head looked at the picture and let out a relieved sigh, it looked a little like Nightmare, but was different than the Azure Knight he had seen in that he had long hair, and didn't' have a mouth over his chest... Also... He was wielding the TRUE Soul Edge, not Phantom, from what the boy could tell... "No... He didn't look like this... Oh and Jiji, I remember where my sword came from..." Naruto told the old man then said and Sarutobi nodded his head. Naruto and the Hokage then looked to Tenten and the girl huffed before moving Naruto's purchases over to the side so she wouldn't be able to listen to them. When that was done Naruto looked to Sarutobi who motioned for Naruto to go on.

"After that Azure Knight guy came I was backing away from him, I figured he was going to attack me as well. Then I remember wanting something, anything, to protect myself and then it just sort of appeared, like it was somehow a part of me..." _'Which technically it isn't a Lie, Madness IS a part of me after all... I'll just pass it and my new looks off to an unknown bloodline...'_ Naruto explained then thought to himself, inwardly smirking as he saw Sarutobi frown in thought.

"Hmm... Sounds like a Bloodline of some sort... In any case Naruto, that would be the best way to explain your new looks, so we'll go with that. Any idea's for a name for you Bloodline if thats what it is?" Sarutobi said then questioned of the boy, making Naruto grin darkly, eye's sparkling insanely...

"How about... Soul Edge..."

--

TBC...

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 20 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has 0 votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(8) (Masamune)

Cloud Strife...(3) (Buster Sword)

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(11) (Hell Magic)

Robin...(0) (Extending Staff/ Birdarang Sword)

--

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton...(1) (Spirit Katana)

Fright Knight...(3) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

The Butcher...(0) (Great Cleaver)

Pyramid Head...(7) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(4) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(4) (Yamato)


	4. A Devils Deal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 3: Devils deal...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

_'When will these fools learn?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he leaped from branch to branch in the trees. He had had a couple Chunin watching him for the past few days, under the Hokage's orders to insure he wasn't attacked... _'Tch, right. These guy's were planning on killing me from the first day old man...'_ Naruto thought with an annoyed frown as he then jumped down into a deeper part of the Forest of Death. Ever since Naruto said he saw "Nightmare" the Hokage had forbidden anyone from entering the forest almost like he knew something about him...

_'Hm... Also, where did he find that book about Nightmare? Also, why has he been acting so odd lately, almost like he knows something... Perhaps he knows more about what happened to me than he wants me to know...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown then chuckled as he heard the nin behind him and blocked it out. _'Oh well, thoughts for another day, for now I better deal with these losers...'_ Naruto thought to himself then flipped to the ground and grasped Madness hilt with his left hand as he hid in the shadows.

The moon was high in the skies above, however the tree's numerous branches made it nearly impossible to see him or anything else in the near total darkness without a Doujutsu. And Given Naruto's all black attire, it made it that much harder to find him. Naruto chuckled silently as one of the nin dropped to the ground looking for him, soon followed by the other's, all of them were mere Chunin... They were SOOO dead.

Naruto silently snuck up on the first Chunin and sliced his head clean from his shoulders with a single stroke of his blade. The man fell to the ground with a heavy thunk as Naruto backed away into the forest around them... "Hey... Where's Taichi?" One of the Chunin questioned then heard a scream as Naruto shoved his sword threw one Chunin's back and chest. The insane child then pulled the man into the darkness of the forest, the power of Soul Edge allowing him to see quite clearly unlike his unlucky prey for the evening. "Uh Guys... Something doesn't seem right..." The one Chunin said fearfully as he and the three other remaining Nin all looked for Naruto or whatever their imaginations may have cooked up as the killer.

Naruto chuckled silently before then feeling slightly more crazed, his voice changed to that of Nightmare's as he laughed loudly into the dark forest around them. The three frightened Chunin may have thought of Naruto as a demon, hell they had jackets for the damn club, but they knew his voice didn't sound like that... And the Killing Intent they were feeling dwarfed even that of Kyuubi... So they did what any sane person would do and ran for their lives, only for Ninja wire to trap two of them and Naruto to plunge his sword threw the final one's head.

"Shit! He really is a demon!" One of the last two Chunin exclaimed as they could see the outline of the red haired boy.

"Oh? I thought you already knew that... After all you have been attacking me for years now... Right?" Naruto said slightly crazed then placed Madness on his back and walked towards the two Chunin, only to stop and kneel down to look at them. "Or, have you fools all realized I'm not a demon..." Naruto wondered then laughed darkly. "Because, your right... I'm not anything as simple as a mere Demon..." Naruto said darkly and the Chunin didn't know whether to be scared or not... **"I AM THE GREATEST NIGHTMARE!"** Naruto then exclaimed loudly before gripping the Chunin's head, making both him and his partner scream loudly, as he then began crushing it with his right hand, then pulled on the Ninja wire to slice the body of both him and his partner into pieces...

Naruto laughed insanely as he finished the foolish Chunin, then looked around as he began to see what looked like blueish flames spiraling around the corpses... **"Now... Give me... Give me your souls!"** Naruto exclaimed loudly, as the flames then flowed off the dead bodies, then into the hellish warrior, straight into his right arm, lightning crackling over it as Naruto fell to his knee's and then brought them before himself, before flinging them to the sides as the lightning and wind exploded outward...

--

(Later...)

Naruto was in a tree, lounging back and watching the numerous ninja carry away the bodies of his victims. The red head chuckled lightly seeing one of them throw up from the one whose head he had crushed inward. The warriors below wore mostly black with a black shirt like his, long black gloves, black Shinobi pants and sandals, white armor over their forearms and torso's, and wrappins around their shins to hold their pants down. Each one also wore a different mask, a woman with purple hair had a Cat mask, another woman who had her hair in a spiky bun was wearing a snake mask, a man with spiky brown hair had a bird mask, and another man with his hair in a spiky ponytail had a dolphin mask. The ANBU below where the only people in the Village Naruto wouldn't attack, why, because they were stronger than he was at the moment so he realized it would be completely stupid to just rush down there and attack them with a huge sword...

That was something that got Naruto thinking, from what little he understood about Soul Edge, the sword craved battle and blood, it devoured the souls of those felled at it's blade, and it was supposed to make anyone who played host to it completely out of their mind. But from what Naruto could tell, while he was fairly certain it was only because he was wielding a cheap knock off of the real Soul Edge, he was completely under his own control here. Yes the blade did seem to make him one hell of a lot more blood thirsty, but otherwise it seemed to have left his personality alone...

_**'Probably because we both desire the same thing, death and destruction...'**_ Naruto figured to himself then felt his ear twitch as two figures walked into the clearing below. Naruto was glad that (Madness) was able to completely hide his chakra due to the nature of what it was, his own madness given form... "So what happened out here?" Came the voice of the old Hokage and Naruto slid along the branch he was hiding on, not moving the leaves covering his form even slightly. Bellow him, besides the ANBU, was now the Hokage, as well as a new ANBU, he believed he was a captain from the amount of power coming off of him had silver gravity hair and wore a Dog mask...

"We're not sure, these were the Chunin assigned to watch over Naruto Uzumaki, however it has been reported that they were spotted chasing him into the forest... I told you we should have had them checked by Inoichi..." The man grumbled angrily at the end, and the old man let out a tired sounding sigh.

"Has anyone managed to find Naruto?" He asked and the Inu masked ANBU scoffed.

"We can't even find half the bodies for these unlucky saps! I'll be surprised if we find him in one damn piece!" Inu exclaimed and Naruto snickered silently, for some reason, he found it funny watching them worry about him, after all no one ever seemed to care before. "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, but your damn decisions regarding his life thus far have been... Well..." The nin stopped before finishing and the old Hokage let out a tired sigh and began to rub his face.

"I blame Minato for this... I'm too old to deal with this shit... And I'm way too old to be dealing with a demon like Nightmare..." Sarutobi grumbled out and Inu stiffened, the other ANBU looking to the Hokage as well at the mention of the word.

"D-demon!? You mean there's a demon in the forest of death?!" Inu questioned loudly and the ANBU began to speak amongst themselves.

"No... Well... It's hard to place Nightmare. He is neither living nor dead, human nor demon... He is a thing, a thing that passes through cities and villages, devouring souls and destroying lives with wild abandon. Nightmare is the incarnation of the blade Soul Edge, and as such seeks to steal the souls of those felled by his sword." Sarutobi said with a frown on his face as the ANBU all began to look among one another then around the forest fearfully, Naruto snickered quietly at their actions, humans were just so predictable...

"Then should we close off the Forest of Death, sir?" One ANBU questioned and Sarutobi frowned in thought...

"No, it won't matter if we do or don't, hopefully Nightmare will only pass threw... Otherwise we may be wiped out by a demon worse than Kyuubi..." Sarutobi said getting looks of shock from those around him. "This information stays here, any of you who so much as breath this Information to another will be arrested for High Treason, given to Ibiki and Anko to do with as they please, then, when your begging for death you will be executed..." Sarutobi said and the ANBU nodded to him quickly as he then stroked his short beard, Naruto scooted closer to the edge to hear better...

"From what I've managed to research on this Nightmare, his only goal is to gather souls and absorb them for more power. However, this presents a problem, Nightmare is a fierce warrior, and a master of all known, and some forgotten, martial arts, due to his soul absorbing properties. Also, Nightmare is only human sized unlike Kyuubi, we wouldn't be able to see him coming and prepare, when he attacks, it will be at his own discretion, there will be no warning, only death..." Sarutobi said gravely and the ANBU all seemed to shudder.

"What of the Sealing art the Fourth used? Couldn't we seal this monster like he did the Kyuubi?" One of the men questioned and Naruto raised a brow, Kyuubi was sealed... Into what? If it was a weapon he'd claim it for himself! The power of Kyuubi and Soul Edge together would be a truly beautiful and blood sight... Heh heh heh...

"I'm not so sure it would be that simple... Nightmare has probably absorbed millions of souls by now, I'm not even sure it would work. Also, unlike Kyuubi who was massive, Nightmare is only the size of a large human at most, and would likely be hard to keep hold of... thus I would guess it wouldn't be plausible to use the Shiki-Fuujin on him... And then there's the risk that the child would suffer for having him sealed within him... I won't allow that fate on any more children..." Sarutobi said and Naruto raised a brow, Kyuubi was sealed into a child... He suffered... Naruto's eye's narrowed angrily as he put two and two together... He was that child... "Alright, is everything ready?" Sarutobi then questioned and three of the ANBU nodded their heads. "Good, then move out, I want to get out of here before Nightmare makes another appearance for Lunch." Sarutobi said as he and the ANBU all then Shunshined out of the forest...

Naruto at that moment, slid off the branch he had been laying on, landing on the ground with a heavy thud the red head began to shake, eye twitching rapidly. _**'He... He's lied to me... He's known why I'm so hated for all these years... And he's lied to me about it! DAMN HIM!'**_ Naruto thought to himself angrily, purple flames wrapping around his torso. _**'This whole damn village, they blame me for what some fox did?! WELL, IF THEY WANT A DEMON, I'LL GIVE THEM ONE!! I'LL ANIHILATE EVERYONE AND RAZE THIS GOD FORSAKEN VILLAGE TO THE GROUND THEN FOR THE HELL OF IT I'LL TAKE THEIR SOULS AND TORTURE THEM WITHIN SOUL EDGE FOR ALL ETERNITY!!'**_ Naruto thought angrily and took hold of Madness hilt, walked towards the direction of Konoha, only for his body to stop not a single muscle moving even an inch as he then blacked out, body still as a statue...

--

(??)

Naruto shook his head and stood up, he heard a demonic chuckle almost like Nightmare's only deeper. Naruto then looked around and raised his eyebrows into his hairline... He was standing upon a single patch of land, a golden ring in the center with a red object that had black vines curling away from it over the blue of the ground. The world around that was an endless void, a circular path of floating land masses revolving around him, strange seals and runes glowed in the sky with an eye looking down at him, white in color with a black hole for the pupil, what looked like teeth around it. The opposite side of the area was blue and looked like space, stars lightning and what seemed to be a planet floating within the void, making Naruto wonder just where the fuck he was...

**"Welcome to Chaos, or the Spiritual Realm..."** Came that same demonic voice and Naruto turned to see a red paw reach up from the abyss below. What he saw was the Nine Tailed Fox itself, strapped down by heavy iron chains with runes and seals carved into them. It was strapped to a land mass bellow him and looking more annoyed than Naruto had ever been. The beast was at least fifty feet long and tall, with nine tails held onto several boulders so he couldn't move them, his front paws were designed more like the hands of a human but were still paw like with claws, it's entire body was covered in thick red fur, save for the black marks around it's eye's that spread up into it's long rabbit like ears... Naruto chuckled seeing the beast was only able to move one limb to grab onto the land he was floating on himself.

"So to what do I owe this audience with the great Kyuubi too?" Naruto then questioned and the fox glared at him angrily.

**"You owe our meeting now to your Hokage! If he hadn't mentioned me I wouldn't have been able to hold onto that thought and not be absorbed by that blasted Sword of yours!"** Kyuubi exclaimed and Naruto chuckled darkly to himself.

"So what is this place exactly, and why did you bring me here when I was about to destroy this damn village?" Naruto questioned with an edge of annoyance towards the beast which actually grinned towards the boy.

**"Heh, I always did like Nightmare, only human who ever made any sense or was even a challenge... As for where we are, this twisted insane place is what you and your damn sword have done to your mind... I miss the damn sewer over this place!" **Kyuubi said then exclaimed only to see an annoyed Naruto looking at him with a glare. **"Errr... Alright, as for why I stopped you, it's because you were about to get us KILLED!"** Kyuubi shouted at the red head whose eye twitched and he walked over to Kyuubi's paw and jumped onto it. Kyuubi got the hint and pulled Naruto down to his level, and stared the boy face to face.

"What do you mean, I thought you of all people would enjoy the death and destruction of everyone in the village that's sealed you away? And besides, when I attack I'm going to gather souls, growing stronger as they send more fools to the slaughter, then when I'm at full power, I'll annihilate everything in my path... Heh he he... Yes..." Naruto said then chuckled with a disturbing look on his face, the Kyuubi grinned for a second at the blood thirsty child before shaking it's head and looking at him seriously.

**"Listen brat. You can't beat an entire village like Konoha like that at your size..."** Kyuubi said hitting a nerve as Naruto's eye twitched rapidly.

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!!" He exclaimed and Kyuubi chuckled to himself.

**"No, for your age, your not. But that's not what I was referring too..."** Kyuubi said and Naruto raised a brow. **"Your just not big like I was. I could have gone in and destroyed hundreds to gain strength like your saying, however, I was being controlled when I DID attack... So I couldn't..."** Kyuubi then said and Naruto got his point, he meant he wasn't big enough to kill hundreds with a single attack... That was annoying...

"Fine then Beast. What would you have me do then?" Naruto questioned with an annoyed look and the Kyuubi grinned insanely... Naruto payed more attention at the look.

**"Alright... What your going to do is simple. Soul Edge requires souls, but so do you." **Kyuubi said with a smirk and Naruto tilted his head to one side. **"Your arm hasn't become deformed like Nightmare's yet because you don't have the right amount power... And at your current strength it would take decades before you could fully become Nightmare."** Kyuubi said making Naruto snarl in rage.

"Then what would you have me do beast?!" Naruto demanded and Kyuubi grinned once more.

**"Your Chakra is what's the problem at this point child. Chakra is a combination of physical and mental energies, however... you, as the New Nightmare, and Soul Edge both use Soul Energy, something much more potent than chakra, which a few humans in the Western lands have learned to harness. But, Chakra and Soul Energy conflict with one another, thus your lack of power even after devouring those last few souls. The only way to obtain the amount of power Nightmare had more quickly would be to rip apart your chakra coils."** Kyuubi explained and Naruto frowned beneath his mask.

"Even if that is true... A problem is that I sort of need my chakra in order to survive..." Naruto said simply and Kyuubi chuckled. "Whats so funny?!" Naruto then demanded walking up to Kyuubi's head and glaring him in the eye.

**"You are. Chakra Coils aren't where Chakra is stored in the body, merely where it circulates throughout the body, rip them apart and you trap your chakra into your body. You won't be able to learn any Jutsu, but you gain full access to your Soul Energy... And I DO know how to use Soul Energy to it's full extent unlike what little I know of Chakra... Hell, all demons use Soul Energy, it's why most Jinchuriki normally can't use Jutsu in the first place."** Kyuubi said and Naruto frowned to himself before then looking around.

"How do I know you won't escape and kill me if I do this? You are a fox, thus a trickster and you might simply be plotting to devour my power..." He questioned thens stated with a suspicious tone and the Kyuubi grimaced slightly.

**"I can't... I'm more or less trapped in your sword at the moment. My power is at least. Whats left of my consciousness is what lays before you. At this point if you die, I'm completely absorbed by that sword... Something I'm not really looking forward too... Beyond that, you I can actually get along with, so long as you don't try anything stupid, and... while I'm within you, a certain person can no longer control me... Your immortal now so it's not like I'm going to die any time soon, so long as you don't do something stupid at lest. Also, figure out a way to get me out of these damn chains... And I'll teach you something even the Soul Edge doesn't know..."** Kyuubi offered and Naruto took a thoughtful expression, eye's never leaving Kyuubi...

"Heh, who am I to deny you a request. You are not my prisoner Kyuubi, as of now you are my guest, feel free to feast on any souls held within this body, save my own. I also accept your terms about living with you... It would be best we not antagonize one another given our unique circumstance..." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded it's head towards the boy.

**"Good. Now then, first lesson, Patience. You need to wait to destroy this village. Makes it all the sweeter when you finally do. Second lesson, the cunning warrior attacks neither the body nor mind... What does he attack first?"** Kyuubi said and Naruto frowned in thought... **"The heart, first you attack this villages heart... Or if you don't know this already... Their clans... and... The Hokage..."** The beast said and a plan suddenly began to concoct within Naruto's insane mind... The young hellish warrior chuckled to himself as he thought it over to himself...

--

(Land of Blades...)

A boy with long, spiky black hair sat looking out over an open field, his right arm was in a sling and covered with bandages. His head was covered in wrappings and his waist was also. He was smiling slightly despite the wounds covering his form beneath the bandages, he felt he was finally free from the curse... "Hey, Crow, whats it like in the east?" Came the question from the sister of Sophitia, her name was Cassandra or just Casie to her friends and family. She was blond like her sister, only it was cut to be chin length, her eye's were the exact same as her sister's, only brighter and more cheerful however... She dressed in the same strange garb as the rest of the people in this part of the western lands...

"Not much different than here..." Crow said simply with a small smile still over his lips.

"Do you ever want to go back there?" The girl questioned and the boy blinked then smiled.

"No... I left to escape the pain..." He said simply and Cassie looked at him strangely.

"Were you hurt or something?" She asked cutely making Crow chuckle.

"No... I lost my family... and my home..." He said softly and Cassie blinked then grinned.

"Well, we'll be your new family then!" She said and hugged Crow around the neck, though he thought it weird, the girl was the same age as him, but she looked younger than him. He looked to be thirteen, but was only ten however, so he knew it was him that was off when it came to age... But it was still weird in his eye's that he looked so much older than a girl his age... _'Soul Edge... did you do that also... steal away my youth? Or was that my Uncle Orochimaru who did that? I can't remember anymore...'_ Crow thought to himself as he patted Cassandra on the back.

Had she or crow looked beside them, to a table holding Crow's old armor, they would have seen that a strange Bandoleer was now glowing, the four jade mirrors giving off an eerie light... Almost like a warning of something to come...

--

TBC...

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 20 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has 0 votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(11) (Masamune)

Cloud Strife...(3) (Buster Sword)

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(14) (Hell Magic)

Robin...(0) (Extending Staff/ Birdarang Sword)

--

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton...(1) (Spirit Katana)

Fright Knight...(3) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

The Butcher...(0) (Great Cleaver)

Pyramid Head...(10) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(6) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(4) (Yamato)


	5. Begining Plot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 4: Beginning Plot...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Konoha...)

A sandaled foot stomped down onto the head of a foolish Chunin, crushing the mans skull inward. The person who did so then wiped his foot off on the mans green Chunin vest, making sure no blood was left on his sandal... "Ha ha ha ha ha... What a weak fool he was..." Came the sinister voice of a warrior dressed in black, his sword sparking, lightning arching up the blade and into his bandaged arm... "You'd think these foolish souls would learn that you shouldn't attack me any longer..." The person said darkly as he placed his sword onto his back, the eye of his blade looking around, pulsing slightly as it did. The warrior then moved a hand up and into his crimson locks, smoothing them back slightly only for them to spike back up...

"Hmmm... I need to get to school..." The figure said to himself then walked away from the corpse, whistling a tune to himself as he did. The warrior walked out of a Dark Alley to reveal his form. It was Naruto, now dressed in a pair of black Shinobi pants, the ends stuffed into his black shin length Shinobi Sandals, a red sash around his waist, his upper body covered by a black shirt which had a mask cover his lower face, black fingerless gloves adorned his hands, a steel plate at the back of each with an (o) shape carved into them, his right arm was wrapped in bandages under the glove and a blue Kunai case resided on his left thigh...

Naruto had "Returned" to Konoha after a tiring experience in the forest of death... After talking with Kyuubi a little more, the boy had then ripped his Chakra coils apart from the inside out... He was unconscious for a week from the pain alone, and another weak before his body adjusted to the new power source. Afterwards, Naruto began a few practice sessions with the power, only managing to get a "Soul Charge" to hold for a few seconds at most, and a "Soul Wave" only went a foot out of his body. Kyuubi said it took years to reach the level Demons had with it so he wasn't too concerned for the moment. When he returned, the Hokage said he had been worried for the red head but Naruto didn't care, he'd acted nice and normal, but it was making his stomach churn to do so.

But he knew that Kyuubi was right, he couldn't just walk down the village streets killing anything that moved, one, he'd be caught within an instant and have numerous ninja after him... Two, he wasn't strong enough yet, three, his body didn't have enough muscle for the exertion it would put on him, and four, he didn't like admitting it, but the Kyuubi was right, the cunning warrior should attack the heart first... and he liked to think he was nothing if not cunning...

Thus he began to plan out the villages downfall... To cut out the Heart of and cripple Konoha is actually very easy, and his plan went as such... First, he would enter into the Shinobi Core of the Village. Naruto had two reasons for this, one, he wanted to kill things... Badly... Second, he would gain access to some of the more confidential parts of the villages security. Second phase, he would slowly get close to the Hokage, something that he already had so wouldn't need to do. Third, he would get close to one (Or more) of the clan heirs, that was going to take some time, given a few of the clans didn't like him much but it was still doable. Fourth, he would get said heir(s) to join him and abandon the village for something or other. Fifth, Kill the Hokage and the strongest warriors of the village to cause mass panic and drop moral. And finally, leave the village weak and helpless while he searches for Soul Edge...

Naruto then had a few thoughts, which all compounded into, when he went in search of the true Soul Edge he would need help. From Kyuubi's memories he could tell that the first Blue Clad Knight had to seek out rumors of the sword before actually going out to find it. With help that could be cut in half... Not only that but Nightmare had enemies, enemies which would seek out Naruto when he went in search of Soul Edge or would follow the rumors of a blue armored knight within Konoha's border's wielding a massive sword... So he knew that getting clan heirs on his side was a priority at this point as he was going to need some help finding that sword dammit!

_'Hmm... But the problem is that I don't know which clan heir or perhaps heirs to turn...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown then closed his eye's and thought of the clan heirs he knew of, most of whom where in his fucking class no less!

First up, Shikamaru Nara. The boy was smart, smarter than anyone else in his class and probably his school... However he was lazy, and only a person who wielded a weapon was able to use even a piece of Soul Edge as annoying as that was. Shikamaru was also loyal to his father and by proxy to Konoha, and even if Naruto COULD convince him it would be too annoying to try and teach him how to wield a weapon of some kind seeing as he had no talent for them as far as he could tell beyond throwing Kunai... So Choji Akimichi was also out, that boy was basically the Nara's best friend and wouldn't go anywhere without him...

Next was Shino Aburame... Naruto just didn't know enough about that boy to place him really... That and he was too silent, he always seemed to be planning something out and thinking logically. However that hardly helped Naruto, while he was admittedly Insane thanks to Soul Edge, he was no fool, and his mind actually seemed to be working better than before...

Then there was Kiba Inuzuka... He was brash, reckless, annoying, and grated on people's nerves, however despite his faults Naruto knew that like Shikamaru he was completely loyal to his family and to Konoha by proxy...

Hinata Hyuuga was a decent choice... She was belittled from what Naruto could tell, shy, but she was mentally unstable, and not in the "I'm going to go insane and kill you all" kind of way more than likely when she "Broke" she would give up altogether and sit back as others told her what to do or what to become... Naruto absolutely appalled people like that, at least the souls he absorbed fought back against him dammit...hmm... That seemed to be his favorite word lately...

Naruto quickly shook his head, he had found in his training with Kyuubi that strange flames and lightning arched over his body when he became aggressive or angry. Kyuubi had said that that was what Soul Energy was, that when in use it increases the bodies natural abilities three fold, which meant it was more useful than the mere times two of chakra enhancements...

Next up was Sasuke Uchiha, the ONLY person he could even imagine he would work with out of the class of inept fools... Sasuke was mentally unstable in the good way, he'd kill you when he broke in other words. However, Naruto didn't want to work with another of those types after he found out about Astaroth from Kyuubi... So he figured he'd do a little research on Sasuke. He had secretly entered the Uchiha compound and searched his parents rooms, his mother and father were never on good terms according to his mother's diary. Also, she had been a Shinobi swordswoman before she had been a mother, and she never loved her husband.

She had been forced to marry him by her clan council, apparently because she had a crush on the Fourth Hokage and Fugaku was jealous or some such shit. And then to add insult to injury she had a special seal placed on her so she couldn't use Chakra anymore and had to leave the Shinobi ranks... That Irked Naruto, while insane and evil by nature, Nightmare was honest, he might stab you in the back... Well... He would... But with a sword... He didn't do that kind of underhanded shit, he didn't go to some council and whine like a bitch. No, when Nightmare wanted something, he went after it himself and to hell with the damn consequences!

Naruto shook his head, his musings were becoming annoying now... After he had searched Sasuke's home, finding some plans hidden by his father for an attack on the Hokage Tower, Naruto had searched his brother's room, and found an order from the Hokage to destroy the Uchiha clan for Treason... He honestly never knew the old guy had it in him... _'Makes me wish he wasn't such a goodie goodie... Then we could actually get along...'_ Naruto thought with a mental chuckle as he noticed he was nearing the academy now.

He had decided on Sasuke being the first he would bring over to his side, only because of similar ambitions however. His plan was to turn the boy's vengeance from his brother, to his village. The Hokage hadn't been the only one to order the execution of the Uchiha, a good few members of the council were also... Yes, then he would "Befriend" Sasuke, show him the strength of the sword and of Soul Energy, the boy would then become strong, eventually becoming a strong soul which Nightmare would devour...

Now Naruto knew who he could stand to work with, all he needed next was someone for information retrieval and only two people fell into that category. One was Sakura Haruno... HOW THE HELL HE HAD EVER LIKED HER HE DIDN'T KNOW!! Naruto could now only growl at the thought of the pink haired girl! Seriously! She was WEAK, annoying, loud, had about as much charm as a toad, AND she screamed like a damn banshee all the time! Naruto had absolutely NO interest in her joining him in the quest for Soul Edge, she was just... URGH! He desperately wanted to find something to kill now! DAMN THAT HARUNO BITCH!!

Letting out a deep shaky breath Naruto calmed down and thought of the last of the heirs... One Ino Yamanaka... She was like Sakura, in that she was a Sasuke Fangirl, however, she took better care of herself than Sakura did. Also, she was useful with her mind Jutsu allowing her to read or alter the minds of her victims, something none of the previous Wielder's of Soul Edge had... Of course none of them had needed it as they could always threaten the fool holding out on them... But Naruto could use her like a puppet unlike Sasuke, Sasuke was strong willed enough that he could only slightly influence him with Madness' Power, it would take Soul Edge itself to completely over power him...

Ino on the other hand had a very strong darkness in her heart and soul from what little Naruto had observed of her. It had started as a sense of hurt and betrayal caused by Sakura abandoning her, then grew into hate for the pink haired girl, loneliness from being alone then set in, and finally her lack of contact with others her age and general bossy ill tempered nature ostracized her from the rest of the class, leaving her vulnerable to the plans of Naruto. The red haired boy chuckled in his throat, the village was practically handing her over, she was popular sure, but she had no friends, even Shikamaru and Choji were usually hanging out with one another over her...

Naruto also knew that while she was too be a tool, she needed to think she was doing it of her own will. Otherwise she would betray him at the first possible moment. So Naruto began to plot out a way to turn her to his side in his head, also figuring he'd have to show her how to wield a weapon... Naruto paused at that, he was now standing in front of the Academy but he figured if he wasn't' already late no one would see a difference... Ino was hard to pick for... However, her Jutsu required a person to be held still... A whip? No, he didn't really know how to use a whip as no one who had ever managed to get Soul Edge had had one, though Ivy had a...

A SNAKE SWORD! Yes! Ivy's style, she had a part of Soul Edge in her at birth! He knew her style! It was a blade that could extend almost like a whip, she could use it to hold people and use her mind Jutsu on them, allowing her to get information for him! Beyond that, Ino was perfect for her style, she was limber enough that she could use it, yet had perfect posture like Ivy, and beyond that she reminded Naruto of Ivy with the clothes she always wore... Yes... She would do perfectly with a Snake Sword. Besides, why only take ONE heir from Konoha! Why not take two of them away from this wretched place... Naruto actually chuckled to himself as he walked into the academy, passed a surprised receptionist and into Iruka's class.

He was immediately assaulted by stares from those in the class, some having wide eye's others openly gaping at the red head. Silently he looked to make sure his arm was still wrapped up and noted that it was so they weren't looking at his arm at least... "Hey, who are you?" Kiba Inuzuka questioned, the puppy on his head barking at the red head, and Naruto chuckled in his throat.

"Awww, what have you forgotten me already, Dog breath... that really hurts... Well actually... No it doesn't..." He said then mocked and Kiba growled, Shikamaru however frowned slightly.

"That doesn't answer the question, and if you mean to say your Naruto, you look nothing like him..." The lazy pineapple haired boy said and Naruto rolled his eye's to himself.

"Well That WOULD be true, but I woke up a Kekkei-Genkai recently which gave me my wonderful changes... Say... Where's Iruka Sensei and that Mizuki guy?" Naruto explained then questioned and Shikamaru grumbled.

"Troublesome former blonds... He's talking to the Hokage, I guess he wanted to explain your new look or something..." Shika said then laid his head down to sleep, Naruto shrugged then walked over to an empty seat, sat down and crossed his legs on his desk, arms crossed over his chest. _'Hmm... This is annoying, I wanted to freak Iruka and Mizuki out when they saw my new look... Though I could freak everyone out all at once by showing off Madness... He he he... Wait... I'm not supposed to be any good with a sword... DAMMIT! Whoa... That really is my new favorite word... Eh, better than "Believe it" or something else thats sounds retarded...'_ Naruto thought then grumbled to himself as Iruka and Mizuki finally came into the room, stared at him for a few moments, then went to the front of the class.

Both men wore the same simple Chunin outfit, Only Iruka had a normal Hittai-ate and Mizuki had one made into a bandanna to cover his scalp. Mizuki had shoulder length silver hair, pale skin, and blue eye's, while Iruka had brown hair tied into a ponytail at the top of his head, dark eye's, tan skin and a scar across the bridge of his nose. Both seemed to glance at Naruto strangely, Iruka at the scar on the boy's eye which was barely visible passed his hanging bangs, but Mizuki was looking at Madness, and Naruto could feel the swords Tainted power was seeping out slightly... Damn... A greedy power monger was around... Probably Mizuki...

"Alright Class, I would guess you've already found out about Naruto's... New look... Please bear with it as it seems he had a previously unheard of Kekkei-Genkai called "Soul Edge"... What it does I'm not exactly sure..." Iruka said making Naruto chuckle in his throat while Mizuki was glaring at the red head, then grinned while looking at the sword on his back.

"Hey Iruka, students aren't allowed to have swords on Academy grounds right." Mizuki said and before Iruka could argue the man went to grab Madness, only for Naruto to deliver a solid punch to the Chunin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him before then placing a hand on his desk and Kicking then man away from both him and his Sword.

"Touch my sword and I'll burn you alive!" Naruto threatened with narrowed eye's and received more fearful stares than he wanted... Though the Uchiha seemed not to care... Well... He seemed interested in his sword but that was about it... Naruto then cleared his throat and looked down at a gaping Iruka apologetically... Though he really wasn't... "This sword isn't just a sword Sensei, it's my bloodline, it's a manifestation of myself in the form of a weapon... Why it's so odd looking even I don't know but..." Naruto said then left it hanging as he sat down, Mizuki then got up quickly and went to take the sword again only for Iruka to grab him by the shoulder.

"Er, Mizuki, Swords are actually allowed on Academy grounds for one thing. Most usually don't want to bring them... Also if that is a part of his bloodline then it's allowed..." Iruka said and Mizuki growled about something before walking over to his seat, and glared at the boy as he sat down. Iruka then went on to explain what they were learning and Naruto felt his eye twitch, he didn't need a lecture so he zoned out. One of the good things about being the newest incarnation of Nightmare, while incomplete, was that he no longer needed as much food or sleep, so malnutrition was no longer an issue, and he could stay up all night to slaughter fools trying to sneak up on him.

However, another thing he could do was when he meditated it looked like he was still awake, but he was technically asleep, this was because his mind went "off line" and he started to look around through Madness' eye. He saw Kiba freak out seeing the eye, before then yelling about it, so closed it quickly as Iruka came to see what was up, Iruka glared at Kiba when he didn't see the eye and walked off. Naruto chuckled darkly, reopening Madness eye and looking around, Kiba was the one right behind him, and seemed like he was the only one who noticed...

He then saw Shino was looking at his sword and frowned in his mind before turning towards where Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru, she was grumbling unhappily about not being able to sit next to Sasuke for some reason, said boy was being harassed by the Haruno. Naruto then looked around with Madness and saw that Shino was still looking at Madness, he probably wondered how an eye was on the sword seeing as it was illogical and was supposed to be impossible... Naruto inwardly smirked at that then turned his eye towards the Hyuuga Heiress and suppressed a groan.

Sure she was cute, but from what little he knew she was utterly weak... Not in body, hell no, he could tell she was better developed than Ino, but her mind and will were weak. She was the type who needed someone else to inspire and guide her, and truthfully that annoyed Naruto. He turned away from the Hyuuga and looked over the other member's of his class... All of which he thought were weak... Weak and Stupid... Weak, Stupid, and he wanted to kill them all badly... Heh, maybe he did want them to be ninja, then he could slaughter them more quickly all later on... He he he...

The "Trick" Naruto was now using was something he and Kyuubi had been practicing while in the forest of Death. The boy would lay back, waiting for creatures to come by, using only Madness' eye to keep look out before attacking. Something he learned about the eye was that it saw in a three hundred and sixty degree angle, allowing him to see all around his body when in use, even threw his body like he was doing at the moment to look at the front of the class. Naruto saw that Iruka was pacing with a book in hand and talking about something in the past, Mizuki was sitting back and frowning as he watched the man, then glared at Naruto who he thought didn't notice. Naruto wished he could kill the man, but at the moment he wanted as little attention drawn to him as possible, lest word of his sword gets out to those who knew of Soul Edge...

However, Naruto needed to get to Sasuke and turn him over to his side, that would be simple as Naruto was fairly certain Sasuke had a soft spot for his mom. Especially considering the things Naruto had read in her diary. She was a kind loving mother, but didn't really love her husband... Also it seemed that Fugaku cherished power more than his family, and while it seemed Sasuke did also, Naruto was certain his anger for what his father had done to his mother would outweigh his own thirst for power... Heh, Humans, so predictable...

Soon enough lunch was called and everyone left to go outside, Naruto finally "Waking up" followed the group, watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Once outside Naruto didn't bother eating, for one he wasn't hungry, and too, he had forgot to bring food when he had sensed that would be assassin trying to kill him earlier... Honestly, when he could kill Chunin the standards of the village desperately needed to be raised back up...

Naruto then slipped away from the other's as they exited the school, then hid in a bush as Sasuke was walking towards a secluded spot, only to be grabbed and dragged into the forest by the red head. "Well now, look what I caught an Uchiha Prick..." Naruto said darkly with a chuckle and Sasuke scowled at the boy. Getting up Sasuke glared at the red head, then brushed himself off and wondered why he didn't notice the red head before. Hell, he couldn't even sense any Chakra coming from him...

"What do you want Dobe?" He questioned and Naruto smirked before reaching to his back, if anyone had seen Madness, they would see it split open and drop a simple Chokatou into his hand before then closing back up, making only a few odd squishing noises as it did...

"I believe this was your mothers... I found it when I was exploring around the village a few nights ago... And I thought you might like to have it." Naruto said and Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto had found the sword sealed away in Fugaku's private safe, making sure his wife couldn't kill either him or herself with it he supposed, Naruto was happy the bastard was dead, he believed death by the sword was better than living in weakness... Though... Truthfully he believed that the Sharingan was more of a weakness than a strength, he was strong, but he wasn't arrogant, and it seemed that the Sharingan made you arrogant, not strong...

"Why would you say that, my mother was a civilian, not a Shinobi, I should know." Sasuke stated simply before turning to leave, only for Naruto to grab his shoulder. "Let me go dobe..." The boy growled out angrily but Naruto only pulled a book out of his sash and handed it and the Chokatou to the boy at the same time.

"Thats why..." He said simply while releasing the boy and Sasuke opened the book, he read through some of it and his eye's widened slightly. Naruto had marked it on the place Mikoto had been ranting about how unfair the council was when they sealed her chakra, forced her to be a civilian, and made her marry Fugaku or be killed. Sasuke's grip on the book tightened and his jaw clenched as he read the book, eye's narrowing. "So now you see what I saw, don't you?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke looked at him angrily.

"Where did you get this?" He asked angrily teeth gritted, he knew that handwriting, it was the same handwriting on the note at home, the one that she was going out and wouldn't be home till late... It was a note which Sasuke kept because he didn't want to move anything, almost like he wanted to stop time at that moment... As the boy had these thought's Naruto knew he was slowly winning this battle of wills and so chuckled darkly as he answered the boy with a half truth.

"I found it of course. I was bored and decided I wanted a challenge, so I snuck into the Uchiha District for some kicks. I was looking around this one house when I found that hidden in a pot outside a house. Didn't know it was yours though..." Naruto said and Sasuke scanned the book and frowned, he obviously found the single passage about how she couldn't keep anything secret from Fugaku without having to hide her diary...

"Why would you show me this?" Sasuke then asked shakily not looking at the boy and Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out several scrolls, handing them to Sasuke the boy took them without question and his eye's widened as he read them over.

"Your father, is the root of all your troubles not Itachi, Sasuke. Also, Itachi was ordered to eliminate your clan because they plotted treason. Your clan was truly destroyed by the Sandaime Hokage and the council of Konoha... And now he and the Council want you weak, weak so they can control you and keep the Uchiha loyal only to them..." Naruto said giving a half lie to the boy and Sasuke's finger's tightened on the paper. "I merely wanted you to get things straight... Also... I wish to help you..." Naruto said chuckling darkly.

"How..." Sasuke questioned softly unable to stay stoic, his whole life he thought his mother was the perfect happy mother... When she was really in pain, pain that his own father had caused her... And he had thought being like him would make her happy it probably made her hurt worse... Also the village he lived in had betrayed him, as well as his family! The only people he could honestly trust were either dead or running from the village after being used by it...

"Give up your revenge Sasuke, it will get you killed... However, honor your mother's memory by becoming skilled with the sword like her. Without your Sharingan like her... Become a Swordsman worthy of her memory... And I shall help you gain strength with an ancient secret..." Naruto told the boy who looked at him then let out a breath.

"Why do you wish to help me?" The black haired boy questioned and Naruto chuckled.

"We share a similar goal. Becoming Stronger. I am merely guiding you down the right path... Also, we both owe nothing to Konoha... certainly not our power for the things we have been made to endure for our lives..." Naruto said simply and Sasuke nodded his head slowly, then looked at Naruto with a strange light in his black eye's.

"What ancient power do you speak of?" Sasuke finally asked and Naruto pulled Madness from his back, the eye of the blade opening and Sasuke taking a step back.

"The power I speak of would be considered a Kinjutsu... It is the ability to use your soul power to increase your strength..." Naruto said and Sasuke's eye's widened in disbelief... Could such a technique truly exist, no, WHY would such a technique exist!? "I know this skill, as do other warriors across the world, powerful warriors who have lived for centuries or have become renowned throughout the world as the strongest warriors! And if you will assist me I will show you this power, I will teach it to you, but I ask something in exchange..." Naruto said and Sasuke blinked then looked at the red head for a few seconds...

"What?" He questioned and Naruto chuckled evilly.

"Cut all ties with this village when I leave it. I will hunt for a powerful weapon, known as the Soul Edge, a weapon which can absorb countless souls... With it I will have the power to destroy any and all in my way... Join me in finding it Sasuke, and together we can make this Village pay for destroying our lives..." Naruto said and Sasuke closed his eye's, thinking to himself before smirking and holding one of his hand out toward the red haired boy.

"Deal." Sasuke said and Naruto grasped the boy's hand, inwardly smirking... _'Humans... So easy to manipulate... And your no different Sasuke, become powerful, become a strong soul... Then once Soul Edge is mine... I'll devour your soul...'_ Naruto thought to himself darkly, his mask hiding the insane grin on his face...

--

TBC...

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 20 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has the lowets votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(15) (Masamune)

Cloud Strife...(3) (Buster Sword)

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(18) (Hell Magic)

Robin...(0) (Extending Staff/ Birdarang Sword)

--

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton...(1) (Spirit Katana)

Fright Knight...(3) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

The Butcher...(0) (Great Cleaver)

Pyramid Head...(12) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(9) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(4) (Yamato)


	6. The Owl Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 5: The Owl...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Ninja Academy...)

Naruto was still with Sasuke, and was explaining some of the finer points surrounding Soul Energy as apposed to Chakra. The black haired boy was no idiot, however the words and phrases Naruto was using were going straight over the Uchiha's head and beyond that the concept was completely mind boggling... "So what do I do to use it?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto stopped talking and the boy sighed for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose then trying to think of something.

"Alright, Soul Energy focuses on a link between body and Soul, you know "Have mind body and soul work in complete harmony to find true inner power" that damn shit is actually true..." Naruto said and Sasuke made an O with his mouth finally grasping a basic concept of what the red haired boy had meant.

"So I need to meditate right?" The onyx haired child questioned and Naruto scoffed.

"No. First we get your body and mind in harmony, your smart but your body isn't strong or fast enough yet. Once your strong enough we work on meditation to focus mind and soul. Until then we practice with swords... Well... You will... I'll be teaching you a fighting style which revolves around Katana mainly as well as a few other nifty weapons." Naruto told the boy who smirked.

"Cool." He said simply making Naruto chuckle darkly. "But do I want to know how you know these supposedly lost styles?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto was silent and stared at him for a few moments...

"Leave it be..." He growled out and Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine then... So what will be working on first?" Sasuke then questioned and Nightmare pointed to Chokatou.

"That. It's your mother's sword and she mentions some of the techniques she developed in her diary. I've read threw what she mentions as far as techniques go and I've figured out she used a modified version of a previously thought lost style. A lost art even before she managed to recreate it no less... Truly, your mother was a goddess of war to recreate one of the most fearsome Katana styles ever conceived." Naruto said to the boy truthfully and Sasuke smiled, proud to be a "Goddess of war's" son. "Now then, lets get back to school, I'll hold onto that sword until we leave..." Naruto said and took Chokatou, then slipped it into Madness...

"How do you do that?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto chuckled, walked away and left an annoyed young Uchiha muttering about psychotic swordsmen before following after the red haired boy. As they neared the academy grounds Naruto looked into the sky with a smirk. _'Heh, the old Hokage probably wonders why he can never find me anymore on that weird little crystal ball of his. If he only knew...'_ Naruto thought with a smirk under his mask, soon stopping however and surveying the yard to see who was where. Kiba was sitting with his puppy Akamaru, Shino was sitting in the shade of a tree and looking at a bug on his finger, Shikamaru and Choji were eating together, Sakura was looking around, obviously for Sasuke.

A few of the weak or just annoying students were sitting at tables or on the grass, but Ino Yamanaka was sitting alone, looking lonely... _'Heh he he... First the Heart of Konoha...'_ Naruto thought darkly before looking for Sasuke who walked up behind him. "Sasuke, what do you think my plan is for destroying Konoha?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke shrugged.

"Figured you wouldn't trust me with that information..." He said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Too true. But, I will tell you the first part. The Cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind..." Naruto said mysteriously then chuckled before walking over towards Ino, confusing the Hell out of the Uchiha till he stopped and thought about it... Then smirked, the Heart it was then. Sasuke followed the insane child as he looked down at a frowning Ino before clearing his throat and drawing her attention to him.

"This seat Taken?" Naruto questioned of Ino who shook her head no slowly. "Thanks." Naruto said then sat down, crossed his arms then cracked his neck. "So Sasuke, any idea what to do after school?" Naruto then questioned as Sasuke sat to the other side of a surprised, and now blushing, Ino.

"Hm... How bout we head over to my place to practice." Sasuke offered, falling into the roll he assumed Naruto needed him to play, why the red haired boy picked Ino to turn he would never understand...

"Cool... Say Ino, you know any Tai or Kenjutsu?" Naruto said nodding then asked the blond.

"Um... No..." She said simply and Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"Well that won't do... Will it Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked. NOW he got why he picked Ino out of everyone in the class, she was alone unlike the others with friends, she'd latch onto them, and her having a crush on him made it all that much easier for the red head to do... Naruto was an evil genius.

"No... Every Kunoichi needs to know how to fight..." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Exactly. Say... Why don't we let Ino come with us and show her a thing or two..." Naruto offered with an insane grin under his mask and Sasuke chuckled in his throat.

"Yeah, might be interesting if nothing else..." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Right then, oh... What do YOU say Ino? Wanna join us for some training?" The red head questioned and Ino nodded her head fervently. Naruto chuckled to himself then noticed several kids had crowded themselves over near the gate to the school. Naruto looked to Sasuke and both boys nodded. "Lets go see whats so interesting." The insane boy said as he and Sasuke got up, Ino soon following the two as he walked over to the crowd.

"Whats so interesting?" Sasuke asked one of the kids who looked shocked.

"Some freak attacked a Sensei then challenged the Hyuuga kid..." He said and Naruto and Sasuke both went over to the side and Naruto knelt down so Sasuke could get on his shoulders and look over the fence for them. Ino then jumped on Naruto's back and the red head grunted in pain. _'Dammit... Think of it as Training Naruto, let them make you stronger so you can kill them later...'_ The boy reminded himself as his two "Subordinates" looked to what was going on beyond the fence...

--

(Earlier, Outside Konoha...)

A man with balding white hair that curled at the sides of his face was looking at Konoha, his wild and thick eyebrow's rose as he then rubbed the hair on the sides of his face. "Yes, this place is Konoha, surely someone here is strong enough to challenge me..." The man said to himself before walking into the village, knocking out the guards before they even noticed him as he slips into the city and walked down it's streets.

The man wore a torn gray cape with two golden buckles holding it to a vest of steel plates, a brown leather band crossed his torso from over his left arm to under his right, golden bands adorned his left bicep while brown leather bands adorns his wrists and forearms, over his legs were brown leather pants with a belt that had a green cloth flowing down his right side, his brown leather boots had armored plates on his knee's which resembled the eye's and beak of an owl...

The man walked down the village streets with not a care in the world, even as some stared at his strange attire. The man ignored them, blissfully oblivious to the fact that they were staring at him and not something else. Even if he did notice they were staring at him, he wouldn't care, he was Olcadan one of, if not THE strongest warrior in the world, he knew every style of combat ever conceived after all. Olcadan grinned at that, he was undoubtedly the greatest warrior in his age, so, that meant that someone else was probably the greatest by now. So, he'd find that person, challenge him, then defeat him like he had so many others before him...

_'All I need to do for now however, is find the strongest warrior... If Nightmare was still around I'd challenge him again, just to get my blood stirring!'_ The man thought to himself then stopped when he saw several children at a building throwing Kunai... He grimaced at the sloppy work, it was... He felt one of his thick bushy eyebrow's twitch before stalking towards the building with an annoyed look, walking passed the entrance way he walked towards the children, and one of them accidentally threw the Kunai towards him.

Before anyone could even speak, Olcadan moved his arm and caught the weapon, however his head changed as he did and made people down right gawk. Now in his heads place was the head of an Owl with white feathers which trailed down over his muscular chest, and wild black eyebrow's, his gray eye's looked over the students before then noticing his black beak and nearly rolled his eye's. His legs and waist had also been replaced by feathers with an owl tail and sharp taloned feet his fingers now baring sharp black clawed nails, his normal clothes disappearing to reveal new ones...

He now had golden bands over both his biceps that looped over his arms twice on each arm, a pair of blue wrist band's with white feathers coming out of them, an armored belt that seemed to double as a loin cloth leaving his feathered legs uncovered, last was a pair of strange knee pads which like the rest of his clothing was blue/silver... _'You'd think they would expect the unexpected, thats what Taki always used to say a ninja needs to do in life... Then again, how many people are there that have their head turn into an owls when they get ready to fight... or annoyed...'_ Olcadan thought to himself with a frown then walked towards the teacher of the group.

"You! What are you teaching these kids!? It's pathetic!" Olcadan shouted at the man with an annoyed tone.

"Wha... What are you talking about? And what the hell are you? Some kind of demon or something?" The ninja asked and Olcadan slapped his head with an annoyed look... Well he looked annoyed to the kids at least...

"No! I'm Olcadan! Greatest warrior to ever live! This head of mine is just a stupid curse! I actually kind of like it! Makes me more memorable!" Olcadan explained loudly then glared at the still gaping man. "Now then! What are you teaching these kids? How to be utterly pathetic?!" Olcadan demanded angrily and the ninja openly gawked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm teaching them how to use a Kunai..." The man said and Olcadan slapped his head once more then quickly punched the man sending him flying away and making his students gawk. Olcadan then crossed his arms and nodded his head, before then turning his eye's to the students, some of which were sweating, one however, looked unamused...

"Alright, seeing as he's out of commission, I'm going to personally teach you the correct way to wield these!" Olcadan exclaimed as a strangely designed pair of Kunai with the same colors as his outfit appeared in his hands...

"Uhh... But your not a ninja... Right..." One kid pointed out and Olcadan glared at her, she backed away into the crowd and Olcadan nodded.

"I may not be a Ninja, however, in my day we didn't have any of these fancy elemental techniques your all using. We had to fight with our raw power! No chakra! Only two souls entering into combat! I'm going to show you brats how too fight the right way!" Olcadan exclaimed and one strange kid with his short black hair spiking into his face grinned, his own thick brows visible...

"Yosh! Yes Olcadan-Sensei!" He exclaimed and Olcadan nodded.

"Alright, now his attitude I like." Olcadan said nodding his head once more to the boy then frowned seeing one boy with dark brown hair and pale eyes roll said eye's. "But it seems someone has something to add..." Olcadan then said with a frown and the boy with pale eye's smirked.

"You're an idiot just like that one. He can't even use Chakra... He's weak and always will be... Just like you." The boy said and one of Olcadan's eyebrow's twitched while a few girls cheered for the boy... Olcadan then cracked his knuckles and stalked over to the boy, towering over him he bent down slightly to glare down at him...

"Oh yeah... How bout a bet then bud. You beat me with whatever fancy technique you got, and I'll leave this little village. BUT! Should YOU lose, you and the kid over there become my apprentices no questions asked!" Olcadan stated and the boy before him smirked.

"Fine." He stated and Olcadan nodded before walking away from the boy, turning and taking an offensive stance.

"Whats your name." Olcadan then questioned and the boy took a Jyuuken stance.

"I am Neji of the Hyuuga Clan." The boy, Neji said and Olcadan nodded his head once.

"Alright. Begin!" Olcadan called out and Neji activated his Byakugan, only for his eye's to widen, he couldn't see any chakra in this man!? What the hell was this?! Olcadan grinned at the confusion on the boy's face, in his day Chakra hadn't even been found yet, thus no one knew how to harness it, and thus Chakra coils hadn't developed yet... "Now you see the power of the old ways..." Olcadan said and then slid into what looked suspiciously like a Jyuuken stance before lunging forward.

Neji gritted his teeth and threw his palms out towards the points Chakra would normally be, however, the man simply dodged the strikes with unearthly speed and grace, soon sliding behind Neji and tapping a point with his pointer and middle finger. The man then flipped over the child as he tried to attack the man behind him only for Olcadan to hit points on his shoulders. Neji snarled and launched a foot towards the man only for him to block then hit two more points near his ribs, then push Neji back, grab him by the ankle and flip him over before hitting a point near the base of the boys spine.

Olcadan then nodded and turned his back to Neji, the boy growled and lunged towards Olcadan only to halt as his whole body froze, and he then fell to the ground his body feeling like it was weighed down by lead... "Your Jyuuken is a powerful style, however, it is nothing to one who uses no chakra, also, your movements are too rigid, they limit you, you need to be flexible to use it to it's greatest. In the past, a style similar to Jyuuken existed that focused on pressure points. It doesn't matter if your a human from this age or my own, we still have pressure points in the exact same spots..." Olcadan said then chuckled. "And now, I have two new apprentices, hopefully you won't disappoint me like my last worthless students." Olcadan then said while laughing and Neji groaned annoyed by the situation while a familiar bun haired girl openly gawked at the owl headed man.

However, at that moment ANBU and the Hokage appeared in plumes of smoke, making Olcadan look around before scratching his head. One of the ANBU then rushed to grab the Owl Headed man only for him to punch him in the mask sending him flying back like the unlucky Chunin, making Neji feel a little better about losing to the freaky owl headed man. Before another ANBU could embarrass him in front of the other the Hokage held up a hand and walked over to Olcadan... "ANBU Stand down. This is a friend not an enemy, return to base immediately." Sarutobi said and his ANBU looked to one another before nodding and vanishing in plume of smoke. The old Hokage then chuckled as he saw the owl headed man. "It's been a long time Olcadan, your looking well as always." The Hokage said with a smile and Olcadan squinted his eye's.

"Your the youngling! Sasuke Sarutobi! My god! Last time I saw you, you were still only one of those Chunin or whatever you call them... You've grown old!" Olcadan said with a laugh and the Hokage rolled his eyes.

"People are supposed to grow old Olcadan... Well... Normal people." Sarutobi said and Olcadan waved that off before then looking at the now gaping people around them and shaking his head.

"Sarutobi, this academy is a complete disgrace! Do these kids even know what a Ninja does for a living?" Olcadan said then questioned, seeing Sarutobi grimace, he got his answer. "Ugh, what happened to Konoha, last time I was hear I had several challenges before I got kicked out. Now I can't even find ONE good challenge among your ranks!" Olcadan said then exclaimed sounding disappointed and Sarutobi nodded his head slowly.

"Yes well... I'll be rectifying that mistake soon enough by pulling the standards of the Academy back up. In the meantime Olcadan, will you join me for Sake like old times?" Sarutobi said then questioned and Olcadan looked thoughtfully at Sarutobi then looked to the kids who were gawking at them like they were crazy.

"Yeah, but first I've got two new apprentices to whip into shape!" Olcadan said and Sarutobi smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"How about a three man team Olcadan, it is a tradition in this village, and what better challenge for you than trying to balance the training for three warriors." Sarutobi offered and Olcadan nodded his head before looking around the still gaping group of kids and halted on a girl with her hair up in two buns...

"Her." He said pointing and Tenten pointed a finger to herself. "Yes you. Now grab the idiot on the ground and the good guy over there and get over here!" Olcadan ordered and Tenten nodded rapidly, going with the bushy browed kid to pick up Neji from the ground before dragging him over to Olcadan and the Hokage.

"Well, you certainly went over board on the Hyuuga boy, but otherwise I'm not surprised with your choices. Lee here is an excellent Taijutsu user, however he can't use Chakra due to his coils being deformed. Tenten wishes to be a weapons mistress someday so no doubt your training will help her with that. And Neji, well..." The Hokage then leaned up and whispered to Olcadan. "I think he needs to have his ass kicked, he believes in Destiny and such, try and beat it out of him for me." Sarutobi said and Olcadan would have grinned if he could at the moment while nodding his head to the old man.

"Um... Hokage-Sama... How do you know this guy?" Tenten then questioned and the old Hokage chuckled lightly.

"I met Olcadan forty eight years ago... He was as strong then as he is now and kicked the shit out of me..." Sarutobi said and Olcadan laughed.

"As if a Youngling like you could beat me!" He exclaimed and the Hokage rolled his eye's.

"Yes... Now then Tenten, Lee, seeing as you both live alone I won't have to worry about this, but Neji you have to tell your elders Olcadan will be taking you for training from time to time. Should they try and refuse... Olcadan will no doubt do to them what he just did to you." Sarutobi said and Neji inwardly grinned, now he hoped they would try to keep him from training, just to see them get the pride knocked out of them and stomped on by the owl headed man...

However, Olcadan had turned away from the group, eye's narrow... _'Nightmare...'_ He thought sensing the familiar presence then chuckled in his throat. _'So he's back... good, I could use a challenge, grow strong Nightmare, so we can see just who the strongest between us truly is...'_ Olcadan thought to himself and would have smirked if he could, instead he looked to Sarutobi. "So, how long do I have to train them?" He questioned and Sarutobi smirked.

"Well, since I've apparently decided to bring the Academy standards back up... As well as age limit for ninja... Five Years. Then they become a Genin cell under a Jounin, you can even choose one if you want." The old Hokage said and Olcadan nodded his head before then cracking his neck and glaring down at his three new students.

"You brats better prepare yourself for a living hell, before I'm through with you, no Ninja in any village will be able to touch you! GOT THAT!" He yelled and the children nodded rapidly, save Neji who still couldn't move. "Good! Now c'mon and bring the idiot! We have work to do and only five years to do it!" Olcadan exclaimed as he then walked off, the three then following after Olcadan, two running, one being dragged by his new partners making Sarutobi chuckle. _'That old coot hasn't changed...'_ He thought to himself, feeling somewhat younger knowing there was someone as old as Olcadan around...

--

"What happened?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke and Ino both got off the red headed boy's back and he stood up and cracked said aching part of his body.

"Some bird guy beat up a Hyuuga kid, now he's dragging three of the upper year class off for special training with him..." Sasuke said making Naruto narrow his eye's.

"Did he have an owl for a head?" He asked and Sasuke nodded making Naruto frown. _'Is that who I think it is Kyuubi?'_ The boy questioned and heard said fox groan loudly. _**'Unfortunately... Luckily he loves to fight strong opponents, we won't have to worry about him fighting you till your at full strength... And that could be quite awhile...'**_ Kyuubi replied then went back to trying to get out of the chains covering his form only to start screaming in frustration. Naruto rolled his eye's at the fox then looked to Sasuke. "After school we head to your place, I need to find something..." The red head said and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... Sasuke-kun... When did you and Naruto become friends?" Ino then asked and Naruto and Sasuke both grinned towards one another.

"When we found common ground." The red head said with Sasuke nodding his head. It was then that class was called and the three walked back inside, Naruto smirking to himself under his mask. _'The plan is going along perfectly, neither Sasuke nor Ino realize I'm just using both of them, Sasuke believes I'm only going to use Ino. HA! Their such fools. Now I need only teach them some swordsmanship and minor Soul Manipulation, then, when the time is right we can leave this village and finally find Soul Edge...'_ Naruto thought to himself with an evil chuckle in his throat.

--

(Later, Uchiha District...)

Sasuke lead Naruto and Ino to his place where Naruto looked around. The old Uchiha district was pretty much the same as it had been after Itachi had killed everyone, though now Sasuke felt he needed to destroy Konoha for using then betraying his brother, Naruto's thoughts were on a certain member of the clan... "Does your family own any Leather or Steel armor?" Naruto then questioned and Sasuke frowned in thought. The three were just inside the wall bordering the district, so they were more or less alone within the district.

"The Leather armor was all taken to the ANBU for use... Their's an old suit of Steel armor that belonged to Madara Uchiha, but thats about it. It's in his house if you want to see it. It's not really viable for any of us to use with how big and heavy it is." Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eye's. Madara was the one who controlled Kyuubi... Naruto then looked to Ino and frowned in thought. _'I'll have to recreate one of Ivy's swords, maybe Valentine... Yeah, it's a basic weapon with some nice features... No... I don't know HOW to recreate that damn thing...'_ The red head thought then looked to Sasuke once more.

"Lets see this suit of Steel..." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged before walking down the road and towards one of the larger buildings. Naruto chuckled lightly while following Sasuke, then waving Ino along causing the girl to follow also. And, as she did, Naruto began to feed some of the twisted energy of Madness into her, the purple flames trailing down his blade, into his legs then into the ground where they then flowed into Ino who was too busy looking around the district to notice...

Naruto chuckled in his throat as the flames entered into Ino, unseen, before then vanishing into the girl, who stopped for a moment then shook her head as thought to clear it. Naruto grinned beneath his mask as he had successfully implanted some of his own dark energies within the girl... Now all he had to do was wait till he could find some of the fragments of Soul Edge... He then turned his head and watched as Sasuke opened up the door to one of the stranger buildings, it had seals and other manor or strange devices covering it, and Sasuke frowned when the door stayed shut.

"It's locked..." He grunted and Naruto pushed him aside, tried the handle and then frowned in thought... Only to rear back his now flame and lightning coated arm and ram it threw the door, then rip it off and fling it behind himself...

"Now it's not." Naruto said simply ignoring the gaping jaws of Sasuke and Ino as he walked into the building and looked around, only to feel his eye's widen... At the end of the room, a suit of BLUE Armor sat before him... It had a metal face guard that was blue with a helmet made to look like a samurai's, a golden Eye was formed onto the brow of the helmet and two long golden blades curved from the eye to point backwards. The rest of the armor was simple blue samurai armor with black clothing beneath it, save that knee and elbow guards had been added and the shin and forearm plates. The only other oddities was that the sash was red and that it had a golden eye placed on the chest of the armor.

"Madara supposedly wore that armor long before he and his brother joined Konoha. No one knows why he didn't wear it afterward, only that he stopped, but some say no one could beat him anyway so it didn't really matter." Sasuke said but Naruto ignored him as he stared at the steel armor, which looked like it should have been too heavy for any man to wear...

"Sasuke, do you have any pictures of him in this armor?" Naruto then questioned and Sasuke pointed to the side of the entrance and Naruto walked over to it. He saw a man wearing the armor, eye's seeming to glow threw the eye's of the helmet... and he was wielding what looked like a fan with a sword attached via chain, only the "Fan" had a serrated edge with an eye in it, the sword looking like it was made of flesh and muscle... Naruto hummed in thought wondering if Madara had actually once wielded Soul Edge... When Sasuke spoke once more.

"What I'd like to know is where that weapon of his went. After he joined Konoha it just up and vanished..." Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled to himself. _'Oh... That might mean someone bested him and took Soul Edge from him... Wait. Anyone whose wielded Soul Edge or been possessed by it usually become immortal. Could that mean Madara is actually still alive?'_ The red head questioned in his head as he then looked around the area and saw a door, he walked over to it and opened the door, he found what looked like a study with a bed inside and several tables, most of which had scrolls or books laying out. Naruto walked within and looked around before feeling something. He walked over to a wooden box and placed his hand on it... He felt Soul Edge's power within...

_'Soul Edge Fragments? That would prove he once wielded then sought it out once more... But why leave these here? Myabe... Bah, these are thoughts for another day. For now I should keep my actions limited... If I were to ask Sasuke about this box he may open it just to find what I'm so interested in... But tonight I shall return and claim these as my own!'_ Naruto thought to himself while chuckling internally by the end.

"Well Now that we've had the tour... Lets go out and begin practice, Ino, I'll be looking for a weapon for you so we'll just start off with a few Taijutsu moves, Sasuke, Same with you, I'll write up some scrolls on your moms old style for you so you won't need someone to help you..." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head. The three then walked out of the room, Naruto looking out of the corner of his eye and growling as they exited Madara's old home... _'Sasuke... If you only knew what this place held... You could become strong, but now the power in this place shall be mine... I shall not be denied...'_ Naruto thought to himself angrily as he began to plot on how he would obtain the fragments of Soul Edge within the room...

--

TBC...

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 20 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has 0 votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(19) (Masamune)

Cloud Strife...(3) (Buster Sword)

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(23) (Hell Magic)

--

Danny Phantom

Fright Knight...(3) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

Pyramid Head...(16) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(10) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(5) (Yamato)


	7. The Unholy Trinity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 6: The Unholy Trinity...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Night...)

Naruto jumped from building to building threw Konoha before landing in the Uchiha District and chuckling in his throat. Where Shards of Soul Edge existed, he would go to claim them... Naruto then ran to the building that had had it's door ripped off and walked inside, looking around to make sure Sasuke wasn't hanging around he entered into the room with the shards. The insane child then grinned behind his mask, pulled the bandages from his right hand to reveal the sharp yellow tinted nails which were growing.

Naruto then used one of his nails to pick the small lock on the box before then opening it and taking the fragments of Soul Edge from within. Naruto then quickly closed the box and then looked down into his hands to see the fragments of the legendary sword within. Naruto grinned insanely seeing the two fragments before wondering what he needed to do with them... One, absorb one of them, and Two... Well he hadn't figured out that part yet but was debating it in his mind. Before absorbing the fragment however, Naruto went over some of Madara's old records and grimaced.

While they did mention the last known wielder of Soul Edge, it was highly doubtful that the ancient records were accurate now. He then looked over the rest of the records, noticed that Madara mentioned an Armory in his home, then saw that whomever had taken Soul Edge from Madara had also gone towards the so called "Land of Blades". A region of the world which Nightmare had once traveled in his own journeys to reclaim both Soul Edge AND his full power in the past... _'Seems like we're technically heading home...'_ Naruto thought with a chuckle before then continuing to read the notes.

He also learned that Madara seemed to have had more shards of Soul Edge, however took them with him where ever the hell he went. Also he seemed to find something about some kind of plan involving the nine Bijuu Demons and then something about a group called "Akatsuki"... He'd figure out more about that later when it actually involved him, he then placed the records back in their own proper spots and looking at his right arm...

Naruto quickly then unwrapped his shoulder, leaving the rest of his arm covered as he pulled back his shirt some and placed the shard of Soul Edge near his chest then pushed it inward. The boy grunted in pain as he stabbed himself with the shard, however halfway in the shard began glowing before willingly sinking into his flesh and becoming absorbed by the boy's body. Now, the spot he placed it onto was bulging slightly with veins, a sickly looking sight as a plate grew under the plate on his shoulder leaving an oval shaped hole between them. Naruto then watched his hand mutate further, the skin darkening slightly as then the yellowish nails became slightly sharper, then the skin at the back of his first knuckle split to show that his nails went all the way to that knuckle and even came out of the knuckle in a short spike...

"Heh, not bad... Still not complete however..." He said to himself while placing the other shard into his pocket, then re-wrapped his arm and hand so no one would notice the change... For now... Naruto then walked into the main room of the building and was going to take the armor but stopped. Sasuke would probably never even notice that the fragments of steel were missing... The armor however was a bit hard to miss in comparison... Naruto frowned in thought as he walked into a room adjacent to the first one, one he didn't notice earlier for some reason. As he walked within the room, Naruto's eye's widened and an insane grin slipped across his face...

Within were numerous weapons of all shapes and sizes, lining the walls and glinting in the dim light. Zweihanders, Snake Swords, Katana of all shapes and sizes, fans, Ring Blades, Nunchoku, Broad Swords, Shields, Axes, and even some Scythes! Naruto nearly drooled at the sight of some of the Zweihanders... But shook it off and then grabbed what looked to be one of Ivy's old swords, only it was rusted over and covered with grime. It's blade was double edged but curved at the end like a Katana though was chipped and covered with grime and filth, with a tarnished gold cross guard in an X like shape, the handle was worn from years of either disuse or disrepair, and the pommel of the hilt was also tarnished gold with a grime covered ruby...

_'Ivy's "Dream Blade" a decent weapon but not her best. I'm almost surprised that this was the only one Madara had, but many of the other weapons WERE quite powerful. This one will do for the time being...'_ The red haired boy thought to himself while then frowning at the dulled blade. _'I can clean this up, but the rest will take quite some time to fix... Especially the blade...'_ None of the other weapons would truly be of interest to him anyway, so he simply placed the Snake Sword into his sash and would have left had not another suit of Steel armor caught his eye... Naruto chuckled darkly to himself and looked over the Azure tinted battle armor, he noticed it was similar to the last suit, but only in that it was still steel.

This one's helmet was made in a Western design, had a horn coming off the front, with what looked like a spiked fin on the top of the helmet, the face mask looking like it had rows of teeth carved into it to look more fierce. The rest of the armor was of a design Naruto had never seen before though it was still blue, over the shoulders upper arms and thighs were three strange almost Y shaped plates that were held together by red bolts. Around the waist was a strange red sash that had a golden eye for the buckle which the sash was placed through to tighten the sash, over the knees and elbows were blue spiked plates with a red band to hold them on tightly, red bolts in place to hold them to those, the gauntlets were made of a more western design and covered the fingers. Over the legs there were thick plated shin guards, with the boots being covered by blue steel also which had fins coming off the back. Last was the chest plate, which was blue and had a smooth texture with thin shoulder guards over the point where the shoulder and neck connected for more protection. Under all that was a black leather body suit which Naruto couldn't figure out how you were supposed to put it on...

Naruto wondered briefly if he should take the armor, but shook the thought away as in the past all the other "Nightmares" had worn their own armor, no matter how hard it was to get it. Naruto wasn't about to break what was essentially a tradition in the long line of powerful warriors which had donned the azure armor. Naruto merely took one last glance at the armor before then walking out of the room and leaving everything save the Soul Edge fragments and Snake Sword in their proper place...

--

(Later that Night...)

A large man was walking through the Uchiha District, his cold eye's unmoving as he walked into Madara's old home, then into the armory. He walked passed many items, taking only an old rusted Steel Paddle, then grabbed the Azure armor laying on the floor and tossed each over his muscular shoulders before leaving. The man then walked out of the building silent as the grave before then walking into the Forest of Death and dropping both the armor and weapon to the dirt...

"Servant, come and heed your masters orders..." His voice was deep and had a slight accent which couldn't quite be placed. However, that was moot as a deep moaning sound came out of the forest before what looked like a skeleton wearing Chunin or Jounin gear looked to the man and released yet another moan like sound. "Don the Armor and weapon, pretend to be Nightmare so that the child shall not be found out too soon..." The man said simply, pointing a large silver weapon towards the ground where the items lay.

The skeleton tilted it's head before walking to the armor, and attempted to don the azure armor. It seemed to have trouble with getting it on at first, before then realized it had to detach the chest armor to get the black leather under suit on. Once that had been done, the Skeleton simply pulled the body suit on, placing it's bony limbs into it and the gauntlets and boots allowing him perfect protection. It then grabbed it's helm from the ground and placed it over it's skeletal head, the eye holes of the helm now glowing a bright red as it then placed the Steel Paddle onto it's back.

"Yes, the pieces are slowly moving into place... What is a few more years wait when I have waited centuries for this..." Came his voice as the man walked out of the tree's and into the light. He wore white clothes with a hood over his head and was of African descent, his left eye was gold with a black tattoo over it. Over his chest, torso, and shoulders was simple gray scale mail with a golden rosary around his neck, a green belt around his waist to keep his robes and armor held down with pouches and golden objects clipped onto it. Long white gloves that left some of his fingers bare. Green pants were under his long gray armor, with long thigh high white boots over his legs...

The man had a massive silver scythe in his hands, and a smug smirk upon his lips as he then looked to his side as the armored skeleton walked to him. "Do this for me Revenant, protect the boy, and divert attention from him to yourself. This village cannot find out his secret... Obey him and serve him well if the need should arrive. Should you fail, I will personally see to your punishment... he is essential to my plans... To completing my dreams..." The large man said then smirked before he walked into the darkness, the Revenant doing the same as it lumbered into the forest, hunting for more souls...

--

(Four Years Later...)

The next few years would be years that no one in Konoha would ever forget. Naruto would begin his training of Ino and Sasuke, teaching them skill's no one in Konoha knew of. With Ino he would slowly seep more and more of his own evil energy into her, slowly warping her mind. The red haired warrior would also seek out more information on Soul Edge in secret, finding what few clues which Madara had left behind. Using those clues was useless, as over the hundred or more years which Madara had been gone the information had become useless. The "Azure Knight" within the Forest of Death would become somewhat of a legend in Konoha, many believing it to be a demon of some kind sent to protect it's "Master" whom they believed to be The "Kyuubi Brat" as many still call him.

But at the moment, the Village was in an uproar, someone had managed to steal the sacred scroll of sealing and made off with it. Said person was none other than one of the teachers at the Shinobi academy, Mizuki. The silver haired Chunin had the scroll under one arm and was running for his life from numerous ANBU chasing him. He quickly lunged into the Forest of Death to escape them in the darkness, while also hoping that the "Azure Knight" which had made it's home in the depths of the forest would take care of them for him. Mizuki smirked as he soon lost track of the ANBU and made his way towards the edge of the forest, his contact with Oto was waiting for him there...

Mizuki somehow managed to evade detection by the ANBU and Azure Knight, soon he touched down onto the forest floor and saw a shadowed figure standing before him. "Hey, I've got the scroll for Orochimaru-Sama." He said and the person was still. Mizuki growled and walked over to the man, placing his hand on the mans shoulder he took a step back as the man fell to the ground, a massive wound in his chest... "The Azure Knight?" He questioned quickly while looking around only to hear insane laughter.

"No, well, not really Mizuki-Sensei..." Came the dark voice of Naruto Uzumaki and Mizuki looked into a nearby tree and saw the said boy, now bigger than ever and while only twelve looked as though he was fifteen, with long and spiky crimson colored hair reaching bellow his waist. The clothes he was wearing being the same as those he wore when he was younger only altered to fit his new size and build...

"So the Demons come out to play. What are you, actually friends with that Nightmare then, Demon?" Mizuki said then wondered, not believing that for even a second as everyone knew the Azure Knight left no one alive, though the possibility that the "Kyuubi Brat" had made some form of deal with it was still a very real option...

"Of course I'm not friends with him Mizuki-Teme, right Sasuke? Ino?" Naruto said then questioned and Mizuki looked around before seeing the said two kids. Sasuke was leaning back on another branch in a different tree, his eye's closed and a sword at his waist.

The young Uchiha heir had changed his look, he now wore black Shinobi pants, with a white sleeveless top that had a blue sash to tie it down, blue/black samurai waist armor under the sash, white wrappings around his waist, simple blue/black Samurai Gauntlets over black finger and palm-less gloves on his forearms, a single shoulder guard rested on his left arm with leather straps reaching over and across the right side of his chest and shoulders, and last his feet were covered by black sandals that covered his feet and shins. The rest of this boy was more or less the same, only that his hair was a tad bit different in that it was slightly longer, not noticeable or mentionable really. (Chunin Exam length)

Ino was laying in a tree, with one arm dangling down and a bored look on her face. She now kept her hair short, only reaching her chin while it covered her right blue pupiless eye, her sword the "Dream Blade" had been repaired completely with equal parts work from Tenten and Naruto. However, due to Naruto's constant sneaking of evil energy into her body in order to more fully control her will, Ino had begun developing far more quickly than any of the other girls, and as such looked more like she was thirteen than twelve. It sort of made Naruto wonder if Evil just made girls develop faster or if it was just a fluke as he couldn't think of any evil or crazy women that didn't look hot as hell.

However, she now wore a mesh body suit that did little more than show off her well developed figure and curves, over that she wore a purple coat that reached only below her ribs and had a belt to tighten it there leaving the rest open, with a purple skirt like the one she used to wear around her waist that had slits down her thighs. Over her shoulders were silver armored plates with long black gloves over her arms that left her fingers bare with black braces over her forearms that had silver trim/spikes on them. Over her legs was mesh netting which reached into a pair of knee high black Sandals which had a silver plate where her foot and shin would connect...

How she got that armor, Naruto wasn't quite sure as he still couldn't buy any till he was a ninja according to Tenten... He bet that rule was only because he contained the Kyuubi personally so was angry as hell... He wanted his armor dammit... "So what do you guys think?" Naruto then questioned of the two as Mizuki looked around towards the "Unholy Trinity" as someone in the class had nicknamed them, which amused Naruto to no end as the name reminded him of the supposed "Holy Trinity" which included Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee as its own members...

"I think he's annoying..." Ino said boredly from her perch then slipped over the side and landed on her feet. "Mind if I get rid of him?" She then questioned and Naruto chuckled.

"Not at all, In fact, why don't I show you the proper way to torture someone in a second. Just make sure you leave that scroll intact. I'll turn it into the Hokage for a favor... Maybe so I can FINALLY get my own damn armor..." Naruto said with a shrug and Mizuki snorted towards the girl as she loosely held the Dream Blade in her hands.

"Is this a joke? You expect someone whose not even a Genin too..." Before Mizuki could finish Ino had decided to make her move.

"Extend!" She exclaimed while lunging forward and swinging the Dream Blade, the weapons blade disconnecting at points as the golden chain within extended the blade and she wrapped it around a surprised Mizuki.

"What the... Y-you didn't even let me get ready!?" He exclaimed and Ino actually smirked.

"I thought Ninja were supposed to always stay on guard... Mizuki-Sensei..." She mocked remembering when he had attacked her in a Taijutsu spar while she had been off guard, when she was younger. Mizuki snarled then widened his eye's as Sasuke then grabbed the Sacred Scroll from him and walked off with a smirk. Naruto then jumped down from his position and looked at Mizuki before letting out an evil chuckle as he drew out Madness.

"Any last words... Mizuki-Teme?" Naruto questioned and the silver haired nin looked to the girl and boy beyond Naruto.

"Y-you two are like helping this kid right?" Mizuki said with wide eye's, making Naruto roll his own, so the guy really was one of the shitty ninja... "Well, I'll let you all in on a secret the truth is that twelve years ago the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi. He couldn't, so he did the next best thing by turning it into a baby and sealing away it's power!" Mizuki said then looked to Naruto who seemed to be holding back his laughter. "And that's how I know he's the Kyuubi!" Mizuki exclaimed, thinking that Ino and Sasuke would let him go...

"Is that all?" Sasuke questioned making Mizuki gape at him. "Naruto told us how he has Kyuubi sealed inside his stomach, I've even visited it on accident..." Sasuke admitted before closing his eye's and opening a pair of crimson red eye's with a black tomoe in each... "It's amazing what the Sharingan can do... Isn't it." He said with a smirk while Ino then looked to Naruto, who was now laughing loudly and holding his stomach.

"He's all yours..." She said simply and Naruto looked at Mizuki and chuckled darkly, holding Madness in his left arm as Ino released the man from the Dream Blade, he then had his throat grasped by the red haired boy before him. Mizuki attempted to kick the red head, attempted to break his arm, and even struggled just to breath as Naruto narrowed his eye's on the silver haired Chunin...

**"Scream for me Mizuki... Scream for me..."** He said with Nightmare's voice as Mizuki's screams and Nightmare's own maniacal laughter filled the forest of death...

--

(Hokage Tower...)

Sarutobi sighed as he worked on more paper work, just his luck that he'd have to do more paper work even during a time of freaking crisis... "Hey, Old man, I've got something for you..." Came a voice and Sarutobi turned to the window behind him to see none other than Naruto, Scroll of Sealing in one hand...

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." The man mumbled to himself as Naruto then walked inside and tossed the scroll to the aging Hokage.

"Alright. Now I want something for all the trouble I went through to get that..." Naruto then said and Sarutobi grimaced... What could someone like the partly psychotic Naruto want...

"Before you try to get something Naruto. Mind telling me how an academy student managed to recover the Scroll of sealing from a Chunin level nin?" Sarutobi questioned and Naruto chuckled lightly to himself.

"I didn't." He said and Sarutobi raised a brow. "Me, Sasuke, and Ino were out training when we heard screams coming from the Forest of Death. We went to go check it out and low and behold find a decapitated Mizuki and the Scroll. Ino and Sasuke threw up and I brought the scroll to you..." Naruto explained, giving the best lie he could think of... The old man seemed to consider the story then frowned in thought before remembering about Nightmare and decided to just let it go... That damn Azure Knight was annoying, but at the moment he couldn't even convince Olcadan to go after him!

"So Naruto, what exactly did you want then?" Sarutobi questioned of the young man who chuckled to himself with a smirk behind his mask.

"I want a Custom Hittai-Ate and armor..." Naruto said simply with a smirk and the old man actually raised an eyebrow... That was all? He had thought the boy was going to want something like a life time's worth of Ramen or something...

"Er Naruto, not that I'm complaining, but why only that?" Sarutobi questioned and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Thought I'd ask for a lifetimes supply of Ramen... Huh Old man?" Naruto questioned and Sarutobi looked at him strangely before nodding his head. "Yeah well Sorry, I read about how some Ninja get Costume Hittai-Ate for doing something great for the Village like Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Nidaime, and some member of the ANBU so I decided I wanted a Costume Hittai-ate also." Naruto explained and Sarutobi shrugged, technically speaking, a Costume Hittai-ate wasn't much more expensive than a normal one. The armor was somewhat surprising, mostly because most Ninja preferred Speed to protection...

"Alright then Naruto, lets get down to what you want your Armor and Hittai-Ate to look like." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded his head, grinning to himself beneath his mask...

--

(Land of Blades...)

Crow was moving a large pillar along the ground, his long spiky locks held back in a loose ponytail save the few wispy strands falling down his cheeks. Sophitia was with him, the two were working on fixing one of the temples near to the home which Sophitia and Cassandra lived. Crow suddenly crouched and grunted, as he then lifted the massive pillar up, it was only a couple pounds heavier than his normal Zweihander, so he was used to heavy loads.

"Crow, you don't have to work yourself to death. We have tools to do that with." Sophitia said with a frown, making the young man who looked almost full grown stop and look at her with his slitted crimson eye's.

"I owe you..." He said simply then moved the Pillar into place.

"No you don't. Stopping Nightmare was my duty, the gods sent me too..." Sophitia stopped as Crow turned his eye's to her, they were sad, and she realized he wasn't talking about her saving him...

"Yes I do... I murdered that Blacksmith... You liked him... And I murdered him without any sense of guilt or remorse or a second thought in my head... All because I sensed he was forging your sword and shield..." Crow said before closing his eye's, reopening them as they changed shape before he then clapped his hands together and placed them on a broken statue. Blue lightning flowed over the statue, then into the ground, and the pieces all seemed to repair themselves while Crow remained silent.

"It wasn't your fault... It was Nightmare that killed Rothian, not you." She said and Crow turned a single eye towards her.

"It was me. It was my madness, my darkness that gave birth to that Nightmare... It was just as much me then as I am now..." Crow said then removed his hands from the now repaired statue. "I can never repay you for your kindness, nor for sparing my life... By all rights you should have killed me... But you didn't, and for that I have to try... To live is my penance.." Crow said looking at Sophitia with a side long glance before walking passed her and towards her home. "I'll go start something for dinner..." He said and Sophitia was silent before sighing and following after the young man...

--

TBC...

--

AN: Hope you've like this chapter, it took me awhile to get what I wanted down in it. Next chapter will be the final time skip, I'm kind of getting bored with the Young Naruto thing... We know what happens more or less, he kills things, gathers souls, and more than likely gets his blue armor... Oh well. Next Chapter will be his, Ino's, and Sasuke's graduation from the academy. Hope you like it! Oh well, Ja ne!

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 20 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has 0 votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(25) (Masamune) Winner 2

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(28) (Hell Magic) Winner 1

--

Danny Phantom

Fright Knight...(3) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

Pyramid Head...(17) (Sword of Samael)

--

DMC

Dante...(14) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(4) (Yamato)


	8. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 6: Konoha's Nightmare begins...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Six Years Later... Land of Blades...)

Iyoku Onizuka, or just Crow to some, was lifting up a large stone pillar, grunting under the strain of it's weight on his back. Six long years had passed since he had freed himself of Nightmare, though he could tell it was only thanks to the purifying Mirrors he wore that the Nightmare hadn't returned. "Hey Crow!" Came the voice of his friend Cassandra Alexandra. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smirk and Crow rolled his eye's, then planted his feet firmly on the ground and pushed upwards with his legs, placing the Column in it's intended spot. "You do know we have a wench for that heavy stuff right?" Cassandra then questioned and Crow grinned to her cheekily.

"Yeah I know. But this is faster." Crow boasted and Cassandra rolled her eye's, before looking at his work on fixing up the ancient Temple and smiled. The temple was massive, with a statue of a man with a sword and shield behind a golden colored gate and a gate around him, behind her was a massive semi circular area while to her left was an open area with a large golden fountain, and a square area in front of that with watter flowing down stairs to its side from a river up the hill, a view of the mountains beyond the valley clear beyond the top of the temple, archways and columns lining the area, while other statues stood about flowing watter of the temple, depicting women wearing toga pouring water in various fashions... (Eurydice Shrine - Gate of the Gods(SCIII)

Cassandra was happy that the old place was fixed up like New, she had figured it would be a ruin for the rest of her life as it was so hard to repair. But with Crow's natural ability or the "Blood Cross Eye" as she heard it called, he had been able to repair most of the Temple without any help. After all, Sophitia had to work in town to provide for them, Cassandra had school and training to deal with, and Crow said he had to repay them for taking him in...

"Well whatever, dinner's ready and Sister wants you to come on already. None of us get to eat until everyone's at the table." She side with a pout and Crow chuckled, then wiped his long dark hair from his face exposing his slitted red eye's.

"Alright Cassie I'm coming..." He said then grabbed the mirrored Bandoleer which he always seemed to wear and fastened it over his upper Torso. Cassandra took that as the signal he was going to follow her and bounced off towards her home happily. Crow chuckled lightly at the girls antics then walked away from the simple Temple and towards the home of Cassandra and Sophitia, two of the only people who were nice to him. For the first time, he felt like he had actually found a family for the first time in his life...

Crow seemed to slow as he followed Cassandra, then stumbled as an intense pain shot through his body. He looked to his right arm as it began to shake only for his eye's to widen in fear as it looked like Nightmare's once more! Crow shook his head to dispel the illusion however, eye's wide... then grunted in pain as the Curse Mark on the back of his neck began to throb... And had he been able, he would have seen one of his eye's had turned golden yellow... At that moment the young man finally realized... That the Nightmare wasn't over yet...

--

(Konoha...)

Naruto was sitting back in his seat, smirking beneath his face plate, the armor he'd wanted was for when he would become a Genin so he had got it last week after passing the stupid test. With the standards placed back to what they had been years ago, he found out that the only way to pass was with actual skill's, not learning the three basic Jutsu. Naruto was glad for that at least seeing as he couldn't even use Jutsu, though had managed to make copies of all but the Henge, which he said was mostly useless anyway with him...

Something surprising many was that Sakura had actually gotten over her crush on Sasuke sometime during the years of him changing his attitude. What made numerous people laugh was when she tried to ask Naruto out, only for him to be silent and her to take it as rejection, ironically, he snored a few seconds after that revealing he had actually been sleeping, something he usually only did in school as he trained at night. Although he didn't know that was why, Sakura was now constantly trying to prove to Naruto she wasn't weak, and as a result she took better care of herself and actually trained. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised she could actually be useful if she put her mind to it...

Ino was more or less a Mini-Ivy or as some called her, "The Lost Child of Anko" which got a laugh out of some people, though confused Naruto some. Hinata and the rest of the class were more or less the same, though many of the weak fools who had been in the class had mostly failed and were thrown out of the academy, the standards were now just that rough. Naruto and his little group had managed to get their Soul Energy under control, which was a feat in and of itself in Ino and Sasuke's cases, both needing Chakra for their special skill's and not being willing to rip apart their own Chakra coils to master their Soul Energy fully.

Naruto quickly shook his head of those thoughts however and then looked towards Iruka with a smirk, the guy was talking about their lives as Ninja or some such shit, personally he just wanted to kill things... At the moment he was as said before, sitting in class while waiting for his team to be called out, his arms crossed behind his head and his legs up on the table before him. He was now wearing his new armor with his custom made Hittai-ate also tied on.

His Hittai-ate had a black head band with long ties, a metal plate that covered his forehead then curved between his eye's and covered his brow to shadow his eye's, a (o) mark on the front and two wing like parts curving from the sides to reach back. Over his face was a blue face plate that had mesh filters on the sides to keep out poison gas, while his long red bangs slightly covered his Hittai-ate and the rest of his hair reached down his back. His chest plate was made of blue leather with a black trim, it had two straps over his shoulders and a single strap around his waist to hold it on while leaving his back mostly bare, it had a single shoulder guard on his left side, with a metal plate hanging over his bicep with a (o) design carved into it. A blue ANBU wrist/forearm protector on his left arm with mesh netting under it and his old fingerless gloves. Around his waist was blue leather armor which also had black trim and his red sash around his waist to hold it on, blue grieves which covered his knee's but mostly looked like the one's Anko wore, save the metal mesh under it over his lower legs.

Otherwise, Naruto wore the same thing he had since he was a child, only now people were slightly more frightened by the "Mini-Nightmare" which walked the streets of Konoha. Though he seemed to enjoy this, their fear amusing him greatly as they now left him alone when he left his home. However his musings were cut off as Iruka finished announcing the first couple teams and he decided to listen in on who was with who. "Alright, Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki, your Sensei will be... Eh... Anko Miterashi..." Iruka said and then a kunai flew into the room and then a banner unfolded from it and a wire coming from outside...

**'Here comes Team Sevens Jounin Sensei, The Sexy and Single. ANKO MITERASHI!!'** The banner read as a Woman then appeared in a plume of smoke, sitting on Iruka's desk in a slightly provocative position, though that was easy given her dress, with Dango sticks sticking out of her mouth... The woman was of average height, with a Lithe build, Slightly pale skin, had purple hair pulled into a spiky bun, her Hittai-ate half covered by her hair, and gray colored eyes. She wore an all mesh body suit, with a strange necklace that looked like a fang of some kind, a long tan trench coat was all she had to conceal her VERY generous bust, and a simple orange miniskirt was all she had to cover the rest, with metal grieves over her shins, and black sandals... Naruto felt himself wonder if he might somehow be related to this person as he could sense a blood thirst from her to rival his own...

"Hello everyone!" She then said with a grin and a wave making Iruka slap himself with his clip board while one of his eye's twitching rapidly, why did it have to be her...

"Your early again Anko..." Iruka growled making Anko blink then look around before then chuckling nervously and looking to Iruka.

"So who do I got?" She asked and everyone besides a laughing Naruto face faulted. The said red head liked this woman already... She was more fun and if it stood to the test liked to kill things as much as he did!

"The guy in blue Armor is Naruto, the girl who wears a rip off of your outfit is Ino, and the black haired Samurai is Sasuke..." Iruka said and Anko then looked them over, stopping at Ino and tilting her head she shrugged then looked at Naruto... She could already feel the massive blood lust and killing intent he was trying and partly failing to hold back...

"Are we related?" She asked and Naruto fell onto his side laughing once more. "I'll take that as a maybe, alright Team Seven, meet me on the roof... Whenever Iruka here gets done..." Anko said then vanished once more in a plume of smoke, taking the banner with her somehow and leaving the rest of the class gaping...

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered to himself then placed his head onto the desk and started snoring... _'I'm with Shikamaru on this one...'_ Iruka thought to himself before clearing his throat and giving out the other teams...

--

(Hokage Tower...)

"Why is Sasuke on THAT team? I thought I was supposed to be his Sensei to help him with his Sharingan when it develops!" Came a shout as Kakashi Hatake looked at the Hokage for an explanation, one Asuma Sarutobi sitting nearby wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"Because Kakashi, the only reason the Council wanted you as his Sensei was to help him master the Sharingan. He's already activated and started to master it however with Naruto and Ino. I decided it would be best to keep him with people he's comfortable with rather than pull apart an already fully functioning team. Beyond that, Sasuke is the Ninjutsu Expert of the group, Ino has some fairly high Genjutsu, and Naruto... He's Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, as I've never met anyone who can wield any weapon you put in his hands like Naruto... Well... Maybe Olcadan but thats stretching it." Sarutobi said and Kakashi felt his eye twitch.

"Then why is ANKO their Sensei? I thought she didn't even want to train anyone?" Kakashi questioned and Sarutobi grimaced.

"Simple really, we have a tracker team and your one of our best tracker's Kakashi, I decided you'd be best in teaching that group. Asuma is best at thinking on logic based thought and planning, thus Shikamaru's team would be best for him. All that left was Kurenai but beyond her Genjutsu she has no real combat ability, and when I brought up standards for Genin, Chunin and Jounin standards shot up also, she's still trying to master a Taijutsu style so she can be a Jounin again after all... So that left me with only a few Choices, and Given Naruto's group seem to best for the front line and killing things, I decided it would be best for them to have Anko... Convincing her to take them was a feat in and of itself..." Sarutobi explained and Kakashi still muttered something under his breath before then looking away and leaving...

"He's pissed... Huh?" Asuma questioned and Sarutobi rubbed his face.

"I noticed. Hopefully Kakashi will learn to understand I'm trying to match Senseis with their teams, not randomly selecting Senseis. If not and he goes to stir up trouble I can always let Anko torture him for awhile..." Sarutobi said then mused and Asuma shuddered at the thought before then standing up, saying goodbye to his father and walked out of the room to pick up his own team. "Minato... Your son's even more crazy than you and your wife... and thats saying something..." Sarutobi then said to himself while looking at a picture of a blond man...

--

(Academy Roof...)

Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were sitting in front of Anko, who was still munching on Dango making Naruto chuckle, he wondered if she was addicted to the stuff or something. "Alright kids. Lets start off by introducing ourselves to one another. And seeing as you all know one another better than me, I'll go first." The woman said then pulled a stick out of her mouth and tossed it behind her back, grinning as she heard someone yelp in pain from bellow.

"My name is Anko Miterashi, I like Dango, blood, torture, screams, and killing things. I dislike ass holes, pricks, traitors, and Emo's. My hobby is torturing people for either fun or work. My dreams... Not really sure beyond doing my job." The woman said and Ino and Sasuke looked to Naruto then to Anko and had the exact same thought... _'She's his mother... Or sister... If not they belong together...'_ "Alright then Blondie your turn." Anko then said and Ino frowned to herself.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, twisting peoples minds into nothing, my sword, and using it to cut people to ribbons. I dislike pompous fools, perverts, and anyone who thinks I'm warped. My hobbies are training and beating the shit out of that pervert Kiba. My dream... I'm not getting into it with any of you..." Ino said and Anko grinned, her she could work with.

"Alright then Duck Butt, your turn." She said and Sasuke rolled his eye's.

"My name, Sasuke Uchiha. I like, my sword, my mother, and those who prove themselves my equal in battle. I dislike those who kill without reason, and those who lie to me. My hobbies are training, studying new ninja arts without the Sharingan, and becoming stronger to honor my mothers memory. My dream... To make my mother proud of me..." Sasuke said then ended with a slightly solemn tone, Anko just shrugged, he was better than an Emo Avenger that was for damn sure.

"Next up... Armor boy..." Anko said, then paused to think up something, then finished and Naruto chuckled insanely.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like... Death, Destruction, Blood, Screams, Darkness, and generally things that would be classified as Insane. I dislike, Cute Things, Pink in general, weaklings, and anything which would be considered sane. My hobbies are... Training, Killing, and Destroying things... My dream... None of your damn business." Naruto said and Anko blinked then grinned, him she liked, allot...

"Cool! Alright then, normally we'd have some stupid ass test to see if you could all work together but give your record I'd say it's a safe bet you can... Besides it'd just be to boring if we did that so we start missions tomorrow. As fair warning I don't take any D-class shit, boring as hell and useless if you ask me so be prepared encase we get something like an assassination mission." Anko then said and Naruto began to rub his hands together, evilly cackling with an insane glint in his eye's... Yeah, she could really get used to him. "Alright then, meet me at the gate to the Forest of death tomorrow, Ja ne!" With that, Anko vanished in a plume of smoke and the three genin looked to one another...

"Wanna go find something to kill?" Naruto offered and his two subordinates shrugged, Naruto then laughed lightly, flipped to his feet and ran to the edge of the building before jumping off, Sasuke and Ino behind him as they went off...

--

(The Next morning...)

Anko walked to her teams meeting spot only to stop when she saw the three kids. They were all there sure, but Naruto was sitting on what looked to have once been a very large bear like creature, only now it had been skinned, gutted, and had numerous lacerations and other such wounds all over it... "You kids have been busy... what happened to the fur." Anko said then asked and Ino smirked.

"We sold it..." She said simply and Naruto chuckled darkly.

"It was no match for us... Weak Soul..." He said then grumbled to himself making Anko raise a brow before remembering that in Naruto's profile, he called everyone around him a Soul instead of a person or human. It was an odd little trait but she figured it was the only thing he had that was odd beyond his nearly unreal blood lust and love for battle and death... Alright he had more problems than she did but considering what he's gone through that's normal...

"What are we going to do today Sensei?" Naruto then asked with an insane grin on under his mask while looking to the Jounin woman.

"Not sure, we'll have to go see the Hokage about that..." Anko mused then smirked. "First however, I'm going to have you all know some things about me. One, I don't tolerate crybabies or anyone who can't handle death. Two, if your afraid of Snakes, you will learn to hate me. Three, you better learn to like killing quick. Four, if your going to flirt with me at any time, be prepared to back it up with action. And Lastly, NEVER get on my bad side unless you want a snake to crawl up your ass and violate you in your sleep." The woman said and the three blinked then shuddered at the last part before nodding to her. "Alright then, c'mon we got things to do and idiots to kill!" She said happily before walking off and Team Seven looked to one another before shrugging and walking after her... Things looked like they were going to get pretty interesting from now on...

--

(??)

A person hummed lightly in a forest outside of Konoha, a strange circular weapon was resting in a tree, blood caked upon it's sharp edge. The person was bathing in a river, uncaring of the fact that anyone could walk by and see her. She then took a breath and dunked her head under the water, soon coming up and looked around, almost certain someone would be watching... Then pouted when no one was there looking disappointed... The girl huffed to herself then rubbed her hands threw her blue locks, trying to get the dried blood from it, then walked over to a small camp she had made, a simple wooden fire in the middle while her clothes were in a tree drying.

The oblivious girl walked into her camp stark naked and humming to herself before grabbing a bag and pulling a towel out of it. She began to dry her hands off, then her arms and the rest of her body, still humming happily to herself. The girl then looked around once more, seemingly looking for someone to be watching her... Then frowned to herself when no one was around once more... "Aw, I wanted someone to kill..." She grumbled to herself then reached bag and pulled out several scrolls and other sheets of paper, before spreading them out on the ground.

The violet eyed girl then looked at the numerous scrolls and paper before her, laying down on her stomach and kicking her feet lightly in the air. She was laying on the ground, the dirt no less, seemingly uncaring of the fact that she was getting dirty, and would once more need to bathe, nearby a crow resting on a tree branch watching her... Hundreds more surrounding the girl on other tree branches all around... The girl licked her painted green lips as she looked over the rumors, and she had decided that this person would be her new master... Someone vile, cruel, vicious, and powerful, someone so strong he could control even her own will... He was all of that, and more...

Her last master was her foolish father, the man had tried to control her, but he was too weak, so, she got rid of him and his weak excuse for a clan... "Hmm... I wonder what he's like... The Azure Knight, Nightmare..." She questioned of herself with a strange look in her eye's, then frowned with an annoyed look. "He better be real, or I'll skin that guy for lying to me..." She growled angrily to herself, then blinked and grinned insanely to herself. "Oh wait, I did that anyways... Oops..." She then shrugged and looked at what little she had gathered about the supposed "Azure Knight"...

He was Tall, with long spiky hair the same shade of red as blood, a deformed right arm, he wore blue body armor to hide his form, and carried a large sword with a large living eye embedded in it. Also he was supposed to be vicious in combat, showing no mercy even to those allied to him, and was so insane that he killed every and anything in his path for the sheer fun of it, stealing their souls as he did and absorbing them into his monstrous sword to increase his power... He was perfect... The girl sighed to herself happily as she read the rumors then frowned in thought.

"But I don't know where he is... It's so frustrating!" She complained with a pout and then looked at the newest information on the "Azure Knight"... According to rumor, Konoha had recently been plagued by a warrior in blue armor, a warrior who would murder Chunin and Jounin when encountered then disappear like a force of nature... The girl grinned to herself... Konoha... She hadn't been there in quite a while... Not since before she murdered he clan... "Oh well! I need to find him, and thats what I'll do!" The girl then exclaimed happily before flipping to her feet and then halting with a frown on her face.

"Wait... I have a bounty on my head... I can't just go into Konoha... Even if it would be fun I might be killed before I find him..." She said to herself then looked around, towards her servants the watchers. She then grinned insanely and held out one arm, one of the crows flew over to her and landed on her right forearm. "Now I want you to go out and search for my new master for me, okay." She said and kissed the bird lightly on the head before it flapped it's wings and took off into the sky... As the girl happily watched her bird fly off, she heard a twig snap... Her lips twisted into an insane grin at that moment... _'Goody, someone to kill!'_ She thought to herself as her violet eye's showed only her insanity...

--

TBC...

--

(Authors Note: Everyone but Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke look like they do in Shippuden. Also, next chapter will be the Bio's for the three winning guest character's, basically like the profiles the characters normally have in the Soul Calibur games...)

--

Only Three Guests can win, One per Show/Game, Vote ends when 3 characters get 20 votes, everyone has one vote per chapter, and if a Character has 0 votes by chapter five they will be taken off...

--

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Sephiroth...(25) (Masamune) Winner 2

--

Teen Titans

Raven...(28) (Hell Magic) Winner 1

--

Danny Phantom

Fright Knight...(3) (Soul Shredder)

--

Silent Hill

Pyramid Head...(25) (Sword of Samael) Winner 3

--

DMC

Dante...(19) (Rebellion/Ebony & Ivory)

Vergil...(4) (Yamato)


	9. Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Interlude...**_

--

(Unknown...)

A battle is taking place, several figures are fighting a large man who is made of stone. However, a green teen sees something glowing among the rubble of the museum that "Cinderblock" attacked. "Dude... whats with the glowing..." He questions while scratching his head and inches towards the glowing object on the ground. The teen walks over to the glowing object and sees a red/black piece of metal which he feels compelled to take. At that moment a girl in a blue cloak senses what is about to happen and her eye's widen.

The girl had pale gray skin, and a curvy figure with little muscle but a generous amount of natural curve, with her upper lip a darker shade and the rest of her face shadowed, save her violet eyes. She wore a long blue cloak with the hood up, a golden broach with a red gem in it holding it on, a black leotard under that with a chain belt that seemed to be made of more of her broach around her waist with the tassels of the belt at her side, over her hands were a pair of strange gloves that had a blue cuff with another broach at the back of each hand, neither of the gloves covered her palms or fingers, and to finish the outfit was a pair of simple blue boots.

"BEAST BOY DON'T TOUCH IT!" She shouted only to be blinded by a light as "Beast Boy" took hold of the fragment... It was then he let out a deafening scream and the girl was only able to cover her eye's, her other friends doing likewise as everyone was blinded save Beast Boy. Beast Boy's eye's widened as he felt information pour into his mind, information on a combat style long since lost, and he suddenly began to change, grunting and gritting his teeth as he was altered into something else...

His face and body began to change, smoothing out yet staying the same green color as dark green stripes appeared all over his body, his nose and mouth lengthened into a snout filled with razor sharp teeth, while his eye's changed becoming yellow with a slit pupil like a snakes. His hair seemed to lengthen, now forming numerous long spikes, while a tail then grew from his ass long and powerful the tail lashed out as he roared in pain, an actual roar as his feet then changed also, becoming more like three toed talons with a final talon coming out of the back of his foot. His muscles then expanded and grew, becoming more and more powerful while his hands grew talon like claws on the ends and a loud roar escaped his throat once more, only now it was deeper, more dangerous as he then fell to his knee's panting, clothes in tatters... (Lizardman(Soul Calibur))

Beast Boy, now Lizardman shook his head before looking to a wide eyed group and roaring loudly before lunging forward, metal fragment still in hand he jumped at the girl in the blue cloak, kicking her in the stomach then in the chin and flipping in the air to land on the ground while dropping the metal fragment. Lizardman then snarled at the other around him before screeching, lunging at the massive Cinderblock he flipped up and began to rapidly kick him in the chest before then spinning in the air to knock him back with his tail. "Beast Boy... Is that you?" One of his friends questioned and Lizardman roared once more, grabbing the large metal teen he spun on his heel before flinging the metal man into an orange girl then ducked under a bo staff from his former leader.

Lizardman snarled towards the spiky haired warrior, whipping out with his tail he knocked the masked wonder away then saw a sword in a glass case. Roaring once more, Lizardman lunged at the case and kicked it, shattering the glass and taking the sword from it he then ducked a sonic blast from the metal teen snarling at him with a hiss before then flipping back away from a green bolt of energy from the orange girl. Lizardman then rolled out of the way of one of the masked teens explosive disks and used the force of the blast to push him to a shield. Taking hold of the shield Lizardman roared loudly, before then seeing the metal fragment it had taken hold of and ran towards it.

The blue cloaked girl rubbed her head with one hand then looked at a metal fragment as it then opened some form of strange portal, Lizardman jumping within the portal. Eyes wide, the girl quickly got to her own feet and lunged into the portal, pulling the metal fragment in with her so it couldn't do any more damage to her world. As she fell down she soon plopped into a vast forest and groaned to herself. "Well... That wasn't the smoothest of landings..." She mutters to herself then looks around to see a vast forest and above is a clear blue sky before smelling the air and smiling softly.

It was clean, not like in the city with all the pollution tainting it, it was a clear endless sky and the air was perfectly clean. The girl quickly shook her head of these thoughts however, she needed to clear her head if she was to find Beast Boy and return him to normal. She then looked around and saw the tracks of what looked to be a three toed large lizard and smirked. "Found you..." She whispered then floated off the ground only to gasp in pain as the metal fragment in her hand began to burn. She looked to her hand and saw black vines curling out of it, she then opened her hand to see that the fragment was now changing.

It's vines wrapped around her arm and the fragment sank into her skin, the metal fragment gaining two spikes to point inward and yet still allow her to hold something, gray steel seeming to form an oval at the center of her palm, as an Eye opened on her palm to look at her with a hazel like eye... "Ew..." She Deadpanned before shivering in disgust as the eye blinked at her. "I always wondered if these things could be real..." She muttered, thinking of a few paintings and pictures she'd seen that had people with an Eye on their palm. However she then grits her teeth as the eye turns blood red and then she hears a demonic whispering in her mind...

_**'Bring me more... Bring me more Souls... Child of Destruction!'**_ The voice ordered only for her eye's to glow with white energy before then covering her hand with it to make it into a claw. She then clenches her fist and bites back a scream as the eye screams out in pain in the back of her mind. A thin trail of blood travels down from her lip to her chin as she then releases her lower lip from her teeth and tries to remove the black energy from her hand only for it to stay...

"Shit..." She mutters softly then pulls her cloak over her body to hide her hand. "I'm going to have a very long journey ahead of me... I just know it..." She then mutters before flying away from the field in an attempt to find Beast Boy... And then get them both back home somehow. While all this is going on for her however, on the other side the portal closed, leaving her friends to wonder what the hell had just happened...

--

Profile 1

--

_**Raven of the Titans**_

_**Nickname: The Gem of Evil...**_

**Real Name:** Rachael Angela Roth

**Age:** 16

**Birthplace:** Azarath

**Birth Date:** February 5th

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Family:** Mother: Arella Roth(Deceased)

Father: Trigon the Terrible(Demon locked in hell)

**Weapon:** Fragmented Power

**Weapon Name:** Hell Magic (Soul Edge Infection)

**Discipline:** Misguided Darkness

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** Chin length straight Violet Hair, Pale Gray Skin, a black Raven tattoo at the small of her back.

Born the daughter of the ancient demon Trigon Scath, Raven was raised by the monks of the world Azarath and cared for by them. She learned to harness her natural magical powers, only for her to be overwhelmed by her demonic powers. Since learning of her parentage Raven has sought out a way to redeem herself for what she was to become. However, with the help of her friends Raven managed to not only redeem herself, but to also defeat her father and banish him back to Hell.

A solitary girl, Raven prefers to keep her ties with others limited due to her own inability to fully control her powers. At first glance and meeting, one would think her a cold and cynical person, always having a sarcastic comment or insult to throw at you. In truth however Raven is actually not cold, she is in fact very likable, but pushes others away so she won't become too emotionally attached to someone.

It was during an attack on a museum which Raven's friend Beast Boy was affected by an unknown metal fragment. Being changed by the fragment into something of a "Lizardman" he attacked not only her, but their friends and enemy Cinderblock, without choosing a side. Lizardman also stole a pair of ancient magical weapons from the museum and then escaped via a portal created by the metal fragments. Raven was the only one able to follow Lizardman as he made his escape, as she took the fragment from the other side so no one else could.

She knew that her being the only magic user of the Titans she was also the best choice to go after Beast Boy to help change him back. Raven now also knows she will have to find Beast Boy, however the strange fragment is a constant pain for her. Even now the fragment of Soul Edge whispers to Raven, attempting to control her, but the girl shall not allow that, not now nor ever. Raven knows that the chance of returning safely home is slim to none now, but she is willing to make that sacrifice if she can save Beast Boy from himself... And to save herself from the ever growing power of the sword known as Soul Edge...

--

_**Lizardman (Beast Boy)**_

_**Nickname: The Unlikely Monster...**_

**Real Name:** Beat Boy/ Garfield Logan

**Age:** 15

**Birthplace:** ??

**Birth Date:** ??

**Blood Type:** ??

**Family:** All deceased

Adopted Family: Doom Patrol: Elastigirl, Mento, Robot-Man, Negative-Man

**Weapon:** Short Sword & Small Shield

**Weapon Name:** Xi Sword & Game Shield

**Discipline:** Rapid Ares Style

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** He's a large Fing Lizard...

--

(Unknown...)

A glowing green eye with a slitted pupil opened within the endless void of the Lifestream... He felt himself slowly slipping in and out of reality, his power fading as he was slowly loosing touch with reality. How long has he floated within this endless abyss, days, weeks, years... Decades... How long had he been confined to this eternal hell where his power and mind were slowly fading away...

_'Curse him...'_ He thought to himself, though he couldn't remember who he was cursing anymore such memory had been long since lost to him. He then looked around himself, his long silver hair flowing down his back as he floated in the endless void, nothing was around, just like the last time he checked... He was still all alone here... Thats when he felt it, power... Power that he needed, strength to leave this world and heard a sinister voice and a calm voice speak at once to him...

**"Do you wish for power?"** The sinister voice questioned of the man.

_"Or do you wish for Freedom?"_ The calm voice inquired of the person who blinked to himself... Power would be useless without freedom, and freedom would be empty without power...

"Both..." He whispered softly, the two voices were silent. Was he going insane? Had his sanity finally begin to slip away from him...

_"Then _**You** _Shall_ **Have** _Both,_ **Sephiroth... **_Warrior_ **from **_The_** Outer**_Plains..."_The two voices said at the same time and the man was enveloped by a blinding flash of light causing him to close his eye's, shutting them tightly to block out the flash from view...

Sephiroth then felt himself hit solid ground, he felt wind brush against him, he felt the grass tickling his neck, and he smelled the sweet scent of life once more... Sephiroth opened his eye's and found himself not in a world of endless black, but laying on a hill while looking up into the eternal blue of the sky... "I'm free..." He whispered and then tried to remember what he was trying to do that got him imprisoned... The memories were still lost...

"No matter..." He then said and stood up stretching his legs after his long imprisonment.

He was amazingly tall, with long silver hair that reached the small of his back and framed his face, his muscles were well developed so obviously he could tell he had trained in his previous life... For what he didn't know. He wore a long black coat, with several belts woven into it, all but the single belt around his waist undone, two more belts were around his wrists, helping to hold the coat on tightly while black leather gloves covered his hands, silver armor covered his shoulders and attached to a thick belt around his waist via straps in an X pattern. His legs were covered by leather pants and a pair of thigh high black combat boots which had gray bands around his knee's to hold them on tightly.

He then cracked his neck and sighed feeling the tension slowly ebb, before looking out over the lands he had found himself in... He then looked into his left hand, in it was a Katana with a blade that was longer than he was tall... In his right hand was a strange red/black fragment of metal, and it was pulsing with power... "I'll regain my memories when I need them... First... I need more power..." Sephiroth whispered before walking off, away from the hill and towards what looked like a sleepy little town... He suddenly felt like burning it down...

--

Profile 2

--

_**Sephiroth**_

_**Nickname: The One Winged Angel...**_

**Age:** ??

**Birthplace:** Midgar

**Birth Date:** ??

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Family:** Mother: Lucrecia Crescent

Father: Doctor Hojo

Surrogate Mother: JENOVA

**Weapon:** 6 foot long Katana

**Weapon Name:** Masamune

**Discipline:** SOLDIER Style

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** Long Silver hair, Mako Green eye's, and a black wing which appears and disappears at random.

A warrior of unrivaled power, Sephiroth has existed for hundreds of years, trapped between life and death. However, when two voices called out to him, one offering him power, the other offering him freedom. Where the old Sephiroth would have chosen power, this one chose both. His long exile into the abyss had changed him, he no longer knew what atrocities had bound him to the void, nor did he care. All he knew was that without power, freedom would be worthless, and without freedom, power was useless to him.

He chose both, and as a result was brought to the world of Shinobi, in hand his trusted sword Masamune, and in his other a fragment of Soul Edge. Unknowing of the ancient cursed blade which the fragment came from, Sephiroth now seeks out power, so he can finally feel whole yet again. Whether this power is born of good or evil, he does not care...

--

(Unknown...)

A metal fragment fell from a massive portal hanging in the air. The piece fell till it soon hit the ground of a strange place. Ash fell from the sky like snow and fog was covering the land endlessly. The place was in a city, and the buildings of this city were all covered with white, making it appear as though it was a ghost town. As the fragment hit the ground, a red seal appeared beneath it, the fragment pulsed with power as vines grew from it, however a hand took hold of the fragment with a firm grip. _**"Hmm... Troubling..."**_ A demonic voice said as a girl with red rimmed black eyes, long messy black hair, in a blue dress walked to the figure holding the fragment.

He was massive, with a metal pyramid over his head that dipped forward, his skin was a pale sickly color and many of his veins were visible and colored blue through his skin, around his waist was what looked like a long yellowed skirt with blood splattered onto it, his nails were long and jagged, looking like they had never been trimmed, his feet were large almost looking like tree stumps and in his right hand, held backwards was a ten foot long rusted sword with a single edge...

The girl reached up and the man moved his left hand for her to see what was within... She frowned seeing the fragment of the cursed sword and then waved her hand. Pyramid Head lifted his hand, keeping a tight grip on the fragment while the girl took a thoughtful expression. _**"Hm... I hadn't expected this..."**_ She mumbled to herself with a frown before then looking to the sky and frowning once more as she could see a red/black portal forming. _**"It seems that it's attempting to take control..."**_ She mumbled then smirked.

_**"I want you to go PH and find the source of this power... Bring it to me so I can destroy it please."**_ The girl then said and Pyramid Head lumbered forward, the girl then snapped a finger and a massive iron bridge shot out of the ground before reaching to the heavens above, the world then slowly warped into a twisted version of itself, rusted metal and blood everywhere as PH walked upwards towards the large portal. However as he approached the portal in the sky, PH could swear he heard the voice of his master speak to him...

_**'Bring me more souls... Scion of Silence...'**_

--

Profile 3

--

_**Pyramid Head**_

_**Nickname: The Silent Servant of Samael...**_

**Age:** Unknown

**Birthplace:** Silent Hill

**Birth Date:** None

**Blood Type:** None

**Family:** Mother/Father: Samael

Brothers/Sisters: Monsters of Silent Hill

**Weapon:** Zanbatou

**Weapon Name:** Sword of Samael(S.o.S.)

**Discipline:** Silent Massacre

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** Large Metal Pyramid shaped object over his head and slightly disfigured skin...

Silent Hill is the closest thing to a Hell on Earth any mortal shall ever find. But when Soul Edge found it, the small fragment their tried to assimilate the world of Silent Hill into itself for more power. However, the Demon in control of that world would have none of that. Samael, the demon of poison decided that the sword must be destroyed. And to this end has sent her most deadly warrior into the world of Shinobi, Pyramid Head...

This massive swordsman knows no sleep, no hunger, and no fear. His only cause in his life is the service to Samael, and to Samael's continued existence. So PH must find Soul Edge, and bring it to Samael, so the demon may destroy the cursed sword once and for all in order to ensure the . However, PH may be loyal to Samael, but the power of Soul Edge is hard to resist, can this creature of death and destruction resist the siren call of the cursed blade...?

--

TBC...

--


	10. Evils Willing Slave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 8: Evils Willing Slave...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Land of Blades...)

The cool breeze blew through the tree's in the land of Blades, the full moon hung above giving light to the nocturnal creatures, and the stars shown brightly, twinkling down upon the land from so far above... Large armored feet tumbled across a wooden floor, a massive obsidian blade was held in a deformed hand. An armored left hand reached out and opened a door, slowly, quietly so as to not awaken his prey. Within lay a sleeping figure remained blissfully unaware of the danger approaching her. The person lifted his massive blade and swung only to stop barely an inch from the girls blond locks... "Sister... Just five more minutes..." Came her sleepy mumbling as she turned over in her sleep.

Golden eye's widened while the left eye changed color, turning a deep crimson... Crow backed away from Cassandra with wide eye's and a disbelieving expression. Was he really about to murder her in his sleep?! He started to shake then looked down at himself, he was wearing part of his old armor, just enough to protect him from some of the more dangerous enemies he may face... "No... Not again..." Crow whispered before placing his sword back onto his back and hurrying into his room. However as he entered he grunted in pain, falling to his knees. He reached to his right shoulder, the place were a black three pronged star tattoo rested before spinning out of control.

The mark then traveled over his form, glowing a dark color one of it's prongs stretched to wrap around his right arm, the next around his left leg, and the final prong stretched up around his neck to reach his head where it turn down across Crow's right eye like a certain scared Genin. At that moment his right arm began to change fully, but the mirrors he was wearing began glowing, attempting to stop the transformation. First his right eye became a brighter gold with a black sclera, his long spiky hair turned a blood red color and yet the black swirls from his "Curse mark" remained.

Then his arm grew, his forefinger and middle finger fused together while his pinkie and ring finger fused together, making it look like he had only three fingers. The skin of his arm then became thicker, and took on a brownish green color while his shoulder blade grew numerous small spikes, shoulder now had a long plate growing off it, two large spikes then grew along his forearm and veins bulged along his arm and shoulder. His arm was then covered by what looked like numerous tiny red eyes, then the marks on his back began to bulge, becoming ridged as it curved down to his left leg. Then two more marks growing over his shoulder to her right side, the mark on his face then became like his arm as it bulged then became a brownish color, finally the bulging veins then reached to the side of his upper torso and an eye opened there also... (Nightmare: Soul Calibur 2 (His arm and markings are from the 2nd costume))

Crow screamed in pain as the transformation lay only half complete, he heard someone heading towards his room so he crawled towards the window of his room. Crow grabbed a blue colored helmet from under his bed and placed it over his head before then pushing himself up and pushing open the window. "Crow whats...?" Came Sophitia's voice and a gasp of shock as she saw Crow. Crow grunted in pain as the Curse Mark did it's work he turned his head towards Sophitia for a moment before grunting in pain as lightning arched over his body...

**"I'm sorry..."** He grunted then threw himself out of the window, and down towards the sea bellow. On his decent Crow reached back and used his sword to slow his decent down the side of the cliff, and soon stopped. Using his leverage, Crow placed his feet on the side of the cliff before pushing himself off into a flip, also pulling his sword out he landed on the beach and looked up towards Sophitia's home... He saw her looking down at him and felt his eye's soften... _**'Good bye... My... friends...'**_ He thought as Lightning arched over his form once more.

The young Nightmare then ran from Sophitia's home, he had to find some way to end the nightmare once and for all, it didn't matter how, so long as he no longer had to deal with this retched curse... _**'Soul... Calibur...'**_ He thought to himself remembering the holy sword Sophitia had used to stop him before it vanished with Soul Edge. His choice made Crow's eye's hardened, this time he wouldn't be controlled by Soul Edge, nor by Orochimaru, he would find Soul Calibur and free himself of this curse... He just hoped he could stay awake long enough to find it... Or risk becoming Nightmare once more...

--

(Konoha...)

Anko and her team were just returning from a mission to retrieve something from a group of bandits... The only complaint... "Why didn't I get to kill more of those useless souls?" Naruto grumbled out and Anko smirked.

"Cause I'm the Sensei, I get to maim kill and destroy more than you. When you make Chunin you can go off and reign death and destruction on whomever you want." Anko said with a grin and Naruto grumbled about purple haired bitches stealing all the fun while Sasuke and Ino remained silent, wondering how those two could argue about not getting to kill enough... even Ino wasn't that warped... The four were heading for another mission even as they spoke, mostly because they had finished their last C-rank in less than four hours. Of course the fact was that the group of bandits had already been attacked by a warrior in blue armor, leaving them barely a hand full left for Naruto AND Anko to actually play with.

"So are we really going after another C-rank?" Ino then questioned and Anko chuckled darkly.

"Of course. I told you brats I don't do D-ranks, and I meant it." She said, a bag with whatever the bandits had stolen over one shoulder while Naruto had taken a good portion of the rest for his own, making Sasuke smirk. Anko had made them go on five C-ranks in the past five days, the only reason they got done was because they were low-C-ranks that were still in fire countries borders.

"Then why have we been doing C-ranks like crazy?" Ino asked and Anko grinned widely.

"Because it makes us rich!" She exclaimed and Naruto chuckled insanely while wondering what he could do with all the loot he had taken from those bandits...

"Personally I could care less about the money... I'm enjoying killing all these weak souls..." Naruto said with an evil look in his eye's while Ino and Sasuke saw Madness' eye open up and look around, making the two shiver. No matter who you are or how many people you've killed, that was still creepy as hell...

The group soon entered the Hokage tower, Anko grinning while Naruto continued to sulk about wanting to kill more of the bandits. Seriously, Ino and Sasuke were wondering why he was so obsessed with killing people, they knew it was fun for him or something but this was taking it a bit too far... As they walked into the Hokage's office the old man was with Iruka, said Chunin looking to the group and groaning to himself, if their was a C-rank they couldn't do by this point he'd be surprised...

"Yo Hokage-sama, we need another C-rank ASAP." Anko said with a grin and tossing her bag to the old man. Said aging Hokage only rolled his eye's while taking a small puff of his pipe. He then took a thoughtful look before slowly nodding his head to himself.

"Very well then Anko. I have a simple escort mission for your group if you'll take it... Send him in..." The Hokage conceded, ignoring Anko and Naruto's looks of disappointment, he kind of felt they should be weened from all this death and destruction they normally did. At that moment a man walked in from another room and at first all they could see was a man's hairy arm. Then they saw a bottle of sake in hand, then it moved to show an old slightly balding fat man with a beard and mustache, a band tied around his head. He had on a black shirt, a purple sash, with tan pants, and a pair of black sandal's.

"Whats going on here?" The man asked while looking at the group... "These are the best I could hire... Jeez, I thought I was getting Ninja, not Samurai and Strippers..." The man said and found Anko and Ino both being restrained by Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto laughing loudly as the women wanted to gut the old drunk. "It's gotta be a joke your all nothing but a bunch of brat's... Not Ninja right?" The man slurred and Naruto laughed as Anko started to try and pull out of his grip, being her height was the only reason he was able to hold her off of the old man...

"I swear I'm going to kill him! Naruto as your sensei I order you to let me go!" Anko shouted and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"Sorry Sensei, we need him alive if we're going to get payed anytime soon..." The red head said and Sasuke nodded while still trying to keep Ino from cutting the man to pieces...

"Oh I won't kill him. NO! He'll WISH I'd killed him after I rip his balls off and shove them up his ass!" Anko shouted and all the men in the room shuddered, even the insane Naruto did for crying out loud! After a few minutes of the Hokage trying to convince Anko not to kill the old man, her and Ino both being held back by Naruto and Sasuke. They came to an agreement that Anko wouldn't kill him for the stripper crack seeing as he was drunk, though if he hit on her or Ino on their trip he was fair game for them to slaughter...

"Now then. I am Tazuna a Bridge builder of ultimate renown... And until I am safely back in my home country, were I'll be completing my next bridge, You'll all be expected to protect me... Even at the cost of your lives..." The man said and Naruto raised a brow...

"You mean other's lives... Right? I DO get to kill something on this mission... RIGHT!?" Naruto questioned with a twitching eye and Sasuke rolled his eye's.

"If no humans come for us to kill we can always go out hunting..." The dark haired teen suggested and Naruto blinked before chuckling to himself insanely, making all the adults but Anko wonder why he was so warped, then look at Anko, and inwardly blame her...

"Okay, we'll meet by the gate in the morning and I want punctuality or my Snakes get to snack on you!" Anko told her team who shrugged and walked off out of the tower, Naruto vanishing in a flash of lightning... "How does he DO that?" Anko then wondered and even the Hokage seemed intrigued by the trick the young man had learned. However, behind them all and sitting on the windowsill was a bird with glowing red eye's. The bird then took flight and followed after Naruto... Long spiky red hair, blue armor, a large sword with an Eye in it, and what COULD be a deformed arm covered by bandages... It had found it's target, and it's mistress would need this information...

--

The watcher landed on the outstretched arm of it's Mistress, it looked to her with it's red eye's, somehow giving her the knowledge it had gathered for her. Telling her that it had found the one she had been searching for all this time... The girl grinned insanely and kissed the bird on it's head once more. "Good work. Now lets see if he really is the one we're looking for..." The girl said before then kicking a body next to her into the water, turning the water red as blood...

--

(Next morning...)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino all stood waiting for their sensei, who soon walked towards them while dragging their client Tazuna behind her. "Alright brats lets move it, I'm still pissed at this guy for yesterday so it would be best to finish this mission quickly..." Anko said with a frown before tossing Tazuna forward, the man groaning in pain as Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Move." Naruto said while kicking him and Tazuna grunted before complying, wondering when did Konoha nin became so crazy... The group then walked down the road, Naruto bored out of his mind wanting to "gather more souls" which they figured kill more people. Anko was munching on Dango she got from... Somewhere... and Sasuke and Ino were the only one's actually watching for trouble... _'Hm... Two weak souls are up ahead... Why do these Ninja never notice these things...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw a puddle and was getting tense...

At that moment, the two "Weak Souls" jumped from the puddle and straight for Anko. However Naruto grabbed one and Sasuke rammed into the other. Naruto then threw the one had caught into a nearby tree before rearing his sword back and flinging it forward. The blade span with a screaming sound before cutting the nin and tree in half, a shower of blood and gore being left in the blades wake as it soon spun around the area once before returning to Naruto's hand like a boomerang.

"BROTHER!" The other man exclaimed only to have Anko smash her fist into the side of his head, knocking him out cold...

"Well... that was boring..." Naruto then said while walking over to the nin and removed said nin's Large gauntlet. "This I can use..." Naruto mused then looked at the other, now unconscious nin and grinned viciously behind his mask. "Can I kill him also?" Naruto questioned with an insane look in his eye's that Anko was slowly getting used too, well... Technically she had that same look whenever she was being insane like him, but...

However, before anything could be done, Naruto heard a whistle sound as a ring shaped blade came out of nowhere and sliced into the unconscious nin, cutting the man in half and killing him in his sleep... _'Didn't expect that...'_ Naruto thought to himself as then a girl jumped from a tree, flipped once in the air before then landing next to the man and looking down on his corpse... "Ow your so Lucky... you got to die so peacefully..." She said with a frown, Naruto noticing she had an almost unnoticeable accent which he couldn't quite place. Tazuna gawked at her for what she said while Naruto and the other ninja looked the girl over to evaluate her threat level...

The girl had short-ish blue hair, with a thin athletic build, violet eye's, and pale skin, with a beauty mark under her right eye, painted green lips, green eyeshadow, and a purple mark over her face which looked somewhat like Iruka's scar and another at her midriff. She wore an old and nearly destroyed shirt with nothing under it, revealing she wore no bra at all, while purple string was being used to hold the shirt together, green feathers were around her neck wrists and thighs. She wore a pair of green pants with slits on the sides tightened by thick green straps and a green belt around her waist, a pair of long purple gloves with a white and purple flap at her biceps, and last were her thigh high green boots with armor over her shins, knees, and the tops of her feet. (Tira Costume 1 SCIII)

_'She seems... Familiar...'_ Naruto thought to himself then watched as the girl kicked her ring shaped weapon up off the ground and caught it in one hand. She then looked at the group and tilted her head seeing Naruto, before then reaching into her pants and pulling a piece of paper out of... Somewhere. "Blue armor, long and spiky red hair, a strange sword with an eye... I wonder if his arms deformed or not, but the rest is right..." The girl said to herself then mused aloud making those with Naruto wonder if she was all there upstairs... Naruto himself narrowed his eye's however, that was a basic description of Nightmare...

"Hey brat, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Anko then questioned and the girl turned to look at the woman before frowning at her...

"Tira..." She said then grinned insanely, surprising Anko as it looked like one of her own insane looks... "And it's time to die!" She then exclaimed lunging at Anko and swinging her Ring Blade, Anko rolled out of the way and Naruto swung his sword to knock this "Tira" away and to the side while he dropped the heavy gauntlet from the nin. As he did so however, he saw purple flames border around her body, invisible to all but his own eye's... An insane grin spread across his face as he saw the power and began to shiver in anticipation...

**"Finally! A Powerful Soul!"** Naruto said with wide eye's before crouching down and ramming into Tira, pushing her back and into the forest away from prying eye's. Naruto soon stopped and Tira rolled back along the ground, using her momentum she managed to get on her feet and lunge at Naruto swinging her ring blade at him. Naruto dodged to the side then swung Madness, the girl quickly blocked before then spinning her ring blade to knock him to the side and she kicked him to the dirt.

"This is completely absurd... No... No... I just don't understand this at all... How can you be him?! Answer me!" The girl questioned incredulously and Naruto's amber eye's narrowed angrily on the girl... "In fact... Let's find out... Just how dark your blood is." The girl then said while swinging her ring blade over one arm and Naruto growled angrily.

**"YOU WRETCHED CONCEDED HUMAN!"** At that moment, with a deafening roar, Naruto spun his body, swinging Madness low to the ground. Tira jumped over to the attack only for Naruto to spin his body once more, knocking Tira away. Naruto then ran towards the girl and grabbed her by the throat, then jumped into the air and slammed her into the ground, amber eye's looking down at her with pure hate and malice...

**"YOU HAVE DARED TO INSULT ME WORM!?"** Naruto yelled angrily before lifting Tira up by her throat and narrowing his eyes once more. **"Receive the punishment... Of Darkness!"** Naruto growled out and reared back Madness with his left hand before swinging it towards Tira only for his arm to be covered by violet flames and Madness eye to open and look directly at him... Naruto growled towards the blade then tossed Tira to the side and slammed Madness into the ground with a twitching eye... _**'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PROTECTING HER!?'**_ He demanded of his sword then looked at Tira from the corner of his eye as the girl began to cough while rubbing her throat.

"So... is that it..?" The girl then questioned before grinning widely. "LET'S PLAY!" She then exclaimed and lunged at Naruto once more, making the young psychopath wonder if she had some sort of death wish. Naruto rolled to the side as Tira swiped the ground he had been on, the blue armored warrior then cracked his neck before lunging at Tira and swinging Madness wildly. The girl was limber however, and easily bent backwards to avoid the attack before then kicking out at the armored ninja.

Naruto was pushed back and Tira then flipped to her feet and into a short spin before throwing her ring towards him, the weapon spinning rapidly the blades on it now like a saw. Naruto's eye's widened for a moment before he then ducked to the side, his shoulder getting clipped by the weapon as the only damage to him thus far. "Hmm... Your sure lasting longer than I expected..." The girl said as she looked at an angered Naruto who took a deep breath and crouched low to the ground.

**"Show me... Your Madness!"** Naruto then growled before lunging forward and then ramming his right shoulder into the girl knocking her back before then heaving Madness over his shoulder and slamming it down into the ground. Tira however had rolled out of the way before flipping back to her feet then flipped several times till she came to her Ring Blade which she then kicked up and caught in time to block another swing from Naruto's sword, irritating Naruto greatly. The azure clad warrior then backed away from Tira and felt himself tense as she then attacked.

Naruto quickly blocked her weapon by pushing his sword forward, only for her to move her weapon and cut the bandages on his arm and flip away from him..._**'Wait... Did she want to see my arm? What possible use could that be?'**_ The young man wondered as his bandages fell from most of his arm to show the bulging freakishly deformed appendage...

"So... It is you..." The girl then said with her eye's wide before smiling insanely, while Naruto narrowed his eye's on her... "I'm SOOOO sorry, Master! But I had to make sure you were the right person!" The girl then exclaimed and Naruto blinked before wondering what the fuck she was on... And where he could get some, he needed it right about now...

**"Uh... Master?"** Naruto questioned while still keeping a firm grip on Madness while the girl nodded her head rapidly.

"Yep. I'm Tira formerly an assassin of the "Bird of Passage" group. And all my life I've always had someone telling me what too do, but one of the rules of our group was that we only obey those stronger than us, and that the weak are servants to the strong. So when I found out about a warrior in blue armored called Nightmare, who slaughtered thousands just for fun. I decided I'd find him so I could pledge myself to him completely! BUT it looks like I kinda got carried away... Again..." Tira explained then said at the end with an insane grin on her face and Naruto wondered if maybe she was related to Anko... Or by some misguided twist of reality, himself...

"Er... Right... Then what about the rest of your family?" Naruto then questioned and the girl giggled into her hands her ring blade slung over her right shoulder so it went around her body.

"My father and brothers were the last to try and control me. But they were too weak, and the rest of the Bird of Passage were killed by one of those Feudal Lords for attempting a coup or something... I don't know exactly what it was that happened... But my brothers and father tried to order me to kill the Lord, and I figured if they were really strong then they wouldn't have been losing in the first place, so I killed them and left." Tira explained happily nothing seeming to get her down, and Naruto blinked... She was willing to kill her own family... Nice...

"Okay... Then why become MY slave? I'm sure their must be other powerful people in the world, ones more like you at least..." Naruto questioned then said and Tira grinned towards him again.

"All my life I've killed people, I learned to kill before I could even fully talk, In fact, it was my first and favorite game... So I wanted a master that would be blood thirsty, insane, ruthless, cruel, and absolutely powerful, so I could kill more people all I want! It's just so much fun to kill all these weaklings after all! So when I heard about "Nightmare" I knew I'd found the perfect master to give myself too! And, here we are!" The girl then exclaimed and Naruto blinked before wondering exactly what metal ailments she was suffering as she was looking like she was Bipolar or something... "So then master. What's my first order!?" The girl asked him happily and Naruto took a thoughtful expression, looking to Madness, he briefly considered ordering her to cut her own head off and let him have her soul... But he was fairly certain his sword wanted to keep her alive for the time being... Oh well...

"Your order shall be simple Tira. I am Nightmare true, but I have many enemies and my power is not yet complete. I need strong souls and fragments of the sword Soul Edge in order to become whole once more. Also, many in the place I am making my home would kill me as soon as they were to find out I was indeed Nightmare. So refer to me as either, Master, or Naruto while around the other ninja... Understand?" Nightmare explained while placing Madness onto his back then questioned and Tira took a thoughtful expression.

"I understand Master, I can follow master but can only call him by Master or Fishcake, I like Master more than fishcake though, Master." The girl said and saw that Naruto at looking at her with an annoyed expression. "Also, Master needs powerful souls and pieces of this "Soul Edge" thing in order to be fully restored... Right?" Tira questioned and once more Naruto nodded his head to the insane bipolar girl... "Okay!" She then exclaimed before flipping into several hand stands and then towards Naruto who caught her in his arms, her arms then wrapped around his neck with a cheeky smile on her face. "I will do as Master wishes then." She then said and Naruto grunted with an annoyed expression.

"While your here, fix my bandages, I don't need everyone seeing my arm yet..." Naruto then said and Tira nodded while staying in his arms. She then reached around his neck to fix the bandages and Naruto walked off back towards the others with an annoyed frown... _'What the hell have I got myself into with this one?'_ He wondered to himself while adding an extra subordinate to his now ever growing list...

--

(Elsewhere...)

Somewhere hidden underground, gold and other fabulous treasures were hidden in what looked like an underground city. A large statue of a man sitting on a throne sat at one part of the massive cavern. Dust and cobwebs had formed all over, covering the underground world in dark shadows, a massive chandelier swung to and fro as a figure began to twitch on the ground... _"Voldo... Voldo..."_ An ancient voice called out and the figure began to twitch more rapidly, one of it's hands raising up, a strange three pronged weapon in hand. _"Rise up Voldo... Seek out Soul Edge once more... Bring it to me... My Voldo..."_ The voice ordered and a figure clothed in metal and leather rose out of the webs and dust to shake itself then hiss and moan towards the statue...

_"Go now my Voldo... And make me proud... To be your father..."_ The voice then ordered and "Voldo" nodded his head to the mans voice before then walking with a lumber away from the voice and it's owner, walking into the world in order to hunt for Soul Edge once more...

--

TBC...

--


	11. Demon Meets Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 9: Demon Meets Nightmare...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(With Naruto...)

The red haired warrior walked out of the tree's, his rigth arm concealed once more. He looked around only to find Anko was looking over the two Kiri-nin's weapons, before looking at him with a raised brow. Sasuke, Ino, and Tazuna were all okay also, only it seemed that Tazuna was shaky and looked like Anko might have interrogated him... Poor guy... "You two engaged or something?" She then asked with a predatory smile and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"No. Master, is carrying me." The girl then said and Ino looked at Naruto with a frown.

"Master?" She questioned while reaching for her Dream Blade.

"What? She wants to be my servant!" Naruto said and Tira grinned widely, still hanging onto the teen.

"Yep. Master is my master, no matter what anyone has to say about it!" She then exclaimed happily and Anko raised a brow to him asking for an explanation, leaving out the "It had better be a damn good one" she wanted to add.

"She's always been a servant, her family taught her to obey the strong and to step on the weak, she doesn't know how to do anything for herself, AND she loves to kill things..." Naruto then said and Anko raised a brow before shrugging her shoulders, and she thought her own family was dysfunctional, this girls took the cake.

"Fine whatever, oh and by the way Naruto, while you were out getting yourself a Slave Girl, we found out that this fat bastard lied to the Hokage. This mission is actually more like an A to S-rank..." She said and then saw Naruto begin to chuckle insanely, his eye's widening.

"GOOD! Let's go then! I need more souls!" Naruto exclaimed Tira grinning at the thought of more people for her to kill for her master... "Wait a second..." Naruto then said while placing Tira onto her feet. He then walked over to the Gauntlet on the man Tira killed a pulled it off, he then walked over to the one he dropped earlier and placed them next to one another. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the fragment of Soul Edge he had kept for these past six years and placed it on the two metal weapons...

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke questioned and Tira frowned.

"Master, can do whatever he wants..." She said to him and Sasuke rolled his eye's.

"I'm getting a better sword, this one is too short for my style of combat now... It has been for quite awhile now, but I haven't had any problems yet. However I'd rather be safe than sorry..." Naruto said then pulled Madness from his back and placed it onto the gauntlets and Fragment. Naruto then reared back his right arm, purple flames and lightning gathering over it before he punched into the weapons and the flames enshrouded all of them.

The weapon then morphed, stretching in length and growing wide, the weapon changed into something unlike what Madness had been... Its new blade was about 4.5 feet long, with a foot long handle for both his hands, making the entire weapon only slightly shorter than Naruto himself who stood at a 5.7 feet. The blade still had a curve to it in an almost shape, now however a spike grew from the base of the blade down over where Naruto's hands would be, the handle of the weapon looked like muscle tissue and was blood red, on the back of the blade, at the point it connected with it's handle it had a metal plate that was made into the shape of a skulls teeth closed tight. The red of the blade was made like obsidian with numerous silver "Teeth" covering the sword, and red muscle tissue also forming over it here and there. (Soul Edge: Larvae)

_'Heh heh... Fools. I'm making my sword stronger yes, and larger because it's time for it to slowly take it's TRUE form... This Larval Stage will only last until I gather some more souls before it will then enter into it's "Cocoon Stage", then it will take on Madness TRUE form!'_ Naruto thought to himself then lifted the weapon up and slung it onto his back with a dark laugh.

"Hey, I was told that sword was apart of your bloodline or something... Why the hell do you need real metal to make it bigger?" Anko then questioned and Naruto flinched before muttering under his breath about nosy Senseis.

"My sword was always made of real metal. My bloodline cannot create matter from nothing, it needed something to make my sword out of when I was younger. It happened to use several dull kunai and a few scattered pieces of metal to make it, thus now it will not only be bigger, but stronger and shaper also..." Naruto explained to the woman who seemed thoughtful then just accepted the explanation much to Naruto's thanks.

"Alright, whatever, I really don't care, all I want is to get moving so we can get Tazuna home and then hopefully kill lots of bandits for the fun of it." Anko then said and Naruto nodded his head with a grin on under his mask, Tira grinning insanely as well. Naruto then started to mumble to himself about what he was going to do to the people he caught...

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tira then exclaimed worriedly before placing two fingers into her mouth and whistling loudly. The group looked at her for a few moments until then, an entire Murder of Ravens came from the trees and landed around Tira, a single raven with glowing red eye's landing on Tira's now outstretched arm. "Master. These are more watchers! They also pledge their service to you. Right!?" Tira said then questioned and the bird on her arm nodded it's head, Naruto seeing the numerous birds suddenly got an idea and grinned behind his mask insanely.

"Tira, come here..." He said and Tira walked over to him her raven still on her arm, he then whispered into her ears and she nodded rapidly. She then relayed the message to her watcher and waited for the bird to nod before kissing it's head and flinging it into the air where it cawed to the other Ravens, all of which then took off into the sky...

"What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned and Ino nodded her head.

"Nothing! Nothing you need to know about that is! Master wanted them to have a mission and so they do!" Tira said then happily walked off, Naruto laughing loudly as he followed the Bipolar girl, he at least figured keeping her around would be amusing if nothing else. The others with them all just sweat dropped before following them as they all headed for Wave Country...

--

(Elsewhere...)

A man stood at a window, looking out to the city below him. He soon turned to see a red haired teen sleeping on a bed with her hands beneath her head. He and the girl were eternal, having lived centuries by numerous names and aliases... But in this age he used his truest name, Raphael Sorel... The last of his family beyond his adopted daughter, his beloved Amy... "This life grows... Evermore lonely for you Amy..." He said, amber eye's showing his concern, Amy had saved his life once, he would do everything in his power to ensure her happiness... "Soul Edge..." He whispered to himself, the blade had vanished long ago, as had Soul Calibur, but now he could feel it's presence once more... It was time for him to return to the search for Soul Edge.

Raphael walked over to his Beloved Amy, and shook her lightly, the girls blood colored eye's opened to look up at Raphael questioningly. "Be safe Amy, I must leave you once more." He said and saw a brief moment of sadness pass on her face before vanishing into her eternal look of indifference... A look she had mastered after all these centuries... "Fear not, I shall return to you..." He said and kissed her forehead before then turning and grasping the hilt of his old rapier from a side of the room... He had MUCH work to do in order to obtain the sword... But it was worth it if it meant he could make or even find a friend for Amy.

--

(Land of Waves...)

Naruto was completely bored out of his MIND... All they had been doing for the past day was walk, sleep, and learn about Tazuna's "Family" non-stop... He was just THIS close to cutting the old man up himself when he saw a white rabbit and looked to Anko who was slowly reaching into her coat.

"A BUNNY!" Tira then exclaimed and tossed her Ring Blade at the rabbit, but by some twist of fate the item only hit between it's ears, scaring the shit out of the animal but doing little else... "Aw, I missed..." The girl pouted and Anko raised a brow to Naruto who groaned slightly.

"As far as I can tell... She's bipolar..." He said and Anko made an O with her mouth while everyone else just figured it explained her insanity... Sort of... "Also, I'd duck if I were the rest of you..." Naruto then said and did as he suggested, Ino and Sasuke cursing and doing also as well as pulling Tazuna down when they heard something heading for them, Anko also getting down. A Large Zanbatou then flew over their heads, just missing Naruto and Tira whom he had to hold down, before then embedding itself into a large tree...

"Humph... A bunch of brats and a woman... Is this really the best Konoha has to offer." Came a voice and Naruto looked up and felt his eye twitch seeing the HUGE man standing on the still embedded sword like it was nothing at all... He was a tall man, and muscular, with a black leather strap around his upper body in a Y shape, striped pants, cow skin arm and leg warmer's, black Shinobi sandals, bandage's around his face, his Hittai-ate tilted to the side slightly and black hair.

"Oh great... Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, just what we needed..." Anko said with a smirk then looked to Naruto as he got up and narrowed his eye's on the man.

"Tira... Go get your weapon and protect the old drunk back there..." He said darkly and Tira saluted then happily skipped off and pulled her Ring Blade out from above the still frozen stiff rabbit before then walking back over to Tazuna with a skip in her step, spinning her Ring blade around her shoulders...

"Whats with her? She's awfully happy..." Zabuza then questioned and Naruto's eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"I'll say it only one more god damn time. She's bipolar!" Naruto exclaimed and Zabuza blinked.

"She must be hell to keep under control..." He said and Naruto shrugged.

"Not really. She obeys the strong and kills the weak, but she seems to like me for some reason so I'm her master..." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded his head and Anko started to wonder what it was that made BOTH Naruto and Tira so damn crazy...

"Uh, Hello. Are you two forgetting that we're enemies?" She then asked and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"No Sensei... I didn't, in fact I believe I've gathered enough power..." Naruto then said and reared back his right fist before throwing a ball of flames towards Zabuza who cursed and ducked to the side, avoiding the attack then rolled to his feet. "Hmm... Not bad..." Naruto said with a nod before pulling Soul Edge: Larvae off his back and pointing the huge sword towards Zabuza, his mouth split in a grin beneath his mask. "Now then... **Show me your madness!"** Naruto said darkly creeping out Tazuna and surprising Anko as she had never heard THAT tone from him before.

Naruto then lunged forward, roaring loudly and swinging towards Zabuza, the large man cursed before quickly flipping back and away from him then lunged at his own sword and grabbed the hilt. Naruto however was hot on his heels and slashed downward with his sword, only for Zabuza to use the hilt of his blade to block. Zabuza then pulled his blade out and knocked Naruto back with it, the large man then ducked as Naruto slashed with Larvae once more, Zabuza lunged forward however, ramming his right shoulder into Naruto and knocking him back into the dirt. Naruto recovered quickly, using his momentum to roll backwards and to his feet he then blocked a slash from Zabuza before then spinning on one foot and slashing with Larvae.

However Zabuza then vanished and Naruto growled, he REALLY hated that damn Shunshin no Jutsu... "Not bad kid, your definitely skilled with a blade, I'd almost say you were good enough to be a Shinobi Swordsman..." The mans voice came and Naruto looked to a nearby lake with the rest of the group, Anko narrowing her eyes. "However... Swinging a sword wildly isn't the only thing it entails..." Zabuza mocked and Naruto's eye's narrowed on the man dangerously, violet flames raising around his body. "Now... We can really begin... **Kirigakure no Jutsu**..." Zabuza then said and a thick mist rolled out from among the tree's to cover the area in a thick haze. Naruto and the others all began to try and look through the fog only to find that the mist was completely surrounding them...

"Great... We're fighting blind" Sasuke mumbled before pulling out Chokatou and Ino nodded her head who got her Dream Blade out. The two then took defensive stances while in front and beside Tazuna, Tira behind the old drunk was smiling to herself as she heard the sounds of birds and smiled wider... Naruto however closed his eye's, then the red parts of Larvae began to glow, he suddenly looked through these parts and could see Zabuza's Soul Energy. Like other Shinobi it was fairly low do to them training with chakra, but it was higher than a civilian at the least. He also looked around and saw Anko was off in a tree, Tira was behind Tazuna, and had the most Soul Energy out of the group, Sasuke and Ino were in front and beside him, and Tazuna was between them all...

_'Something isn't right here... Zabuza doesn't seem the type to just hide, the fog is useful because it's laced with Chakra so Sasuke couldn't see threw it even WITH his Sharingan... However, he doesn't know about soul Energy, which is admittedly lucky on my part... However, his use of Jutsu just might annoy me at this rate more than anything else...'_ Naruto kept watching Zabuza who wasn't moving for some reason... "There are eight target's..." Zabuza's voice then came from the mist and Naruto frowned... Was he trying to use Fear Tactics now?

"Throat, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, The Jugular Vein, The Subclavian Artery, Kidney, Heart!" The voice came once more and Naruto actually nodded his head, those were his favorite targets also... They always had the most blood gushing out of pathetic humans... "... So many choices what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh..." Zabuza then questioned while releasing his Killing Intent, only Tazuna was effected however as Ino and Sasuke had had to get used to Naruto's a LONG time ago...

_'Naruto... What the hell are you doing just standing there like an idiot... Wait... Is he tracking Zabuza while in the fog? If so... Then why isn't he attacking him... Unless Zabuza hasn't moved? That would mean he's still on the...'_ Sasuke thought then widened his eye's before frowning and activating his Sharingan, he then looked around for a chakra signature and saw that Anko was nearby, and that something was moving around behind them... However as usual he couldn't see Naruto's chakra which sort of irked him...

"Game Over..." Zabuza then said from behind Sasuke only for him and Ino to quickly block his Zanbatou and Anko threw a Kunai at the man, only for him to turn into water on the way down...

"Naruto! Look out he's using Water Clones!" Sasuke then shouted and Naruto's eye's snapped open in time for him to roll to the side as another clone swung down.

"Darn... I missed..." The man said and Naruto then hefted Larvae up and swung at Zabuza, cutting him in half, however Naruto growled as it turned out to be nothing more than a mere clone... _'This mist shit is __**really starting to piss me off...'**_ Naruto thought angrily, the sclera of his eye's turning blood red as he did. Naruto then ducked as another Zanbatou nearly took his head off and then with a roar he slashed Larvae, cutting the water clone in half and then rolled to the side from another one. _**'They just keep coming!?'**_ Naruto growled to himself then rolled away from another Zabuza clone and could see three around him... **"Thats it... THIS IS THE END!"** Naruto then roared slashing one of the clones, and kicking another, he then slashed downward, cutting one down the middle only for all of them to turn into water on the way down.

Naruto then heard a clang and turned to see the real Zabuza and Anko, who was blocking Zabuza's sword with two of her Kunai. "Hey, don't get so cocky kid... This guy nearly had the drop on you..." Anko said with a smirk and Naruto glared at her heatedly, Anko ignored the boy however and then kicked Zabuza to the side before then holding her hands out towards him with a smirk on her face. **"****Senei Ta Jashu."** She exclaimed as numerous snakes shot out of her sleeves to wrap around the large form of Zabuza who growled. "Okay then, lets finish this then..." She then said only for Naruto to lunge forwards and Swing Larvae towards Zabuza, the large man quickly rolled out of the way however and then somehow managed to get to his feet.

Then using his raw strength, Zabuza freed himself of the snakes with panting breath, however his eye's widened when he saw Naruto through the fog now... A glowing red eye looked at him from within the shadows of Naruto's Hittai-ate and face mask... Zabuza briefly saw a different figure in Naruto's place however, one whom was a real living Nightmare, one he hadn't faced against in years... _'It... it can't be him! Right? He's... he's gone for good... Nightmare is dead...'_ Zabuza thought to himself only for Naruto to lunge at him once more, wildly swinging Larvae.

Zabuza dodged the first few slashes from the blade only to be punched in the gut hard and then his throat was grabbed by the boy. Naruto then tossed Zabuza over his shoulder and into the water around them. Naruto's glowing eye remained as lightning and violet flames traveled up his right arm, his feet walking ever closer to Zabuza... **"More..."** He said and Zabuza looked towards the glowing red light in the fog warily... **"I need more souls!"** Naruto said appearing above Zabuza and bringing Larvae down towards him, the large man dodged however at that moment Anko then appeared and kicked him up into the air.

However, at that moment Anko jumped up onto Naruto before kicking off his back and into the air. Where she formed a few hand seals and two Shadow Clones appeared beside her. Each one grabbed onto her wrist and then flung her towards Zabuza, ramming into his stomach and sending both spiraling into the ground below. The two hit with a crash as dust rose off the ground and Anko rolled away from Zabuza who grunted in pain... However, a sinister chuckle came from the fog and Zabuza looked forward to see Naruto was walking towards him, eye's glowing a sinister crimson as he then raised Larvae over his head and grinned. **"Now, you die!"** Naruto growled out but before he could do anything several Senbon came from the tree's and impaled Zabuza's throat...

"Heh he... You were right." A soft almost feminine voice came, so Naruto assumed it to BE a girl, and Naruto turned to see a person kneeling in a tree nearby. She had on a Hunter nin mask with the Kiri symbol at the forehead and red designs at the side's. She wore a brown outfit under a green robe, a brown obi tied around her waist like a scarf, a pair of wooden sandals. While her long dark brown hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, her bang's pulled into a pair of bronze ornament's that reached to her chest. What could be seen of her skin was pale but not deathly so or to the point it was like Sasuke's, and she had green polish on her toe and finger nails...

--

(Land of Blades...)

A figure walked towards an old inn, in one hand was a massive 6 foot katana, in the other was a simple metal fragment. The man stopped at the inn, tilted his head slightly, before walking into the building and sat down at a table. Within it was a normal inn, save that it had a built in bar as well, and only a couple lamps and a fireplace bathed the room in an eerie glow... "Say, where ya's get that nice sword buddy?" One drunk slurred and Sephiroth ignored him entirely... "Hey, hic... I's asked you a questioned... ya fruity fool..." The man said while poking Sephiroth in the chest, however, Sephiroth grabbed the mans finger then twisted and snapped it...

The mans face broke out into a silent scream of pain as he took hold of his hand, then found Masamune's blade at his throat... "You will leave me be... And leave your money also... Or I will be forced to end you..." Sephiroth Said darkly, his eye's giving off a strange glow in the dim light from the fire. The man nodded his head rapidly before pulling his money from his side and leaving it on the table. Sephiroth, then placed his metal fragment into the belt around his midriff and looked over the bag before slowly opening it as the man ran out of the building.

"I's show him... Hic... I's get my pals... They's help me get him back..." The man slurred to himself as he walked down the street, bumping into a girl in a blue cloak who fell down. "Watch where ya's going slut..." He slurred then walked off, not seeing the girl's eye's turn red at the insult, or the fact she had to bite her lip in order to keep from attacking. After shaking her head Raven walked off towards the same Inn that the man walked away from... As she entered Raven's own fragment, or as she had started to call it based on the name in her head, "Soul Edge: Infection", began to pulsate.

At his own Table Sephiroth also noticed the reaction and turned his eyes to see a girl in a blue cloak looking at something in her right hand. He also noticed her hand itself was odd because it was covered by black making a claw up to her forearm, strange vines curling around it. However, stranger was that Sephiroth didn't seem freaked or even remotely surprised, so he surmised he had seen wierder before so left it be... She then pulled her hand back under her cloak and walked towards the barkeep. "Excuse me sir." She said and the man smiled towards her.

"What can I do fer ya little lady?" He questioned and Raven rolled her eye's.

"I'm looking for some things..." She said monotonously and the man smirked.

"Well ya come to the right place then lass. I know all the rumors in town!" He said and Raven nodded then took a thoughtful expression as she tried to think of a way to ask her questions...

"I'm looking for a Lizard that walks like a man, a weapon of great power, and... I need some new clothes..." The girl questioned then said and the man rubbed his bearded chin.

"While I d'know about any walkin lizards Bein about. I do know about a weapon o' great power though." The man said and Sephiroth listened intently to the man, his interest piqued as he was looking for one also. "Is called Soul Edge, or as some call it, the "Sword of Salvation". Is a blade what once belong to a great king o' old. They say that with it ye coul' fight off armies. Though it's hard ter find, only person I known ter have it is that Nightmare fellow..." The man explained and Raven frowned to herself, was that the weapon the fragment came from? It did call itself Soul Edge: Infection after all... She'd go with that assumption for now... Meanwhile Sephiroth smirked to himself and silently stood up from his chair, pocketing his money while he walked out of the inn, now he had the information he needed to regain his full power...

"As for ye getten some new clothes there, Lass. I'd talk to Lynette down the street in the mornin. She be the best at gatheren clothes and armor. She's also a right sweet lass." The man said and Raven nodded her head to him. "Say, you got any gold on ye, by chance?" The man then questioned and Raven grimaced.

"Sort of... My mother gave me a belt when I was little... But... It's kind of special to me." She said and the man nodded his head slowly...

"What about that broach a yer's, it's aught to fetch a hefty sum fer ya..." He suggested and Raven pulled the old broach from her cloak and frowned in thought...

"This? It's just an old broach I wear... Though I do have a few more of them..." She said simply before looking at the broach with a thoughtful expression. "How much could I sell this for?" She questioned and the man smiled to her.

"Well lass, quite a bit, personally I don't buy any a dat fancy jewelery... But I tell ye what, I'll let ye stay the night for free, and then I'll take ye down to Lynette's in the morrow." The man offered making Raven blink.

"Not that I'm complaining... But why are you being so nice to me?" She then questioned and the large burly man grinned.

"Now lass, wha kind a man would I be to put a child out on the cold streets?" He asked and Raven blinked, it seemed people were allot more noble in this world... "Besides, it be bad business to kick out a costumer, and if ye likes it here, ye may come back fer more business in the future." The man added with a grin and Raven smirked, okay, so maybe things were more or less the same...

Meanwhile, the drunk man from before however walked into an alley, only to stop as he saw someone standing at the end of the alley, holding someone up by their throat... The one holding the other up held on tightly, so the struggling figure couldn't move or scream, then the big one reached forward and wrenched his hand into the chest of the struggling figure. Blood poured from the struggling figure who gave out a silent scream as the large creature then ripped off the person's clothes and SKIN at the same time...

The drunk promptly turned sheet white as the large beings "Head" turned towards him, then dropped the body of it's victim. The man then turned to run away. However now standing down the other side of the alley was the same being, with that same Pyramid shaped head, slowly walking towards him... The man shakily turned his head to see nothing but a body behind him, then turned back only to see a massive sword above him. The drunk screamed loudly as then the massive sword was brought down upon him...

--

TBC...

--


	12. Interlude2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Interlude**__** 2**__**...**_

--

(AN: Due to the numerous reviews requesting Dante I've decided to include him, and two other Guest characters... Enjoy their profile's...)

--

(Unknown...)

"So... Can you do something for us sir?" A man with balding hair questions, his wife looking worriedly at their home from beside him as a man with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder looks towards the home... It's paint was peeling, it's windows were cracked, and it had dark clouds hovering overhead... Yeah, definitely a demon in there...

"Hmmmm... How long has it been like this exactly?" The man questioned while scratching his cheek. The man is tall, with a thin build, silver hair and tanned skin, piercing blue eye's hidden behind his silver locks. He wears a tight black under shirt, with a red vest over it that has black buckles, a pair of red pants with black combat boots, black gloves over his hands, and a long red coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows... (Dante (DMC 1 Costume))

"Well... Nearly a month... We were out of town at the time however so..." The woman said and the man nodded his head before then looking to either side and scratching his head with a confused look on his face... Why the hell was THIS the only house affected?

"Alright, I'll take the job... oh, and don't worry about paying me, I'll do this job for free..." The man said before walking into the home and pulling out a black gun from the folds of his long red coat. He then looked around before muttering and shooting a strange looking creature which lunged at him from the side. Looking down he raised a brow seeing a three eyed rat... But it wasn't a demon? "What the hell?" He wondered before kneeling down and poking the creature in the side, turning it over onto said side and then seeing it's exposed ribcage.

"Weird..." The man said to himself then stood up and walked over towards the basement and opening the door... "Okay... This is more familiar territory..." The man said looking at the flesh covered walls and stairs then sighing as he walked down them with a simple frown on his face. As he reached the basement, he found what looked to be a demons corpse which made him halt as it was bone white and looked skeletal... Almost like something had been draining it of bodily fluids...

"And the smell..." The man said before waving a hand in front of his face then looked to the center of the room and saw a strange metal fragment... "Oh hell no..." He mumbled and walked over to the shard, only to frown and then look into his bag... "It matches... But it can't be a piece of Sparda..." The man said mostly to himself then heard several squeaking noises. The man rolled his eye's and quickly pulled a silver weapon out of his duffel bag then pointed both of his weapons at the rat like creatures before firing rapidly at the annoying rodents.

He then quickly rolled to the side as a large arm sliced downward, the man rolled to his feet and raised a brow when he saw the rodents all filling the skeletal demons body. Slowly they formed together into a LARGE rat like demon making the man raise a brow... "Thats new..." He quipped dryly as the demons arm then formed a long blade of bone... "Shit..." The man said then cursed as he dodged the blade of the rodent like demon.

**"Give to us the shard..."** The rodent said darkly and the man looked over to the shard of something and smirked.

"You want that? Sorry, I have a bad feeling it would be counter productive to my job for you to get a hold of it." The man said then reached into his duffel bag as the large rats blade came down on him. The man then sliced upwards, cutting the rats blade int half as well as the large rat demon... The creature fell to pieces at the mans side and he then frowned and looked at the shard of metal with a frown on his face. "This thing... It's dangerous... REALLY dangerous..." He said mostly to himself then grabbed the shard only for it to shoot a beam at him. The man rolled to the side only for a wind to grab him from behind and pull him within... The home and all else changing back to normal as he did, the rats all melting away into skeletons as the Demons bones faded into nothing...

The man then grunted as he landed in a rocky area. Reaching up to his head with a groan he rubbed his head then looked around to find himself in a large forest, what looked like a city to the east... "Well... That was some trip..." He said to himself then cracked his neck with an audible pop. The man then smirked and flipped to his feet while looking towards the city. "Alright, looks like a new parties about to start... Better get there before they start without me..." He said to himself as he made he way to the city...

--

Profile 4

--

_**Dante Sparda**_

_**The Legendary Devil-Hunter**_

**Alias:** The Son of Sparda, Tony Redgrave

**Age:** Unknown

**Birthplace:** Unknown

**Birth Date:** Unknown

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Family:** Brothers: Vergil(Deceased), Nero

Mother: Eva

Father: Sparda

**Weapon:** Any

**Preferred Weapon:** Rebellion(Broadsword), Ebony & Ivory(Twin Handguns)

**Discipline:** Trickster, Sword Master, Gun Slinger, Royal Guard

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** Silver hair, long red coat

The Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Dante has grown stronger than even his father. He has faced numerous enemies, his brother Vergil, the insane human Arkham, The Generals to Mundus, and the Dark Emperor Mundus himself... Dante has also mastered numerous styles of combat, including ones for hand to hand, swords, or even guns, any weapon he gets his hands on, he'll teach himself how to use it nearly flawlessly. As a job, Dante is a Jack of All trades who goes under the alias "Tony Redgrave", a bounty hunter who choses not to take assassination jobs and accepts jobs with "Special Circumstances" for free. As a result, Dante has gained NUMEROUS enemies in hell, and on earth for his abilities and his overall antics.

During a job, Dante found an entire building was infested with what he thought was a demonic presence. Instead, he found numerous demon like rats, upon finding a strange metal shard he was attacked by a version of the rats where they combined with a demons skeleton. Upon defeating it, Dante took hold of the shard, only to be pulled into the world. Now, Dante has decided to enjoy himself while seeking out to destroy the sword the shard came from... Soul Edge...

--

(Unknown...)

A dark and foggy night, thats what it was... The buildings around all loomed ominously, the people all around seem to ignore everything and go about their daily lives... All save a single figure... This figure walked to a downward staircase into the subway. Heavy black boots clack onto the ground as a long red coat twitches as the person walks, orange tinted glasses shine even in the dim light as the person walks passed a dog which whimpers and backs away as the person passes. Lazily an eye looks to the left to see a person, however it's not whom this person wants.

The person then turns down into a tunnel, eye's focused yet holding amusement, as a smirk slowly curves its way across the figures pale lips. Then the person stops, heavy boots side by side as the glasses fall, allowing a single eye to look out over them and passed the persons hair, a small glimmer of a fang appearing over the persons lower lip. A man is kneeling down, this wouldn't normally be odd, save that a woman was below him, her throat ripped out and mouth opened in a silent scream even after death... "Lousy Trash-Vampire..." The figure says as the red coat is moved to show a woman, her eye's looking at the man in front of her as though he was nothing but a nuisance.

The woman is slightly on the short side, and has a slim build with powerful looking legs and a rather pronounced bust, her skin is deathly pale, her hair is a strawberry blond color and covered most of her upper face, with her blue eyes with slitted pupils looking through her bangs, and a strange seal seemingly carved into the back of her right hand. She wears a pair of orange glasses on her nose to cover her eye's, a red mock police girl outfit, with a thick leather collar around her neck and a black and red patch on her left chest pocket, black stockings which lead into her heavy black combat boots, a long red coat with a black fingerless glove over her right hand and forearm while leaving the back of her hand exposed as well, bands holding it down tightly, a silver necklace with a cross looped securely around her wrist twice, two black bands over her upper arm with a red and black crest on them also. Her entire left arm however is comprised of a strange black substance, though mirrors her right arm save the cross necklace...

The man in front of her turns his blood colored eye's to look into her blue slitted eye's, only for the womans eye's to turn blood red also as an insane grin crosses over her face. "This will be over in a second..." She says darkly as she moves her left arm, the entire appendage pitch black as wisps of some form flow off of her shoulder. Ducking down she evades a lunge from a "Zombie like creature" AKA a Ghoul which she then slammed the back of her right foots heel into. The Ghoul exploded into dust as she did then caught a punch from another only to throw it into another ghoul then reach behind her back as she spun towards another, pulling out a MASSIVE gun with a silver short sword grafted to the front. She quickly stabbed the sword into one of the ghouls and smirked as she pulled the trigger on the weapon, firing and decimating several of the ghouls in one move.

The woman then rolled out of the way of several more ghouls, took aim, and fired her Cannon once more into the foolish Ghouls. Looking over her glasses she saw only one Ghoul remaining, so threw her large weapon at it, the short sword piercing it's head as the entire weapon went threw it, turning the creature to dust... "Now for the Trash..." The girl then muttered and easily sidestepped what to her was a VERY slow punch from the man from earlier, her hands in her pockets and an amused smirk on her lips.

"Who the hell are you bitch?!" The man demanded and the girl took a thoughtful expression which many would call cute, however, it was ruined when she looked at the man with an evil looking grin on her lips...

"I'm your death..." Was all she said before moving like lightning as her left arm morphed into a bladed arm, cutting the man in half, his mouth opening in astonishment then grinning as the wound easily healed. A single blond brow raised as this happened, only for the girl to duck as the man lashed out with a kick, the girl pouting and then frowning towards him. "How utterly annoying... Though not as much as Anderson..." She muttered then ducked down grabbing the mans arm as he tried to punch her and snapped it with a quick kick before then twisting her body and slamming him onto his back.

"Bitch!" The man exclaimed only for the woman to place her black boot onto his throat and smirk down at him.

"Be careful what you say, Trash-Vampire... I might be tempted to end your life..." She tells the man darkly then looks thoughtful once more, eye brightening before returning to their evil glow. "Oh wait, I was going to do that anyways..." She then said as she lifted her leg up and slammed it down onto his neck, severing his head from his shoulders before it then rolled away... "Well That was boring..." The woman then mutters while brushing some hair out of her face and walking to her massive cannon. Pulling it out of the floor she saw a reflection in the short sword, quickly moving she stabbed the man from before with the short sword then smirked...

"Bye..." She whispered then fired the bazooka like weapon sending blood flying everywhere, mostly centered on the woman herself who then licks the little blood that got onto her lips and smiles. "Not bad for Trash..." She then mutters as her eye's become blue once more and she looks down to see something glowing in whats left of the man, hmming in thought, the woman then places her weapon into the shadows around her somehow. She then kneels down and reaches a hand into the flesh and pulls out a strange metal fragment which make her raise a brow.

As she looks at the object her left arm begins to spasm sporadically, making her frown. The object then glows with violet flames and the shadows beneath the girl come alive, quickly engulfing her and pulling her into their depths. The girl seems to consider this interesting judging by her look as she then finds herself standing in an unknown forest, the sun up above her making her twitch, she still wasn't used to being able to walk in daylight... The girl then looks at the fragment and shrugs, pulling a string from her pocket she bites into the fragment with one of her fangs to make a hole then puts the string through the hole before tyeing the object around her neck securely.

The woman then cracked her neck and sighed in relief hearing the pop before then cracking the knuckles of her right hand and ignoring her left hand entirely. The girl then placed said hands into her pockets and whistled a tune to herself while heading in the direction of the nearest humans... Maybe she could get a Bite to Drink in town... If not she could always look for a way back home...

--

Profile 5

--

_**Seras Victoria**_

_**The No Life Queen**_

**Alias:** Police-Girl, Draculina, Kitten

**Age:** Looks: 20, Actual Age: Unknown

**Birthplace:** London, England

**Birth Date:** Unknown

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Family:** Mother & Father: Deceased

Vampire Sire: Alucard / Dracula

**Weapon:** Heavy Long to Mid-range guns...

**Preferred Name:** Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon 'Harkonnen', Extra Long-Range Bombardment Firearm system for Localized defensive use "Harkonnen II", and Two MG-42 Machine Guns

**Discipline:** Hellsing Battle arts / Police Training / some minor Martial Arts training

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** Left arm made up of Shadow matter, Slitted eyes that change from blue to red, fangs

At one time this girl was pleasant and calm, then she became a Vampire, she became worried about becoming a monster at all times as a result and clung to her humanity like a safety blanket. However, during an attack on Hellsing, Seras was forced to swallow her pride and give into her Vamparic nature, thus becoming a true "No Life Queen" as she drank the blood of her master. As a result Seras temperament underwent a DRASTIC change. Though still generally the same outside of combat, now when she has a target she is completely calm and focused.

Another odd result is that because she lost her left arm before becoming a true Nosferatu, she now has a shadow matter arm to replace it. However, with the changes also came a drastic increase in powers and abilities. One of which is being able to walk in daylight once more like her master, cross over running watter without her coffin or soil from the place of her "Death", and she has gotten over her old silver "Allergies" thus allowing her to use such objects against other Vampires. An odd state of mind has occurred thanks to her masters personality seemingly mixing with her own, as she now considers most Vampire's "Trash" because of how weak and foolish they are.

Though, it is hard to tell she's such a ruthless killer at times, often displaying cluts like tendencies when not wielding a weapon or even forgetting some minor orders during a minor mission due to not paying attention, she turns totally serious when she is needed. Unlike her former Master Alucard, who always enjoys a good bite to drink, Seras still prefers freeze dried blood over "Fresh Squeezed". This however is due to some amount of her humanity remaining intact even as a No Life Queen, or as Alucard himself says... "She has all the power, but none of the BITE we were known for..." Though she WILL drink fresh blood if no other source is available...

Another oddity was that the girl requested a seal like her master's, only instead of gloves, she asked for it to be embedded into her skin, saying it would be easier to hide from others that way. As a result they literally carved open her hand into the seals shape, then using wire held it open so when it "Healed" the wires made a scar, and then they then added the rest. To this day she curses about it hurting "Like a bloody bitch!" Ironically, her favorite curses, all started with the word "Bloody" even before she was a vampire. Exp. Blood Hell... She says this ALLOT...

During a mission, Seras was ordered to deal with an unusual Vampire, as he would attack at any time of day, even IN the day! Becoming worried the Hellsing organization would have sent their best agent Alucard, had Seras requested to go in order to see how she stood against another powerful Vampire... She was disappointed to find a simple "Trash" Vampire with a high regeneration. Upon it's defeat the girl found an odd metal fragment in it's flesh, and upon removing it, was pulled into her own shadows before appearing in the world... Seemingly uncaring of her situation, Seras looped the fragment around her neck before going off to find something to do...

--

(Unknown...)

A flashing light blinked multiple times on a strange pod, the pod drifted through space, silently floating through the vast heavens. However, it soon entered into the atmosphere of a nearby planet before then falling down towards the ground below. Red eye's flashed on line only for rusty-red armored arms to move forward and type rapidly on an unseen keyboard. The hands soon finished and the head turned all the way around to look out a window. Outside, the sides of the pod were expelled, and then several jets pointed towards the ground and came on line to slow the objects decent.

Soon the pod was moving at a slow crawl, and then the being within began to type more furiously on his pad and a screen came to life with a low hum. Pictures of the Shinobi world and it's history began to flash before the red eye's of the being before then more audio was played, too fast to be heard. The being twitched every now and again as then it saw several images depicting the "Land of Blades" and it seemed to grow bored, so switched back to the shinobi studies... Soon it began to listen to more audio files and then reached to it's chest and opened an unknown hatch only to reach inside of itself and begin to rearrange wires...

"Hwome... Ishi... Tenshi... Ni... Sho..." The being said then began to rewire more and sparks flared from one of it's hands as it began to change something with a strange device. The being then closed the hatch and turned off the screen, it's red eye's being the only thing visible within... "_**Query:**_ Those primitive Meatbags call THAT assassination... _**Conclusion:**_ It appears that I will have to show this primitive Meatbags who the TRUE Assassin is..." The voice of what sounded like a man came in a low growl before a hatch opened on the pod.

Out of the pod, a strange being by Shinobi Standards, walked out and onto the grass of a vast field. Its head was in a strange shape with two glowing red eyes, a small black antenna on the left side of it's head, a short neck which led into a box like chest, thin gray arms with red plating over them with round joints at the shoulders and elbows, red forearms and hands that were clearly made of metal, a cylindrical waist, which led to a part that attached to it's metallic legs and feet. The being then turned back to it's ship and reached inside, only to pull out numerous unknown weapons and parts which it then began to equip into itself and it's weapons.

Soon the machine man seemed to finish, and placed two Blaster Pistals into a hidden slot in it's chest compartment, then two Vibroswords onto it's legs where they stuck onto it's rusty-red durasteel. It then grabbed a large riffle like weapon, looked it over and nodded before grabbing several other smaller weapons and placing them in different hidden compartments in it's body. It then grabbed one particular device before lazily tossing it into it's ship and began to walk off... Only for it's ship to explode and the machine-man to begin chuckling... "_**Statement:**_ The Hunt is on Meatbags..."

--

Profile 6

--

_**HK-47**_

_**The Hunter Killer Droid**_

**Alias:** _**Statement:**_ This unit has no need for an alias Meatbag, after all, I do prefer the more direct approach when dealing with enemies...

**Age:** _**Agitated Response:**_ That is none of your Business Meatbag!

**Birthplace:** _**Amused Response:**_ Someplace far FAR away...

**Birth Date:** _**Condescending Statement:**_ I was not "Born" meatbag, this unit was created. So it would be wise meatbag, for you to stop annoying me, lest I execute my Assassination Protocols on you...

**Blood Type:** _**Angered Statement:**_ Meatbag... Desist with annoying me further with these foolish questions. I am a Machine, I do not have any blood nor would I want any, unless it was being sprayed from your dieing body...

**Family:** _**Statement:**_ Honestly Meatbag, your trying my patients with these foolish questions. This unit has no family, nor do I need one, how you meatbags stand each other and the squishing noises you all must make I will never know...

**Weapon:** _**Proud Statement:**_ I can use ANY weapon Meatbag, not only one...

**Preferred Weapon:** _**Reluctant Admittance:**_ I must admit to being partial to the simple Blaster/Sniper Riffle...

**Discipline:** _**Statement:**_ I am programed in how to use more than enough styles of combat to take out any Meatbag in my path, that is all you need to know...

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** _**Agitated Response:**_ I am a six foot tall robot with rust colored Durasteel armor plating... How many more of my kind do you honestly expect to see on such an underdeveloped planet...

_**Closing Statement:**_ Now if you'll excuse me Meatbag, I have to show some foolish Matbag Ninjas what the TRUE meaning of Assassination...

_**Cautionary Advice:**_ But watch your back Meatbag, once I am finished with them... Your next...

--

TBC...

--

AN: Alright, Sorry I've been neglecting updating anything, but work has been killing me dammit! Now I've also been reading your reviews, and sorry for not answering them but between work and anything else I've been swamped lately... Oh well... Some people asked for Dante... Well... Allot of people have... So I decided to bring in three more guest's, just for the fun of it. As can be seen, two weren't in the original poll. Why? I forgot them... Well... I forgot to add Alucard or Seras, HK-47 was a spur of the moment thing and I've been playing Star Wars: KOTOR recently. Also, I've had a couple reviews asking if Naruto will have a harem type paring at some point... Not really sure... I suppose if twenty five Individuals think he should I will... As for the pairings if it IS a Harem... It would be, Evil Naruto(Nightmare) X Tira X Anko X Evil Raven(Wrath) X Seras(Literally Blood Thirsty)... If it's not a Harem in the end, Naruto and Tira will be together...


	13. Crimson Waves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 10: Crimson Waves...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Wave Country...)

Naruto walked with an annoyed frown while looking at Anko with an annoyed twitch to his eye... "What the hell did you let that fake Oinin get away for?! She fucking poisoned you for Kami-Sama's sake!?" He demanded of the woman angrily while carrying her over his shoulders sluggishly, making Sasuke smirk as Tira's teeth were grinding in what looked like jealousy... Maybe she wasn't just trying to find a master... In any case Ino and Sasuke found it amusing when Anko had been stabbed with a Senbon by that fake Oinin, then had to be carried...

"Ugh... I'm too weak to kick her ass right now... After my head stops spinning... Maybe... But right now I wanna go and get seriously hammered... Or get laid..." The woman replied making Naruto grumble about moronic Senseis and not getting to murder stupid weak humans... Sasuke raised a brow wondering how the woman could talk about such things so casually. While Ino was trying to come up with a way to either kill Anko for a better sensei, though she liked Anko she was very irritating and grating on the nerves at times, and finding someone to kill before she got bored... All three of her Genin SERIOUSLY needed help with the killing thing... And Anko wasn't the right person for that...

As the group finally reached Tazuna's home, they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami, whom Sasuke thought looked SCARILY like his late mother, and Naruto just ignored her as he lazily dropped Anko onto the ground, ignoring her groan of pain... In his own defense he was a sadistic twisted son of a bitch so she should have been expecting that to happen... She probably did as she didn't say anything till Tira grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up stairs to a room under Naruto's order... Though he never said to drag her by the hair... Anko's swearing made even Naruto blush though thankfully went unseen...

"Tira's crazy, Sensei's crazy, Naruto's Crazy, and Ino's crazy..." Sasuke then said to himself wondering why he was the ONLY sane person out of the damn team? Though it did set an example for what he shouldn't be that was for sure... "So now what? Sensei will be pissed off at Tira for a while for that little stunt, and I'm sure as hell not waiting a week to train..." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head slowly then sniffed and inhaled deeply before sighing...

"Home cooked meal beats out training..." Naruto said and Sasuke blinked in surprise...

"When did that become a rule?" Ino questioned with a smirk and Naruto glared at her, maybe he made her a little TOO evil... NAH...

"I've never had a home cooked meal I didn't make or wasn't Ramen, figure it out dipshit..." He said and walked into the kitchen licking his lips under his mask as he saw that Tsunami was making a VERY tasty looking dinner... The red haired warrior crept up behind Tsunami and then reached out to grab something only for his hand to be smacked by a wooden spoon...

"Oh no. Go sit down and wait like the others..." The woman admonished with a stern tone and Naruto grumbled about her not being his mother and sulking into the living room. Tazuna sitting back without his booze for once, Sasuke sitting down with his eye's closed, and Ino was picking stuff out from between her nails with her sword... Naruto then sat down with a frown and Sasuke smirked.

"Golden rule of any family, never try to sneak out a bite when your mother and or hostess is nearby... Trust me... it never works..." Sasuke said with a clearly annoyed expression on his face making Naruto and Ino look at him funny... "Don't ask..." He deadpanned and the two shrugged while Tira then walked down the stairs with an evil grin on her face and Naruto frowned.

"You didn't kill her... Did you?" he questioned making Tira huff and shake her head no. "Okay then, now what to do while I wait for a good home cooked meal... One, get to know my new servant better..." Naruto said to himself and waved Tira over, the girl grinned then flipped over to land next to Naruto and then place her ring blade at her side. "What all CAN you do?" Naruto then questioned and Tira took a thoughtful expression.

"WELL... Besides Assassination, Stealth, Infiltration, Theft, and some minor farming skills..." The girl said making everyone raise a brow at the last one while she then started to hum lightly to herself and then crossed her legs and tried to think of something else... "Well... I learned a little diplomacy... But I don't like it... I know how to seduce most men... But I only use it so they drop their guard... Ummm... I tried to learn how to cook... But I can burn watter..." The girl said and Naruto raised a brow... How the hell could she do that?

"Alright... I get it... You mainly an Angel of Death..." Naruto said then blinked... _'Tira... The Misguided Angel of Death...'_ A voice said in the back of his mind making the boy raise a brow wondering who the hell said that? He ignored that and tried to think of something else to do... "Alright, Sasuke Ino, you two should train in chakra control, Tira, your fine, me, I need to get used to my new sword... And... Uh... I'm not a sensei so we'll bug Anko about Chakra control training later..." Naruto said and then admitted making those around him sweat drop save a snickering Tira, that was when a kid walked in and Naruto looked at him for a second... _'Emo...'_ He thought seeing the brooding little kid and then looked out a window...

"I'm home mom..." The kid called out then stopped to look at the ninja and all was silent... "Hey grandpa..." He then said while walking over to hug Tazuna around the waist and Naruto looked at him with a frown. "Who are these guys?" The boy questioned and Tazuna grinned widely.

"These are the supper ninja who protected me on my way here!" He exclaimed and Naruto raised a brow, now they were suddenly supper ninja huh? Tsunami then rushed out of the Kitchen and latched onto the boy with a worried look.

"Inari where have you been, I've been worried about you!" Tsunami said and Inari frowned with his arms crossed and looked to the side.

"I was out for a walk..." He said and Naruto tilted his head...

"Whats that in your pocket kid?" He questioned and the boy stuffed his hands into his pockets and glared at the blue armored warrior.

"Whats it matter to you ya freak?!" The boy demanded and Tsunami gawked at the boy while Tira began to growl.

"NO ONE DISRESPECTS MY MASTER!!" She exclaimed and would have lunged at the child had Naruto not stopped her with a stern look in his eye's. "Master?" The girl questioned and Naruto pushed her back down before then walking towards Inari and looking down into his eye's...

**"Don't piss off your betters child... If I wasn't payed not to... I'd kill you right in front of your family for that..."** Naruto growled lowly and then noticed the dark rings around the boy's eye's... And that his eye's were AMBER... _**'Soul Edge... A fragment is infecting him... Ha ha ha ha ha ha... This should be amusing...'**_ The insane teen thought to himself before standing up and turning from Inari and walking out of the building with a grin on his face.

"Would he really?" Tsunami questioned and Ino rolled her eye's.

"I've seen him rip a mans spine out for trying to hit him with a rock... I've seen him slit a mans throat before pulling his tongue through the slit like a tie for trying to deny him service... I've seen him crush a mans skull inwards with his bare hands for simply calling him names... So yeah I'd say he would..." Ino said with a shrug and Inari rolled his eye's.

"So what... Thats not that scary..." The child said and walked off with his dark eye's hidden in the shadows of his bucket hat...

"That kid is freaky..." Sasuke then said once the boy was out of earshot and Tsunami let out a sigh.

"He's been like that for months, I'm really worried for him but... I just... I just don't know what I should do..." Tsunami said sadly with Tazuna patting her on the back and Sasuke frowning to himself, Naruto obviously knew what was going on... And Tsunami reminded him of his own mother... He'd be DAMNED if she met with the same or a worse fate than Mikoto had! Somehow however, no one noticed that Tira was no longer with them... And that her Ring Blade was gone also...

--

Naruto walked through the forest before halting and then looking up to see a grinning Tira tackle into him. "Found you!" She exclaimed making Naruto roll his eye's then look around and sit down in a lotus position... "Master whats wrong?" Tira then questioned and Naruto chuckled darkly...

"He's here..." Naruto said simply as something then fell from the sky, and a large red orb with an amber eye floated up. Then brown pieces of rock floated up off the ground and began to attach to the eye, forming a body of spiky brown rock, orangish red light forming within the stone to hold it together and also forming a Y on it's "Head" as spikes from the back formed "Hair"... (Charade Costume 1: Soul Calibur II) "Ahh, brother we meet at last!" Naruto said spreading out his arms and rising up as then the creature pulled it's own arms together and formed a weapon from its own body making Naruto grin. It was a Katana, with a triangular gold cross guard, a red flesh like handle and pommel with a spike at the end, gold from the handle curving along the blade in an shape, and a red blade with a slight silver edge. On Charade's hip was a sheath made of gold and red muscle, a silver spike at the very bottom... (Soul Edge(Mitsurugi Ver. Soul Calibur III))

"So you wish to fight with me then? Excellent Brother! A battle we shall have!" Naruto then exclaimed before pulling Larvae from his back and then grinning. "Tira stay back! **This is my fight and my fight alone!"** Naruto exclaimed as the sclera of his eye's turned blood red, his voice changing to that of Nightmare, Tira pouting at her master but then grinning as she wanted to see her master's real power. The two spawn of Soul Edge simply watched one another for a short time, before then lunging forward quickly, Charade slicing with his sword as Naruto blocked then punched Charade with his right arm once, twice, then reared it back and let lose a powerful punch into where the creatures face would normally be, knocking it flying back.

Charade simply flipped to it's feet and then lunged forward with it's sword, slicing towards Naruto who blocked then swung also, only for Charade to block also, being knocked back by the strength of Naruto however. The rock formed being then ducked down, shifting Naruto's weight forward and sending the larger warrior over the rocky one's shoulders and too the ground. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way as Charade then stabbed into the ground where the boy had been. Naruto quickly spun with Larvae, Charade blocked and was knocked back, remaining on his feet however.

Naruto chuckle with a grin on under his mask, purple flames dancing over his right arm as lightning formed over his left arm he quickly used a Soul Charge and ran forward quickly slashing with Larvae, shattering Charade's mock Soul Edge and knocking the creature back. Charade's upper torso also shattered leaving only it's leg's left. Even then the legs flipped up and lunged at Naruto, kicking out at the red head who rolled to the side and punched the rock like legs up, then lunged forward swinging his sword, knocking the creature back and into pieces, leaving only the red orb that was it's center in one piece...

**"Brilliant Brother... Brilliant. I see you have managed to retain some power even though you have been apart from Soul Edge for so long..."** Naruto complimented then flared some of his Soul Energy, charging it into his hand he then lightly tossed it into the red orb, and the stone around Charade reformed then clasped back onto Charade, allowing it to stand once more. Naruto's eye's then returned to normal and the Azure Ninja walked over to Charade. "I have a proposition for you Brother..." Naruto said darkly and Charade looked at him with it's single eye. "Join me, help me find Soul Edge, so we may both be whole at long last!" Naruto offered and Charade looked at him oddly... "Or I could always just absorb you into myself..." He then added as an after thought and it nodded it's head before then getting to it's feet. "Good, now Tira, meet my long lost Brother, his name is Charade." Naruto said and Tira raised a brow, confused...

"How?" She questioned and Naruto chuckled.

"We were both born from Soul Edge, so in a sense we are actually brothers. Biologically, I don't know who my kin truly are... nor do I care, my life as a human ended the day I accepted the power of Soul Edge into me..." Naruto said then looked at Tira with those same evil eye's... **"I am Nightmare now..."** The azure ninja said and Tira grinned widely.

"Yep, and my master!" She exclaimed loudly while Charade managed to get back to it's feet...

"Yes... now come, we must gather more souls..." Naruto then said to Tira and Charade and the girl nodded happily while Charade's eye pulsed excitedly, the two then leaving and heading back towards Tazuna's home, while a familiar fake Oinin looked one with wide eye's behind her mask, then vanished into the tree's to report what she saw to her own master...

--

(Later...)

Sasuke was out sleeping with his back against a tree, eye's closed as he tried to rest. Naruto's version of training was beating the shit out of you and then he'd drag you somewhere in a forest, leave you there, and tell you to survive... Why the hell Naruto was such a bastard, Sasuke didn't know, nor did he fucking care at this point. Naruto's version of Training actually worked for one, and two, as soon as they got rid of Konoha Sasuke was going to kick the shit out of Naruto...

Thats when Sasuke felt someone nearby and opened an eye to see a girl standing before him with a basket on her arm... "You'll catch your death of cold, sleeping on the ground." The girl said and Sasuke blinked in surprise before then frowning.

"I've been through worse than that... A little cold wont kill me..." He said simply and the girl blinked then smiled to him.

"Would you like to help me collect some herbs?" She then questioned and Sasuke blinked before smirking, why the hell not, his mom always told him to treat a lady with respect after all... Though... To him fangirls technically weren't ladies but that wasn't the point right now... A little while later, Sasuke had helped the girl gather her herbs, and learned she needed them for her father, Sasuke was pretty sure the girl was the Oinin from before but didn't comment on it. What? He thought she was cute...

"Is this enough?" Sasuke asked with an armful of the herbs and Haku nodded her head to him.

"So... What were you doing out here anyway?" She then asked when they finished gathering the herbs and Sasuke blinked to himself.

"Training..." He said flatly while then stretching, numerous cracking noises coming from his bones as he did so.

"Really. So are you a Ninja? You look somewhat like a samurai with those clothes." The girl questioned then said making Sasuke blink before rolling his eye's.

"I've had allot of people say that, but I'm a ninja." Sasuke told the girl who giggled.

"Then do you have someone you wish to protect?" She then asked and Sasuke twitched...

"No... Their all dead..." He said and the girl flinched.

"I'm sorry." She said and Sasuke looked up to the sky.

"Don't be... Allot of my family were Bastards... The only ones I know weren't rotten to the core... Were my Aunt and Uncle, and my Mother and Brother... The rest can all burn for all I care." He told the girl then rubbed the back of his neck.

"So then, you have nothing left to protect?" The girl questioned making Sasuke chuckle.

"Wrong." He said making the girl raise an eyebrow. "I have my memories of my Aunt, Uncle, and Mother all left, I can still protect their memories, allowing them to live on within me..." Sasuke said then looked at Chokatou before walking off. "I need to get back home, take care of yourself, Hunter Nin-san..." He said with a smirk and the girl blinked in surprise wondering how the dark eyed boy had recognized her...

--

(Later...)

Naruto, Tira, Sasuke, Ino, and Anko were heading to the bridge with Tazuna, Naruto had told Charade to wait back home and keep an eye on Tazuna's family. If he could tell anything about Gato, it was he was going to send someone to capture them, thus Charade could get a few souls for more power without freaking out any of his teammates... Not that he wouldn't when he met them anyway, but he wanted it to be a surprise when he did show up. _'Heh, I can just imagine the looks on their faces when I tell them he's my brother...'_ Naruto thought and chuckled to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto blinked.

"Nothing... Save Anko after she got hold of Tira..." He said and Sasuke smirked as well, seeing Anko tie up Tira with Snakes, then beat the living shit out of the girl, before then using her as target practice for Sasuke and Ino was funny... They were just glad she didn't ACTUALLY violate her with those same snakes... As a result Tira was now staying close to Naruto and away from Anko so it wouldn't happen to her again anytime soon.

"Tira's never going to look at Anko the same... Huh?" Ino then quipped and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not... I think she respects Anko now, but doesn't exactly like the prospect of being a training dummy again." Naruto then said and Tira nodded her head, she would never look at a normal training dummy the same ever again... As the group along with Tazuna reached the bridge, Naruto saw an unconscious group of humans he was tempted to kill, but that would be pointless due to how weak their souls actually were...

Seemingly at random, Naruto then swung Larvae as a fog soon came and covered the area, however, when the multiple splashes of water were heard, his team figured he attacked several of Zabuza's water clones. Naruto then closed his eye's, looking around with Larvae he found Zabuza was walking towards his group with a second figure beside him, one that was most definitely female, and had a weaker soul than Zabuza himself did... Useless trash...

"He's here..." Naruto then said darkly, eye's narrowed as they shifted from side to side then saw him as he appeared before them from the fog, the fake Oinin beside of him... "So it seems we each have a servant, lets have them play with one another for a little bit, Sasuke, you and Tira deal with the girl in the mask, Anko, you and Ino deal with Zabuza, I'll stay back encase either of them try to reach Tazuna..." Naruto then ordered and Anko blinked to herself...

"Your really getting this master thing down packed aren't you?" She questioned making the insane Ninja shrug his shoulders... "Are you into BDSM or something?" The woman then questioned with a smirk and Naruto actually took a thoughtful expression making Zabuza and Haku sweat drop...

"Hmmm... Not sure... Maybe... I've not had any experience with it so I wouldn't know... Though I can say for a fact I wouldn't like being on the receiving end..." Naruto said with a nod to himself while smirking making Anko sweat drop.

"I was joking..." She then said and Naruto chuckled.

"I wasn't..." He said darkly making Ino shiver.

"I'm never staying anywhere near him without someone to make sure he doesn't have chains with him..." The girl said making Naruto roll his eye's, now he had a feeling Ino was going to be watching out for whips... Er... Wait, he didn't like whips... Bad memories...

"Alright... Now that we've found out most women will probably run from blue boy, lets just get this show on the road!" Zabuza then said and motioned for Haku to attack, the girl nodded and moved towards Sasuke and Tira forming several one handed seals then exclaimed "**Sensatsu Suishou!!**" The watter from Zabuza's clones then formed into numerous sharp needles which headed straight for Sasuke who merely smirked and unsheathed Chokatou. The young black haired nin then spun the blade before him knocking all the needles to the ground or to the sides. Tira meanwhile danced her way through the needles while blocking with her Ring Blade, quite literally in this case, and then lunged at Haku, slicing with her Ring Blade.

Haku backed away from the girls attack and Sasuke lunged forward, jumping off Tira's back and bringing his sword down on the masked girl who quickly formed a shield in front of her, only to be knocked back as it was practically sliced in half. Haku quickly got back to her feet and blinked seeing Tira jump up into the air from Sasuke's shoulders, then spin with her Ring Blade, her body curled into a ball within it as it came down on her like a saw. The girl paled as the blade came towards her but rolled to the side, only for Tira to adjust her course on the ground and come at her from behind. Haku quickly vanished into the water below her and then reappeared away from Tira as she came out of her ring blade with a dizzy look.

Sasuke however ran towards Haku, and swung his Chokatou at the girl who nearly cursed before ducking back into the water as Sasuke sliced downwards then looked around with narrowed eye's. "Haku... Do you understand, that if this goes on, that you could end up dying at the hands of the very person you sought to spare?" Zabuza's voice then came from the mist and Tira blinked, so her master was right about the masked girl being a slave also? At that moment Haku rose out of the water and Sasuke saw her give a slight twitch before letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes I do..." She said softly while making a hand seal. "What a pity..." She said as ice started to rise around Sasuke's eye's widened in surprise as all around him mirrors of ice began to rise out of the ground... "**Secret art: Makyou Hyoushou!**" The girl then exclaimed as the mirrors formed into a dome around the black haired young man and an image of her appeared in every one of the mirrors...

"There, now that its all in place..." Haku said as the copies of her in the mirror's all stared at the Uchiha. _'Whats she planning to do with these mirrors?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself when Haku answered his mental Question. "... Let me show you some real speed!" With that all of the Haku's in the mirror's, took hold of a Senbon and began to send the deadly needles towards the young sword wielding warrior. Sasuke snarled at that moment however, quickly activating his Sharingan the needles slowed down to practically a crawl as he then ran towards the mirror Haku was in while batting the needles to his sides. From behind her Haku moved from her Mirror as Tira sliced into the object, surprising Haku as the weapon she was wielding ACTUALLY sliced into one of her mirrors...

"Whomever that girl is... She's not to be underestimated... Nor is the young nin in blue armor... Or Sasuke-san..." The girl saif to herself as Tira then jerked her Ring Blade out of the mirror, while forming into a flip and landing on the ground with a cheeky grin on her face.

"This looks like it'll be fun!" The girl then exclaimed while twirling her Ring Blade around her body as Sasuke could only smirk, Sharingan fully revealed as he watched the two, he'd wait for the right moment before he himself would strike...

--

(Tazuna's home...)

Charade hung back, watching as the two men entered the home, then threatened the child who had a piece of it's sire. It watched as the men dragged the woman out while the child was on the ground then attacked by forming two swords out of itself. The one in his right hand had a two foot long blade, that had a gun replacing the hilt while the blade stuck upward out of it. The one in his left hand was larger however with a three foot double edged blade, a thick blue shell forming from the hilt, and muscle like tissue growing along the blade. (Soul Edge & Nirvana(Cervantes costume one))

"What the...!" The men had no time to think as it then pierced their skulls with the swords, then absorbed their souls. He then quickly reabsorbed the swords he had forged before then knocking Tsunami out so she would hopefully think it all a dream. His brother would be cross with him if he killed her and ruined his mission after all, so he would allow her to have her pathetic useless soul for the time being. Charade then walked into the home and placed the woman onto a couch, and walked over to Inari and picked him up.

"What do you want?" The child asked rudely as Charade then reached into his pocket and removed the Soul Edge fragment. "Hey! GIVE THAT BACK!" The child screamed trying to pry the fragment from Charades hand only for it to vanish amongst the creatures form. Charade then dropped Inari to the floor before then kicking him in the head, knocking the child out as he then left the weak souls behind, he had more pressing matters to attend to... Such as the foolish souls outside whom he had no problem with devouring...

--

(With Anko/Ino and Zabuza...)

The girls were staring down the big guy, and Zabuza was wondering why they weren't attacking... "Anko Sensei... You want to go first or should I?" Ino then FINALLY asked and Zabuza nearly fell over, why the hell did he get the only decent Shinobi from Konoha? And why the hell were they all bat shit crazy?! However, the purple haired Jounin looked at Ino then Zabuza before looking thoughtful and smirking.

"You DO have the only sword between us..." Anko said and Ino rolled her eye's then started to stretch...

"Fine, I was getting bored anyways..." Ino said while walking towards Zabuza who rolled his eye's, what the hell could SHE do?... "Extend!" Ino then exclaimed while swinging her sword, the blade doing as ordered making Zabuza gain a 'What the Fuck' look under the bandages over his face before then cursing loudly and ducking to the side as the weapon whipped out like a... Well... A whip...

"Nice... I like that Sword, I need to find me one..." Anko then said and Zabuza sweat dropped, only to blink as the woman then vanished in a blur and found himself kicked by said woman, knocking him rolling back. "By the way, never underestimate the talents of a pair of Kunoichi." Anko then said as she grinned and Ino smirked to herself before then pointing her blade towards the ground and stabbing it downward. The blade extended once more, now traveling underground it came up at Zabuza who cursed as he used his own Zanbatou just to block the weapon and was sent flying back because of it anyways...

"Those two are beyond strange... Also where the fuck does a kid get a sword like that?" Zabuza muttered then questioned of no one, hell, he hadn't gotten his own sword till he was a Jounin, how the hell did a Genin get a sword that could stretch over vast distances like that? However his inner thoughts were broken as Anko through her hands towards him, flinging numerous snakes at him also. Howver, Zabuza was ready this time as he quickly formed a water clone in front of him which the snakes wrapped around. The nin then lunged at the two and swung his Zanbatou at them, Anko and Ino both rolled to the side however then Anko lunged at Zabuza and punched him directly in the face.

Zabuza backed up from the attack, then got annoyed as he formed more Water clones to deal with Ino who frowned and muttered about something not being worth her time before going to eliminate the pesky beings of water and chakra before they became a real problem. Anko meanwhile stuck to fighting with the real Zabuza, quickly pulling out a pair of kunai to block the mans large Zanbatou, using Chakra Enhancing to handle the strength of the man and the weight of his blade...

Meanwhile, Naruto was bored, when he saw that both Haku and Zabuza were distracted, he pulled Tazuna to the side and shoved him between a couple of his unconscious friends. "Stay down and make like an unconscious worker..." Naruto then said and Tazuna was about to complain only for Naruto to glare at him angrily, the man took the hint and laid down face first while wondering what was going through the young insane nins mind... _'Now... I can finally... __**Gather more souls...'**_ Naruto thought to himself as the sclera of his eye's turned blood red. Standing to his full Height Naruto walked into the mist around them all, heading towards the opposite end of the bridge he quickly tore off the bandages on his right arm to expose the disfigured appendage.

Feeling his arm twitch he then took hold of Larvae and chuckled darkly, his right eye glowing red through the shadows of his Hittai-ate... **"Come... Offer your souls..."** Naruto said as he then saw the group of bandits, and the man known as Gato, standing before him... They all then seemed to laugh at the boy who twitched in annoyance...

"Offer our souls? What are you supposed to be then brat? A demon?" Gato mocked and his men all laughed with him, making Naruto's right hand twitch, the insane boy's eye's narrowed... And all hell broke lose...

**"No... I'M A LIVING NIGHTMARE!!"** The teen exclaimed loudly while lunging forward and slicing one of the bandits in half with larvae, then turned on his heel and cleaved a second in half down the center, he then took hold of the hilt with both hands and drove it forward into a mans gut before then lifting both it and the man up into the air and slamming him down, slicing him in half also. The bandits laughter had died when he first attacked, now only silence and a frightened Gato remained among the men... **"Now... You shall all become part of me!"** Naruto said darkly as he then lunged at the center of all the bandits and began to carve a bloody path of death and destruction. Even those who fought fell to the power of Naruto's blade, soon many began to just try and leave, but the red haired Nightmare would form balls of flames to roast them before hand.

So, in desperation, the bandits charged towards Naruto, swinging swords, firing arrows, or even trying to stab him with knives... It all ended the same as Naruto swung his blade, cleaving many of them in half and knocking the others back, his armor protecting him from the arrows as he lunged at each man, swinging his blade and chopping the foolish souls into pieces. One man came at Naruto from behind, only for him to duck then grab him and use him as a live projectile, tossing him into another of the bandits before then swinging his blade and cleaving both in half. Soon however, even as he happily sliced, diced, cleaved, and chopped the foolish humans to pieces... Only one remained...

Gato looked on in shock and horror, as the blue armored red haired monster stalked towards him, crimson blood covering his armor and making even it look red... "N-no! Don't kill me! I can give you anything you want! Money, power, women! ANYTHING! JUST LET ME LIVE!!" The man pleaded and begged, disgusting Naruto who sneered down at the man...

**"Anything right?"** Naruto questioned and Gato nodded, sure he was going to live... **"THEN OFFER YOUR SOUL!"** Naruto then exclaimed as he lifted Larvae up and cleaved the man in half, his final scream reaching even the ears of Tazuna as he died... Naruto then backed away from Gato, a drunk look coming to his face... So many souls... Thats all that went through his mind as blue flames flowed out of the corpses all around him, then spiraled around the warrior, his body swaying as they did... Then, they all began to sift into either his arm or his sword, violet flames soon covering his right arm as lightning arched over his left arm...

**"Blood, Souls... COME UNTO ME!!"** Naruto then exclaimed loudly as the souls finished entering him and his sword, an explosion of power flying out of him and blowing both the corpses of his victims and Zabuza's mist away to show only the blood of his victims around him, cracks forming in the ground below him however. The nin barely had time to brace themselves for the explosion, as they then saw that Naruto was standing among blood and fire and lightning were arching from him to his sword as then he dropped Larvae, while he raised his right arm into the air.

It then began to change, the plate on the back of his forearm thickening and growing around the arm more yet left his wrist free, his index and middle fingers then seemed to slowly seal together, leaving only his nails separate on them, a similar sight became of his pinkie and ring fingers, while the claw on his thumb grew into a talon, the plates on his shoulder thickened also, a spike pointing up from the one on his upper shoulder, his shirt ripped at his back as two small thin spikes grew to point downward, and several veins bulged and began to reach over his chest plate, and a new plate formed on the back of his hand...

Larvae then began to glow darkly as it also changed, the blood coming from the ground and slowly covering over the blade and changing its form once more... It's handle was now yellow, with a brown pommel, the guard of the blade was shaped like two curving talons on both sides of the blade reaching up and a curving ridged mass of flesh like tissue coming down from between them with a curved spike at the end poking out. The Blade itself was curved like before only more straight at the blunt side and ended with some of the blade curling behind then tip of the blunt end, a red half circle was near the top of the blade while gray etchings were also over the blade, the blunt side of the sword was completely covered in flesh like mass with veins between it and the actual edge of the sword, though some of the metal piece at the back of the sword was still visible... (Soul Edge: Cocoon (Soul Calibur III))

As the dust cleared from the explosion of Power, Naruto kicked up Cocoon and grasped it in his hand, chuckling to himself as he felt the new power within his blade, though it would take many more souls if he wished to complete both it, and his own power... Then he would strike... Yes... Naruto then ignored that and looked to the water and chuckled darkly to himself... The water ran red as blood, from the corpses of his victims a crimson wave was born... _**'Lets add onto the red... More blood... More Souls... MORE DEATH! I'LL TURN THE OCEANS THEMSELVES AS RED AS BLOOD!'**_ Naruto then thought and looked towards Zabuza, his eye's wide with insanity as he firmly grasped his sword with both hands, crouched and lunged towards the man, swinging with Cocoon when close enough.

Zabuza barely had time to block as Ino then lashed out with her Dream Blade, Zabuza cursed before rolling backwards away from the group and looking at Naruto... His eye's widened seeing the arm as it began to twitch and grasp at nothing rapidly, the three fingers always moving it seemed... "He is Nightmare..." Zabuza said while paling as Naruto lunged at him swinging his blade wildly as his long red hair flailed about behind him like a crimson tail. Haku then appeared behind Zabuza, her mask littered with cuts as was her clothing before she grabbed the man and vanished in a swirl of leaves while Naruto swung down where they were... He seemed to twitch for a few moments before then calming down and panting out his breath...

"Naruto... mind explaining your arm... And how your sword suddenly changed shape again?" Anko then questioned with a VERY annoyed look and Naruto felt himself nearly curse in anger before looking at her with his amber/red eye's and frowned... Why were all ninja so annoying?

--

(Elsewhere...)

One of Tira's watchers saw a metal fragment, lying in what looked to be a hand made of stone under a pile of rubble. The bird flew down warily as it felt a strong evil presence nearby. The bird reached out with a talon as it dove down, grabbing the fragment quickly and soaring into the air, barely getting away as the hand clenched itself before reaching outward. **"ARRRGGGHHH!!"** The deep and VERY angry voice roared out and the bird flapped it's wings harder, flying as fast as it could to reach it's Master and Mistress with this single fragment of the sword...

Behind it the stone hand clenched, then cracks formed over it, before lava seemed to fill the cracks and the hand unclenched before then shaking as then an arm rose out of the earth, then a head, a torso, and finally a MASSIVE looking man stood out of the rubble of what to have once been a temple... **"Soul Edge... It has awakened once more... Ha ha ha... Yes... At long last It's power will finally be mine!"** The creature said as it then cracked it's neck with sickening grinding noises from it's neck. The creature then reached over to it's side and hefted up a massive stone ax, red/orange lava filling it's own cracks.

The man himself was odd in shape while standing to 6'4', having a body made of gray stone with lava between the many cracks over his form, a red/yellow/orange heart at it's chest, with numerous SHARP fanged teeth in the place of lips, two spikes growing down from his cheek bones, on his thighs back and shoulders were more spikes, and his toes were now claws that curled upwards. He wore a blue mask over his head, allowing his three yellow/red eyes and "Mouth" to remain visible while covering the rest, blue braces on his forearms, blue armor on his shoulders and the sides of his chest, a thick leather belt with blue gems on it a blue cod piece and a blue cloth hanging down over his hips and thighs, just above his knees were blue bands, and over his shins/calves were heavy looking blue grieves of some form. (Astaroth: Soul Calibur IV)

The man like creature chuckled to itself as it saw the bird, still in flight and lumbered after it... _**'Yes... Lead me to new souls... Lead me to more power and Soul Edge!'**_ The monster like man thought to itself as it followed after the bird, his heavy steps rumbling the earth as he moved...

--

TBC...

--

For Harem: 12

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), and Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen)

Or Basically Evil/Insane/Bloodthirsty women... Or a combination of the three in one in Anko's case... As a side note, if Harem wins, I'm putting this under NaruXAnko so more people can find it...


	14. Insanities Edge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 11: Insanities Edge...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??...)

He had slept for so long, waiting, waiting for what? For the chance to destroy the god who abandoned him. But, when he finally awoke, he no longer had a purpose, his god was no longer "Real" now he had no purpose, no reason to go on. His family was long dead, his friends lost to time, all that remained was him, an immortal monster. His taloned feet scratched into the ground, his monstrous yellow eyes opened in the darkness and his breathing came in low tones, audible even in the cave he had been buried in all those years ago. He had traveled in search of Soul Edge once, and he ran into someone named Olcadan, the man was too powerful for him to defeat, and as such, he was buried alive in this ancient place, left to rot even as Time stopped for him...

His tongue snapped while a hiss escaped his throat, his eye's narrowing in rage as only his right arm could move among the rubble, barely allowing him to do anything as he was now little more than a prisoner to this place. He wanted freedom, no, he NEEDED it... He needed to be freed from this accursed place, he needed to find himself a purpose once more! Aeon Calcos knew that the man he once was, was long gone from this world... However, he would not allow himself to fall into despair, that was a sign of giving up, and he would NEVER give up! Even as a monster, he was STILL a proud Spartan warrior!

Thats when he felt something, he actually felt something new, he felt a weight moving from him as then a rock was pushed off his body. Then he felt more of the weight moving from his body, and finally he felt his tail slowly move sideways, freedom... Was... Was it real? "Awaken, Aeon Calcos... I have use for you..." Came a voice with a strange accent, Lizardman looked up to see a man, this man dressed in white wielding a large scythe... Oh... He remembered THIS psycho from all those thousands of years ago...

Aeon Calcos stood up at long last and twisted his body around hearing numerous cracks as his muscles loosened at long last. He stood to 5'11' feet tall, with blue iridescent scales over his body, violet ones dotting here and there also, a long muzzled face with numerous sharp teeth, yellow snake like eye's, and small black spikes around his eye's and the back of his head, around his head like a main was some form of fin like flap with a purplish-red fringe, with more fin like flaps on his back, the base of his long prehensile tail, and the backs of his thighs, his hands were talons and he had three toed talons for feet. He wore a red chest plate of numerous small red plates to cover the sides of his upper chest while had silver armor cross over his spine and back to cover the fin there for protection, with silver/red armor on his thighs that reached to his knees to make a spike jut out, a pair of red/silver shin guards with spikes coming off the back silver shoulder guards that had a simple gold trim, and silver wrist bands that had a gold trim. (Lizardman "Aeon Calcos" Soul Calibur IV(Costume 1))

The beast looked at it's body with annoyance, somehow someway, he had changed at some point before being freed it seemed, also it seemed odd that his armor had changed once more but he didn't really pay much attention to that before looking at his Grudge Ax and Aya Shield... The Ax had a curved crescent shaped edge and was made of obsidian which attached to a red handle, brown leather for a grip on the handle and silver pommel, on top of the Ax is a small spike and on the back is another much longer spike. His shield was black with spikes at one side, red coming up on it in curves to make more spikes with a silver symbol on the front. (Grudge Ax & Aya Shield(Soul Calibur IV))

"Yes, you have changed Aeon, now, I have need of your strength for my plans." The man said and Lizardman frowned to itself, it hated it's damn honor code... "I want you to go to a place called Konoha, there you will find a New Nightmare... Aide him in his endeavors as my compensation for freeing you... He has a Pawn, and a Bishop to aide him already, now he needs a Knight to serve him..." The man said smirking as he vanished into the darkness around him and Lizardman blinked... Serve Nightmare... Again? Well... Why not... At this thought Lizardman walked off, he'd have to find out where this Konoha place was... After all, monsters like them should to stick together...

--

(With Naruto...)

The red haired Azure nin was tied up, his sword resting against a wall while Anko looked at him with a frown... They had been in this shed for a couple hours now, Anko was trying to interrogate him but Naruto wasn't talking. The older woman was annoyed as hell by the boy's silence and had tied him up so he couldn't try to escape again. He now just glared at her while she leaned back with her arms crossed and a annoyed glare pointed in his direction. Naruto then suddenly shifted before growling in annoyance...

**"I think it's YOU who has a thing for BDSM..."** The boy finally said, still using Nightmare's voice as the more powerful he became, the longer it would be before his voice would return to normal. Anko had to smirk at the boy's words, while more or less true, it was still amusing to hear it come from someone. She then reset her glare on the kid, she needed some info on what the hell was going on here, she more or less guessed the kid was Nightmare when they first met, but she didn't know to what extent that meant his insanity went, all she knew was Nightmare was a ruthless monster... Well more or less from what she gathered based on the Hokage's description of the insane semi-demonic warrior with a penchant for slicing a person to ribbons.

"Alright brat, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Anko finally questioned making this "Ninja Nightmare" glare at her with disturbingly glowing red eye's...

**"Me? ME? ! WHAT THE HELL!? What you see before you, Anko-Sensei, is the physical representation of all the abuse I've suffered! I am the madness of Konoha brought to life! I AM NIGHTMARE!!"** Naruto exclaimed while looking at the woman crazily so Anko did several deductions from his little speech. One, he was doing this willingly and wasn't controlled, Two, he hated the village with a passion, Three, he became like this because of everyone who attacked him, Four, he blamed the village for his suffering... Which she agreed with, Five, He was completely bat shit out of his mind... And last she figured he had a thing for yelling allot...

"Okay... So WHY are you a ninja then? Wouldn't it be easier to kill everyone IN the village, if you were thought to be weak..." Anko then said flatly making Naruto chuckle darkly.

**"Perhaps... But I need more Souls so I can become more powerful... And I couldn't just stay in the village if I wanted THAT many souls... As seen in this mission, my dear Anko-Sensei... My thirst is Endless..."** Naruto told the woman with one eye shadowed and the other wide, insanity clearly visible within it. Anko nodded her head to that, she HAD noticed an almost strange need for more souls, but didn't know that was what he was doing before, so she guessed Naruto was "Thirsty" a good percent of the time for more souls. If she were honest with herself, Anko would say that the boy wasn't that much different from herself...

It was the village's hate that made her so bloodthirsty after all, their ignorance and intolerance had changed both of them into vicious monsters which loved to kill and destroy... Only difference between them... Naruto had to feed his hunger for souls, while she just loved killing... He did also but he at least had a semi-good reason for doing what he does all the time. She was honest with herself thankfully, she wouldn't deny that the boy was like her, she wouldn't deny to being like him, it was pointless and stupid, the only problem was to the extent of which Naruto was willing to go, was he going to destroy Konoha? Probably, she admitted, no one like Nightmare would lay back and take the abuse the village had rained down on him all these years...

"Alright... So what are you going to do... I know your plotting on destroying Konoha in that sick little mind of your so spill..." Anko said flatly making Naruto growl, then he decided he might as well tell her, he could just as easily kill her as he did those fools on the bridge after all. Having well over a hundred souls coming into him all at once DID give him quite the little power boost...

**"The Village of the Hidden Leaf has sealed it's fate, it's cruelty shall be turned back onto it one hundred fold! I will take what is precious to them, cripple their Shinobi Defenses and Hokage, decimate their numbers, and lay waist to anything and anyone whom tries to stop me!"** Naruto explained vaguely yet Anko got the gist of what he meant by the explanation... Now what the hell did she do? Anko hummed in thought whilst looking at Naruto and saw him using his right hands claws to cut through his rope slowly, it was really hard to hold someone who could cut through any bonds on him with his own claws...

"How about I help you then." Anko then said with a smirk making Naruto stop his actions and stare at her for a short while...

**"Wait... What?!"** Naruto questioned incredulously and Anko laughed at him.

"Look kid, my former Sensei betrayed the village for no reason, since then, I've been hated for his damn ass... Trust me, I know how fucking foolish the village can be... And when I said I hate traitors, thats true, but only if their reasoning makes no sense. Zabuza betrayed his village because the Mizukage was a bastard, and do I hold that against him? No. In fact I respect him for that. Only thing I don't understand about your idea is why you hate the Hokage, old man's always helped you out after all." Anko said and Naruto started to growl angrily.

**"The old bastard... He never told me WHY I was hated... The Kyuubi being sealed inside me... He betrayed my trust in him... He always said he didn't know why I was hated, he knew but kept it from me... And no doubt he knows whom my parents are... Were... Whatever, but I'm sure he knows! Yet he never tells me!!"** Naruto said angrily and Anko winced, yeah, she'd be fucking pissed off too if the old guy held info like THAT kind of info from her...

"Okay, point to you. However, I got a few stipulations on this little plan of yours." Anko agreed then said and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Rule One. Touch Kurenai Yuuhi and I'll rip your balls off and shove them up your ass... She's my best friend and the only person in the whole Village who will talk to me without looking down on me..." Anko said in a deadly tone at first then fondly making Naruto roll his eye's.

**"When I do destroy Konoha, I plan only to decimate it's most powerful warriors, either by crippling them, or by killing them. Anyone who is weak or I have no interest in is off my shit list. Everyone who has EVER attacked me is going to WISH I was the fucking Kyuubi before I'm through with them!"** Naruto growled and Anko rolled her own eye's.

"Rule Two. If your a rapist, I'll kill you now, I don't work with scum like that." She said and Naruto snarled.

**"You think I'm so WEAK and COWARDLY I have to force myself on a woman?! HELL NO! Soul Edge would Sure, but it's only done that once with that Cervantes Fucker... And THAT was when it wanted a spare host, I have NO interest in doing anything like that..."** Naruto growled and Anko blinked, he considered Rapist's weak and Cowardly? Well she guessed even an insane killing machine like Naruto had to have SOME good qualities... Though few and far in between, she'd admit.

"Rule Three, no messing with my head... I don't like people poking around in my skull like what you've obviously done to the Yamanaka... Though how you screwed her mind over so well, without her or anyone else in the village noticing what you did, I'll never know." Anko said and Naruto actually snorted.

**"I actually had to do very little... Ino's Soul was already filled with bitter hate and a great darkness. All I had to do was release some of her suppressed Emotions... It's so much fun to twist a person into thinking their working for me of their own will, they stay loyal longer that way... He he he... Though it seems my swords power may have accelerated her growth in some areas... That might just be that all insane or evil women are hot as hell..."** Naruto explained and Anko grinned while nodding her head.

"Yeah I know. I've seen hundreds of cruel and sadistic women I'd screw all day and night long..." She said with a perverted little giggle making Naruto blink in her direction...

**"Your Bisexual?"** He questioned of the woman who blushed slightly.

"Well yeah... Whats weird about that? I was taught and raised by a feminine looking male sensei who was also a gay pedophile if I remember correctly... No wait I think that was just a joke I told Kurenai because I don't like the bastard..." She said first to him then to herself with a thoughtful expression and Naruto laughed loudly.

**"Ha! Who knew Anko Miterashi had a thing for both sides of the fence... Heh, that makes things more interesting thats for sure..."** Naruto said with a chuckle while Anko huffed at the boy who then blinked and had an idea... **"You think Tira's hot huh?"** He stated with a smirk under his mask, enjoying the slight flustered look Anko gave which broke him into gut wrenching laughter.

"Shut up brat. Not like you don't think so also..." Anko growled and Naruto did stop, amazingly enough, then nodded his head.

**"Too true, I'd have to be... Gay... Not to think she's fucking hot with that little number she's always wearing... And I've seen her OTHER clothes... Heh heh... She wears worse outfits than you!"** Naruto said then exclaimed with a light laugh and Anko blinked to herself before wondering what all else the girl would wear... She then shook her head and decided to give her last little stipulation on the matter between her working with him.

"Lastly. If you EVER meet Orochimaru, PLEASE cut the bastards head off and torture his soul for all eternity... I owe him some payback for abandoning me and marking me with this fucking curse seal..." Anko growled and Naruto blinked, Soul Edge's fragments sent him some info on the Curse Seal they had gathered from a former Host named Crow... He could change the seal for one, taking away Orochimaru's control and leaving some of his own power in it... He'd need a shard of Soul Edge to do so however...

**"Well Fine, I have no interest in joining with anyone... Having other join ME is fine, so long as they don't interfere with my work... And I assume that this Orochimaru person has no interest in joining with anyone also..."** Naruto stated more than questioned making Anko nod her head with a frown. **"Then I will destroy him... Also... It seems that someone else who wielded Soul Edge had a Curse Seal, do to this the knowledge of them is within me, including altering it, sadly, destroying one is knowledge only Orochimaru has..."** Naruto then said making the purple haired woman look at him strangely.

"What exactly would you do to it?" She asked warily, though liked the prospect of NOT being linked to that bastard Orochimaru...

**"Well, it seems that the Curse Seal is nothing more than a glorified Soul Edge copy cat. Like Soul Edge it devours one's soul, not their chakra, Hence all the pain you feel, However, a Curse Seal CAN be altered to feed on OTHER sources of Soul Energy, AKA people you kill for fun, and the transformations they create are also reversible, mine on the other hand, is not... Well... Without Soul Calibur it's not but I personally don't WANT to go back to normal."** Naruto explained simply and Anko was reminded of what the Hokage told them about Soul Edge and grimaced while grasping her shoulder blade... She had a copy cat of something like THAT on her shoulder?! What kind of deranged, psychotic, completely insane lunatic would even MAKE a copy of Soul Edge?!

"Alright... So what do you need in order to do this, you don't HAVE any Chakra, and from what you've just said the thing wasn't put on my BODY but my soul... Right?" Anko then questioned before hazarding a guess and Naruto chuckled darkly, his voice FINALLY returning to it's original tone.

"Bingo Anko-Sensei. But those Curse Seals ARE placed on the body, however, they are attached to the soul, this is why they can't come off. In order to alter it I'll have to place a shard of Soul Edge inside of you, it'll rip apart Orochimaru's control... Also, Chakra doesn't affect those Curse Seals because their applied via "Soul Energy" not Chakra... How this Orochimaru person actually figured out how to make a seal with Soul Energy, I'll never know..." Naruto then said as even with some of the memories of the person named Crow, he didn't understand HOW Orochimaru made this damn Curse Seal thing work... It SHOULD be impossible, Dammit!

"Alright, so where the hell do we get more shards of this Soul Edge thing at?" Anko questioned and Naruto rolled his eye's, the two then suddenly heard the flapping of wings as Tira then opened the door to show Ino and Sasuke were looking around outside.

"Master, my watchers returned with some of those things you wanted... Also they have some information you might like... Oh yeah and Sasuke and Ino saw Charade floating around." The Bipolar girl singsonged then walked back out with a tiny sway in her hips before flipping around like a loon.

"Untie me... NOW!" Barked Naruto and Anko glared at him before letting out a huff and cutting the rope binding the boy's arms and legs. Naruto quickly grabbed Cocoon and rushed outside only to see Charade flying in the air with all of Tira's watchers around them, Six then flew towards the ground and dropped numerous shards of Soul Edge at the boy's feet, six to be exact and the young nin nearly salivated before picking them up and tossing one to Anko who caught it and started to feel over it, wondering why it felt like flesh and metal?

"Now... To complete Cocoon..." Naruto whispered as he put Cocoon's blade into the ground and then carefully put the pieces of Soul Edge around it. Naruto then closed his eye's and concentrated his Soul Energy into the sword, violet flames covered the weapon before then spreading into the shards and shot into Cocoon instantly. The blade's brownish flesh began to crawl before then making a squelching sound and solidifying itself over the sword and turning a slightly darker brown color. However then the sword started to glow with a violet flame, lightning arching over it and into his arm which made him start to shudder... His power... He was nearly complete at last!

"So... Whats that thing in the air?" Ino then asked as Charade then dropped itself to the ground and began to spin. Slowly, the parts of it's body began to move together forming together. Soon it was complete, it's arms and legs crossed, it then unfurled its arms and legs, landing on the ground in a crouch. It looked at Ino and Sasuke, then to Naruto and the boy chuckled.

"This is Charade, he will be assisting me in my endeavors..." Naruto said then leaned toward Charade. "Leave Anko and Tira alone, their in on my scheme, Sasuke and Ino are with us for the moment, as soon as they betray us however you can steal their souls..." Naruto whispered to the rock formed creature which nodded to the boy then looked around before stalling on Tira, tilting it's eye it seemed to recognize her, though this went unnoticed by Naruto and the others.

"Master, My watchers report over seven warriors heading to specific locations. One, is a giant man following another of my watchers who is carrying a fragment and is attempting to evade him. Second, a man with blond hair, amber eye's, and carries a Rapier is heading towards an unknown location to the North, he smells of Evil and Death. Three, a green lizard like creature was seen wandering around in the Land of Blades, it is unknown what he is doing. Four, a blond woman with blue Slitted Eye's was spotted in Konoha with a long red coat and strange glasses, she has a fragment made into a pendant around her neck. Five, a man with a red coat and large silver sword is in the Forest around Konoha, seemingly doing nothing but relaxing. Six, another odd girl with gray skin and wearing blue has a fragment embedded in her right hand, she was seen in the Land of Blades. Seven, a strange figure wearing White has been spotted in multiple locations, my Watchers say to be wary of him as he knows your power somehow..." Tira reported to Naruto, sounding serious for once then grinned widely to the young man before her.

"Did I do good, Master?!" She asked excitedly her bipolarity kicking in one more, only Naruto had his eye's glass over while he questioned Kyuubi about the identities of the people Tira described. _**'Astaroth is the giant of a man... I think the watchers might have also seen Lizardman from the sound of it, though which one I'm not sure... I think the Rapier wielding one might Be Raphael Sorel... And the man in white is DEFINITELY Zasalamel... I'd go with the Watchers advice on him... He's crafty as hell... The others... I have no clue on them.'**_ Kyuubi told Naruto who frowned in thought as he now had seven annoyances to deal with...

"Hey, aren't we going to fix my seal with this thing or what?" Anko then asked impatiently while looking over the sharp Soul Edge shard making Naruto roll his eye's then looked to Sasuke and Ino. The two frowned then walked away as Naruto didn't like them seeing him doing the more... Odd techniques and powers he had at his disposal. Once they were gone Naruto walked over to Anko and she handed him the shard before showing him her Curse Seal.

Naruto looked at the tiny thing and frowned in thought, trying to figure out what to do, finally he concentrated some of his power into the piece of Soul Edge and just jabbed it into the Curse Seal on her shoulder. Anko bit back a scream and blood flowed down her chin as then white Tendrils came out of the Seal, and black Tendrils uncoiled from the Shard of Soul Edge. The Tendrils fought off one another but the black ones soon one over the white. They then embedded themselves into Anko who started to twitch before passing out on the ground twitching slightly as she did and making Tira laugh. Naruto stared at the seal on her neck, making sure it worked as the Seal healed, then morphed becoming a Three Pronged Star.

Naruto chuckled to himself at that, now she would be slightly easy to use, like he said... it's more fun to manipulate the darkness in someone to turn them to his side. Looking to Charade and giving a Silent order the creature nodded before picking up Anko and all three walked over to Sasuke and Ino, then walked inside to get some rest... Things were really going to get interesting from now on.

--

(Later...)

Naruto grumbled to himself, they had left Wave Country a week ago and had been on the road ever since, his arm once more wrapped in bandages... Charade had been following them by and and still was, only it had to keep to the shadows now so Naruto was slightly annoyed. Not that Charade would be much help, Tira was seeing as Anko was now constantly flirting with both of them and he found out that his servant was into both sides also... How that happened he didn't know but she WAS insane so he had to deal with both of them AND a laughing Sasuke and Ino the whole way home...

Shaking his head once more Naruto looked at the gates of Konoha and saw Anko happily munching on some Dango, another little side affect of Soul Edge, addictions became worse after a piece of the blade merged with you. His Ramen thing was because it was all he could afford with the villagers over pricing everything, so he wasn't 'addicted' to it anymore, he still visited the Ichiraku's for some every now and again though, seeing as they never lied to him... When he destroyed Konoha he was going to find Ayame and Teuchi a fucking Kingdom for being so nice to him all these years, one thing that hadn't changed was that Naruto repaid debts to others...

Naruto then looked to his side and saw Anko saying she'd talk to the old man about their mission or something, and he also saw Tira humming to herself while following him like a puppy... How the girl could be so cute one minute, then completely insane the next even he wasn't sure... Bipolar or not, she was bat-shit fucking crazy... Naruto then looked to the side and saw Charade was jumping roof tops to follow him and Tira. Naruto let out a short sigh before walking on, only for someone to bump into him, already annoyed as hell thanks to Anko's constant flirting he immediately grabbed the offender and lifted him off the ground with a snarl.

"What the hell do you think your doing brat! Watch where the fuck your going!" He shouted at the child, whom he recognized as Konohamaru Sarutobi, then saw someone walking towards him only to growl angrily upon seeing it was Sakura.

"Naruto... Why do you have little Konohamaru up in the air like that?" The girl asked and then questioned before then seeing Tira and raising a brow. "Whose she?" She then asked with a frown while Konohamaru yelled about not being small or some such thing.

Naruto frowned at the girl before then glaring at Konohamaru once more. "This fucking brat ran into me thats why! I don't care if he IS the Hokage's fucking grandson, I've had enough tension to break fucking ninja wire and he's just annoyed the hell out of me for the last fucking time!" Naruto stated remembering when Konohamaru and his Konoha Crew tried to get Naruto to teach them stuff, their annoying attitudes or the fact they were each related to a person he absolutely hated didn't help either...

"Naruto put him down!" Sakura then said while walking towards him and then blushed slightly. "If you do we can go out on a date or something..." She offered and Naruto rolled his eye's, what cruel irony to have her crush on HIM when he FINALLY gets over her! Dammit, why the hell does Kami hate him so much?! What the hell did he do in a past life to piss her off this fucking much?!

"HEY! Leave Master alone!" Tira then exclaimed with a growl eye twitching as she held her ring blade tightly...

"Master? What the hell is that all about?" Came a question from behind and Naruto turned his head to see a guy with strange face paint in what looked like pajama's, with a symbol on his chest and a mummy on his back, beside him was a blond chick with a pink outfit, fishnet under it and a Hittai-ate around her throat.

"Master is my Master... Whats not obvious about that?" Tira then said and asked with a tilted head making the weirdo scratch his chin.

"OKAY... I have no clue whats going on..." He said and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"She pledged her life to my service... Plainly, she's my slave..." Naruto said flatly with a shrug and Tira nodded with a grin... Both girls nearby glared at the red haired boy for the comment, then didn't know what to think at Tira's grin. "Also, she's bipolar so make sure you watch out. She changes tunes really quickly..." Naruto said and Tira pouted towards him making the boy chuckle in his throat before dropping Konohamaru on his ass and looking into a tree. "I see you..." He said simply and a sand whirlwind blew before showing a young man with equally red hair as Naruto's own...

As previously stated he had the same shade of red hair as Naruto, only it was shorter and more closely resembled fur, a red scar/tattoo on his forehead that was the Kanji for Love and no eyebrows, black ring's around his sea foam colored eye's made him look tired especially with how dark they were on his pale skin. He wore a black outfit that had fishnet under it, white band's and a brown holster around his upper body, the brown holster holding up an enormous gourd of some kind, his Hittai-Ate was wrapped around one of the strap's of his holster, his pants were tapped off at his shin's, and he wore black Shinobi sandals with white wrapping's around his left foot.

"I'm surprised you saw me..." He then said and vanished once more, now appearing beside the other two sand nin. "Whats your name?" He questioned and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki... You?" He said then questioned and the young man looked at him with a silent glare his killing intent was strong, but no where near Soul Edges so he released a concentrated burst of it towards the red head and his group... The red head tensed for a second before then frowning.

"Gaara Sabaku... This is Temari and Kankuro, my older brother and sister... You are strong... Right?" Garra said then questioned while his siblings looked at Naruto with fear after having felt his Killing Intent on them. At a nod from Naruto Gaara's eye's glassed over, until he then started to shake lightly then calmed and let out a breath... "Mother is afraid of you..." The boy then muttered before sand wrapped around him and he vanished along with his now more shocked looking siblings...

"What was that all about?" Tira questioned while scratching her head and Naruto shrugged his shoulders, what he did know was that Kyuubi was saying the Shukaku was inside that kid and to watch him. Naruto had another idea which made another sick grin spread across his face... This Gaara... His blood lust was on par with Tira and Anko... If Naruto were to free him from Shukaku, Naruto would gain another ally, and the soul of the one tailed Bijuu as his own... Yes... That was something he would LOVE to obtain! With the souls of not one, but TWO DEMONS, His power would SKYROCKET!!

--

TBC...

--

For Harem: 25...

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), and Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen)

Or Basically Evil/Insane/Bloodthirsty women... Or a combination of the three in one in Anko's case... As a side note, if Harem wins, I'm putting this under NaruXAnko so more people can find it...


	15. The Holy Trinity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 12: The Holy Trinity...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Land of Blades...)

A man walked through a desert, face and body hidden under a heavy brown cloak, a single hand holding the article of clothing shut. His heavy footfalls sunk into the sand as he trudged forward his eye's looked up and squinted as the sun beat down on his back. The person then lifted his right hand, only to reveal a deformed appendage in it's place, one not unlike Naruto's only more deformed it seemed. The person then grunted as lightning arched over his body, driving him to his knees... **"No..."** Came his own weak voice, it sounded like Nightmare's, yet possessed none of the bight nor the malice of the azure nights own tone... **"I... Must... Go on..."** The warrior said with a strain in his voice while trying to pull himself forward, his cloak slowly slipping away from his form.

It was all for naught however as he then completely collapsed, his eye's slowly closing as a single thought went through his mind before Darkness claimed him once more... _**'I'm sorry... Sophitia... Cassandra... I wasn't... I wasn't strong enough... To resist him...'**_ With that, his eyes closed, both red and yellow eye's sealing shut while his long red hair swayed behind him... Then his right hand twitched, his fingers gripped, his right eye opened, only instead of the calm strength before, now in it's place was madness... Chuckling darkly the person pushed himself up, only to then laugh loudly as he threw his arms up into the air in triumph... **"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"** He exclaimed as lightning and fire arched over his arm and into his upper body.

He was tall, about 5'11', with long spiky red hair, his red/yellow eye's now glared angrily, his skin was a dark tan and had strange markings going to his left leg and right arm, said right arm had three talons for fingers, brownish green skin that was thick with red "Eyes" nearly covering it and was malformed and disgusting to look at on a human body. The man wore a blue helmet of sorts, with a silver "Eye" placed on the forehead, silver parts along the face guard in the shape of teeth, and a pair of fins off the back of it, the mask/helmet covered his face, leaving only his eye's visible, though shadowed, and covered his ears and some of the back of his head while letting his hair fall down his back.

Beside the helmet, the warrior wore a strange bandoleer around his upper torso that had numerous green mirrors on it with a thick leather strap and metal parts. On his left arm, chest and neck he wore black metal chain male, with a silver shoulder guard on his left arm that had black straps across his chest, under his arm, then back to it around his back, and another strap under his left arm, over his waist was a pair of black Shinobi pants that had been long ripped as they were tattered at the knees and below, a pair of black Sandals that reached just under his knees left the instep of his foot bare also and had blue trim where the leather was stitched together to make them. Around his waist is a red sash with black leather armor with a blue trim under it covering all but the front of his waist.

On his left forearm is a strange gauntlet, It was mostly black with a plate on the top of his forearm, a second plate above that at the side of his forearm that had a curved silver black coming from it, white leather straps were bound side by side between the two plates to hold them on tightly, with a silver bracelet around his wrist, a black plate was attached to the bracelet and covered the back of his hand, a strange jewel is visible and looks like a violet slitted eye, another plate comes over the back of the boys thumb while like the plate on the back of his hand is attached to the bracelet, under the entire gauntlet, a black Chain Male glove stretches over his forearm leaving his fingers bare. (Silent Edge)

On his back however, there is a blade which is obsidian black and six feet long, it is designed like a Zweihander, with three serrated teeth and another edge at the back of it and a polished sheen to the edge, the eye in the center had a slitted white pupil with a yellow iris, a violet sclera with blue veins showing, bones grew from the guard area of the blade and curved up to nestle beside the eye on either side, black leather was tightly wrapped around the handle was old and worn, while at the pommel of the sword it looked like two ribbons had been wrapped together to form a "Tail" of sorts that fell down his back. (Soul Edge: Dark Seed (Growth))

**"YES YES YES!!"** The warrior then exclaims gleefully, laughing loudly as he then pants from lack of air. The warrior then looks at his right arm, a sinister look in his one yellow eye. **"I'll be restored SOON!"** He says to himself with conviction before then reaching back and pulling his sword into his hand, looking forward he walks through the desert with his own agenda in mind... Find Soul Edge to regain his true power... Then claim the souls of all the strongest warriors as his own... **"And this time, no one will stop my reign of Terror... This Nightmare... WILL NEVER END!!"** Nightmare exclaimed loudly before laughing insanely to himself, walking through the desert while the eye on his sword watched him...

--

(Konoha...)

Naruto looked at Anko strangely, she and Tira had moved him to the insane womans home for some strange reason he didn't grasp... Something about more room and better sound proofing but he wasn't really paying any attention while he and Charade were playing chess, unfortunately, Charade had the Patience of a saint compared to Naruto so was winning most of the matches... Though Naruto having only a rudimentary knowledge of the game also helped he was learning quickly with help from Kyuubi... Naruto then looked up to see Anko was having Tira move his furniture, though he really didn't care at this point as he then looked to see Anko munching on some dango and bobbing her head from side to side to an unknown beat.

Supposedly, the Hokage was going to pay them all for the A-rank mission they did for Wave Country, not that it really mattered to Naruto. As soon as he had enough souls he was SO out of this village... Hopefully a time to steal more souls would come soon, learning how to expand his Soul Charge and Soul Wave were going to be for not if he didn't. Then there was his "Soul Flame", "Soul Jump", and "Soul Port"... learning how to do all that and not use any of it was driving him bat shit crazy...

"Why are you moving me into your home?" Naruto then asked of Anko flatly and the woman blinked before grinning at the red head crazily.

"Cause I'm helping ya. My home is SO far out of the city that anyone who wants to kill you has to basically risk meeting Nightmare in person to do it... Or yeah... Has that been you in the blue armor for the past few years or a copycat?" Anko said then questioned making Naruto mutter about liking the attacks as they let him relieve stress with death...

"No, it's a copycat... Not sure who it is but they have been hiding themselves VERY well the past few years..." Naruto said flatly then moved a chess piece when Charade FINALLY moved one of his own. "I swear Charade, you need to take on the Nara, you'd outlast him..." Naruto said with a frown and Charade cocked it's head to one side before looking back at the board. "Anyways, why is Tira helping you? I thought you two had a misunderstanding and hated eachother or something?" Naruto questioned making Anko grin widely...

"We agreed to share." She said simply making Naruto raise a brow.

"Share what?" The red head questioned making Anko whistle to herself before grabbing more Dango. "Your Lucky Soul Edge burns all excess fat off and converts it into pure energy... Otherwise you'd be getting chunky with all the dumplings you've been eating lately." Naruto then said only for Anko to throw one of the sharp sticks at him. Naruto twitch as it missed him and hit just beside his head... "You missed..." Naruto deadpanned making Anko pout and cross her arms, a stock of Dango hanging out of her mouth anyways.

"Who said I was aiming at you..." She then said with a frown and Naruto rolled his eyes, the woman then looked over Naruto, wondering why he wore the same clothes everyday in her mind before focusing on his mask... "Do you ever take off that mask and Hittai-ate?" She questioned and Naruto looked at her with an annoyed frown under said mask.

"No..." He said simply making Anko pout then grin evilly before appearing behind him and placing her arms around his neck, her generous assets pressing into his back distracting him from his game. "Anko..." He said in a low growl and Anko smirked.

"Whats a matter... Flustered?" She questioned and Naruto, not one to admit such a thing even if he was, shook his head no. "Aww... Your no fun..." Anko then said before grabbing his mask and yanking it off of him, then shunshined away as Naruto swung Cocoon on the spot she had been previously... Anko appeared on her couch grinning then stopped to look at what was revealed... A DAMN BLACK MASK LIKE KAKASHI'S!

"Shit... Someone sure is paranoid..." Anko said with a frown as Naruto then vanished in a bolt of lightning only to reappear before her, grab his mask and secure it back on his face...

"NEVER... Do that again..." He growled and Anko shrugged before then watching as Tira walked downstairs and stretched her whole body somewhat like a large cat before then slinking over to Naruto and hanging on his shoulders like Anko before her, annoying the hell out of the azure nin while Anko laughed.

"Master... What am I going to do while your in that Chunin exam thing?" Tira then asked and Naruto blinked before thinking about that and then looking to Anko.

"You know the rules for it right?" He questioned and Anko grinned.

"Kurenai is the second Proctor. Because of that stupid wannabe Nightmare they won't let me use the Forest of Death as a testing ground so their going to move it somewhere else in the village as far as I know." She said then pouted while Naruto rolled his eye's. "Why?" Anko then questioned and Naruto smirked beneath his mask.

"We're to have a Survival test correct?" Naruto then questioned and Anko nodded her head to the boy who then hummed in thought. "Where?" He asked and Anko looked thoughtful while trying to remember where Kurenai said it would be...

"The Forest of Darkness..." She said mostly to herself and Naruto looked at her strangely. "It's a forest that lays in a cave and reaches over almost one hundred miles long before reaching a large tower like in the Forest of Death... Though the creatures in the Forest of Darkness are supposed to be weirder than the ones in the Forest of Death..." Anko explained while Naruto looked to Tira and Charade thoughtfully.

"Have them hide there, when we get there I want them to come join with me, Ino, and Sasuke while we're going through it. Also, Tira have your Watchers lead the big guy following that one to Konoha..." Naruto said then leaned over and whispered into the blue girls ear making her grin widely and giggle.

"Yes master!" She exclaimed happily before running out of the house and went to speak to her birds while Anko turned a raised brow to the boy who chuckled. Yet he stayed silent with an insane glint to his red/yellow eye's...

--

(Academy, day of the exams...)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino, looked at the building, and couldn't help but wish they didn't have to come back to this place... "Lets just get this over with..." Ino grumbled to her team and the boys shrugged while Tira flipped her ring blade around her body before then hanging it on her left shoulder. The group then walked inside, and then walked up the stairs only to stop when they saw a group at a door, Naruto looked at the number and frowned, it was a good thing Genjutsu didn't work on him.

"This isn't the right room..." Naruto then said and Sasuke and Ino nodded, walking with Naruto, only for him to turn and walked up the next few flights of stairs before walking down a long corridor. They soon reached what felt like a large room and Sasuke suddenly kicked Naruto and Ino to the side and flipped back as something came down on the spot they had been standing. They three got back to their feet and looked to the smoke, only to see a figure reveal himself from the smoke.

He looked to be their age and had black spiky hair, with wild eyebrows and tan skin, he had a strong build, and a few scars on his shoulders. He wore green gi pants with a pair of orange leg warmers, on his arms he had wrappings tied on tightly, an X shaped leather strap over his chest and back that had a metal plate over his chest, black ninja sandals and a red Hittai-ate wrapped around his waist. Over his arms he wore a pair of Armored braces on his forearms, they were a pair of blue gray iron studded braces with a rope holding thicker armor over the back of each forearm and nearly covered his elbows, that had numerous blue leather bands over it attached to studs, while the rest was dark gray and a royal blue color. (Kiaiissen (SCII))

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked the teen with a growl and the spiky haired teen smirked still crouching with his fist literally embedded in the floor.

"It is polite to introduce yourself before asking for the name of another." He said simply making Naruto snicker as Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Member of Team Seven, training under Anko Miterashi..." He said flatly making the other person nod his head then stand up and looked to the dark haired boy before giving a thumbs up.

"Heh, I am Rock Lee. A member of Team Nine under the greatest Taijutsu user in Konoha, Gai Sensei." The boy replied and then cracked his neck and placed one foot in front of himself and grinned. "And I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha to a match!" Lee then said and Sasuke frowned then smirked and nodded.

"Sasuke... We're supposed to be going to the exams, play with your little friend here later..." Naruto then reminded the other boy and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'll handle this Loser in no time... it'll be over before you can blink." Sasuke boasted making Naruto slap his face in annoyance, no matter how hard he tried, that damn Uchiha pride of his was harder to break than Soul Edge! Sasuke and Lee both looked to one another, and quickly Sasuke lunged forward unsheathing Chokatou and slashing at Lee only for him to block with one of his Bracers... Sasuke's eye's as Lee then palmed Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying back while Naruto's eye's shot wide open...

_'He... He's using Soul Energy!? WHAT THE FUCK! And his soul... Such a strong Soul... Such raw power... __**When the time comes, I WILL DEVOUR HIS SOUL!!'**_ Naruto thought to himself and concentrated on the fight, his eye's narrowing as Sasuke grunted before getting to his feet and brushing a chip off his shoulder... Literally... "Your skills are great Uchiha-san, however I was trained by both Olcadan and Gai Sensei, in their honor I will never allow myself to lose!" Lee said to the dark eyed boy who snarled and lunged towards Lee throwing his leg out only for Lee to catch that also then throw Sasuke into the air. Lee then crouched down and jumped upwards, slamming his fist into Sasuke's gut before then elbowing him down into the ground.

Sasuke grunted in pain then quickly rolled out of the way as Lee punched the ground, leaving an imprint of his hand in his wake. Sasuke snarled angrily and then activated his Sharingan, making Lee smirk as lightning began traveling over his arms. Seeing this however, Naruto was barely able to restrain himself... _**'His fucking Soul Energy is so potent we can ACTUALLY see it in the midst of battle!'**_ The red haired boy thought with a twitch while his hand reached up and grasped Cocoon's hilt, he was SOOO close to just jumping into this and stealing this "Lee" person's soul for himself...

However back in the fight, Sasuke charged at Lee and slashed upward, causing Lee to lean back as Sasuke then kicked him in the face knocking him back. Sasuke then ran towards Lee and dodged a punch from the boy as he spun and elbowed him into the face, sending him into the wall. Sasuke actually panted as he finished then felt his eye's widen in disbelief as Lee then got up and cracked his neck once more before grinning. "Finally, that little workout was fun my friend, but I need a real challenge to keep my skills sharp." Lee then said and lunged forward before kicking Sasuke shooting up. Lee then jumped up and chopped Sasuke in the stomach sending him into the ground. Sasuke groaned in pain before then rolling out of the way as Lee then punched the ground again, Dust kicking up around them as spiderweb cracks covered the floor.

However Lee then blocked as Naruto jumped into the fight swinging down Cocoon, an insane look in the red heads eye's as he pushed down on the blade. Lee caught the blade by using both his gauntlets to stop it as Naruto panted, eye's wide with insanity. **"You... Your soul is strong... Offer it to the supreme Darkness!!"** Naruto said darkly before Lee then leaned back and slid away from Naruto who stumbled forward only for Lee to kick him in the back and send him shooting forward. Thinking quickly Naruto used Cocoon to slow himself down by jabbing the blade into the floor, after stopping Naruto looked over his shoulder towards Lee who frowned.

"Impressive skill... However, only a fool relies his life on a weapon..." Lee said to Naruto who grinned beneath his mask and flung Cocoon onto his back.

**"Alright then... Lets see what you got..."** Naruto said while sliding into a Taijutsu Stance Lee recognized but shook it off as only Olcadan and he himself knew it. Lee then lunged forward towards Naruto only for the red head to grab Lee by the throat before then jumping up and slamming him into the ground. Naruto then dragged Lee across the ground before throwing him up and rearing a fist back. Lee quickly blocked with both arms as Naruto sent him flying into a wall back first. Lee slid down and then looked at Naruto over his hands, said boy was waving his right arm and looking at Lee strangely. _**'He's built like a fucking tank!'**_ The red head thought to himself then wondered why he knew what one of those ancient armored vehicles were...

"Hey, this is my fight Naruto..." Came Sasuke's voice as the boy got up off the floor and spit out some blood. "Stay out of it." He growled before crouching back and lunging towards Lee swinging Chokatou at the warrior who closed his eye's for some reason. Sasuke was surprised to say the least when Lee then moved like lightning, a blur of color his only warning as Lee appeared over head and brought both fist's down. Cursing silently Sasuke blocked in time for his feet to dig into the ground below him, surprising the Uchiha to no ends.

Naruto then ran to attack Lee once more, only for the but of someones Nunchoku to hit him in the side of the face knocking him to the side. "Lee what have we told you about getting in over your head in fights?" A voice questioned as Naruto shook his head then looked up to see the one who had knocked him back. He had long dark hair tied into a loose low ponytail, with a pair of near white eye's, and very pale skin over his athletic build. He wears a black Hittai-ate on his head that had a pair of straps falling down the sides of his cheeks, with a white vest over his torso, that had leather bands over the sides, black leather bands wrapped around his biceps, with a single black fingerless glove over his right hand. Bandages were wrapped around his midriff, white Shinobi pants with a black cloth around his waist that doubled as a belt and covered the sides and backs of his upper legs, a pair of Black Shin covering Shinobi Sandals, with a pair of silver shinguard's.

He wielded a simple Nunchoku which was black with an ornate silver design where it connected with the rope holding it together, on the bottom of each of the sticks was a silver piece and even the rope between them seemed made of silver from their color. (Soryuju, costume 1 (SC III))

"Watch it body, or you'll lose your head!" Ino then shouted as she spun her Snake Sword, only for it to extend as it reached for the man with Nunchoku's head. However a split second later, a woman with a sword appeared, half drawing the sword and catching Ino's blade easily with her own weapon.

This girl Naruto instantly recognized as Tenten Higorashi, though she had changed some since he last saw her. She still had her brown hair tied into two buns, but her brown eye's showed confidence and strength that Naruto hadn't seen in their prior meetings, she had a light build as always though was made for speed and agility now. She wore a pair of long sandals that reached up to above her knees, and were made of leather along the backs of her calves and had numerous leather straps, under which she wore some shin covering white socks, under those she wore a pair of simple black Shinobi pants with a Violet ribbon belt. A black Chinese shirt with a white choker collar around her neck, a tiny gold pendant falling down from it with a pair of silver bangles on her biceps, a pair of fingerless white gloves with Violet armor over the back of her hands, and a pair of Violet leather braces on her forearms with black plates on the backs.

The girls sword was a simple Ninjatou but had no cross guard and was a bit less curved, her blue Hittai-ate was around her forehead where it was intended... Naruto stood up and watched as Tenten then quickly unsheathed her sword completely, leaving Ino's sword on the ground before then moving quickly and knocking the pommel of her sword into Ino's gut. The pale blond girl hit the ground with a grunt and growled, glaring at Tenten who slowly sheathed her sword... _**'Batoujyutsu...' **_Naruto thought to himself then narrowed his eye's as Sasuke also stood up, snarling towards the three as Ino calmly walked over to her team and looked at the opposing group of Teens, one eye twitching.

**"So then we meet at last... The Holy Trinity and the Unholy Trinity meet one another at long last..."** Naruto mumbled to himself as the two groups looked at one another with frowns on their faces. **"It's amazing meeting you three... However... We have a prior engagement I believe..."** Naruto then said while looking to Ino and Sasuke who both nodded their heads in agreement. Teams Seven and Nine looked at one another one last time before then splitting apart and heading towards the exam room, frowning the whole way. Once they reached the door they walked inside and looked around to see numerous Genin from all over.

Naruto scanned them and suddenly smirked when he saw the Sand group, then he saw a group from Kumo and wondered about a girl who was lighting a match then putting it out, only for it to catch on fire again somehow. Naruto ignored her for the moment, though her Cat Like eyes were obviously the markings of the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata... Naruto scanned the rest and saw numerous warriors, but none of them had very much Soul Energy at all... Disappointing really... However he then stopped when he felt something and looked to the side to see an Ame nin, why he was interested in this nin, beyond the fact this persons Soul Energy was made up of at least three separate people... He or maybe she, had a shard of Soul Edge with them...

--

(With Anko...)

Said snake woman was whistling to herself as she ate some dango at her favorite shop, Kurenai beside of her and chatting with her lightly. "Tell me Anko, whats got you in such a good mood lately? I haven't seen you this happy since you found that little snake and took him home as a pet..." Kurenai finally questioned making Anko grin.

"Well... I think I finally met someone who actually gets me for one..." She said simply and Kurenai blinked in surprise.

"Really? How wonderful Anko, you really do need to get out more." Kurenai said with a smile to her friend then stopped and leaned forward... "So, whose the lucky guy?" Kurenai then questioned and Anko smirked.

"Nuh uh. Guess." Anko said to Kurenai who frowned.

"Iruka?" She asked and Anko raised a brow.

"Why would you think that?" She questioned and Kurenai giggled.

"He's had a crush on you since the Academy for one." Kurenai told the woman who blinked then shrugged her shoulders. "Alright... Kakashi?" The woman then tried and Anko shuddered, she then gave a half hearted glare to Kurenai who rolled her eye's. "Alright... I know it's not Gai... Or even Hayate... Izumo or Kotetsu maybe?" Kurenai questioned and Anko scoffed.

"Those idiots. I'd rather not be stuck with either Twiddle-Dee or Twiddle-Dumb... Last time I went on a mission with those two I almost tore their eye's out for hitting on me none stop rather than focus on the damn mission..." Anko growled and Kurenai blinked then shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I give, unless it's another of your girlfriends who I don't know and you haven't screwed yet, then I've got no clue." Kurenai then said with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest and Anko snickered to herself.

"Well He's definitely not a girl in anyway or shape of the word... He's tall, strong, as sadistic and blood thirsty as me, and has a penchant for cutting people into pieces." Anko said and Kurenai shuddered, fearing what any children from two people like that would be like, she loved her friend like a sister, but honestly she could still be scared by her...

"Ibiki?" The red eyed woman tried and Anko scoffed.

"He's got a girlfriend already." She said and Kurenai blinked in surprise. "She's a civilian. He's not into BDSM just cause he likes Torture you know..." Anko said playfully and Kurenai accepted that, it wasn't unheard of for Shinobi to date Civilians after all and Ibiki mostly stayed in the village. "The guy I like carries a sword, has armor, and even has a life similar to mine." Anko said with a smirk and Kurenai blinked to herself... Armor... A sword... Liked to kill things... Like Anko... Aw, Hell no.

"Naruto Uzumaki?!" Kurenai questioned, after all, he was the only one like that in the whole village, and Anko's nod merely confirmed it. "Are you nuts?! He's what, ten years younger than you?" Kurenai stated to the woman who frowned.

"No, you're ten years older than him. I'm only seven years older than him." She corrected and Kurenai winced, it was somewhat odd being older than Anko, seeing as the other girl had developed much faster than she had when they were younger.

"Still Anko, isn't that a little weird for you... I mean liking him is okay, but thinking of getting into his pants..." Kurenai questioned and Anko waved it off.

"The way I see it, old enough to kill like he does, old enough to screw..." She said with a grin and Kurenai slapped her face. Why was her friend so bat-shit crazy most of the time? "Besides Kur, don't forget that a Ninja's life is VERY short, if he wants kids he'd best get to work soon." The woman said with a grin and Kurenai begrudgingly agreed to the former and blocked out the latter of her best friends words... _'Beyond that, he gave me my freedom... I owe him big, and he's pretty cute from what little I know, the arm is dangerous and well... and I do like danger... Hmmm... I wonder what I'll look like when "I" draw on the Soul Edge fragments power? Maybe I'll be more snake like or something... Or even more sexy? NAH. Impossible to do the last one.'_ Anko thought to herself with smile as she happily munched on her Dango, she didn't see the blond with the red coat in the back look over a pair of sunglasses at her then smirk to herself.

_'Lets see what this guy of hers is like, though from the sounds of it, he's a young version of my master...'_ She thought while fondly thinking of Alucard before then frowning and looking around. _'I keep sensing Trash-Vampires or at least something similar everywhere... But I don't see any of them...'_ Seras then thought with a frown then leaned back into a shadow so she could go look around the village for this Naruto kid, maybe HE knew what the hell was going on, besides if he was anything like her master, she'd at least be able to get along with him... Or he might drive her more crazy... Either one...

--

TBC...

--

AN: I'm probably going to just skip Ibiki's test, personally I've seen it in WAY too many stories and it's almost always more or less the same. Same people, same Test, and same thing happens. SO I'll just skip it and get to the Forest of Darkness... Heh heh heh... Oh I bet Naruto will be surprised with what he finds in there...

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), and Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen)

Possible New Additions to the Harem are: Yugito NiiPyromaniac, Bloodthirsty (The Flaming Hell Cat)

Might add Yugito since she is similar to Gaara and Naruto, the only difference is she is respected in Kumo, though I think thats because one of her parents is a Raikage, and she would see it that way also and not truly like that, that is the reason they "like" her.


	16. The Serpentine Mistress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 13: The Serpentine Mistress...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Outside the Forest of Darkness...)

Naruto stood in front of the dark cavernous area, a large gate blocking the caverns mouth, around him were the rest of the teams who passed the second exam, Kurenai was looking around them before Naruto and raising a brow. She wondered what Anko saw in the boy for a second before deciding it wasn't any of her business... "Alright, this is the Forest of Darkness, a little known place in Konoha due to the number of strange creatures inside of it. Your second exam will be simple, this cavern is one hundred miles long and wide, in the roof are numerous small holes to let in light. However, for the most part the cavern is completely encased in darkness, hence the name." Kurenai explained then took a breath and smiled.

"Now then, I want all of you to remember that while you're inside the forest, always be on the lookout for something that might attack you. The forest hasn't been opened for years due to numerous mysterious deaths and disappearances, so be careful inside unless you want to be added to the list of casualties." Kurenai said just before Anko then appeared in a poof of smoke, a stick of Dango in her mouth as she lazily looked around and some of the males grinned seeing the fishnet clad woman.

"Hey Kur... Don't give away all of the surprises too soon... Let them have some fun in there after all! Or at least let all the small fries die off!" Anko admonished then exclaimed with a grin and Kurenai shook her head in exasperation, why was her friend here... She then heard laughter and looked to see one Naruto Uzumaki was laughing loudly... NOW she saw why Anko liked him... They were made for one another...

"Anko, your not allowed to be here... Remember? I'm the Proctor for this exam..." Kurenai said to the dark haired woman and Anko waved her off. She then pulled the dango stick from her mouth and tossed it at a tree, the stick hit the tree and embedded itself into the wood as she then grinned.

"Just gonna wish the best of luck to my team then I'm out of here..." Anko said before vanishing and reappearing behind Naruto and his group. "Alright team, show these Gaki's what you can do..." Anko said loudly with a grin then told Naruto that Charade and Tira were waiting for them inside. Naruto nodded slightly and Anko vanished in a plume of smoke. Several people looked to Naruto only for him to chuckle, Kurenai let out a sigh and then looked at the group with a serious expression.

"Alright, at the center of this forest is a large tower, inside of the tower you will find twenty scrolls, each scroll has a different symbol on it. Each of your teams will be given a different symbol that corresponds with a different scroll. However, there are only thirteen scrolls, meaning only half of you will be making it to the final round, and even then, if an enemy manages to get your own scroll, you'll have to fight him or her to get it back." Kurenai explained and Sakura raised her hand. "Yes?" Kurenai questioned and the girl looked around.

"What's inside of the scroll?" Kurenai actually smirked at the question and then produced a scroll in her hand, the Kanji for "Nightmare" was on the front of it making Naruto's eye twitch.

"That you'll have to figure out, the scroll is not to be opened until a week has passed in the forest however. And anyone who opens one of the scrolls prematurely... Well... Something bad MIGHT happen, then again... It might have some secret technique that would be useful... It's up to you whether or not you want to open the scroll..." Kurenai said with a smirk as some of the kids look bored, a few guessing they shouldn't open the scroll or else they would be knocked out or something. "Now then, I and two Chunin will begin by calling forth each team and give them their Symbol..." Kurenai said and walked over to a couple of booths with a curtain in front of it...

It was later when the teams got their symbols. Naruto and the others, Ironically they somehow got "Nightmare", Sakura's team got "Mind", Hinata's team got "Wolf", Gaara's team got "Sand", The blond with cat like eye's got "Fire", and the Holy-Trinity got "Shield". Naruto was happy he could use Cocoon to see behind himself, otherwise he wouldn't have seen those groups symbols. Now he could make sure they at least went to the next round... Why? They were probably the strongest out of any of the Genin teams and would give him an ample or at least an amusing challenge later on...

So, now Kurenai opened the gate to the forest of Darkness, and the numerous groups of Genin's all jumped into the cave. Naruto, was currently walking lazily along, using Cocoon to check around for traps, while also looking out for Sasuke and Ino, both of whom went to find something or other to assist with getting to the tower. The three kept to the ground for the most part so they wouldn't risk being seen by the enemy, and four hours later, Naruto's biggest fans finally showed. Naruto stopped and turned around as he heard a noise, the blue armored nin smirked seeing Tira and Charade standing on a tree branch, a bag hanging in one of Tira's hands.

"Master!" Tira then exclaimed loudly before glomping the boy with a wide grin and Naruto's eye twitched rapidly.

"We miss something?" Came Ino's voice as she and Sasuke returned, Sasuke smirking at the lue armored warrior who growled towards him angrily. He then managed to pry Tira off him and looked at the bipolar lass with a look, the blue haired girl simply blinked and held a bag to the blue armored warrior.

"Look Master, my watchers found more shards for you Master, and I told one to help the other lead the big guy to Konoha like you asked!" Tira said happily and Naruto grabbed the bag and opened it, finding about three shards of Soul Edge he took one and placed it into cocoon before then placing the sack with the other two safely into his armor for later use.

"Alright, Tira and Charade have caught up with us, what next?" Sasuke then questioned and Nightmare looked around.

"Well for one, whoever has been following us should show them self!" Naruto growled and heard a slow chuckle in the darkness.

"So I was found out? Pity, I had hoped to give one of my pets a workout..." Came the voice as the grass nin Naruto noticed earlier rose out of the ground, tilting his hat downwards to half cover his face and showing only one eye. "So these are the "Unholy-Trinity" but it seems that you've managed to get a few new members... Interesting..." The man said and Naruto growled, pulling Cocoon from his back he then pointed the blade at the man.

"Who the hell are you... Pathetic soul?!" He growled out and saw a flicker of recognition pass over the grass nins face before a grin nearly split it in half.

"So the Nightmare of Konoha truly does exist... And in HIS legacy no less... How wonderfully Ironic..." The man said then let a little chuckle out. "As for who I am, that won't matter... After I kill you..." The man said before lunging forward, hands moving quickly to form seals. **"Hosenka no Jutsu!"** He exclaimed before several balls of fire came from his mouth towards the group who all evaded the orbs. Naruto then crouched before lunging at the nin, swinging the massive blade in a triple spin attack.

The nin flipped back away from the slash, only for Tira to swing her own weapon at him. He rolled to the side and cursed loudly as Charade then slashed at him only he quickly rolled to the side. Sasuke then used his "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" and spit out a fireball towards the nin, the grass nin cursed before jumping high into the air in order to evade the attack. "Extend!" Ino shouted using his Snake Sword to wrap around the nins left leg and pull him down into the ground, then spin her body to fling him into a tree. Charade now had an ax that had a C shaped blade and a red jewel at the center, spikes adorning the flesh like weapon as the segmented handle was in a shape, he also now had a small shield, which was designed in the same way as his ax, only with teeth along the center like a mouth and spikes along the sides of the weapon... (Soul Edge(Lizardman Version, SC III))

"Impressive Children... Most impressive... I would not expect such skill from ones so young..." The nin admitted then looked at Naruto with a smirk. "But I guess I should expect so much... From the new Nightmare..." He said and Naruto narrowed his eye's, then saw the same fragment he noticed that the nin had and lunged towards him, swinging his sword wildly at the man. However the nin then frowned performing several hand-seals quickly before exclaimed. "**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi!**" As he did a snake came out of his mouth, and from the snakes mouth a long sword stretched out to block Cocoon surprising Naruto as the nin then slashed with the sword, knocking Naruto back before then flipping to his feet.

"Tira! Charade! Attack!" Naruto then exclaimed as a happy reply from Tira was the only warning before the girl lunged at the man, Charade swinging his ax at the nin from the side. The nin frowned and quickly flipped away from the two, then quickly grabbed the chain of Ino's dream blade and tossed her into Sasuke. Naruto then came down on him, swinging Cocoon down towards him. The man scowled deeply as he rolled out of the way and saw Naruto's eye's begin to glow blood red.

**"Give me... Your Soul!"** Naruto growled out and the man actually shivered... _'Last time ANYONE said that to me was when I first met Madara... The bastard almost got it too...'_ The man thought with a frown before looking around. Tira was on his right with Charade at his left, Sasuke and Ino were flanking one another behind him while Naruto stood before him. _'Hmm... It wouldn't be prudent to fight that boy, even if he has only a slim chance of winning, he is still Nightmare... That means he could use my Fragment against me... How troublesome... I need to rethink my plan in any case... With Nightmare around it would be... Foolish... To attempt to use a Curse Seal, he could just manipulate it himself...'_ The man thought to himself then narrowly dodged as Naruto used his deformed arm to slash at him, the man quickly jumped upward however, and into a tree...

Ino quickly used her Snake sword and sent it singing towards the older nin. The nin growled as he jumped out of the way and blocked Tira's ring blade as she threw it towards him. Landing, the nin rolled to the side as Sasuke used his "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" once more, as he evaded, however as he did the heat from the attack seemed to melt his face revealing pale skin and a purple marking over his left eye. Charade then came at him from behind. The older nin quickly ducked and tripped the rock formed creature, knocking it into Sasuke as Tira and Ino both attacked him. Using Kusanagi the nin blocked Ino then kicked Tira in the chest.

The warrior wasn't prepared for the hand that came from below him however as Naruto _literally_ reached into his body to grasp something within his side before ripping his hand out of the grass nin's body. The nin screamed loudly in pain and quickly knocked both Naruto and Ino away before grasping his side with a shaking hand. Naruto then shook his head and grinned seeing the bloody shard of Soul Edge in his hand, the the young nin then chuckled to himself as he put it into his armor before then lunging at the Grass nin once more.

**"Now Human... YOU WILL DROWN IN THE CESSPOOL OF DARKNESS!!"** He exclaimed while swinging Cocoon down only for the nin to block then kick one of his feet out from under him. The nin then flipped away, his blood spilling only for him to then jump into a tree with a grunt of pain.

"Till we meet again... Nightmare of Konoha..." The nin said then vanished into the shadows of the forest leaving Naruto and his team to look at one another.

"Well... At least we know we can take a high level opponent together..." Sasuke then said simply while sheathing Chokatou and Naruto chuckled.

**"Lets keep moving. The faster we make it to the damn Tower, the easier it will be to protect our scroll for the rest of the week."** Naruto then said and Sasuke nodded while Ino grumbled about over active freaks of nature named Naruto Uzumaki. The group walked on into the darkness of the forest, Naruto moving his eye's from side to side, then smirking when he felt a dark presence behind them... _**'He he he... Whoever the hell you are... You better be ready to die...'**_ The Homicidal nin thought to himself with an insane look in his eye's.

"Master... You've got that look in your eye's again!" Tira exclaimed happily, know that look meant that soon she would get to kill someone!

**"Huh... Really? I thought I got that looked at..."** Naruto joked and Tira looked at him with a pout making the living Nightmare laugh. **"Don't worry Tira, you'll get to kill more worthless souls for me soon enough!"** The teen said to the girl who started to cheer while Sasuke and Ino both sweat dropped and wondered why so many insane things were happening recently... They then decided they didn't want to fucking know and let it be...

"I wonder if the bloody blighter is able to sense my presence..." Came a whisper as Seras leaned back against a tree while following Naruto's group. "If he can, he knows I'm following them... But just coming out of nowhere would be bad... Can't have the whole group up in arms... Maybe if they run into a little trouble... Yes. That works..." Seras said to herself then quickly shook her head, groaning when she saw the group had walked deeper into the forest. "Oh bloody hell! I really need to stop talking to myself!" She then exclaimed before running after the group and jumping into a nearby shadow to follow them into the depths of the Forest of Darkness...

--

(Later that night...)

Anko had stormed into the Forest of Darkness, after finding the bodies of some genin with their faces Ripped off Anko knew exactly _who_ was here. Her anger getting the better of her she arrived within the forest of Darkness in record time. Her arms were shaking with barely suppressed anger as was the rest of her as she tried to concentrate in order to find _his_ Chakra signature... It didn't take long before she did and flung numerous Kunai and Shuriken at the spot the person was hiding.

He fell to the ground only to land on his feet as Anko growled. "So you really did come back here..." The woman growled as the nin reappeared behind her from the tree. "Why don't you take off that ridiculous disguise and face me one on one!?" The Jounin shouted towards the Snake man who chuckled before reaching up and ripping the half melted face from his own. The yellow serpentine eyes, purple tribal Tattoos, long black hair, and pale skin, it was all the same he hadn't changed in all the years he had been gone... "Orochimaru..." The woman growled in utter hatred and the man chuckled lightly in his throat.

"You look well... How has my first Apprentice been doing since I left?" The pale man said then questioned with a sick grin making Anko snarl towards him unrestrained fury clear in her eye's.

"How have I been doing?!" She demanded incredulously then started to shake as she glowered down on Orochimaru. "I've been attacked by people who were once my friends, nearly raped or assassinated numerous times, and I've had people treat me like I'm less than a Whore because of you!" She shouted angrily while shaking with unrestrained fury and the man smirked with a slight chuckle.

"My dear Anko, it's been so long. Is this anyway to treat your former Sensei? Blaming me for all your troubles isn't a goof habit to pick up..." Orochimaru questioned then stated and Anko growled in rage before launching herself towards the nin with a Kunai which she then began to slash at him with. The man back away as he expertly dodged and blocked her clumsy furious strikes all with a slight smirk. The man then used Kusanagi to block and look her directly in the face, making her snarl grow. "Still as short tempered as ever I see..." He mocked and Anko suddenly spun on her heel, spinning into a low kick to knock the man to the ground then plunge her Kunai down.

The man quickly rolled out of the way however and then kicked Anko to the side. "Teme..." Anko muttered to herself as she then sat up and looked towards the "Hebi-Teme" as she had named him in her own mind.

"Whats the matter Dear Anko? Are you still sore about me leaving you?" The man mocked and Anko could feel her control of the fragment embedded in her right shoulder begin to wain... "Well thats no good my dear, you shouldn't be so selfish... After all... You just weren't strong enough for my goals." The man says sinisterly and Anko looks at him furiously, the man halts any more words upon seeing her eye's however, as her right eye has a black sclera with a pure yellow iris and now pupil...

"Now... I'm PISSED!!" She roared angrily as her Curse Seal activated black flame like marks spiraled around her right arm, around her neck up to her face, and then around her belly before spiraling down her left leg. Orochimaru's eye's narrowed as this change took place, he knew of only ONE whom he had given that seal too... And it wasn't Anko... **"I'LL KILL YOU!!"** The woman then roared as she lunged at Orochimaru once more, the man dodged her fist only to get her knee in his gut send him flying back into a tree. Orochimaru grunted in pain, grasping the hole from which Naruto had ripped out his Soul Edge shard then rolled out of the way as Anko slammed a fist into the ground he had been.

Dust began flying up into the air as the Missing Nin tried to reason out what exactly had happened to change one of his Curse Seals... _'Of course, that Naruto Brat... He must have figured out a way to alter my seal on Anko... Though it's a bit of a drastic change, it seems to have worked perfectly... Hm... Perhaps he WOULD be a better host than the Uchiha... Then again getting to him means I'd have to fight off Kyuubi AND Soul Edge... Something neither I nor anyone else would really be looking forward too..'_ Orochimaru thought to himself as his former apprentice then lunged at him once more swinging her leg out into an ax kick.

Orochimaru flipped back then lunged forward with a stabbing attack, the woman dodged the attack then reared an arm back and plunged her fist into Orochimaru's face. The pale snake man was sent flying back into a tree, grunting as he held his bleeding side once more. The woman then lunged at the man with a Kunai, tossing it she expected him to dodge, but he blocked instead then held out one of his hands towards her. **"Senei ta Jashu"** He shouted as numerous snakes came from his sleeves and hit Anko, soon wrapping around a tree as well in order to hold her. Orochimaru let out a panting breath as he tried to calm his breathing, he'd forgotten how much physically weaker he was without that shard...

Anko meanwhile began growling as she saw the weakened Orochimaru, the mark on her body began to burn once more and Orochimaru felt the increase of Killing Intent and looked up. What he saw nearly made his blood run cold, Anko's skin had turned a burnt tan color much like Naruto's, her canine teeth lengthened into sharp fangs and her nails grew into claws on both her hands. The her feet changed, her toes becoming talons like a dragons, from her spine three 5'inch spikes grew downward, and then six thick sharp spikes grew from her forearms and cut the snakes holding her to the tree. Then her hair began to grow longer, freeing itself from the spiky bun she had it in, it turned the same blood red color as Naruto's, last was that her Hittai-ate fell from her head to the ground, a plate then grew on her forehead and two small horns grew just above her eyebrows.

As her change commences a twisted grin spread over the womans lips which turned red as well... The woman then began to laugh crazily and Orochimaru raised a brow, the woman then ceased her laughter and licked her lips. **"Now then Oro-teme... I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!"** The woman then screamed as she then placed both feet against the tree and lunged at Orochimaru with her sharp claws. The Snake Sannin cursed his luck as he rolled out of the way, the womans claws ripping through a tree like it was made of tissue paper. The woman looked at the damage she had done then grinned insanely before starting to laugh loudly, the insanity in her voice VERRY clear even to Orochimaru.

The man decided to end the fight quickly so lunged at Anko, piercing her chest with his Kusanagi and letting out a sigh. The man was as such, surprised when her fist sent him flying back, and she started to giggle madly. **"Aw, whats a matter Sensei, getting a little worried?"** The woman then mocked as she grabbed hold of Kusanagi's blade and began to pull it out of her chest and then licking the blood from the blade of the sword. **"You know... I seem to remember nearly getting my head cut off to help you get this damn sword for you..."** Anko then said darkly before charging her own chakra into the blade, part of Soul Edge's energy flowing into it also as the wound on her chest sealed shut nearly instantly...

**"So lets see how well "I" can use it!"** Anko then exclaimed happily before lunging at Orochimaru and swinging the sword at him. The Snake Sannin cursed loudly before rolling to the side with a grunt of pain as he continued to hold the bleeding wound on his side. _'She's using her chakra and the warped power of Soul Edge to control Kusanagi? When did she learn to do that? Or... Is Soul Edge controlling her mind already?'_ The Snake Sannin questioned in his head while dodging the womans quick strikes as she cut everything in her path. Orochimaru let out a pant as Anko then lunged at him quickly, eye's wide with insanity and he quickly formed several hand-seals and grabbed Kusanagi's blade.

The man grunted in pain as he felt the poison enter him before he then kicked Anko away and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The dark haired woman looked at the spot he had been in a few seconds before then started screaming out in anger and outrage. **"NO! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!!"** The woman screamed as she lunged at a tree and ripped it apart before punching one down, kicking another and then slamming her hands into the ground. **"WHY THE HELL DOES HE ALWAYS GET AWAY!?"** She then demanded and started to scream bloody murder while yelling every obscenity she could think off...

--

(Outside Konoha...)

Skulking outside of the main village, a pair of burning red eye's looked at the two gate guards before then taking out a weapon and began to recalibrate the weapon. Kneeling down the figure took quick aim and fired only twice, the beams flew without a sound and hit both men in the head, killing them instantly.__**"**_**Statement:**_ These Meatbags really should look out for hidden threats.**"** The figure then revealed HK-47 and the killer Robot walked to the gate and laughed at the fallen guards.** "**_**Mocking Statement:**_ If these Ninja are truly the best that this village has to offer, I'm afraid that I'll be able to terminate every Meatbag here before I can even begin to enjoy myself.**"** The Psychotic machine said with a shake of it's head before then looking passed the gate and into the main city.

**"**_**Observation:**_ It appears that these Meatags have no way of Interstellar Travel Technology, but it also looks like I won't be found in this world where the Republic would find and then dismantle me...**"** HK then looked around the city and began to nod to itself. **"**_**Decision:**_ It appears likely, I will have to deal with these Meatbags for an undetermined amount of time._** Reluctant Statement:**_ However, it is good that they seem unable to sense my presence like they can one another... Their "Jutsu" May not be true Assassin Skill's but they are quite destructive...**"** HK then slowly walked into the city before he rolled to his side and into the shadows...** "**_**Threat:**_ Be wary Meatbags, your village was supposed to be the best of all the others... Lets see if you all can live up to your grand reputation...**"** With that the droid fell back into the shadows and vanished without a trace...

--

TBC...

--

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen), and Yugito Nii(The Flaming Hell Cat)


	17. The NoLife Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 14: The No-Life Queen...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

"Alright, so we get rid of her during this test right?" A question from a Kumo nin as the three sat out in the forest, a familiar blond girl sleeping.

"Yeah, but not until AFTER we get the scroll from the tower." The second male Kumo nin said as the girls right eye opened and she snarled. "I still can't believe the Raikage thinks of that bitch as a daughter! If it wasn't for that we could've gotten rid of the bitch years ago." The man growls and his accomplice nods his head.

"Yeah, so why are we waiting to get rid of her?" The first questions and his partner smirks.

"Because, if we kill her NOW, we can't use her to get that scroll for us... Not like the Little Pyromaniac's going to survive the Test anyways. And when she's dead and gone, the hold she has on the Raikage will FINALLY be gone and we'll be treated like heroes!" The man said and his partner nodded, however both were startled when something "Bit" them and both swatted at whatever it was.

"So, you think any of the other kids in this test are demons also?" The first Nin questioned and his partner frowned in thought. "I mean, imagine if we could get rid of all of them, then we'd be heroes everywhere in the Shinobi Nations! Besides, Konoha has some fine ass Women and Heroes get first dibs..." The man said with a perverted look as his partner grinned at the idea also, the girls teeth ground together in anger however, eye's slowly turning blood red... "Speaking of... maybe we should have a little fun with the Demon Bitch here before we do her in... Ne?" The man mentioned and his partner nodded his head, however, both suddenly began to feel an ominous chill in the air as a strange purple light came from behind them...

"Shit..." One said while turning around to see a two tailed cat seemingly made of purple fire glaring at them with three glowing red eye's. The cat then cracked it's neck and let out it's claws, a snarl on it's face as it then bared it's fangs towards the two stupid ninja.

_**"You bastards have just pissed off the WRONG "Demon", I won't let you two fools leave here alive for this betrayal!!"**_ Th cat roared with an enraged feminine voice and lunged at them, ripping them to shreds with it's claws and fangs, their screams spreading out into the depths of the forest as it slaughtered the VERY stupid Ninjas...

--

(With Naruto...)

The boy heard distant screams, that made both him, and somehow Tira grin. "Master, sounds like someone has gotten bored?" The girl questioned making Naruto chuckle and nod his head in agreement while Ino and Sasuke both wondered why their only real allies/friends were completely out of their mind... They seemed to ask this allot and always came up with the same damn answer... They were out of their minds also...

**"Does anyone else feel those weak souls coming from up ahead?"** The red haired warrior questioned suddenly and only Charade nodded his semi head to the teen. **"Figures..."** Naruto grunted out and Tira grinned and looked to her master.

"Can we kill them?" She asked excitedly and Naruto looked thoughtful for all of five seconds.

**"Sure."** He finally said and Tira jumped up excitedly before running in the direction of the "Weak Souls", Naruto chuckling as he followed with Charade...

"What are you waiting for?" Ino then questioned as Sasuke just looked in the direction the other two had fun off.

"I'm debating whether or not I even care to follow them..." He replied and the girl rolled her eye's and sauntered off in the direction the others went with a sway to her hips, Sasuke's eye's practically glued to her ass... "Damn hormones..." Sasuke finally grunted as he ran after the girl and by proxy the rest of the group with a scowl on his face... He soon found Naruto crouched behind a bush with Tira, Charade and Ino behind a tree. All of them were looking into a very nondescript clearing but Naruto seemed the most tense for some reason... "Well?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto frowned.

**"The weak Souls aren't the only thing here... We got company..."** The red headed boy said as they heard what sounded like a screech. Naruto narrowed his eye's as someone was thrown into the clearing, two more soon following to reveal the Sound Ninja that had attacked that Kabuto kid.

"What the hell is that thing?!" The one with spiky hair, Zaku if Naruto remembered correctly, asked as he backed away from the tree's. The one with bandages, Dosu, seemed more tense than Zaku and was looking all around for whatever had attacked them. The girl, Kin, was shaking like a leaf but was trying to calm herself, a Senbon with a bell in each hand which she quickly tossed into two nearby tree's.

"Zaku calm down... Whatever that creature was... It was too big to just vanish into..." Before Dosu could finish, what looked like Ninja wire wrapped around him and pulled him screaming into the darkness of the tree's.

"OH SHIT!" Zaku then exclaimed and held his hands up, eye's wide as Kin cursed and ducked with her hands on her ears. Zaku immediately started to shoot sound waves from his hands, blasting everything around him as Naruto's group ducked also as the blasts came close to them. Soon Zaku stopped and began to look around with wide eye's, Kin looking up to glare at the boy as he finally stopped shooting at air.

"You done..." She asked snidely and Zaku gave her an annoyed look, which was ruined as he was still shaking like a leaf. "Dosu! Can you hear me!?" Kin shouted as she got to her knee's, only for silence to reign throughout the forest... "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Kin then muttered only to scream as a body dropped down to hang via wire, the skin peeled off and leaving only a bloody carcass...

**"Heh... nice one..."** Naruto whispered and Tira nodded from her spot while looking around the dark forest around them. Up in the tree's, Seras sits with a surprised look while appraising what was done to the nin in under a minute... _'Whatever is in this forest is big, strong, and unreal to be able to do that to a man in so short a time... Judging by the sound of it's voice it's not human and it's bigger than me... Also, it's seems that those kids were being followed by it for a while, meaning that whatever it is is absolutely relentless... Wow... I'm impressed...'_ The woman thought to herself while discreetly looking around herself for the creature.

However, instead a whirring sound came from the forest as a pair of bola came and wrapped around Zaku's legs and upper torso. "Shit! Kin help me get out of these!" The boy said then demanded only to see Kin was backing away, still shaking like a leaf. "Kin! HELP ME!!" Zaku then screamed only for Kin to run away leaving him to his fate... _'Maybe I shouldn't have pissed her off... But I couldn't help watching her bathe dammit!!'_ The spiky haired boy thought and two blades came down beside his throat, pinning him down. "Shit..." He said lowly to himself while turning his head, the creature yanked him into the forest however, the boy screaming as a screech came from the creature once more...

"That was BRILLIANT!!" Tira then exclaimed and clapped her hands making Naruto roll his eye's, though inwardly agree with her assumption. "Where did it go master? And what was that?" Tira then questioned and Naruto shrugged, while he should have been able to see it, it had been wearing leaves and local plants to appear as though apart of the forest itself... A loud scream alerted him to the fact Zaku was most likely dead so Naruto absorbed Dosu's soul and looked in the direction Kin went.

**"Come, lets claim her soul and get to the tower..."** Naruto said with an annoyed Tone, Tira saluting to her master ran in the direction Kin had left, Naruto following at a leisurely stroll with Ino and Sasuke while Charade looked around before crouching and moving some leaves that were on the ground. On the ground was a strange two toed foot print, with what looked like half a toe and a small hole at the end... Charade tilted it's head trying to think why that should be familiar to it, then it's eye widened...

--

(Elsewhere...)

The creature used a blade from it wrist to skin Zaku slowly, then wrapped a wire around his legs and hung him from a tree in it's territory. A warning to intruders to stay away and leave it be like it had left for centuries to ward off pursuing invaders... It sometimes forgot how long it had isolated itself, how long it had stayed in the forest away from humans and their problems... Away from others... The creature shook it's head of these thoughts as it then heard a voice echo in the endless quiet of the Forest of Darkness.

"Intruders, Intruders." The voice of it's pet came from above, before the talking bird landed on the creatures back. It's Red eye's narrowed, the slitted pupil appearing almost like the depths of a pit, ever encompassing and ominously dark. The creature crouched down on it's branch and leaped off, the blades it wielded retreating into it's arm mounted weapons before it hit the ground and grabbed it's leaf and plant covered cloak. Pulling it over it's shoulders it then leaped into the forest, hunting the ones who invaded it's home.

It would never allow that, not after the last invaders, those foolish humans had sought to use it as a weapon, no one would never repeat that action. It would make damn sure that no one would ever attempt to use it as a weapon, it was alive like any other creature and felt it deserved at least SOME respect, given how it was born it understood human hatred for it, but it was not an evil vicious beast, merely as that man with the scythe had called it...

A pathetic lost soul, seeking peace in it's solitude...

--

(Back with Naruto...)

The azure armored nin was watching as Tira followed Kin's trail, soon coming upon a tree with it's roots forming something of a cave Naruto chuckled. **"Tira, you can have this one, let Charade absorb her soul... I have something else to deal with."** Naruto ordered and Tira grinned then looked to Charade as he came up behind them and told the stone creature what her master told her. Naruto slipped into the darkness of the forest however, Leaving Tira, Ino, Sasuke, and Charade to deal with Kin as he had more pressing matters to deal with...

The red head soon appeared out of the shadows, tree's surrounded him and yet he was unafraid of anything that lurked in the shadows... **"You can show yourself already!"** The red head then exclaimed while looking around and a blond who had been hiding in a tree twitched. **"Hiding is just so undignified... One with a soul as powerful as yours shouldn't stray into the habits of the weak..."** Naruto called out and Seras smirked despite herself... _'Somehow... He sounds like Master...'_ She thought then frowned, reminding herself he wasn't her master...

As such the blond sinked into the shadows before then appearing behind the red head, her back to him as she hid behind a tree. Seras then pulled her Harkonnen cannon out and looked at the blade on the end so she could see around the tree. She saw the boy's red hair, so red it looked as though it was completely stained by blood... she absolutely loved that hair... _'I wonder if he knows how damn thirsty that hair makes me... I looks so much like running blood I can't help myself!'_ The girl thought while licking her lips then ducking as Naruto seemed to vanish only for his sword to chop the tree she was behind in half.

**"Found you..."** The red head said darkly and Seras smirked despite herself, if not for the fact he was still human, she'd think he was a true vampire with all his power. After all, it was unreal for a mere mortal to cut a tree in half with a single slash of the blade. _'Well I'm not TO far off... He's a vampire alright... A vampire of Souls instead of blood...'_ The girl thought as Naruto then slung the sword over his shoulder, the tree falling as the girl stared at him from behind her orange glasses.

"Well, for a human you sure are strong." Seras then said and saw Naruto twitch. "Lets see if your strong enough..." The girl then challanged before lunging at Naruto and swinging her Harkonnen's blade towards the red haired boy. Naruto ducked and swung Cocoon upwards, Seras rolled to the side to evade being sliced in half.

Naruto then looked more thoroughly at the girl, she was amazingly similar to Tira in body structure, though with a considerably larger bust. She also had that same accent Tira had, only hers was more evident than Tira's own light almost imperceptible accent. She was strong from what he could see, and she had some grasp of controlling shadows from what he could tell, based on her arm at least. Inwardly he frowned to himself as he noticed something else, while her soul was strong, it wasn't tethered to her body like a normal humans... It was actually sealed into her body, almost like it was apart of it...

**"Just what the hell are you Girl?"** Naruto questioned but she merely smirked and pointed her weapon towards him.

"Survive against me long enough and I'll tell you." The girl replied before firing her Harkonnen at the red head. Naruto saw something come out of the weapon and towards him, faster than lightning her grabbed something out of the air heading for him and ignored a look of shock/surprise on the blonds face. Opening his hand, Naruto found a strange shell like object before tossing it behind his back and lunging at the girl with a roar. He swung his Zweihander in a perfect ark but the girl easily evaded then tried to strike with her shadow matter. Naruto growled and jumped into a barrel roll, evading the shadow like blades that came out of the ground and then landed out of their field.

Seras frowned seeing this, bullets from her Harkonnen were useless? _'Strange for a human to be able to stop a cannon shell with a single hand... And then my shadow matter also?'_ The blond thought then berated herself, he wasn't exactly human as far as she could tell so underestimating him would be foolish... As such she flipped her Harkonnen back into the shadows while pulling out her two large machine guns and aimed them at the armored warrior whose eye's widened. _'Lets see you catch these from midair!'_ She thought with a Cheshire cats grin splitting her face while her eye's turned blood red...

Naruto saw her put the cannon away, then saw the two new weapons appear from the shadows around her and tilted his head. She pulled the triggers of both weapons and Naruto's arms moved of their own volition... Immediately he spun his massive sword, blocking the many bullets coming at him as he kept the weapon spinning. The girl continued firing however watched Naruto and felt her eye's widen when she saw his right eye, now glowing a deep crimson from within the shadows of his mask.

Naruto then began to shake, then roared as he unleashed a Soul Wave that ripped through the ground and knocked Seras off her feet. The busty blond hit a tree with a grunt and found Naruto's right hand holding her neck as she had her right gun pointing towards his head and held by his left arm and the gun in her left hand pointed at his crotch... How they had managed to get into _THIS_ position she wouldn't even bother to question... Naruto also looked at the position he and the blond had managed to get themselves into, rather than embarrassed or even annoyed however, Naruto found it... Funny... At least if the insane laughter that escaped his throat was anything to go by...

_'Blimey... He even LAUGHS like Master?!'_ Seras thought with a twitch then began to laugh as well, realizing she had met an even match in this... person... The two continued their laughter for some time, until it slowly died down and both grinned towards the other with the exact same thought in their minds. _'I __**must **__be __**totally**__ out __**of **__my __**mind**__...'_ Naruto and Seras both didn't move from their spot, Seras wasn't so comfortable with that claw digging into her throat... Though Naruto didn't mind at all, then again, she's a Beautiful Busty Blond with an attitude he likes in women... bloodthirsty with a penchant for over kill at most times...

**"So... Got a name Gorgeous?"** Naruto questioned finally and Seras smirked.

"You?" She asked and Naruto laughed once more.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, The Nightmare of Konoha!"** Naruto said while sounding proud and Seras smirked, he didn't SEEM like a Nightmare to her.

"Seras Victoria, my good sir." Seras reported with a slight bow of her head then wiggled slightly in Naruto's grasp while keeping her weapons aimed at him...

**"Why? I kind of like this position..."** Naruto said and Seras smirked.

"Cause if you don't..." She moved her left arm and Naruto winced seeing where the weapon was pointing. "Your going to lose your "Little friend"..." She mocked and Naruto laughed once more, soon releasing the blond with his laughter becoming a dark chuckle. "Besides, don't you already have that Anko woman or something." The blond then retorted making Naruto cross his arms and scoff.

**"She's Bisexual... She'd want to join in on the fun knowing her..."** He stated flatly and despite herself Seras actually blushed...

"Ohhh... So she... And you... Never mind..." Seras said timidly and Naruto laughed once more.

**"Come now, your not going to go all weak and timid on me now? Hmm?"** The red head questioned playfully before laughing once more and Seras wondered how he was channeling her master... it was getting kind of scary...

"MASTER!!" Came a happy shout from Tira as the blue haired girl glomped onto her Masters back while Seras put her guns away. "We killed the girl like you asked master!" Tira exclaimed and Seras looked at the two with a slight twitch, that girl didn't quite think of this... Naruto... As a Master, more as a man and she a woman, though she obviously considered him her owner of sorts...

**"Good... Tira, Charade, Sasuke, Ino, this is Seras Victoria."** Naruto then introduced and the group gave a wave to the woman while Charade walked over to Naruto and Seras listened and heard his voice also...

"What does he mean a creature born of Soul Edge is in the forest?" The blond questioned as her eye's returned to their azure hue making both Charade and Naruto look at her strangely...

**"You can hear him?"** He questioned surprised and Seras nodded her head.

"I'm telepathic..." She said then groaned... "And I'm starving..." She muttered then looked around. "Would any of you donate a pint or two of blood?" She asked and Naruto's brows, as well as everyone else save Charade's all raised... Naruto then ignored that and reached into one of his pockets to pull out a cup, he then clenched his right fist so blood dripped out.

"Master, I can donate if you want me too." Tira offered and Naruto looked to her oddly.

**"Consider this a show of friendship should she choose to ally with us."** The crimson haired warrior said before finishing and shaking off the slight wooziness he got from the loss of blood, which he then handed to Seras who poured the blood into her mouth. She then used her longer than normal tongue to lick it completely out of the cup with a smack of her lips.

"Not bad but..." Seras seemed to stop and started to twitch as memories of the red head entered her own mind... She hated it when that happened... "You know... it's not nice to trick people into drinking your blood..." Seras then stated and Naruto chuckled to himself. "I bet you knew I could absorb memories through blood... Huh?" She then questioned and Naruto whistled innocently making the blond frown.

"Alright, I believe both Ino and I deserve to know what the fuck your talking about..." Sasuke finally said and Seras blinked and chuckled nervously.

"Oops, sorry, I space out like that sometimes..." She said and Naruto laughed loudly once more, Tira finally getting off of his back and looking at Seras Strangely. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning so you all might want to sit down." The blond told the ninja who did as asked, save Charade whom went to look out for the thing that had killed those Sound Nin earlier. "My name is Seras Victoria, member of the Hellsing Organization... and a Vampire" Seras started as she began her VERY long story about her life...

--

(??)

Raven walked off through a forest, she had heard a rumor about a strange artifact in this part of the "Land of Blades" which resembled the European nations of her own world. Raven was now dressed differently however, having sold her gloves and broach for some money for both food, new traveling clothes, and some form of sleeping bag. The items weren't too heavy, the sleeping bag kept in a pocket dimension while the food was kept in another, one she had made cooler than the other so the food wouldn't spoil to quickly.

Currently she had her black leotard and jeweled chain belt on, with a black leather tunic that reached just below her hips and had strings to tighten at the collar left loose, her blue cloak now had two metal broaches holding it down to the straps of her tunic, each of the broaches had a symbol engraved on them while her hood shadowed her face. Thigh high black boots with blue armor on his shins and a slit on the sides on her thighs, blue metal bands curled around her upper arms and blue armored braces covered her forearms. Her new cloak had a pocket inside of it for carrying objects with her, supposedly, all of these clothes had some form of alchemy performed on them to increase their durability, which normally Raven wouldn't buy, but...

_'Wouldn't surprise me really... After all, this world DOES have some rather interesting legends and myths... Not to mention magically imbued weapons are all over the place...'_ Raven thought to herself, then stopped to look around and shrugged her shoulders, thinking that someone had been following her for some reason. She shrugged off the feeling before looking at the "Infectant" on her arm and frowned as it opened a bloody eye to her, before she closed her claws and stabbed it again, gritting her teeth in pain as she did.

"When I get rid of you, I'll personally make sure you end up in the deepest darkest pit of hell I can find..." She growled and then walked further into the forest, once more feeling the odd sensation someone was following her... Raven stopped suddenly and turned, only to find a man in black leaning against a tree, a LONG sword in one hand and looking towards her with slitted green eye's... "Who are you?" Raven asked and the man vanished before her eye's, she felt them widen when she turned around the man there looking into her eye's with his GLOWING slitted green eyes...

"Your eyes..." The man whispered, his voice was deep and filled with darkness, a darkness the likes of which no mortal had ever beheld... "They are... Beautiful..." The man said and Raven raised a brow, he then began to circle her and made her even more wary. "Eye's... Filled with darkness... A pure Darkness..." He said stopping in front of her once more and Raven backed away from the man slowly... "and... Such a strange fear... Fear of darkness, and the creatures that dwell within it..." The man says to her and smirks, a black wing seems to unfurl from the shadows of the mans back and stretches out...

"An... An Angel?!" The girl questions while turning many shades paler.

"No... But I have been called that before... It was... Angel of Death I think..." Sephiroth mused to himself seeming to remember the last fool who had openly attacked him had said that just before he met Masamune's blade... Sephiroth then walked towards Raven, his wing vanishing in the light and Raven had to wonder what he was, an Angel of Darkness perhaps? The girl then backed farther away from the man as he looked at her with those strangely alluring green eye's.

"St-stay back!" She warned and held out her hand towards the man who stopped and smirked.

"Such an Innocent face..." He said softly and Raven felt him appear behind her as his form vanished from before her and she slowly turned to come face to face with the man. He had to lean WAY down to be eye level with her and it made Raven feel shorter than she already was... "Innocent... Like a Human..." Sephiroth murmured and Raven gulped.

"Are you not human then?" She asked despite herself and Sephiroth looked at her one last time before chuckling in his throat and vanishing into the darkness... His laugh echoing as he did... "I've really got to figure out why all the weird shit always happens to me..." Raven suddenly grumbled when she could no longer feel the mans presence and quickly walked away from the area lest he find her again...

--

(Amegakure...)

A girl dressed in black ninja armor appeared from the shadows before two black cloaked figures, one in an orange spiral mask, the other whom looked like an older Sasuke... "Report. How is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki fairing thus far?" The man in the mask questioned and the girl bowed her head, reaching up to remove her Chakra glasses so she could look at them face to face without their glare.

"He has found more Soul Edge fragments, as well as the Nibi and Shukaku's Containers, I believe he will attempt to ally himself with the Shukaku and Nibi Jinchuuriki, perhaps even absorb their Bijuu into himself... or his sword..." The girl reported in a crisp tone and the man who looked as though he was Sasuke older Hnned in thought for a few seconds.

"Perhaps this false alliance with Akatsuki will soon be unneeded Madara Sama..." The man inquired and "Madara" chuckled in his throat despite himself.

"Yes... Soon... Soul Edge will be mine once more... However, We must not forget that Pein is still powerful... Who among the Akatsuki are still loyal to him?" Madara said then questioned of the other man who pulled out some pocky and munched on it slowly before answering.

"Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Konan are all... Deidara chooses to remain neutral, no doubt he will escape Ame as soon as we attempt the coup..." The other man answered and Madara chuckled to himself darkly, the loss of those four would not hinder his plans, and their souls would make excellent sacrifices to Soul Edge...

"Good... Itachi, go and speak with the others, we shall make our move as soon as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki makes his own move in Konoha. It's about time I taught Pein what it is to face a true Shinobi in combat..." Madara said while folding his arms then looked to the girl in the room once more. "Have you found any of the Souls I wanted?" The man the questioned and the girl twitched ever so slightly before nodding.

"Only the Soul of Taki sir... And it seems that she imbued it into her blades... And they have attached themselves to me, Master... I am Sorry If I have disappointed you..." The girl said softly and Madara hummed in thought before chuckling.

"No, I'm not, this could actually be useful... Yes... With the power of Taki, you will be a most valuable asset to me." Madara said and the girl returned her glasses to their place on her nose before channeling Chakra into them, lenses forming where they belonged. "Now then, Itachi, Setsuka, you have your missions... Go!" Madara ordered as the two ninja both vanished into a plume of smoke, leaving the hundred year old to chuckle darkly... Now the real fun would finally begin...

--

TBC...

--

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen), and Yugito Nii(The Flaming Hell Cat)


	18. Devils Dare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 15: Devils Dare...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Forest of Darkness...)

Kabuto was annoyed, his two teammates were missing! When they were SUPPOSED to be looking for the damn Uchiha! He wasn't sure WHERE those two went, only that they disappeared on him when they were supposed to be helping him. Kabuto growled angrily before then stopping and felt his eye's widen seeing numerous bodies littering the area, all of the hung upside down with their skin removed, only the females had been left to keep their skin... and clothes...

"What the fuck..." Kabuto said to himself then rolled out of the way as something shot from the darkness and cut his cheek. "Whose there?!" He demanded angrily while backing up, he heard a crack and looked down to see he had stepped on the sunglasses of one of his teammates. "Oh hell..." He muttered and looked upwards to see a body over him.

Kabuto saw a scream on the face yet could still tell that it was one of his teammates... "Well... That explains one thing..." The teen said to himself then closed his eye's to listen for the creature, he quickly spun and ducked as another of the strange darts flew passed his head. Kabuto then quickly threw numerous Kunai and Shuriken towards the sounds location. Kabuto smirked to himself thinking he hit then felt his eye's widen before he then rolled out of the way of what looked like a tribal spear of some form, crafted from vines, leaves and bone.

The creature he saw was still hard to see, with the darkness of this forest it wasn't such a surprise to the teen. But the fact that all he could see was some form of cloak made up of leaves and other plants which resided within the Forest of Darkness. The spear then seemed to blend into the cloak as the creature then backed up into the forest vanishing with the spear... "I have got to learn how to do that..." Kabuto murmured to himself as he then began to look around the forest, closing his eye's he listened once more...

Kabuto rolled out of the way of a slash from two blades then kicked at the creature's feet. The creature screeched as it hit the ground then snarled towards Kabuto, a strange clicking noise coming from it as it then spun in place and slashed with those damn wrist blades. Kabuto leaned back and into a flip, forming a Chakra scalpel in hand he prepared to attack only to grit his teeth in frustration as the thing was gone once more... Closing his eye's he listened for the creature once more... "Intruder, Intruder!" A voice came and Kabuto unthinkingly threw a Kunai in the direction only to see a colorful bird take flight.

Before the nin could even think he felt a wire wrap around his throat and lift him high into the tree's. Kabuto struggled with the wire, trying desperately to get at it, only for his Chakra Scalpel to cut the arteries in his neck, and the muscles. The creature saw him start drowning on his own blood so took some pity on him and pulled the wire, separating his head from his neck easily. The creature then looked down and scooted off the branch of the Tree, landing next to the nin's head he picked it up and cradled then head... It then began to rip the flesh from it, not bothering to pick it up as it tossed it away carelessly, then reached in through the bottom of the skull, and began to remove the brain matter and eye's, tossing those as well.

Soon the creature held a bloody skull in it's taloned hands, which it then placed onto the ground. Reaching into it's cloak it pulled out some watter and poured it over the skull, washing the blood and gore away from his trophy. A skilled warrior entering it's forest was rare after all, it would keep this for Itself... The creature then pulled it's cloak back and used a few straps to secure the skull onto his armor on his right shoulder before then pulling it's cloak back over it's shoulders and bounded back into the forest to find the last of the Intruders.

--

(With Naruto...)

Naruto and his now one person larger group were heading deep into the forest of Death, an annoying thing was the numerous souls littering the air around them. Sure it was nice gaining all those souls but the fact was HE wanted to kill the people they belonged too... **"Seras. Your a Telepath, correct?"** Naruto questioned making Seras Smirk. _**"You tell me..."**_ The thought came in Seras voice making the red head chuckle and think of a rather interesting position she could be in with him... _**"Bloody Pervert! Leave me OUT of your fantasies... I barely know you damn it..."**_ The girl grumbled in his mind making the boy laugh out loud while Tira tilted her head then shrugged her shoulders.

"Master, My Watchers have come." She then said as the black birds flew towards them and deposited a few more Soul Edge fragments at the armored warrior feet. Quickly picking them up, Naruto placed them into his sword before then pulling the one from Orochimaru out. This shard looked pale, as though it had it's power drained from it, the red head decided it would be better to wait for a while before attempting to absorb the strange shard so placed it and three of the remaining fragments into his armor. All the shards left were sharp,meaning they were for being merged with another person.

**"Good Tira, now have them remain in the Forest for us. I need them to watch for that creature we saw earlier... Perhaps they could even locate it encase it attempts to attack us."** Naruto ordered and Tira saluted before then speaking to one of the watchers while Seras watched with a nostalgic feeling. **"What? This remind you of something... Police Girl?"** Naruto questioned then smirked and Seras stiffened before glaring at him over her glasses.

"Stay out of my mind... I got enough of that from Master..." She grumbled then felt him poke around in her head a bit more. "HEY!" She shouted and Naruto laughed loudly before leaving her alone to her own thoughts... _'Bloody Bastard... Though... It was sorta nice, almost like I was back home really...'_ She thought then admitted to herself as they continued on. As they walked on a bush rustled putting them on high alert, at least until that blond from before walked out and Naruto actually got a decent look at her...

She looked around their age, and had VERY long blond hair in a braid, white cloth over the braid while leaving a tuft at the end, jade green cat like eye's, fair skin with a lithe build and generous curves, she was only at Seras height and had her lips painted a slight red. She wore a standard black Kumo Hittai-Ate, with a black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves with white wrappings over her forearms, and a white ANBU type armor over her upper and lower torso which left her shoulders bare. A pair of black Shinobi pants with the ankles taped down, a simple blue sash around her waist, and black Shinobi sandals.

**"Ahhh, so the Nibi's container finally shows herself."** Naruto spoke and the girl looked at him strangely for some reason. **"Fear not, you are in no danger of us hating you, I myself hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself within me... Though I DID absorb most of it's powers..."** Naruto then said and admitted making the girl look at him strangely.

"Why should I care?" She questioned flatly making Naruto chuckle.

**"Tira, you and Charade will stay here, the rest of you head for the Tower... We'll meet you there later..."** Naruto ordered and Seras rolled her eye's before marching off, Sasuke and Ino behind her. Naruto then twisted his neck slightly, and sighed as the bones within let off several popping sounds before crossing his arms. Tira seemed bored as she stood at his side, Charade behind him looking around for the creature, knowing it was going to attack again... **"Name?"** Naruto questioned and the girl frowned before letting out a sigh and telling him.

"Yugito Nii."

**"Well then, what is your life like?"** Naruto questioned and Yugito frowned to herself.

"When I was little... People always bullied me or shunned me... Then when my mother became the new Raikage, they all started to act nice so they wouldn't piss her off... All and all... I hate it..." The girl stated and Naruto raised a brow. "I'm living a lie, they all act nice because their afraid of my mom, do you know what it's like to have to have friends pretend to like you so they can meet the Raikage. Or have random boys want to get in your pants because they think your "Frisky like a Cat". Or even those bastard Council Members who are always trying to get on my good side to influence my mom or something!? I'm JUST a damn tool to the people home..." The girl said, having gone on a rant while Naruto just listened, it was best to let her get it out of her system, he knew...

**"I honestly can't say I know what thats like. I've been shunned and mistreated all my life, both my parents are probably dead."** Naruto told the girl and she winced slightly, it was bad for her, but she always had her mom to help her threw it at least... **"However... I found power to do whatever I wish... And I would like to extend that same power to you..."** Naruto said and Yugito listened to the blue armored boy.

**"I have found a way to remove those... Pesky Demons... From Jinchuuriki without them dying. However, for this to work you will have to take a piece of something else into you instead, I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad losing Nibi, what I have in mind won't control your body at least... Right?"** Naruto offered and Yugito frowned to herself.

"What would I get out of that? I lose all of Nibi's power after all." Yugito questioned making Naruto smirk, he liked this girl already.

**"Well... You could always go back to Kumo, where everyone will try and use you for whatever purpose..."** Naruto Mentioned making Yugito wince and mumble about when he put it _that_ way... **"OR... You can accept my gift and I will make you one of the most dangerous beings in the known world. A creature of unrivaled power separate from Nibi's strength."** Naruto said and Yugito looked slightly more interested then bit her lip.

"Um... Could you possibly make me able to control fire or something?" She asked with a slight blush and Naruto smirked, before charging his Soul Energy and making a ball of Violet flames appear in his hand... "DEAL!" She exclaimed and Naruto laughed at her sudden eagerness.

Lets see now, from what he could tell his group included, Minus Sasuke and Ino of course... A Pyromaniac with an inferiority complex, A By-polar Homicidal slave girl, A rock monster with a penchant for cutting things up, A Bi-sexual Blood Lusting Sadist, a Busty Blond Bloodsucking Babe, and a Psychotic Homicidal Monster like himself... Man what a dysfunctional group they made...

**"Good... Now let me see your seal for a moment..."** Naruto said with a chuckle making Yugito smirk, if that meant it would be the same for her, she was REALLY all for it! So she lifted her shirt, making sure not to lift it too far, and showed him the seal she had on her own stomach... _**"It's not like the one that holds me back, it's weaker, but not as weak as the one on the Shukaku container... Though, it would be best to put the shard in first in either case."**_ Kyuubi explained then was silent, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

"So... What do you think?" She asked and Naruto grabbed one of his remaining Shards.

**"In order for me to absorb Nibi and leave you unharmed, I'll need to place this into the seal... it won't hurt after the first few seconds of blinding Pain."** Naruto said off handedly before ignoring her as she tried to say something while he pushed the Shard into her stomach. Yugito grit her teeth, showing her canines were longer and sharper than normal while her pupils dilated and she shivered all over. At that moment, the Shiki-Fuujin on her stomach vanished, and a black three pronged star appeared on her right shoulder.

Naruto then stood back up, Yugito in his arms as he readjusted her shirt. He felt the spirit of Nibi flow into Cocoon and the sword looked to glow for a few seconds. He then started to twitch and looked at Tira and Charade with a single glowing red eye... **"RUN!"** He said quickly and Charade grabbed Tira as a powerful Soul Wave forced it's way out of Naruto and decimated the trees in within a ten foot radius. He laughed darkly to himself as he then felt the new power within his body, the power of both the Kyuubi AND the Nibi were now his to do with as he pleased...

"Master are you alright?" Tira questioned and Naruto looked at the girl and chuckled to himself darkly.

**"Yes... More than alright, Servant... I feel better than ever**!" The red head exclaimed and looked at his sword, even with Nibi it wasn't strong enough to take it's true form... He grumbled about that before then looking to Tira and Charade. **"Lets get a move on. The Tower awaits us..."** The red head ordered and Tira nodded her head to her master happily as they all began to walk into the forest.

The small group eventually came upon the tower, and all three who were awake were actually impressed with the large structure. The tower was painted red, though that had faded over the years, over the door was the kanji for Fire in black on a gold disk with a curving red gate around the double doors. Windows lined the sides here and there with strange platforms lining the sides of the building into a spiral until it reached the top where a platform was. Moving forward Charade pushed the doors open before he and Tira jumped up and into one of the many windows of the building.

Looking inside, Naruto saw that the building had a circular platform in the middle that reached up into the tower. A gold Buddha at the bottom and near the top of the platform with dragons curving upwards towards the top platform. Last were the many pillars heading upwards towards the top of the tower with numerous carvings within them, and the statues of demon ogres and other mythological creatures. However, once Naruto fully entered it, still carrying Yugito, he found all the Konoha Teams, AND the Sand team... But no one else... "What happened to her?" Kiba suddenly questioned, a horse sized dog at his side, while sitting on an old fallen pillar and Naruto rolled his eye's.

**"Found her."** Was all Naruto said and Kiba left it alone then looked away from the red head. **"Why is everyone standing around? I thought we were enemies..."** Naruto asked flatly, annoyed that no one was fighting to the death yet, and Shikamaru spoke.

"Something in the forest killed all the other teams... We figure there's safety in numbers so teaming up to stay alive beats dying any day... Besides what would it matter, we've got like... Five Teams here not including hers..." Shikamaru explained and Naruto nodded his head, he enjoyed the boys use of logic, it made a fair amount of sense to stay in a group when you have a killer in the forest.

**"Anyone see this thing?"** Naruto questioned and Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Shino did." He said and all in the group turned to the boy who was more withdrawn than usual.

"I didn't... The insects did..." He said simply then looked to the ground still seeming shaken. "It... Wears a cloak made to resemble the forest, with scales as black as pitch, a mask to cover it's face and strange curved claws on it's toes to climb and gouge out intestines..." The boy reported and several stared at him, whether because of the description or him speaking more then ever, Naruto wasn't sure.

Naruto then saw his own team in a secluded spot, briefly wondered were Seras went, then shrugged it off and walked over to them. "Naruto, Catch." Sasuke then said and threw there scroll to the boy who somehow caught the scroll with one of his feet making Sasuke smirk. "Gotta keep you on your toes..." Naruto groaned at that then tossed the scroll up and onto Yugito so he could carry both of them at once. "So, you fix her... Problem?" Sasuke then questioned and Naruto nodded his head slowly to the black haired boy.

**"So we've called a truce or what?"** Naruto questioned and Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah. The only other team who didn't want to besides us was the Sand Genin... Needless to say, we were outvoted..." Sasuke replied making Naruto chuckle to himself, that made sense... "Also, you might wanna wait until you turn that Gaara kid, he might need the Shukaku to help us deal with whatever it is in the forest." Sasuke added while Ino sat polishing her sword for some reason, and Naruto just nodded his head to the dark haired teen. The red head then placed Yugito in a sitting position next to Ino who frowned before shrugging her shoulders and continuing to polish her sword.

**"This could be annoying... I wanted less teams to pass but if we try anything... It could end badly for us..."** Naruto said to Sasuke who agreed, what Naruto had planned was to kill a couple more teams, but with only five left and a monster on the loose they would be... Questioned... About exactly why they failed to protect so many clan heirs seeing as their wasn't really anyone else left to kill anymore... Dammit.

"Alright boys. Enough about that, our current problem isn't fighting them, it's the thing in the forest." Ino finally said with an annoyed tone and Naruto grudgingly nodded his agreement while Sasuke just grunted. "First off... How can we make it to where IT kills some more of the weaklings around us without getting blamed..." Ino questioned with a slight smirk and Naruto chuckled darkly to himself, oh now that was good...

**"Heh, first we need to wait for Tira's word. Her Watchers will be looking for the creature by now. Then we play it cool and see what comes up... Are there any type of camera's in here?"** Naruto said then questioned making Sasuke snort.

"Was. I destroyed it discreetly when I got here, told the other's it was encase the creature had patched in to watch us." Sasuke said simply and Naruto chuckled darkly, he had taught these two too well it seemed.

**"Good... Then no doubt they'll be sending in a Team to check out whats going on... Which means that thing will be killing more and more people... More Souls will be mine..."** Naruto said evilly and then looked down at Yugito, her shook her lightly then frowned as she remained unresponsive. Thinking to himself, he remembered how long he was out when he underwent the change so left it be.

"Whats wrong with her?" Sasuke questioned seeing as Naruto was looking at the blond girl strangely and seemed... Concerned? No, more than likely he was just checking his latest tool.

**"I tore apart her Chakra network. Unlike Anko, Jinchuuriki primarily use a Bijuu's power in combat. And Bijuu primarily use Soul Energy, not Chakra. As such she has an abundance of it like I did before I became what I am now. When I tore my own network apart I was out for two weeks, she shouldn't be out THAT long... A week at most... But she won't exactly be the same. No doubt Soul Edge will fuck with her mind just a little."** Naruto explained with a simple tone and Ino frowned towards the red headed warrior.

"How so..." She deadpanned and Naruto chuckled.

**"It will bring out her more... interesting emotions... Anger, Lust, Wrath, Pride, and Envy are usually the most affected areas. Sometimes Gluttony and Greed but usually only the Soul Edge fragments wanting more Souls. Insanity is also a factor, even if it's only minor, like in her case of Pyromania... It will be increased to unreal levels after she wakes up. Anko's blood lust never increased, possibly due to it either being to high for Soul Edge to increase or, it saw no reason too. I lean more towards the Latter personally."** Naruto explained and Sasuke couldn't help it as he smirked, that explained Anko's new addiction... Her Lust and Gluttony got supper charged because of Naruto...

"Alright so she's going to be more aggressive and love to set things on fire... Woo hoo..." Ino said in a bored tone making both Sasuke and Naruto frown towards her and wonder why she was always being so negative nowadays.

**"How long have we been in this forest?"** He asked either of them and Ino sighed.

"Two days give or take... and I'm taking a nice long nap like Sleeping Beauty here... If either of you wake me up I'll rip your balls off..." Ino said then threatened before she leaned back and closed her eye's, her sword sitting next to her.

"I think I'll rest too, some of us actually need to sleep more than once a week... Unlike you..." Sasuke grumbled making Naruto chuckle, he loved being the new Nightmare, there were just so many damn perks! As Sasuke went to a pillar and leaned into it, soon sliding into a sitting position and closing his eye's as well. Naruto then turned around a thoughtful frown on his face, what to do now.

"Does anyone have any food?" Came the question from Choji Akimichi and Naruto frowned to himself, was food the only thing they thought about.

"No Choji, we told you that an hour ago..." Shikamaru said with a grunt while Naruto looked around the tower and could almost swear he had seen this place before. "Unless someone is crazy enough to go out and search for food I suggest we sit back and wait for a rescue team..." The lazy Genin stated and Naruto snorted, chances of even the AnBu making it into this place were slim to none in his own opinion.

**"Perhaps sending a small team out into the forest to gather food would be a good idea. Those best at stealth or tracking so they can evade detection would be optimal."** Naruto offered while grinning under his mask and Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a short while.

"Plausible. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are the best for that type of mission. Shino's insects can act as early warning, yourself Naruto seeing as you've been stealthy since you were five, and Kiba uses his nose and other senses. Plus with Akamaru you'll be able to carry a shit load of food back..." Shikamaru stated and Naruto grinned to himself once more, oh hell, they were making this all too easy for the teen.

"Alright Akamaru, Shino! Lets move out!" Kiba then called out and Naruto twitched before mumbling under his breath and following the two dip-shits...

"Anyone else notice something funny about Naruto's voice lately?" Sakura questioned and Shikamaru nodded his head.

"It's deeper, meaner, and Killing Intent is pumped out with every word... I'd say he's on edge..." Shikamaru replied and Sakura didn't look sure as the doors were closed behind Naruto and the tracking groups backs...

--

Naruto didn't like this... Nope... Kiba was honestly the most annoying human alive... "C'mon man why haven't you gone on a date with anyone!? Ino or Sakura might like that!" Kiba questioned then exclaimed and Naruto felt his eye twitch.

**"I hate Sakura... And Ino's just an... Ally..."** Naruto replied and Kiba scoffed. Shino was off to the side wondering why Kiba had to be so loud at a time like this...

"C'mon man! Both are REALLY hot since we got out of the Academy, I mean Ino was hot before but now Sakura's starting to develop also!" The dog boy shouted and Naruto simply grunted out his response. "C'mon, she's had a crush on you for three years now! Are you really going to hold a grudge that long?!" The brown haired boy questioned making Naruto glare at him before nodding his head. The three, plus Akamaru up front, were walking a path of some sort, Akamaru following his nose to what they hoped was food.

**"Kiba Just shut the hell up... I'm not interested in Sakura or Ino... Get a new damn hobby that doesn't involve my personal life..."** Naruto growled towards Kiba who waved him off and continued to "Plead his Case" while Naruto began wondering on the affects of a Sword like Cocoon cutting the Dog Boy down the middle...

"Somethings not right..." Shino finally spoke and both Naruto and Kiba looked to him and then around the area, an ominous feeling getting worse as they did.

"I don't see nothing..." Kiba said while scratching his head and Naruto nodded his own.

**"Exactly... And I don't hear anything... No birds, No Animals... Nothing... Just silence..."** Naruto said and Kiba looked around and took a serious expression at long last.

"Well... Where is this thing then?" Kiba questioned while Shino looked at his Insects.

**"When I saw it, it was hiding in the Trees. However I don't think it's close by yet."** Naruto said with a frown, he was able to tell when it was close, but he couldn't seem to see it's Soul for some strange reason, like it had lost it or something was hiding it... **"Lets keep moving, the sooner we find food, the sooner we can get out of here..."** Naruto stated wile a bad feeling started to hover over the group, well... Kiba and Shino at least, Naruto was more or less immortal so wasn't very afraid, merely didn't need them knowing that tidbit of info.

"Naruto's right, the longer we stay here the closer it gets to us." Shino added and Akamaru barked his reply before bounding off quickly, the three ninja following him while Naruto began making a plan in his head... _**'Seems like things will be fun from now on, lets see how Kiba can take becoming the Prey for once...'**_ Naruto thought to himself as he followed after Shino and Kiba, this was going to be a very interesting week... Especially with a powerful Hunter after all of them...

--

(??)

A bloody weapon was lifted from the slain body of a pathetic human whom was said to hold great power. However, he did not and nor did he hold any of the fragments that would surely lead to the cursed blade Soul Edge. Pyramid Head looked around for any remaining life, before then ripping the soul from the man and sending it to his master to form another new creature for it's use. PH then lumbered forward, dragging his sword, yet making not a single sound as he looked out a large window soon saw several people outside.

The massive man seemed to vanish from the real world at that moment, however something else happened as the paint on the walls chipped away as the floor seemed to rise as though turning to ashes to show twisted steel and iron grates dominating a stone built house. A demon of some form taking the place of the mans body, a sign that his master had gained his soul. PH looked around at his own twisted world, a plane that he and his master existed on which they could enter and leave as they pleased. However, only humans who had either a connection to them or their kin would ever enter into this living Hell of a place...

PH silently lumbered out of the building and to the area behind the people who had been outside, nothing outside now save a large dead forest and fog all around him. The world then slowly changed back, and as he then left it and reappeared back in the human realm behind the foolish humans whom had come to this place... "So they say a monster walked in THERE?" One Questioned and another nodded, all of them wearing the worn ragged clothing of thieves and bandits.

"Yeah, if it killed the owner we can make off with anything of value don't ye thin?" One of the other bandits said and PH lifted his blade silently, holding it horizontal with the bandits heads... "It's right better then heading after that last daft fool." The man then said and a woman nodded.

"Yeah, that sword of his was freaky... I mean did you see that EYE?" She said then questioned with a shiver and PH stopped what he was doing and listened on. "Why anyone would head for ol' Ostrheinsburg Castle I'll never know. The ruddy place don't have nothing inside it, been abandoned as far back as anyone can remember also!" The girl then exclaimed and the other bandits nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right then mates, lets go see whats left fer us inside!" The apparent leader of the group exclaimed as the two other bandits cheered and they ran to the mansion PH had exited. PH considered following the humans for a few moments. But decided against it, the man with the sword could be the one with Soul Edge! PH turned his back to the mansion and silently lumbered off, however, behind him a Siren blared to life, echoing even in the forest as the world for the three thieves changed... Even the animals in the forest didn't hear their screams of terror...

--

TBC...

--

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen), and Yugito Nii(The Flaming Hell Cat)


	19. Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha...**_

_**Chapter 16: Hunter...**_

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Land of Blades...)

Crow walked towards an ancient temples ruins, it was said that an ancient weapon of great power had been stored in this place long ago. His mind was still controlled by Nightmare, but he could still see and feel everything that this parasite was doing with his body... As the black armored Nightmare walked onto the grounds of the temple, he instantly felt the power of something which began to resonate with his mirrored bandoleer.

"So, the Azure Night is also the Ebony Swordsman..." Came a voice and Nightmare looked around with narrowed eye's. The Temple was old and had been mostly destroyed, the mountains he had traversed to reach this place were behind him as the ancient stone path lay in ruins, the buildings of the temple were of Chinese design with old wooden gates around a set area. Massive craters in the ground showed what looked to have been a fight from long ago and several rocks with red carvings in them were held together with ropes and strange seals... (Ling-Sheng Su Temple Ruins, SCIII...)

As Crow looked over the place he heard a foot step and rolled out of the way of a Bo-Staff and a Halberd. Crow looked over his shoulder and laughed seeing two warriors, one male, the other Female, both descended from the Monk Kilik, while only one was descended from Seong Mi-Na. Each of the warriors were young, like Crow himself was, yet the girl looked like she might be younger than the male, though was physically more developed than Cassandra had been when he last saw her so was unlikely she was younger than Crow, the male looked to be maybe a year or two older than him though his youth was clearly still present on his face.

The boy had spiky black hair which came down into his face, with tanned skin and a well toned build, brown eye's formed into a glare at the armored monster before him, and he also looked to be descended from the woman he knew of as Xianghua as his face showed his clearly Chinese descent. A pair of thick black leather braces covered his forearms with simple white wrappings and prayer beads, around his neck was a piece of the mirrors which Nightmare (Crow) had around his body, around his upper torso was a y shaped bandoleer attached to a single shoulder guard on his right side, golden bangles covering each of his biceps while simple white bandages were around his waist.

He also wore a blue sash around his waist with red baggy pants that had leather bands over the right leg attached to his belt at a silver piece of metal which also tightened his sash, over his legs he wore a pair of thick brown boots with heavy golden manacles around each ankle and a single chain link falling from the sides of each, tight black leather wrapped around his shins and calves helped hold the boots on tightly. In his hands he held a simple staff, with golden tips on each end, a strange aura of power coming from the weapon. (Kali-Yuga(Costume One Version))

The girl however had very dark brown hair in a long braided ponytail, with gray eyes, an athletic lithe build and fair skin. She wore a red head band with a white symbol around her head with a golden band at the end of her ponytail, a pair of fingerless orange gloves adorned her hands with black gloves under those covering her fingers and half her forearms under them and gold manacles to hold them both on tightly. Her shirt was orange also, though looked more like a bra with a brown leather harness around her upper torso that was under her breasts as a strap then went around her waist to go over her shoulders and attach over her breasts at her collar bone, at the back of this harness was a flap of leather to place her Halberd in when not carrying it in her hands.

She also wore a simple orange skirt with a brown leather belt around her waist, a yellow ribbon hanging from it, her smooth legs were left bare, save the bandages around her lower legs into her calf length orange boots, said boots having armor on her upper foot and instep. In her hand she held a shorter red staff, with four round gold pieces attaching to a curved blade, a blue piece at the bottom of the weapon was attached via another gold sphere and had one at the very bottom. (Scarlet Thunder(Costume One Version))

"Is this really the Azure Knight, Kilik?" The girl questioned and "Kilik" who had obviously been named after his ancestor nodded his head with a frown.

"I'm afraid it just might be Mina..." He said solemnly as Mina gripped her Halberd more tightly and Nightmare chuckled as the girl had been named after her own ancestor also. "However, I sense he is not complete yet, we may still have time to destroy this monster..." Kilik said as he spun into a stance, Nightmare narrowing his eye's and placing his sword along his shoulders, glaring at the "Insolent Humans" angrily.

**"Well this is a surprise, cousins learning the ways of their ancestors styles and weapons... An amusing concept but this training and those weapons are utterly worthless in the hands of such children as you!"** Nightmare proclaimed as he then reached back and pulled Dark Seed free, the eye of the blade looking towards the two ominously. **"Regardless however... As you shall be my first Sacrifice..."** Nightmare growled out darkly before lunging at the two with a roar and swinging Dark Seed towards them...

--

(Forest of Darkness…)

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino all walked silently through the forest, all three having strong feelings of dread as they headed deeper and deeper into the darkness in search of food. Naruto wasn't really worried about the creature; he could actually give less than a damn in concern of that thing. At the moment he had Seras hanging out in the trees in the event he would need her assistance, basically as a test of her loyalty should he need her help. Although unlikely, Naruto was being extra precautious, due only to the fact that the creature knew this forest better than anyone else.

"Man, it's still a little quiet around here don't ya think?" Kiba mentioned and everyone around him, even Akamaru for once, wondered why the boy was being such a moron.

**"Nice observation Genius, but it's not just a little too quiet, it's fucking silent as the grave around here…"** Naruto growled towards the dog boy as he felt his right arm twitch, something was close, dangerously close and he didn't like it. Ignoring Kiba's undignified cries Naruto looked around the treetops, it truly was too damn quiet, then Naruto saw it, a strange form in the trees seemingly laying down as to hide itself from view. Naruto made the slightest of motions to Shino who looked where Naruto was behind his glasses then turned to Kiba and pulled him around to make it seem he wasn't looking at the object while Naruto kept watch of the creature.

"Kiba… Don't look over there…" The bug user orders making Kiba raise a brow. "When I give the signal we're going to attack that tree…" Shino then said and Kiba raised both brows with an utterly clueless look on his face, making the bug user grunt in annoyance. "The creatures there…" He grumbled and Kiba opened his mouth in an O motion before nodding with a grin as Akamaru shook his head. Kiba then looked at Akamaru and the large horse sized dog nodded its head.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking towards the creature, before turning his head towards Seras whom was only slightly more visible and the woman nodded her head towards him. Naruto smirked while turning back to the creature and saw a parrot land on it's back, making the boy raise a brow… "Intruders! Intruders!" The bird squawked out as Naruto watched it, the creature began to shake and Naruto's eye's widened, the damn thing had been asleep!

"NOW!" Shino finally shouted as Naruto rolled out of the way and Shino sent his bugs shooting towards the creature. The creature then shot up and looked towards the group, only to jump to the side as Shino's bugs nearly made contact with it.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu****"** The dog cried out as he got on all fours and began to change, looking more and more feral, like a rabid beast. **"Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Kiba then shouted as Akamaru then jumped to his master and changed into a copy of him, the dark haired boy and his new clone both crouched down. **"Getsuuga!"** He exclaimed as they both charged forwards and then spun into a pair of mini Tornado's and headed straight for the creature. The being hissed as it jumped into the air, grunting as Kiba, or was it Akamaru, clipped one of its legs. The creature then pulled a spear from its cloak and threw the weapon towards Kiba, the boy ducked out of the way as it then cut into a tree behind him. The creature then crouched and lunged forward, catching Akamaru with razor thread and lifted him off the ground while he was still in Human form.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried with worry before snarling and using a Tsuuga to lunge at the creature. It released its hold on the wire, dropping Akamaru to the ground as it then flipped over Kiba and to the ground below where Naruto swung Cocoon towards its head. The creature ducked then kicked Naruto's feet out from under him before then spinning into the air as Shino's insects came at it. The creature landed in the trees and looked down on the three Nin below.

**"Augh… Annoying creature…"** Naruto grumbled to himself as he stood back up and looked towards the beast hiding itself with its cloak. The creature looked down on the three Nin before reaching up and throwing its cloak towards them. Naruto narrowed his eyes only for them to widen when he saw an explosive note on the cloak. **"Avoid it!"** He shouted and flipped backwards, using Cocoon as a shield while Shino hid behind a very thick tree in time for the cloak to explode, hundreds of needles spraying out of it.

Naruto knelt down behind Cocoon while the needles bounced off the weapon, Shino kept behind his tree, the only one not behind something was Kiba… That is till the young mans loyal pet was pelted by the needles in his place. Trees around them were torn to shreds as the millions of needles tore through everything within a fifty-foot radius. Seras was never so grateful for her large weapon as she was at the moment while spinning it to block the needles from reaching her. As the needles finally began to cease, Naruto moved Cocoon and looked on towards the creature, only for his eye's to widen.

The creature was thin, unusually thin for something with so much strength, with skin that was black as obsidian, three talons on each hand and three toes on each foot, a single curved talon coming from each foot, from its elbows and knees small barbs grew out, with long brown dreadlocks which reached to it's waist, four long spikes pointing upper from its shoulder blades with a ridged spine. It wore a metal mask to conceal its face however, with leather covering most of it and forming straps around its head, a metal collar made up of many rings, a metal pad on its left shoulder.

A skull was strapped onto it's right with leather straps over it's chest in an X shape, around its waist was a thick leather belt with an old brown leather loincloth and pouches around its hips. Last on its legs were old-fashioned ANBU shin guards with kneepads and knives sheathed into the straps at its ankles, and small ornate objects twisted into its dreads. However, its left arm while still only having three talons was a disgusting brownish green, had a spiked growth on its forearm, spikes growing from its upper arm, and an eye on the palm.

On it's right arm was what looked like a red and black gauntlet, with a massive red orb placed on the back of its forearms with a pair of foot long serrated black blades coming from the back of his wrist, black vines curved around its forearm to its hand where they made two spiked knuckles, from the elbow of the weapon was another much shorter blade. (Soul Edge: Predator…)

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed while Naruto looked at the creature with wide eyes. _**'That's… But it can't be… Impossible! One of them couldn't have actually survived all these centuries in this place all alone?'**_ The red haired warrior wondered to himself as Kiba shook Akamaru, the dog having returned to its normal form with numerous needles poking out of his body. Shino came out from behind his own tree, holding a wounded arm as Naruto continued to look at what seemed to be a former Nightmare.

The creature seemed to be scrutinizing him as well however Naruto then saw a red eye narrow at him from the hole on the left side of its head. The creature then held out its own weapon and twisted its wrist, the blades reaching farther out to reach two feet long. The creature then roared loudly and lunged at Naruto, the red head quickly regained his bearings and rolled out of the way as the Nightmare slashed the ground, leaving two long gashes in the ground.

Shino finally acted however as he sent a swarm of his Kikai bugs shooting towards the creature, however it roared loudly, arching its back it then lunged into the bugs swinging its blades. The insects were torn asunder as the creature swung its soul Edge, then ducked into a rolling spin and lunged at a wide-eyed Shino. However, Kiba then looked towards the creature with wide angry eyes and roared himself. **"TSUUGA!!"** He screamed while spinning towards the creature and nailed it in the ribs, knocking its back into the side of a tree. The creature made a groaning sound as it then hit the ground before being grabbed and tossed to the side by an enraged Kiba. "I'll fucking kill you!" He shouted as he used another Tsuuga while heading towards the creature.

This time however, the creature was ready as it laid flat to the ground avoiding the tornado and thrusting its arm blade up into Kiba's gut. Kiba screamed in pain as his attack stopped with him rolling into a tree. The creature then slowly stood up, panting greatly when Naruto looked to Seras and nodded his head. The blond girl smirked as she pulled her twin machine guns from her cloak and took aim at the creature. The beast couldn't even blink before she let her own hail of gunfire off towards it, kicking up dust and smoke from the attack as it let out a loud screech of pain.

The barrage soon ceased and Naruto ran into the smoke looking for the creature's remains only to find that nothing was there… **"Seriously… That's one fucking annoying monster…"** He grumbled to himself before kneeling down, on the ground was purple blood, narrowing his eye's he jumped into a nearby tree and found claw marks. **"Shino, deal with Kiba, I'm going to go looking for this fucking monster!"** Naruto then exclaimed before lunging into the forest, Seras on his tail as he jumped from tree to tree and branch to branch, following the claw marks on the branches.

Soon finding a clearing Naruto stopped as the claw tracks ended. Cursing loudly he jumped down, only to raise a brow as he saw numerous hanging bodies all around him. **"Must be its den… Or whatever the hell it calls its home…"** Naruto said to himself then looked up and motioned for Seras to come down.

"Bloody hell… Whose its decorator, the bloody fucking Predator?" The blond questioned making Naruto raise a brow towards her. "My world, a movie about an alien monster that hunts people… Kind of like the thing we're trying to deal with." Seras explained and Naruto decided to just leave it at that and figure out what was going on with this thing. Looking around Naruto spotted a hanging cot, some spears here and there, swords, and numerous other weapons of all shapes and sizes.

**"He, like all Nightmare's before him, he has a thing for weapons that's for sure."** Naruto said with a chuckle and Seras rolled her eyes before walking around the little camp the creature seemed to have made for itself. She spotted feathers from the parrot all around, a couple hollowed out logs and trees that she assumed used to hold what it considered valuable. She walked over to one that was older than the rest and then reached inside of it and grasped something. What she pulled out was an old brown leather book with a broken lock on the front, and what looked old faded lettering on the front.

Opening the book Seras found numerous pictures of a young man with brown hair and red eyes on a team of Ninja, an older version of the Konoha Hittai-ate around his forehead… And then found some of them having him with a shard of Soul Edge around his neck like Seras had… "Hey, come take a look at this." Seras said and Naruto stopped playing with some of the more complex of the creature's weapons and walked over to the girl. "Look." She said as she pointed to the picture, Naruto narrowed his eyes upon seeing the picture and Seras turned the page to show another one with the boy.

However, something was off this time as he had his left arm in bandages and a blank look on his face, his hair having red highlights. The next picture had the boy looked to be in front of the Forest of Darkness; now wearing that same facemask the creature had been with his arm concealed in a combination of a sling and thick leather bands. "So, this was who he once was?" Seras questioned and Naruto nodded his head slowly then turned the page, on this page was a crude drawing on stained yellow paper, it showed what looked like the creature they had seen, only with red hair and yellow eye's, reaching into a person to rip out their heart.

"**Seems our friend has a thing for remembering the past… Eh Seras?"** The red head questioned and Seras nodded her head slowly before turning the page once more and found a new picture, showing another red haired Nightmare fighting with the creature. Upon closer inspection Naruto realized it was none other than Madara Uchiha from the look of the armor. **"I guess I'm not the only Nightmare this thing has seen in its lifetime after all…"** He muttered then Seras Turned the page again to show the other Nightmare had pierced the eye on the creature's gauntlet.

Narrowing his eye's Naruto reached out and turned the page to show the creature as they saw it, surrounded by hundreds of screaming souls while the pierced eye formed into the red orb they had seen in its gauntlet. "What's with that, what does the eye on those weapons even do?" Seras then questioned and Naruto was silent for a few moments.

"**They more or less hold a spirit for each weapon. Each Soul Edge holds a different spirit, the main Soul Edge holds Inferno, mine has me, this guys had something else, the one the pirate Cervantes used held a Female version of Inferno and so on and so on. When the eye is pierced or destroyed entirely the spirit is either wounded or destroyed. In his case it was destroyed and mutated him into an undead monster…"** Naruto explained and Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"Makes about as much bloody sense as anything else in this crazy world." She offered and Naruto laughed before nodding his head in agreement. "Now seeing as we knew he's got a human mind, how do we fight and kill this thing?" The blond questioned making Naruto take a thoughtful expression, the red head then walked off and began to pace around the small camp, eyes closed.

"**It's a hunter by nature and knows everything about the terrain, its also much more adapt to speed than I am with it's smaller size and has that damn parrot to warn it if we get too fucking close… Take out the bird however and it will probably get pissed at us… However, a couple of traps might be what we need if we want to take it out without getting our own hands dirty."** Naruto offered and Seras raised a brow towards the red head.

"Let me guess, you plan on having those kids back at the tower help you make said traps so you can't be blamed for anyone's death should accidents arise?" She questioned making Naruto chuckle darkly. "Thought so…" She muttered to herself with a smirk then looked at the book and put it back into the tree she found it in. "I don't think we need to stay here for it to find us, lets go back find dog breath and bug boy…" The blond offered and Naruto shrugged before both jumped back into the trees, heading for said idiots.

--

(Meanwhile…)

The creature was hopping from branch to branch before soon landing on a large sturdy one. Sitting down the creature reached back and grabbed a pack and placed it beside itself. Opening the pouch revealed numerous medical implements, grabbing some pliers the creature then looked at its side, showing a bleeding hole. Grasping its side with one hand it stretched the skin, allowing it to use its pliers to reach inside with them and pull out a bullet. Grunting in pain it placed the bullet into a tin within the pouch then grabbed some alcohol and a cloth from within. Dousing the cloth he pressed it to his side and roared loudly in pain. Grunting it then grasped a large bandage, which it then taped onto its wound before then looking at its leg and growling.

Using the Alcohol once more it hissed angrily before then wrapping the slight cut also. Looking to its shoulder it grunted before reaching up with one hand and then stretched its flesh. Using the Pliers with the other hand it reached it and missed, cutting itself and making it release the wound lodging the pliers in itself. Roaring loudly the parrots around it flew into the air and began to fly within the cave as the creature soon returned to cleansing its wounds then wrapped them.

Upon finishing it then returned its objects to the pouch, then returned the object to the back of his belt, and took out one of the bullets. It turned it around with its hand, taking in some of the more minor details before dropping it to the forest floor. Getting up the creature jumped to another branch and then another, heading towards the two boys that it was sure it could take. The Nightmare child would take more than the equipment it had on hand to take so it decided to deal with the runts first…

Landing in a tree close to their location the creature dropped to the forest floor and watched them for a few moments. "Kiba?" The one with glasses questioned, it seemed that he might have done away with one already… Pity… "Kiba?" The glasses wearing boy questioned once more before poking the dog boy, his wrist was grabbed as Kiba glared at him with a single eye.

"I'm not dead yet…" He grunted then held his still bleeding side. "We have to find that fucking monster… I'll kill it for what it did to Akamaru…" he grunted out and Shino shook his head. The creature was slightly happy the dog boy was alive; he would find it boring if only one was left for him to kill.

"That would be unwise Kiba, the creature has better knowledge of the Terrain around us as well as far more experience hunting from what we've seen thus far." Shino told the dog user who twitched as he smelled something.

"It's around here!" He said and looked around, the creature cursing its stupidity for forgetting that it had used Alcohol on its wounds and the dog boy would smell it. Kiba then tried to stand up while Shino was up faster than lightning, looking for the creature, which pulled a simple looking blowpipe from its belt and put a spiked object into it. As Shino looked around he sent his bugs out to find the creature, however he was on edge, this was not going as he had thought it would… Meanwhile, the creature had removed it's mask, showing disfigured yet still more or less human features, a growth of bones on its forehead making an almost crown shape.

Placing the blowpipe to its lips it pulled in a large breath then pushed a slight amount of Chakra to its lungs and exhaled quickly. The dart went flying towards Shino before blowing through his chest, taking out his heart and hitting the tree behind him. "Shino!" The dog boy cried as Shino fell to the ground dieing. Roaring in anger Kiba began to throw numerous Kunai into the forest around him. The creature was annoyed when this happened, for one thing, the boy wasn't even aiming, thus was wasting his ammo, also, the fool was aiming high up when the dart had clearly come from low on the ground when judging the angle of the object on the tree.

Replacing it's mask the creature twisted its wrist to extend the blade of Predator before lunging out of the forest and stabbed Kiba in the gut quickly, the Dog boys eyes widened as the beast made an almost laughing sound. The last thing Kiba saw was the creature's blades retracting and it jumping into the trees before darkness finally took him…

--

(??)

Voldo rolls out of the way as a warrior wearing black leather Samurai/Ninja armor, which conceals the persons gender, slams a Katana down where he had just been. The warrior wears a mask that looks like the Shinigami's face, their eyes shadowed by darkness. Voldo hisses at the warrior and lunges forward, swinging his scissor like claws. However, the strange warrior seems amused by this jumping into the air and using their left wooden arm to fly above the creature by spinning their blade rapidly.

"Namu..." The person says humorously and Voldo twitches, it had to be that kind of warrior didn't it... Like that strange Human Yoshimitsu from all those many centuries ago... Voldo merely grunts and lunges towards the person, only for them to laugh, their mask gives their voice a somewhat metallic hollow sound, further concealing any gender and tone. Voldo grunts as he hits a wall of the temple they battle in, growling towards the foolish warrior he spins rapidly, only for the Yoshimitsu wannabe to laugh once more and roll to the side.

The person stays laid out, left arm still holding their sword while also supporting their head, the other hand resting lazily on the persons hip as their legs are stretched outward. The warrior mock yawns and fans their mouth as Voldo hisses in anger once more, lunging at the creature, now bent over backwards, and attacks with his hands while maintaining that same position. The warrior seems to vanish however, and starts appearing and disappearing here and they're with sparks of fire and lightning replacing their body.

Voldo watches the strange human do this for a long while, until the person appears before him, and then turns their back to him. However, this is soon forgotten as the person spins, slicing at Voldo who ducks then rolls onto his feet and swings his arms at this increasingly annoying human. The person merely laughs as Voldo tries to hurt them, dodging the attacks of the half dead creature seems easy for the mysterious or rather, "Unknown Soul" as Voldo dubbed them. Getting Angry, Voldo start to spin his entire body, the warrior simply flips over the attack and flies using his Katana.

Voldo ceases his attack once he sees this, and the Unknown Soul lands, laughing loudly and clapping their feet together. "Namu namu namu namu!!" The person exclaims loudly before then playfully hopping onto their sword and began to bounce around on the sword somehow, further convincing Voldo that this person had somehow obtained Yoshimitsu's powerful soul and was being influenced by it... Pathetic human... He thought to himself as the strange Soul then charged their sword with Soul Energy. With another cry of what Voldo assumed was the strange warriors favorite word he lunged towards the leather bound monster.

The warrior swung his blade, but Voldo rolled along the ground then over the armored samurai wannabe. The creature landed and rolled towards a wall where it then flipped from the wall into a spinning attack. The black armored samurai rolled to the side as Voldo came down towards them, then gripped the handle of their sword with both hands and slid forward, swinging their blade and knocking Voldo back. US (Unknown Soul) then crouched into a ready stance as Voldo slowly returned to his feet and glared towards the black armored samurai. The two glared at one another for a short while before lunging forwards once more, US and Voldo both swung their blades, their weapons clanging together as a shower of sparks came from each of their respective weapons.

Voldo attempted to push back on US's weapon only for the masked warrior to push him back then punch him in the face. The warrior then began to spin around, their sword pointing outward, before then moving towards the leather bound creature. Voldo hissed angrily as he rolled to the side with a cartwheel then looked around and lunged towards the exit, rolling out as he did, leaving the armored Samurai behind him… The soul wasn't fucking worth all this damn trouble.

Meanwhile the masked warrior tilted their head as Voldo vanished, then a chuckle came from their mask as the person turned and walked over to a wall. Upon the wall was a sword and a flag of some sort, dropping their current weapon the warrior then took hold of the sword and attached the flag to the back of their armor. "NAMU!!" The person then exclaimed and laughed loudly as they vanished into a flash of lightning and flames…

--

TBC...

--

Harem will Include: Tira(The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi(The Serpentine Mistress), Raven(The Gem of Evil), Seras Victoria(The No Life Queen), and Yugito Nii(The Flaming Hell Cat)

Posible addition is Tsunade Senju(The Broken Angel)


	20. Its The Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 17: It's the Fear…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

Raven walked into an old building in the forest surrounding the Grandal Empire; personally she was trying to stay out of the Grandal Empire, Kingdom of Dalkia, and Halteese republic due to a war they all believed was coming. She herself didn't trust the man in charge of Grandal something about him was just… Off…

As the violet eyed girl walked into the building she raised a brow seeing hundreds upon thousands of different weapons hanging on the walls, numerous weapons of different shapes and sizes. "Someone really likes their toys too much…" the girl mused to herself as she walked deeper into the building, a shadow rising from the floor behind her, red eyes glowing as a fanged grin appeared at the Shadows face.

As Raven walked deeper into the building she couldn't help feel something was watching her… Shivering slightly the girl pulled her cloak closer to herself while inwardly cataloguing the numerous weapons hanging on the walls. She saw Swords of all decent, Asian and European blades of all types were on the walls… Then Axes, hammers, Staffs, Spears, and other weapons she didn't even know the names for all appeared on the walls as she continued deeper into the strange buildings depths.

She soon found Gauntlets, Bracelets with jewels in them, Guns, Shields, Wrist Blades, Tompha's, and Nunchaku's if she remembered the name correctly hanging on the walls while continuing deeper into the building, a shadow still following behind her. Halting Raven turned only to frown as nothing was there now, looking around a few more seconds, Raven soon continued her decent into the depths of the building, ignoring the feeling at the back of her mind. However as she did the Shadow looked out of the ground with a grin and followed her once more, its form shifting to take on Raven's shape yet remained colored completely black.

Raven soon reached a large circular room, with a large round pedestal at the center, a bridge to reach it coming from the door she had entered from and four other doors. The walls of the room had numerous barred rooms with old skeletons in them reaching out for freedom, with eerie looking statues of what looked like hooded figures standing on columns around the room. The ground had strange symbols making an intricate design that reached up the walls to a skylight roof up above her. Unlit Torches lined the entire room, big ones on the bottom with smaller ones in the hands of the statues of Hooded Figures… And last, at the center of the room however was a silver hand shaped pedestal with an object that looked somewhat similar to the Infectant on her right arm. (Temple of Darkness: Dungeons (My own creation))

Walking towards the object Raven saw it was similar to Infectant; only it had the words "Gem of Evil"… Ravens eye's widened at the words and backed away from the object, only for torches to light all around her, producing eerie black flames which showed the familiar skeletal faces of the statues around. Then all the doors in the room closed as well, trapping her inside. Ravens eyes were wide with fear from that alone, but when the symbols on the ground and floor began to glow an eerie red she lost all rational thought to her own fears.

"**So this is the Gem of Evil… Pretty Pathetic looking if you ask me…"** A familiar sinister voice came and Raven turned to see the shadowy version of her grinning towards her, a red cloak slowly taking shape…

"Rage…" Raven whispered to herself as the now red-cloaked girl then took a thoughtful expression.

"**Sort of… A Doppelganger tried to use my power to form itself here… I didn't like that so I used its own body to form myself in this new world to have a little chat… Sister…"** Rage said with a smirk on her now gray skin and Ravens eyes widened before she shook her head and schooled her features back to a neutral one.

"Then you know you can't beat me…" Raven said simply and Rage laughed to herself before taking a mocking expression.

"**Oh sweet Naïve Raven, I cannot only beat you, but Plunge your soul into the Darkness you've concealed… In fact… I than that would be fun…"** Rage boasted with a psychotic grin as she then pointed her hand at Raven. **"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"** Rage exclaimed as black energy then poured from her hand to form into a black cloud, which raced towards the blue-cloaked young woman.

Rolling out of the way Raven held her own hand up and made a swiping motion with the claws of energy on her right arm. Black energy waves headed straight towards Rage but the girl smirked and vanished into the floor as a shadow, then came up behind Raven and threw her own right hand at the girl and grabbed her around the waist. Rearing her arm Back Rage grabbed Raven by the throat and flew towards the ground smashing the girls back into the ground and leaving a crater in her wake.

**"Your were born to destroy the world Child, why fight fate?"** Rage questioned with a grin and Raven kicked her Doppelganger off herself.

"I've already rid myself of Destiny and fate, my choices are all that matters not my fathers whims." Raven said to the red-cloaked girl who laughed at the other woman.

**"He he he he… I don't mean Trigon dear, I mean YOU!"** Rage exclaimed as she rose off the ground, black tendrils of energy flowing from her cloak and lunging at the blue-cloaked young woman. Raven dodged the tendrils with some close calls; she inwardly chastised herself for not training her body more often. **"Your will destroy the world, not your stupid demonic father, you were born with the power to end all worlds… and yet you choose to squander your powers by saving petty mortals… How Wasteful…"** Rage said as a Tendril finally grabbed Raven by the ankle and lifted her up to face Rage while upside-down.

**"Maybe I'll just end your life and take your power… I could find may better uses for it than protecting a bunch of ungrateful humans after all…"** The girl said with an evil grin and Raven gritted her teeth, eye's glowing white.

"NO!" She shouted as power flowed off her body and knocked Rage to the ground below. "I wont let you use my powers for your own twisted ends! I can't let what happened to my mother ever happen again!" Raven shouted and held up both of her hands. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven screamed out as she rammed her hands down and a wave of black Energy shot towards Rage.

The red cloaked spirit then swept her arms upward at the last second to block Ravens attack and watched the girl fall slowly to the ground panting heavily. **"Oh Raven, have you forgotten already?"** Rage said sweetly before appearing right in front of Raven with a black energy trail. **"I AM you…"** With that said Rage pulled her hood down to show Raven her own face, but with red triangle like marks under her eyes, long violet hair with pointed ears poking out at the sides, twisting vines growing from her head into a crown that centered at the jewel on her forehead, and red eyes with slit pupils…

"**And as we both know Sister, you can't kill a part of yourself…"** Rage said darkly only for Raven to blast her away with a fearful expression on her face. **"Yes, feel that fear of the darkness with yourself, the anger for what you truly are deep inside your soul… GIVE YOURSELF TO HATRED AND LET IT CONSUME YOU!"** Rage exclaimed loudly as Raven backpedaled from her deranged other self.

"No…" Raven said weakly as Rage rose off the floor and pulled her hood back up to shadow her face a an extra pair of red eyes opened up on her brow and her teeth all formed into sharp fangs. "You might be a part of me…" Raven said and pointed her hands towards a still grinning Rage. "Your just everything I hate about myself!" Raven exclaimed and used a beam of energy to grab the girl and reel her in towards herself. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven then screamed and punched Rage in the face with all the strength she could muster, sending the red-cloaked girl flying off the side of the pedestal they had been standing on.

Standing up, Raven walked over to the side and looked down, her eye's widening as she saw what looked like Hell was below them, Rage holding onto the side and glaring at her. **"You may win this round Sister, but never forget I shall always be apart of you… YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME!"** Rage said with a monstrous grin as she fell into the lava below. Raven backed away from the edge of the pedestal only to look around as voices began to sound around her, speaking an ancient tongue she was unfamiliar with entirely… But when they spoke in a language she could understand she really wished they hadn't…

_**"The Gem was born of Evils Fire, The Gem Shall Be His Portal, He comes to Claim, He Comes to Sire, The End of All things Mortal…"**_ When that was spoken a strange white whip came from the "Gem of Evil" on the pedestal and began to pull her towards itself while the voices continues on… _**"Soul Born in Darkest Light, Hatred is his father, Evil is his greatest might, Nightmares Wrath is his truest power…"**_ They Chanted as Raven pulled on the white whip that was wrapping around her forearm, heading for her shoulder… _**"The Gem and Nightmare shall come together, as man and woman in this world, as many ancient powerful warriors are torn asunder, their greatest power shall be unfurled…"**_ The white appendage of the weapon stopped at Ravens bicep and she noticed it was made like spinal plates curling into a spiral down her arm.

At her forearm the plates formed on her forearm also, white bones clamped onto the armor she now wore on her forearms before curling around her wrist like a bracelet, a plate at the back of her hand at a red gem at the back of her fist and had small spikes at each knuckle, her hand then ached as her fingernails turned black and became sharp claws… (Gem of Evil…)

"No…" Raven whispered before gritting her teeth in pain, her hood then fell down to show her hair growing longer rapidly to reach her mid back as an S shaped symbol formed on her brow, more glowing red symbols appearing down her entire body. Spirits then flew out of the statues around the room to continue their chanting, skeletal faces haunting Raven as they encircled her. She then felt her right hand begin to shiver and shake, looking to it her eye's widened farther then ever as Soul Edge began to grow.

She tried to stab the eye again only for black vines to wrap around the base of each of her fingers to prevent it. These vines then curled around her hand to her palm where several metal plates had formed once more with an oval shape in the center, which then opened to show a violet eye. The vines then twisted to the back of her forearm where more of the dark gray metal plates formed at the back of her arm while flesh like straps went around her under arm, the vines twisting around her forearm then ended at her bicep like the object on her left arm. Then at the back of her hand a brownish-red growth formed a plate that had two spikes growing towards the eye in her palm… (Soul Edge: Infectant (Growth))

Raven looked at her arm and then noticed her fingers were her own again, not the black energy claw she had formed to stop SE: Infectant's growth last time. However, her fingernails were now black on this hand also, and had also grown into sharp claws like her left arm… "No… not again…" Raven said to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the Silver hand, now able to see the symbols on her body perfectly. The spirits around her slowed as she then lowered her head and looked at the "Gem of Evil" and "Soul Edge Infectant" both bound to her arms…

The girl grasped each of her shoulders as the spirits swirled all around her, menacing voices chanting what sounded like another prophecy… "Make it stop…" She said to herself as the spirits haunting chant sounded through her mind as the spirits themselves continued to spiral around her. "It's not true… It can't be…" Raven said while covering her ears with her hands and shutting her eyes tightly…

"JUST GO AWAY!" She shouted and finally the voices stopped, opening her eye's the young woman looked around herself and let out a sigh of relief when nothing came from the darkness to get her. Slowly standing up she noticed that the torches had all gone out at long last, and that the glowing runes had vanished from her skin and the ground… "Was… it all a dream?" She questioned then looked to the "Gem of Evil" and her eye's betrayed her worry… "Or was it a premonition…" She wondered then raised the shadows to engulf her as she flew out of the temple and towards the skylight…

--

(Forest of Darkness…)

Naruto walked to the clearing Kiba and Shino had been at and whistled to himself. **"I got to admit, this fuckers got style…"** He said seeing the dead boys and briefly wondering where Kiba's head had managed to get off too while Seras frowned to herself before crossing her arms.

"Bit too messy." She said and Naruto rolled his eyes, only reason she wasn't messy was because she drank all the blood…

**"Seeing as out two stooges are dead we should head back to the tower, the others need to be informed of this so we can plan out how to take this fucker down."** Naruto said simply and Seras nodded, backing up from the blue armored boy and vanishing into the shadows around her. **"Showoff… Tch, like I'm any better…"** He muttered before crouching and vanishing into a flash of lightning.

The red armored warrior then reappeared at the tower with a smirk on underneath his faceplate. Walking towards the door to the building Naruto grunted in annoyance, he couldn't look unharmed… Too many questions would be asked… Reaching over to his left arm Naruto bit his lip and dislocated his shoulder with a grunt of pain before then using the claws on his right arm to leave a couple cuts on his person that would heal quickly, but last long enough to avoid the unnecessary questions.

Using his right arm to push one of the doors in Naruto walked inside with a grunt, as the dislocated arm was more painful than he had anticipated. Walking inside he suddenly found the annoying pink haired girl rushing towards him. _**'Kami-sama… Why the hell do you hate me so?'**_ He wondered to himself as the girl started asking what happened to him. **"We had a run in with that fucking monster… We managed to knock its damn cloak off… Though it did get Kiba and Shino…"** Naruto said then mused and everyone heard a plop as Hinata fell to the ground unconscious…

"Hinata-sama!" Neji cried as he rushed to his cousins side and looked to Tenten who sighed before rushing to help with Lee not far behind.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered to himself with a frown as he closed his eyes and began to do something weird with his fingers. "Alright, all things considered we're in less of a jam than we were. The creature's cloak is gone so we won't have to worry about it walking up to us to attack, now all we have to worry about is its long range darts." Shikamaru said then began to think to himself some more while moving his fingers like before.

"Naruto, is your arm going to be fine or what?" Shikamaru questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes with an annoyed frown under his mask, grabbed his upper bicep and bit his lip as he lifted it up and snapped it back into place.

**"Yeah… I was waiting till I was sure it wouldn't attack to do that… Seems it doesn't like this tower for some reason."** Naruto said then added while rubbing his shoulder, Dammit, that fucking hurt likes a bitch! As Sakura began yelling at Naruto for doing something incredibly stupid Shikamaru began to plan in his head once more.

"Alright then listen up people. We've probably got little more than a day at most, before this thing decides it doesn't care whether it doesn't like this building or not. My suggestion is to prepare a three mile radius of the forest around us for when it does." Shikamaru said and Sakura blinked before then quickly getting it as her eye's lit up, Naruto actually twitched wondering why she had to get some intelligence when she started to chase him instead of Sasuke.

**"Right, traps… What kind Shikamaru and who makes what?"** Naruto questioned and Shikamaru did that weird thing with his hands again making the red head just want to cut his fucking hands off…

"Naruto, Choji, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura. You all are physically our strongest, Sakura you show them a couple hanging tree traps, also add in a couple pits with your choice of what's at the bottom, and anything else that could keep this thing busy. And don't forget to map where they are, also make a couple hiding places and totally tare the Forest apart if you have too, just make sure that this Hunter can't use the Terrain to it's advantage." Shikamaru ordered then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sasuke, Ino, Myself, Temari, and Tenten, we'll start with nets and other early alert traps, we have the most stealth, not tracking abilities but we won't be caught so ours will be further out, Neji you stay here with Hinata and the unconscious blond too keep them safe… If anyone has any complaints about this line up, speak up now?" Shikamaru said then questioned before looking around and no one made any indication of arguing.

"Alright then, lets move out, we've got a lot of ground to cover and only a short time to do it. Move out!" Shikamaru finished and the groups all ran out of the building quickly, leaving Neji with Hinata.

--

In its forest home, Hunter had Kiba's head in its hand, walking over to one of the hollowed out tree's it pulled out a half circular object with a strange handle crudely crafted with old metal that looked like it had been reformed. Taking the object delicately, Hunter then placed it onto Kiba's head and used it to shave off the top of the head, leaving the bone visible on the top…

--

Meanwhile Naruto was using his sword to cut down a massive tree, and then cut that into numerous segments, which fell to the ground with several loud thuds. Landing with a laugh Naruto replaced Cocoon onto his back before then watching as Lee came over with Sakura. "Gaara, can either you or Kankuro drill a hole into these so we can lift them up?" Lee questioned and Kankuro sighed before doing as asked while Gaara went off to make a sand trap and some holes.

"**Heh, why's he so Serious?"** Naruto questioned and Kankuro ignored him while using a kunai in the place of a drill to make the hole in the log. **"Lee find Sakura and get some rope or something like it from her, we're going to need some."** Naruto ordered and Lee ran too get Sakura as Kankuro finished making the hold in the first log then moved to the second one. **"That puppet on your back would be better for this… I bet it has a drill in it already…"** Naruto then said and Kankuro stiffened before looking to the red haired boy warily. **"Just an idea that could keep us alive…"** Naruto then said before walking off with a smirk and Kankuro ignored him.

Sakura soon came with both Choji and some ninja-wire which they then used in placed of rope, Naruto, Choji, and Lee all heaving the log up before throwing the wire down to Sakura who set the trap. "Alright one down, several to go lets move out!" She said and Naruto rolled his eye's before jumping after her with Lee, Gaara just finishing a Sand trap and a large pit which Kankuro put several spikes into the bottom of…

--

Sasuke carefully placed some leaves over a wire as Ino hid an old Snare trap. "Those warning signals set?" Shikamaru questioned and Sasuke nodded his head to the boy. "Good, snares and Explosives in place?" He asked and both Ino and Temari nodded their heads to the boy. "Perfect, lets move on to the next area, we can't have this thing noticing what we're doing too early on." Shikamaru ordered and the group moved on to the next area to start over.

--

Back with Hunter, it held up Kiba's skull and traced a finger along its brow before then setting it onto a small branch that had been broken a while back so that the skull would stay. Looking to the skull Hunter nodded before then looking around and jumping over to its weapons. It grabbed a long segmented bullwhip which it wrapped around its waist, a large spear, a pair of black serrated swords which it sheathed onto its back, two daggers which it placed into the shin guards it wore, a blow pipe with what looked like a scope on it, and a couple or large rounded Shuriken for good measure which were placed on it's hips.

Sufficiently equipped with weapons Hunter then walked over to another tree and pulled out several Nets, Darts, and Explosive notes which it then placed into the pouches around it's waist. Nodding to itself Hunter then walked over to another tree and pulled out an armored chest piece which it then placed over its chest, then pulled out some armor for it's deformed left arm which it snapped into place before then looking to the sky.

A clicking purr came from its throat as it then jumped up into the trees and reached into another hollowed out tree. Grasping something tightly it pulled out a new mask. This mask was made from black steel, with the leather straps only reaching to where the ears and sides of the jaw would be, a red visor covered the two thin slits made for its eyes, the forehead of the mask had three small spikes aligned into a straight line with a smooth space over his mouth and nose area. Reaching up it pulled off the straps of leather over its old mask before then pulling the mask away from its face.

It's face was deformed, with its brow slightly larger than normal and no hair anywhere save its head, it's eye's were blood red with a slit pupil and black sclera. Its skin on the left side of its face was a brownish green color like its deformed left arm, its neck the same way. There was no eyelid on its left eye either, and its cheek looked to have been ripped open, showing the muscle and sharp fanged teeth within it. The right side of it's face was slightly more deformed, though it was missing none of it's obsidian flesh it had small spikes growing from its chin and brow, a strange segmented growth similar to it's spine came over its neck up its right eye and then curved towards its ear.

Grasping it's mask tightly the creature placed the new one over it's face, then while holding it on with it's left hand used it's right hand to fasten the leather straps to the sides of its new mask. Once finished with that it then moved its dreadlocks out of the way of the straps and shook its head to allow them to sway. Tightening its grip on its spear Hunter looks up into the trees as a parrot comes down. "Intruders! Intruders!" The bird cries after landing on Hunters shoulder. The obsidian skinned creature growls to itself before then lunging into the forest… The hunt is on…

--

(One day later…)

"So that's everything then?" Shikamaru questioned while looking at the map Sakura made, the pink haired girl nodding to the boy. "Alright then, everyone take up a position around the tower and wait for it to come by, remember to stay well hidden unless you want to be the next on it's list of trophies…" Shikamaru said and the ninja around him nodded before vanishing into the forest…

Naruto was under a tree, looking around with a frown as he could just make out Shikamaru and Choji's forms nearby. They had opted to remain in one area around the tower, mostly for the purpose that setting traps all around the forest was impossible. However they had managed to leave some obvious ones in the only other directions that the creature could come from. Mostly that having been due Naruto slicing down all the trees around the tower for a mile wide direction.

Sakura was sitting in a hollowed out tree, looking out from behind a wooden door she made to disguise her body. Sasuke was in a bush, opting for more mobility rather than concealment, though had some mud on his face and leaves along his outfit just in case. Ino was in a tree, opting for darkness, Gaara was underground or something, most of them weren't really sure. Kankuro and Temari had opted to stay back to help Neji protect Hinata and Yugito in the event that everyone else died so to keep someone alive, and Lee and Tenten were with Ino in the tree's.

Choji was out slightly in the open as bait, why them was simple, Choji wore thick red armor and Shikamaru was nearby to use his jutsu on the creature. **"This is bull… The thing won't fall for this…"** Naruto whispered to himself as he looked up into the trees, an ominous silence having taken the forest long ago. It was nearby that was for certain, as it seemed the Hunter sucked all the noise out of an area it seemed.

Meanwhile, Seras was on the roof of the Tower with Tira and Charade, pointing her Harkonnen around the area where the nin were and using the "Third Eye" method her master had taught her. _'That thing so much as breaths towards Naruto I'll be able to find it…'_ She thought to herself as Tira was becoming antsy at her side and Charade seemed like it was bored, though it was hard to tell anything with it…

At that moment, Hunter itself was in a tree, using the darkness as a cloak, it made a clicking purr as it then reached into its belt to pull out its blowpipe and used the scope on it to look around the area. It saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji, some of Ino was visible but it wouldn't risk missing her. It then looked around with the scope and growled seeing they had altered the terrain as much as they could, stupid Ninja… Aiming at Choji the creature aimed for his shoulder, and then waited for some wind to blow through and change the direction of the dart half way there.

That would allow it to miss and divert the attention of the ninja, thus letting him get in closer… Waiting for a few more seconds, Hunter tilted its body before then blowing when a strong wind came through the trees. The dart flew towards the large boy and skinned his left arm, all the Nin looked in the direction it came from and Hunter went to the other way.

Naruto had seen the dart coming, and instantly continued to watch forwards, the creature was visible but he wanted to see what it could do… Hunter landed on another tree branch with it's blowpipe and used the better vantage point to fire his dart and nail Choji in the right shoulder hard enough to knock him to the ground. The Nin instantly looked around for him and it only for Hunter to slink back into the shadows while preparing another dart.

"Everyone stay back! It's trying to get us all out to attack!" Shikamaru called out while looking around for the Hunter. "You alright Choji?" Shikamaru questioned and Choji groaned to himself.

"Mostly…" He said and Shikamaru looked around in the trees for the Hunter.

"Can anyone see it, I've got nothing!" Shikamaru exclaimed and Lee saw Hunter.

"I see it!" He called out and Tenten threw a Kunai where he was looking. Hunter saw the Kunai however and caught it, only for it to explode as he did, Hunter screeching loudly as the note let off a massive explosion. "Did we get it?" Lee wondered after the explosion only to hit a tree and jump to a new hiding spot when he saw only scorch marks where Hunter had been.

Hunter growled in annoyance as it landed at a new spot and tossed it's blowpipe away, the weapon was damaged heavily by the explosion and was now useless. It was glad it had opted for its full armor now, as it seemed it was going to need it to take on these annoying little Ningen children. However the creature stepped on a tripwire and screeched as it was pulled up into a snare, quickly it used its spear to free itself and fell down, unfortunately breaking the spear. Snarling Hunter let out a loud screech of rage, which even shook the very tree's around them.

Sasuke looked towards the trees and grimaced at the loud noise Hunter made, it was VERY pissed off now… Things just got more and more complicated it seemed… Looking around he saw something moving towards Shikamaru, it was well hidden but he could just see the tip of a weapon and quickly assumed it was Hunter; looking to his side he saw the tripwire for the net near to Shikamaru, waiting Sasuke watched as Hunter slinked closer and closer to Shikamaru. Gaara then poked his head out of the ground slightly and looked towards where Hunter had been before then slinking back into the ground silently.

Hunter slowly crawled towards Shikamaru, holding it's two knives in its hands, it was annoyed that the ninja had made sure none of the tree's branches were low enough for it to use Ninja wire, but considered it a challenge. So it slowly crawled towards Shikamaru's hiding spot, silently nearing the spiky haired boy. Sasuke watched Hunter crawl ever closer towards the pineapple haired boy then quickly cut the wire to the net which then pulled up a screeching and roaring Hunter into the air. Tenten quickly threw Shuriken and Kunai towards the creature only for it to cut itself free and throw the weapons towards Shikamaru, the Nara boy quickly rolled out of the way and into a hole however, evading the attacks as Choji backed up into a hollow tree. The creature then screeched loudly and jumped up into the tree's to hide itself once more and began to climb upwards…

Shikamaru gritted his teeth while looking around the area once more, hiding in a small ditch near to Choji he was concealed and had an excellent view of the area around them. However he couldn't seem to find the Hunter anywhere, and if that screech was anything to go by it was now pretty pissed off. Looking around Shikamaru saw something circular heading in his direction and cursed as he ducked, a large round shuriken passing over him. He heard Sasuke shout in pain and looked towards the boy to see him pulling the same large Shuriken out of his left arm.

"It's picking us apart slowly…" Shikamaru noted to himself while then looking towards the area he had seen the Shuriken coming from and saw Hunter at last. "Got ya…" He muttered then blinked seeing the creature was now gone, raising up his head, Hunters wrist blades came down around his neck. "Aw shit…" Shikamaru said to himself and turned his head enough to see Hunter. However Cocoon was then at Hunter's throat and the creature turned its own head to see Naruto and felt its eye's widen.

"**Gotcha…"** Naruto said with a grin only for Hunter to kick him in the stomach and flip away from Shikamaru. Grabbing a net it tossed it at the incoming Lee and Tenten then dodged as Ino used her Sword to extend towards it. The creature then flipped backwards and into the forest for more cover making Shikamaru look to Naruto with wide eyes.

"It's… It's not human…" He said to himself and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"**Took you this long to figure that out?"** He questioned before then looking around. **"Choji, can you get Tenten and Lee to the tower, we've got too many out here… It's picking us off as bait."** Naruto said and Choji nodded, grunting in pain as he pulled the dart out of his right shoulder and rushed over to Tenten and Lee and carried them out of the area towards the Tower. **"Sakura, you get out of here with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, you go and protect them… this things mine…"** Naruto ordered and the Nin all left, leaving only Naruto and Gaara behind as the two boys then both took cover.

"You have a plan?" Gaara questioned and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"**Sakura planted some explosive notes nearby, I'll lure it to them and you set them off…"** Naruto said simply and Gaara nodded his head to the red haired boy, hoping that would actually work. **"Now get moving to them, I can't just have you get killed before we take it out…"** Naruto grumbled and Gaara vanished into a swirl of sand as Naruto then came out of the hiding spot and looked around. _**'C'mon you fucking monster… Come and get me…'**_ Naruto thought while placing a hand onto the handle of Cocoon and looking around for the creature.

Hunter narrowed its eye's on the red head below while then taking inventory and growling. It threw its nets to the ground and dropped all it's darts. The boy whom it assumed was a new Nightmare wouldn't be caught by its nets with that huge fucking sword he had, and its darts were more than useless without its blowpipe. It's knives were somewhere on the ground down there but were less than useless, by the time he could get close enough to use them the boy would cut him in half.

That left its swords, Whip, and Wrist Blades, wonderful… And if those were useless it would have to "Get back to basics" as it were and just beat the fucking shit out of the annoying new Nightmare with it's own bare hands, er, claws. Looking around Hunter took its last Shuriken and twisted it, several long blades unfolding from within it he tossed the weapon towards the Azure Ninja below.

Naruto looked around then rolled to the side when he heard a whirring just in time to avoid another of those strange Shuriken the creature used, only this one had some kind of blades coming out of it and five holes in it to be held… _**'This thing sure does know it's way around a forge, that's for sure…'**_ Naruto thought to himself while then looking around the forest and cursed as Hunter lunged towards him, swinging a large segmented bullwhip towards the red haired warrior.

Seras finally saw the creature and fired her Harkonnen; the large shell tore through branches before hitting the ground in front of the creature, which roared out in pain. "Damn… I missed…" Seras muttered while changing the shell and then looking down towards the battlefield as it were and narrowed her eyes. Naruto growled to himself as he wondered why Seras was butting in, he could handle the damn monster just fine without her help… Looking up however he wondered where it was, and then ducked when he felt something behind him. Hunters whip just missed him but did manage to cut a small chunk of his hair off as the red head rolled forward and turned to swing Cocoon and cut the whip in half.

However, once more Hunter had vanished and Naruto snarled, looking around he watched for Hunter more closely, giving the creature any type of chance to get him in the back wasn't going to happen again… Watching the trees above and the forest around him Naruto looked around and inwardly mapped out where he would have to go in order to reach the explosive notes Sakura had set for the creature.

Meanwhile, Hunter tossed the remaining half of his bullwhip away then reached back and pulled his dual swords free. However, Hunter then looked at Naruto, then to his swords and let those drop as well. Reaching up it also removed its chest plate, then the armor on its left arm, before then also pulling off Kabuto's skull from it's shoulder and let those drop as well…

Twisting its wrist, Hunter's wrist blades extended once, then he twisted again and the blades extended to five feet long. Jumping down Hunter landed and looked to Naruto, standing to its full height it then made a "Come on" motion with its left hand. **"Heh, finally, no more of these silly games…"** Naruto said as he then pulled Cocoon from his back and held it in both hands…

On top of the tower Seras prepared to take her next shot at Hunter when Charade kicked her Harkonnen and she shot far to the right, away from Hunter and Naruto. "What the hell do you think your doing? I had the perfect shot at that thing!" She shouted and Charade said something to her Tira couldn't hear… "Oh so it's one of those bloody macho things all men seem to get a kick out of…" She muttered and Tira raised a brow to her, she huffed and crossed her arms while glaring at Charade leaving Tira confused for the first time in her natural born life…

Back with Naruto, he and Hunter looked at one another for a single second longer before lunging forward and swinging their respective weapons. Hunter ducked around Cocoon and Naruto used his momentum to jump over the Blades of Hunters own weapon. The two rolled onto their feet and lunged forwards once more. Hunter caught Cocoon with his Wrist blades, holding the massive weapon back with one arm he punched Naruto in the face, sending the teen staggering back. Naruto shook his head quickly and ducked when Hunter swung its wrist blades towards his head. The red head then heat butted Hunter, sending it rolling down a hill while he followed after him.

Landing on his feet Naruto watched as Hunter got back to it's own feet and lunged at Naruto. Naruto prepared to block but Hunter surprised him by jumping up and kicking him in the face, knocking him onto his back. Naruto then rolled to the side avoiding Hunters Blades as the creature attempted to take him out by plunging them into the tree he had been laying on. Naruto then kicked Hunter in the side knocking the creature back as Naruto then swung Cocoon over one shoulder and brought it down.

Hunter blocked the slice however and kicked Naruto in the leg, knocking him off balance so Hunter could punch him in the face. Hunter then grabbed Naruto by the front of his armor and tossed him into a tree, the red head loosing his grip on Cocoon dropped the weapon to the ground. Groaning Naruto shook his head and cursed as Hunter lunged at him and slashed at him. Thinking quickly, Naruto ducked then rammed into Hunters stomach, knocking him back and into a tree where Naruto grabbed his dreadlocks and began to pummel the creatures face with his fist.

Kicking Naruto off itself Hunter rolled to the side to stagger back to its feet while Naruto reclaimed his sword. Hunter shook its head multiple times, trying to clear it, its mask was undamaged but it had a feeling it would be more or less a hindrance from now on… So, reaching up Hunter took hold of the clips that held the object on and slowly pulled them off, first the right side, then the left before taking hold of the mask and pulled it off to reveal his own face…

"**Whoa… Heh, You are truly one ugly mother…"** Naruto never finished however as Hunter quickly lunged at him and lifted him up by the throat, glaring at him with anger clear in its eyes. Hunter then grabbed Naruto by the sash and lifted him clear over his head before then throwing him down a hill and jumped after him screeching loudly. Naruto hit the ground with a grunt of pain and rolled backwards to see Hunter land above him. The creature grabbed the front of his armor then tossed the armored boy back into a tree with a loud thud.

Naruto groaned to himself and then watched as Hunter stalked towards him, looking around Naruto grinned and pushed his body back into a tree while looking at the concealed explosive notes around him. **"C'mon you ugly mother fucker… Come and get me…"** He said to himself as Hunter walked towards him before stopping and looking around. **"No! C'mon I'm right here! Come and get me!"** Naruto said and Hunter moved some leaves to show an explosive note making Naruto groan. **"Aw shit…"** He said to himself as Hunter then walked around the trees and Naruto looked to each of his sides and hit a branch to his left that had a wire tied to it.

At that moment Hunter followed the wire as it flew up only for it's eyes to widen as a large log came and knocked it into the center of the trees with explosive notes. Naruto then rolled out of the way while pulling the other wire and a net dropped down onto Hunter, trapping the creature struggling within it. Gaara then came out of the ground and quickly placed a hand on one of the notes, setting the charge and vanished back into the ground, Hunter's eyes widening as the notes burned away before then exploding, the creatures final shriek the only evidence it was ever there…

--

(Hours later…)

AnBu forces had managed to finally reach the tower in the forest, Hunter had apparently been keeping them from entering by killing them all off… "You all were crazy to go after that thing on your own!" One of the sensei's yelled as the students were tended too by their senseis. The Exams were still going to go on ironically, as they still had enough for the next round. Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura had all opted not to enter the next round and thus the rest were going on to the tournament in one month… The line up was to be 1st Neji Vs Sasuke, then Temari Vs Tenten, after that was Kankuro Vs Lee, then Naruto Vs Gaara.

Naruto himself was chuckling lightly to himself, in one hand was Soul Edge: Predator… The only proof Hunter had ever existed and the creature's only way of ever being reborn through some other unlucky soul… Heh, maybe he'd let someone wear it, might be nice to have that thing around again… Seras, Tira, and Charade had raided the creature's home and then everything else they could find that belonged to it. Wouldn't be good to leave such equipment for Konoha after all… They also managed to "Kidnap" Yugito at some point and she should now be comfortably seated at Anko's residence.

"I want this Forest Turned upside down, I want to know what that thing was and how long it's been here, find the bodies of the students it killed and anything else immediately!" Ordered the old Third Hokage making Naruto chuckle to himself darkly. _**'You're a little too late for that, old man…'**_ he thought to himself as said old man walked towards some of the AnBu while Anko leaned down over his shoulder.

"I see someone's been busy… ne?" She said with a smirk and Naruto chuckled lightly to himself.

**"You have no idea…"** The red head said before discretely handing Predator to Anko. **"Make sure none of them get that… It's a Soul Edge…"** Naruto told the woman who nodded her head while moving the object in her coat while using a seal in it to hide the weapon within. Anko then patted Naruto on the head before sauntering away with a sway in her hips annoying Naruto to no damn end… _**'Is screwing me all she fucking thinks about?'**_ He wondered while Sarutobi walked over to him and gave him a tired smile. Naruto's eye's betrayed his annoyance, but the grin on his face said something else as he thought of something truly funny… _**'No matter what the consequences… I've managed to gather more souls… and soon, I'll be complete at long last…'**_ The red head thought to himself darkly as the old man helped Naruto get up and ready to leave the forest…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Raven (The Gem of Evil), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat), "And due to popular demand" Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), and Tayuya (The Fatal Piper)


	21. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 18: Choice…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

Dante whistled a tune as he walked into an old stone building, his black boots clacking on the ground as he did. Dante slowly stopped whistling when he noticed that along the sides of the room were statues of what looked like Knights in armor. "Huh… I have a bad feeling about this…" He said to himself before shrugging and walking further into the ancient temple from what he could tell.

"Man, why do they always have places like this everywhere I go?" Dante wondered to himself before then seeing a large pair of doors and kicked the old stone inward. The doors feel inside and Dante chuckled to himself, walking inside he blinked. A statue of a strange creature stood in the center of the room, Demonic righting on the stone said only one thing… Chimera…

"Tee he…" A voice giggled out and Dante slowly turned only to feel one of his eyes twitches seeing a girl standing behind him… Or rather they twitch when he notices what the girl looks like exactly…

The girl has an athletic build with red hair coming down over her bright golden yellow eyes, stark white skin with black painted lips and red blush on her cheeks. She wears a red and black Harlequin patterned shirt with a red heart on the black side and a black heart on the red side, a white decorative collar was around her neck with the shirt ending to bare her Midriff, her legs were covered by black and red pants with one red one black boot that had a curled toe with a bell at the end.

Around her waist was a skirt that was cut into triangles at the bottom, with white pull strings to tighten it, a pair of white belts around her waist in an X with twin daggers at the small of her back. Over her arms were black fingerless gloves with red fur around her forearms, a red and black hood with two tails that had gold bells at the ends and a black bandits mask. In one hand she has a strange object, seemingly made of obsidian with a red and black ribbon wrapped around the handle, a gold skull at the top with a white pommel at the bottom… (Harlequin…)

"Yo!" The girl said happily with a smile coming to her face and Dante's brow twitched before he pulled out Ebony and Ivory on the girl, grinning widely.

"I finally get to shoot a damn clown!" The silver haired man exclaims as he then begins shooting towards the girl. Said girl laughs loudly while dancing around the bullets, then doing a quick handstand and cart wheeling to the side and flipping back to her feet. Dante growls as he then follows the girl with his guns wishing she would stop moving already so he could relieve some stress!

"C'mon, why you want to hurt a cute little clown girl like me?" The clown girl asked with a pout and Dante grinned widely.

"I had a bad experience with a clown… He tried to kill me… I take chances with clowns anymore!" The silver haired man stated and the girl shrugged, Dante then reached into his bag and pulled out his sword, quickly lunging towards the girl he began to swing the sword at her wildly. The girl laughed once more, as she seemed to fade into nothing, the sword slashing nothing but air as she then appeared to the side.

"YOO HOO!" She then exclaimed while waving towards the silver haired Devil hunter who growled seeing her in front of something. "Come and get me Devil Boy!" She then exclaimed while grinning and Dante lunged forward, plunging his sword into her only to see she had faded away once more, his sword now stuck in the strange wall. "You know…" The girls voice came from behind him and Dante looked over his shoulder to see the girl was literally floating in midair… "You can't kill the dead…" She said with a grin and Dante twitched before then placing his hands on the wall and started banging his head into the wall, cursing the fact he had to meet a Ghost Clown…

"My name is Harlequin!" The girl then exclaimed with a grand bow and Dante started to bash his head into the wall even more furiously making the clown girl giggle madly.

"Why another Clown I can't kill?" The man questioned of no one and the girl's eyes glowed a demonic red for a second before she then vanished and reappeared sitting on Dante's sword.

"Listen up Kid, I know quite a bit about this place here!" The girl exclaimed then banged her rod onto the wall beside her. "For one, a great evil was sealed into this place eons ago, he and his lover I should say. His name was Chimera, a dark god of Chaos and destruction, however before he was sealed he vowed he would someday break free and reek a terrible vengeance on the world that imprisoned him." Harlequin explained and Dante made a mocking motion with his mouth before flipping the finger to her.

"And I should give a fuck about some dead dude why?" The silver haired man then questioned flatly and Harlequin giggled.

"Because I was the Lover that was sealed with him!" She exclaimed before then kicking Dante's sword out of the wall and the Devil Hunter cursed, grabbing Rebellion and flipping away from the wall as it then came down, Harlequin laughing loudly as it did. _'I really hate clowns…'_ The man thought to himself as then a pair of burning red eyes opened in the shadows and Harlequin fell to the ground with a groan.

The girl then grinned as she looked into the shadows of the large room beyond the wall and saw two things. One was a skeleton leaning against the wall; its mouth open in an eternal grin, a noose made into a Necktie around its neck, and on its chest was a Y shaped apparatus with a large circular depression in the middle. Near the body however was Harlequins body, holding onto a glowing red/black orb that had its energy flowing inward to make a dark spot like a large eye. (Soul Edge: Core (Necrids Weapon))

Giggling Harlequin vanished and reappeared over her body before then sinking into it. Her body twitched for a few moments before gasping loudly and breathing in the musty air, laughing to herself Harlequin then attempted to stand up on Shaky legs. "We're free…" She said mostly to herself before looking at the orb in her hands and grinning. "Time to wake up!" She called out loudly; closing one eye she held the orb like a baseball, pulling a Baseball cap out of nothing and Dante wondered where she got the damn thing as it said "Soul Edge/Calibur" on it. Harlequin then began winding her arm before holding the orb and lifting on leg, she tossed the orb at Chimera's body.

The girl then spit to one side and grinned comically before falling onto her back and laughing insanely making Dante raise a brow. However the silver haired man then took a step back as black shadows rose from the ground and the skeleton in the hidden room began to twitch. Then from the orb now embedded into his chest flesh of a disgusting brownish green sprouted, covering only half his face and his upper torso.

The once living creature then slowly stood up; strange tendrils with monster head on the ends began growing from its back plunging into the ground to allow it to stand properly it then took a couple steps forwards. Its single glowing red eye looked around before it then reached out towards Harlequin with one clawed hand.

"Chimera!" Harlequin then exclaimed happily, lunging at the half dead creature she wrapped her arms around its skeletal neck and kissed the half of its face with a mouth making Dante shiver.

"Ew… She's a damn Necrophile… Isn't she?" The silver haired man questioned of himself while grimacing as "Chimera" moved its arms around Harlequin in an embrace of its own before then moving the girl slightly off its body.

**"Harley… **_We…_ **Missed…** _You…_**"** Chimera said fondly then looked at Dante and its red eye showed amusement. **"**_We…_** Thank… **_You…_** Fool…"** Chimera said, his voice breaking between a ghostly moan and a demonic growl between his words before he and Harley both vanished into a burst of Shadows…

"Aw shit. Why does this always have to happen to me?" Dante questioned of no one in particular as he then ran out of the temple cursing up a storm, unknown to the silver haired man a second man in a long coat with silver hair was watching him. His green eyes and slit pupils were locked onto the man so like him, yet so different…

"Hmm… Interesting…" Sephiroth said to no one as he then vanished into the shadows with a slight smirk on his face.

--

(Anko's home…)

"So what are we going to do with this thing?" Anko questioned while poking the eye on Predator, which seemed to have healed after Naruto placed a couple of Soul Edge's fragments into it.

**"Stop poking it…"** Naruto grumbled towards Anko and the woman pouted while pushing Predator over to the armored young man. Said boy picked up Predator and looked inside of it's eye to find a vast jungle was its own field, within the jungle Naruto saw a flaming beast similar to Inferno only in the design of Hunter. **"Seems that Predator's spirit is healed now…"** Naruto mused to himself as Tira grabbed the weapon and looked at the eye herself.

"I don't see anything Master…" She complained and Charade took the weapon, Seras rolling her eyes as she sat down on a comfortable chair, Yugito lay out on a couch. Ino and Sasuke were there also, the blond was sitting on a mat while Sasuke was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

**"Of course Not Tira, only I or Charade would be able too. We are both quite literally part of Soul Edge."** Naruto told the girl flatly, making her pout childishly, while he then looked over at Ino. **"Ino, who are you facing in the Tournament? No one told us and I'm wondering why that was?"** Naruto questioned and Ino looked at him with a single eye, which she then rolled.

"I fight whomever wins between you and Gaara… My father wants me to forfeit already…" Ino replied and Naruto shrugged before looking at Sasuke and then chuckled at the annoyed look on the dark haired teens face.

**"Kakashi offered to Train you for the fight in the next month, right?"** The red head questioned and Sasuke nodded his head with a slight frown. **"Hmm… Good Sasuke, accept. Tira what news did your Watchers bring?"** Naruto said then questioned of the blue haired young girl.

"They say that this… Astaroth guy will be in town within a month, that the red-coated man just unleashed two people called Chimera and Harlequin, a Pirate has been attacking villages, he supposedly has a sword like Soul Edge with him. A pair of young teens are hunting Soul Edge shards in order to destroy the blade, and a couple more people are also looking for Soul Edge for varying reasons…" Tira reported and Naruto placed his right hand onto his chin and leaned back, thinking of what he needed the Bi-polar girl to do for him next…

**"Tira, I need you to head off to the Land of Blades. Scout ahead for us and, when you've gathered enough information for me to use in order to find Soul Edge I want you to head to a place known as Ostrheinsburg Castle …"** Naruto ordered and Tira blinked before nodding to Naruto and lunging out a window with her Ring Blade around her body and laughing loudly.

"Does she even know where Ostrheinsburg Castle is?" Seras then questioned and Naruto chuckled to himself.

**"Probably not, but she looks human enough to talk to people and find out on her own."** Naruto replied while sitting back and taking a much more thoughtful expression on his face. **"Now then, Sasuke, go to Kakashi and accept his offer of Training, no doubt he'll teach you a powerful Jutsu to take on Neji With. Ino, go home and try and think up a way for you to be at the finals without having to forfeit. Seras, I want you to look around town, I've been seeing a red metal creature running the alleys. Anko, you and me have to go find that Gaara kid… I have a deal to make with him…"** Naruto ordered, Ino and Sasuke shrugging as they walked out and Seras looked at him strangely.

"I've noticed your planning on double crossing those two… Mind telling me why when you three work like such a well oiled machine?" The blond questioned and Naruto grunted slightly, Charade sat looking to Seras before Naruto and the red head chuckled.

**"I did plan too at first… However… Due to becoming a part of Soul Edge I grew it's tastes as well as its abilities… True I am not controlled by it and remain myself and no one else… But, Soul Edge could now be considered my… Sire, if you will… And Soul Edge always grows rather attached to anyone who wields it even if only for a short amount of time…"** Naruto explained and Seras looked to the teen with a confused expression on her face.

"How does that explain why you're going to double cross them?" She asks and Naruto groans out loud.

**"I DON'T I've said that once already… But Sasuke won't stay allied to me after the village is destroyed, he'll go out searching for powerful warriors to challenge, and eventually I'll be one of those Warriors. Ino is allied to no one; she chose to join me in order to destroy the village that made her lonely. I have no doubt she'll go out in search of a true family once the village is gone… I am merely keeping myself detached from the two…"** Naruto told the blond who blinked then smirked to herself.

"So no matter what, you've still got a human heart?" She asked and Naruto tossed a Kunai that cut her cheek.

**"No… I said I grow attached to things easily, like my armor, which thanks to Hunter I need to have remade within the month... Soul Edge is the same way, that's why it keeps former wielders alive, whether in it or in a body it always keeps them alive because it's grown attached to them. It's the same with Tira, apparently a couple thousand years ago another girl like her pledged her allegiance to the sword and did anything it wanted. Hell she even offered her own body to the sword once, just so it could find a new host!"** Naruto told the blond woman who blinked before shuddering at the numerous things wrong with that phrase…

"Whatever, I'll go looking for that red thing, Charade, mind coming with?" Seras said then asked and the stone creature got up and followed after the woman with heavy steps. This left Naruto and Anko behind with Naruto leaving his eye's closed before glancing at Predator one last time.

**"Lets go find Gaara…"** Naruto said to Anko and the older woman grinned before grabbing a stick of Dango and practically dragging the armored teen out with Cocoon… Naruto really wondered if she was normally this strong or if maybe Soul Edge's power was starting to leak into her normal form…

--

(Hokage's Tower…)

A woman walked into the Hokage's office with a very annoyed from on her face and an annoyed twitch to her left eye. The woman had long blond hair pulled into two ponytails while the rest frames her face leaving the small purple diamond on her forehead visible, golden brown eye's, lips painted red, and a bust size that would have made just about any pervert drool. She wore a green coat over a gray sleeveless top that exposed allot of cleavage, though with her size it probably wasn't very often that she found shirts that fit, a blue sash was wrapped tightly around her waist, black pants covering up to mid shin with sandals that had straps up to and around her ankles with red painted toes.

Another girl was beside of her looking somewhat worried, she was a brunette that had shoulder length hair, black eye's and fair skin, she wore a fishnet shirt under a black kimono, with a purple sash around her waist and a long black skirt down her shapely legs, a pair of heeled sandals that had straps around her ankles unlike normal Shinobi Zori. In her arms was a small pig with a red vest and jeweled necklace around its neck.

"Ah Tsunade what a pleasure to see you again." Sarutobi said only for Tsunade to punch his desk, shaking it and making it nearly buckle.

"Cut to the chase old timer, what the hell did you call me here for?" The woman demanded with a growl and the old man let out a sigh before then looking to the other woman.

"Could you please wait outside Shizune, I'm going to need a few moments alone with Tsunade." The old man questions and Shizune nods before then exiting with her pig and closes the door behind her, leaving the old man and Tsunade alone. "Now then Tsunade, how long has it been since you've heard from Jiraiya?" Sarutobi questioned and the blond woman snorted.

"That pervert, last time I saw him was when he tried to peek on me in Wave Country…" The woman growled out walking to a seat and sitting down as calmly as she could, while be back in the village she hated. "Why?" The woman then questioned and Sarutobi pulled a bloody letter from his desk and tossed it to her. Twitching slightly the woman opened the scroll only for her eye's to widen as he skin paled dramatically.

"That's why… Two weeks ago that was recovered by a Ninja out near Amegakure. It's Jiraiya's last Will, written in his own blood with the Akatsuki's symbol…" Sarutobi said and took a quick puff of smoke from his pipe; he had grieved all he needed too already. "All he wanted was for you to take care of his godson in his place Tsunade… In exchange you get access to all his funds to finally pay off all your debts." Sarutobi said before then taking a quick puff of his pipe as Tsunade leaned back with wide eyes.

"He's… gone…" She says softly and Sarutobi gives her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid so Tsunade… I'm afraid so…" He tells the woman who closes her eyes remembering the many years she had teased or insulted Jiraiya, yet the goof always managed to smile through it all and somehow move forward… _'No… H-He can't be gone…Not Jiraiya, he's always been the survivor…he's…'_ Before Tsunade could continue her thoughts Sarutobi had got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Tsunade I know neither of you got along very well, but he was still your teammate and trusts you with taking care of Naruto in his stead." Sarutobi said softly as Tsunade tried to comprehend that her oldest living friend was…

"I… I think I need to be alone…" Tsunade said with a shaky voice getting up slowly and walking towards the door.

"Tsunade!" Sarutobi called before the woman could leaver, the blond turned her head and Sarutobi gave her another sad smile. "None of them would want you to waste your life living in the past…" With that Tsunade opened the door and exited, slamming the door behind her and making Sarutobi sigh… "Don't do something your going to regret Tsunade…" The old man said to himself as he leaned back in his chair…

--

Tsunade walked the streets of Konoha with her head down, wiping a tear from her eye as she tried to hold the flood back. She somehow managed to find the old training ground where she and her team once came to become Genin… She smiled slightly to herself seeing the three wooden polls and remembered how Jiraiya complained when he was tied to one of them… _'That spiky haired idiot…'_ She thought fondly before blinking when she thought she heard voices…

"**So… Do we have a deal?"** Came a disturbingly evil voice, which made Tsunade blink before slowly walk towards it. She moved some bushes to see two red haired boy's standing face front to one another, though the one in blue leather armor had Anko Miterashi at his side.

"Deal… When do we begin?" The other red head, this one looking sleepy as hell questioned and the armored teen took a thoughtful expression.

**"Two weeks…"** Naruto said and Gaara twitched, making Tsunade wonder what they were up too.

"Why that long? Why can't you remove Shukaku now?" The sleepy boy questioned making Tsunade narrow her eye's, was the armored boy with Akatsuki?

**"Because we can't have your family notice until it's too late. You'll stay normal until the two weeks are up, do whatever you like, just remember, in two weeks you come to Anko's place and we free you of Shukaku once and for all."** Naruto told the other teen who looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding to him and vanishing into a swirl of sand.

"He was easy to convince to come to our side… Even told us about that invasion Orochimaru's planning for the Chunin exam Finals…" Anko said with a smirk and Naruto nodded his head, chuckling in his throat as he fingered a piece of Soul Edge in one hand.

**"Indeed, the promise of finally being able to sleep was too good for him to pass up…"** Naruto said before tossing the shard of Soul Edge into the air letting it spin while Tsunade continued watching them.

"So are you REALLY going to take out Shukaku without killing him?" Anko questioned, confusing Tsunade until the red haired swordsman chuckled darkly.

**"That would be the easy part Anko, it's keeping him from going bat-shit crazy on us afterwards that I'm worrying about… He's more blood thirsty than both of us after all."** Naruto said and Anko snorted before grabbing a stick of Dango and munching happily. Looking around Naruto spotted the spying Tsunade and decided to find out why she had so much dark energy coming off her… **"Why don't you head back home Anko, I need to stretch my legs a bit."** Naruto offered and Anko shrugged, she bet he was going to go "Soul Hunting" again in her head so walked off without even a second thought.

Smirking to himself, Naruto reached back and quickly flung Cocoon towards Tsunade. The woman cursed as she rolled out of the way and then looked up to see a chuckling Naruto walking towards her. **"So this is who comes spying on me… Another Busty Blond Babe… What luck."** Naruto said with a chuckle, wondering why bust blonds seemed to constantly spy on him… Well… Save Ino… She was just sarcastic all the time if she flirted with someone…

"My name is Tsunade kid…" The woman growled making Naruto stop and grin wider than ever, Tsunade of the Sannin no doubt… _**'Oh now this is going to be FUN!'**_ The red head thought while crouching and lunging at the woman, rearing back a fist and punching the ground where Tsunade had just been, shattering it under the strength of his punch. The woman however had moved out of the way only to gape at the size of the crater in Naruto's wake. _'The brat must be at least as strong as ME to be able to do that!'_ She thought to herself as Naruto then cracked his hands knuckles.

**"So what brings the Legendary Tsunade to Konoha, I heard you left when life got too rough on you…"** Naruto stated more than questioned with a smirk on his face and Tsunade roared, lunging at the boy she brought he heel down, only for Naruto to groan as he managed to catch the leg with one arm. _'What the hell!'_ Tsunade thought as Naruto then spun the blond before tossing her into a tree. The older woman groaned in pain before looking up towards Naruto angrily, but with none of the fire Naruto had expected of the Legendary Tsunade…

**"Bah, your not the Tsunade I have heard of… Your just a pathetic lost soul…"** Naruto said and Tsunade roared once more, throwing a punch at the red head was glad he was part of Soul Edge; otherwise he'd be a pancake right now… Instead he was struggling to hold back Tsunade's fist from his face while planting his feet firmly into the ground. **"Errrrrrrr… You let your own emotions cloud your judgment… Your picking a fight you cannot hope to win!"** Naruto growled out before kicking out Tsunade's feet and tossed her into a tree once more.

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouted and lunged at the blond again, throwing her punches wildly and wasting her Chakra as she did so. As this went on, the red haired swordsman became more and more irritated by the minute; this wasn't the Tsunade who was revered as the greatest medic nin and Kunoichi in all the Shinobi nations… This was just simply pathetic… Naruto finally stopped what he considered an embarrassment by catching one of her fists when she was tired, elbowing her in the face and Judo tossing her into a tree once more.

The woman panted while slowly getting up and shrugging off her green jacket she ran at the red head once more, only for him to kick out one of her feet, knee her in the chin and kick her away from him once more. _**'How can someone fall so far… It's truly sickening to see her in such a state…'**_ Naruto thought to himself while crossing his arms over his chest. **"Your no match for me Blondie, just give it up already…"** Naruto said mockingly but the older woman panted and ran at the red head once more. Twitching in annoyance, Naruto sidestepped the woman's fist attack before then reaching out and grabbing one of her ponytails.

Tsunade shouted in pain before Naruto then grabbed the top of her head and pushed her to the ground with an angry growl. **"What the hell happened to make you such a disgrace? How did you fall so far Tsunade of the Sannin!"** Naruto demanded of the woman while holding her head down and she grunted, desperately trying to grab the boy only for him to use his legs to hold her down._** 'I didn't even NEED Cocoon to beat her! This is truly utterly pathetic! HOW THE FUCKING HELL HAS SHE BECOME SO DAMN WEAK?'**_ Naruto demanded in his own mind before lifting her head up while holding the rest of her body down.

**"Now, you're going to answer me Dammit! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU SO PATHETIC?"** The red head demanded and Tsunade grunted as he pulled on her hair while straining her neck backwards.

"It's… None of your damn business brat…" She grunted out and Naruto growled.

**"WRONG FUCKING ANSWER!"** He shouted before slamming her head into the ground and then got off her. **"Your not even worth bothering to kill… Such a pathetic excuse for a Sannin… Bah…"** Naruto grumbled while walking over to Cocoon and ripping it out of the tree it lay in he replaced it on his back.

"What would you know? I bet you've never lost everyone who was important to you…" The woman grunted out and Naruto stiffened before turning his glaring, and now glowing demonic eye's on a rapidly paling woman.

**"What. Did. You. Say?"** The red head questioned angrily before stomping over to the woman and lifted her up to face him.

"I said… You haven't ever lost anyone…" She said with panting breath and Naruto's eyes narrowed on her dangerously.

**"Wrong Bitch… I lost my parents before I was even able to talk, I had no friends until I was six, and I lost any reason to live the way I did at that same age… I have lost more than you can imagine. But unlike you, I don't just fucking lay back and take it, I move the fuck forward and change my life, I don't live in the fucking past I make myself a new future!"** Naruto growled out angrily and Tsunade snorted.

"How… Drugs, Steroids in your case?" She questioned and Naruto tossed her to the side with an angry scowl under his mask.

**"None of the above. I found my own reason for living, but that's not what your doing… You lay back and let Time pass you by, you want oh so desperately to just stop time still… Yes… I can see it in your eyes…"** Naruto said darkly towards the woman before chuckling darkly, an idea sprouting in his twisted mind. **"Yes, you wish to stop time… But that can't work…"** Naruto said while crossing his arms and Tsunade pushed herself back to her feet and glared at him shakily.

"What do you know?" She mumbled and Naruto laughed loudly.

**"Tell me… What would you do if someone could turn time backwards for you? Restore your Youth, and take away all your painful memories of those you've lost?"** Naruto questioned making the woman twitch, also wondering why this sounded like a deal with the Devil…

"That's… That's impossible…" Tsunade said shakily and backed up as Naruto walked towards her, now killing intent this time however, instead now she saw darkness in his eyes that frightened her ten times more than mere KI…

**"No… it's not Impossible for me…"** Naruto said then chuckled darkly. **"Think of it, a new chance at life, with none of those painful memories to plague your dreams and Nightmares… No more old age… Just a brand new life…" **Naruto said darkly while grinning insanely beneath his mask as Tsunade backed up into a tree and Naruto now stood before her, eye's shining in the moonlight like the devils eyes would…

But Tsunade couldn't help but wonder would it be so bad to lose all the pain? Or even to be young again? Would she miss this life as a drunk, old, gambler who ran away from her past? "Could you get rid of any memories?" She asked quietly and Naruto laughed in his throat…

**"Yes, I can take away any memories you wish to forget forever, they will never haunt you, but there will be a price..."** Naruto confirmed then added darkly to the woman who took a gulp of air…

"What price?" She questioned and Naruto chuckled darkly while moving ever closer towards her…

**"Tell me Tsunade… Have you ever danced with a Devil, in the Pale Moonlight?"** He asked with a chuckle, and held a single hand out towards her…

--

(??)

A ship with black flags sat in a far off bay, a nearby town lay in flames as its villagers lay either dead on the ground or prisoners on the ship of the Dread pirate himself. Many young men and women sat within the boat tied up as skeletal and ghostly figures walked the ship carrying the spoils of conquering their small town. An evil laugh sounds from the captain's quarters just before the doors open and a large monster of a man walks out on deck. The people all cringed in fear as the "Immortal Pirate" himself walked towards them with heavy footfalls.

The man was of average height, but with a muscled build, purple skin and white spiky hair, his beard and mustache were both messy and reached down his neck and his eyes were pure milky white. The man wears a large dark hat with a purple "Eye" like jewel centered into a silver eye shape, a dark vest over his upper torso with a gold plate over the top of his chest and black spiky shoulder guards and a violet eye embedded into each of those, with thick forearm protectors to cover his forearms. Around his waist is a large gold band with a violet "Eye" gem in it also with a red cloth around his waist almost like a loin cloth, dark pants cover his legs into his thick brown boots, each of which had a black spiky apparatus on the front with another violet gem in them, and several black spiked bands around his left thigh.

"What have we here?" Came a deep growling voice from the man as his white eyes looked over the captives before landing on a single man looking at him with hatred, no traces of fear whatsoever. "Ah a brave one we have here. What be ye name lad?" The man said with a grin as he looked at the younger man.

"I don't give my name to Pirates… least of all the undead ones…" The young man said boldly and the large purple man laughed haughtily.

"Be that so? Well boy ye are either very stupid, or amazingly brave. What do you think?" The man said then questioned and the young man just kept glaring at the undead Pirate who then looked at the boy with a frown. "The answer is simple me boy… Ye be neither…" The man growled and with a swipe of his arm tossed the young man into the waters below. "Ye be dead… Anyone else be wanting to visit old Davy Jones locker in bravery then?" The man asked while looking around his arms spread wide and everyone shook his or her head no quickly.

"Good…" The man said with a nod before producing two weapons from behind his back and grinned evilly. "THEN DIE AS THE COWARDLY DOGS YOU ARE!" The Pirate exclaimed while lunging forward and swinging his larger sword, cleaving a man in half as he shot and stabbed two more at the same time with his other weapon. Screams of pain and laughter from the deranged Pirate were all that were heard above the moaning of the mans crew as they carried more gold and treasure onto the ship… Cervantes De-Leon had made his mark in yet another town…

--

TBC…

--


	22. Interlude3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

**Interlude 3…**

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Ostrheinsburg Castle…)

A once mighty castle stood in a lush green land, the ruins of the castle stood all around with it's walls ruined and it's battlements half crumbled away. The main part of the castle was still standing proudly however, enduring the test of time and the very forces of nature almost unnaturally. The castles moat also remained, a platform floating down its waters in and out of simple tunnels while giving a fantastic view of the grounds. However, it is on one of the battlements that we must go to in order to begin this, as two warriors clash…

The two figures fought in mortal combat, one's long sword swiped the air while a blond woman blocked with her shield and sword. The larger of the two was none other than Crow, his mind and body still controlled by his own version of Soul Edge while the woman was Sophitia Alexandra herself. The woman had changed from her old battle garb however into something that could almost be called holly by the way she wore it.

Her long pale blond hair was tied into a ponytail; with a teal ribbon holding it together at the end, with a curved crown of leaves perched upon her head, while a simple steel circlet around her head which had a small blue gem hanging over her forehead. She wore a steel Brassiere over her ample chest that had leather straps over her shoulders and back, but with a pure white toga that was partly see threw partly tied over her left shoulder and was looped into two gold patches on her bra's straps, then curled around her biceps to go around her back and into one another. On the blonds biceps were metal plates, held on with leather straps, thick brown leather brace's over her forearms with a small metal plate on the back of them, around her waist was a thick blue leather belt with gold trim, a blue steel chain belt hanging over that, with silver symbols within them.

Last was her sandals, made from thick brown leather with a metal plate at the top of her foot, golden bands around her shins and calves to hold them on tightly while a just ending below her knees with a golden broach of some kind, white silk leg warmers rested under the sandals for the woman's comfort mostly as she moved agilely.

In her hands the woman was carrying a weapon which Crow, or rather which Nightmare was infinitely familiar with… It was blue all over with a light blue edge, with a double edged blade with engravings and an almost oval shaped hole between the blade and guard, an Orb sat at the cross guard where "wing" shaped parts extended from it, then from the orb the handle came, the handle had markings on it to look like curled together wood of some kind before ending at the pommel which seemed to give off a faint glow. Over her left arm was a shield however with an orb at the center which had numerous lines curled into a wing like shape around it, an almost dragonic claw carved below the orb with a carving that resembled a simple strip bellow it and above the orb. (Soul Calibur (Sophitia's Version))

Crow flipped back as he and that foolish Grecian woman Sophitia fought one another yet again. _**'This time I won't be defeated however!'**_ The demonic warrior thought while inwardly growling and lunging at Sophitia with a swing of Dark Seed. The blond Grecian rolled out of the way of Crow's vicious swing before then taking a stance with her short sword and lunging at the killer. The two clashed blades, glaring at one another as they would a hated enemy before shoving each other back, Crow landing in a low crouch while Sophitia was still on her feet.

**"It's useless you know…"** Crow said with an evil chuckle towards the woman. **"Even if you were to kill me, you'd be taking an innocent life… Or perhaps you truly do wish to avenge the blacksmith?"** Nightmare mocked then wondered aloud and Sophitia lowered her head to hide her eyes in shadow.

"No… Killing you in vengeance won't bring me anything but more pain… But… If I stop you from hurting others like me, then I know the real Crow would forgive me." Sophitia said firmly and lunged at the Hell-Knight who simply blocked her attack with his massive sword, before then narrowing his eyes on her.

**"Wretched Wench! I AM the True Crow! I am his true self not the other way around!"** He exclaimed loudly before using leverage to push the woman away from him, the said woman was struggling with her sense of duty in destroying Nightmare, and her sense of Loyalty to her friend Crow. The woman blocked the other warrior's sword with her shield, straining under his massive strength while Soul Calibur seemed to enhance her own in order to fight this monster from the ancient past.

Sophitia let out a soft panting breath before rolling to the side as Crow swung Dark Seed into the ground, shattering the floor into pieces as they fought. Sophitia felt the cool breeze in her long locks as she flipped into the air and brought Soul Calibur down towards Crow, the larger man however knocked her to the side with a grunt. "It looks like… I have no choice." She said to herself softly before looking towards Crow and steeling her nerve she lunged at the armored warrior once more. "I won't back down!" The woman said firmly and Crow grinned insanely beneath his mask before laughing darkly.

**"Good! Offer your soul, to Darkness!"** The black armored knight said darkly as he took hold of his swords handle with both hands and crouched. Sophitia then crouched as well, the wind blowing through both their hair as they stared at one another. _'Gods… Grant me strength…'_ She thought to herself before closing her eyes and lunging forward, swing her sword at Crow who knocked her to the side and swung the blade on his Gauntlet towards her neck.

Sophitia was quick to maneuver out of the way however and rolled into a crouch where she then spun into an attack which Crow barely blocked, sending him stumbling back. The blond Grecian woman then lunged forward, swinging Soul Calibur into Crow's abdomen and cutting the demonic warrior. She turned only to find the mans wound healing, slowly but steadily, and her eye's widened for a split second before taking a deep breath to calm down. Crow however roared in anger and wildly swung his massive sword towards the blond.

Sophitia dodged the heavy weapons sluggish slashes only to gasp in pain as her right arm was cut by Crow's Gauntlet. Grinning Crow then formed a ball of violet flames into her right arm, only for Sophitia to stab forward with her sword… Crow cursed while quickly moving his sword to intercept, but it seemed like it would be too late as then Sophitia closed her eyes… _'Please… Forgive me…'_ She thought to herself as she felt the sword connect. However, it was not with flesh, Sophitia and Crow were both sent flying back, Soul Calibur flipping to land imbedded into the ground, the shield portion stopping just shy of falling to the ground bellow.

Sophitia herself landed with a grunt as her head knocked back into a rock, she looked with shaky eyes as Dark Seed hit the ground blade down, it's eye now bloody closed itself and the sword Shifted into what looked like a harmless black Zanbatou with a serrated edge… Crow landed next to the sword, his head now nearly off the building, Sophitia closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness at that, however, the last thing she saw as Nightmare's deformed arm reaching up…

Crows head and left arm had fell back off the battlements from the blast of power created by Soul Calibur and Dark Seed. His body ached all over even though it shouldn't; the wound at his abdomen seemed… well… It hurt like hell actually… Crow groaned as his blue helmet fell from his head and dropped down towards the water below, clanging against the castle walls during it's decent. He reached up his right arm with a groan and placed it atop his brow, before looking around when he heard cawing sounds.

Two Watchers then appeared, eyes shining red they landed on his left arm and pecked at his Gauntlets straps, the straps soon released and the birds took off with their cargo. **"No…"** Crow called out weakly before grunting and lifting himself into a sitting position, his eyes were now back to before, the right eye was yellow but his left eye was red, the sclera now white once more and purple tribal tattoos over and around both his eyes. Crow snarled at the laid out Sophitia and pushed himself back to his feet, long red hair slowly began to turn black at the tips and lightning coursed over the weakened warrior…

"**Ugh… Not again… You damn wench…"** He groaned out and took hold of Dark Side in its sealed state with his right arm. **"I… I cannot be beaten…"** He said now mostly to himself as he stumbled towards the woman, while now dragging Dark Seed behind him. **"I am the TRUE Nightmare…"** He said through gritted teeth as his skin slowly paled, turning the same color that Orochimaru was known to have. Reaching before Sophitia Crow groaned out in pain as lightning covered his form once more…

"**Now… I end this…"** He growled out and lifted the sword with his right hand before swinging down, only for his Left arm to stop the swords decent. **"W-what?"** Crow demanded as the sword pushed up on his forearm with great strength, the living Nightmare groaned and stumbled back as his own body began to fight with him. _'GET OUT OF ME!'_ Came the voice of the true Crow, making the Nightmare he had become fall to his knee's in pain while his hair was now completely jet black, his skin was almost completely back to normal, save on his right arm, his back, and the right half of his face.

'_**N-no… This… This cannot be…'**_ Nightmare groaned and Crow grabbed the handle of Dark Seed when the Unholy being tried to swing Dark Seed once more. _**'If I am to die… I'll take her with me into Oblivion!'**_ Nightmare growled as it tried to plunge Dark Seed forward, however Crow used nearly crushing strength to hold the blade back as he roared in his mind. _'NO! No more! No more death! I'm through, I'm done with it!'_ With that thought Nightmare groaned and began to spark once more, Crow pulled Dark Seed from his right hand and threw it away with a roar.

Crow panted as he felt he had control of his own body again, his eye's widened till he felt Nightmare try to reassert it's own dominion over him. _'No… I won't let that happen…'_ Crow thought and looked at Soul Calibur… _'Please… Please help save my soul…'_ He thought and lunged forward, Grabbing the Short Swords handle and then spinning his left arm to slam it against the shield. With a bright light, Crow heard Nightmare's screams of pain as he was then forcefully pushed out of Crow, a black shadow then came from the Curse Seal on his shoulder and both it and Nightmare went spiraling into Dark Seed.

Light then shot into the sky as the clouds swirled around the bright beam, the beam reached far beyond the clouds and towards the heavens themselves before slowly fading away and leaving the mortal world. At the base of the light Crow stood, Soul Calibur having now changed but his own changes appearing much more shocking.

His skin was no longer deathly pale, and instead looked relatively healthy with a light tan, his eyes were both blood red, but the pupil was no longer slits, and last the tribal Tattoos he had been given at birth had somehow vanished. Also his right arm was no longer mutated or deformed in the least… Crow panted softly as he blinked then touched her teeth with his tongue, his fangs were now gone also… "I'm… Me again…" He said softly then looked down at Soul Calibur's own changes.

The Sword was now as long as he was, being about 5.11 even, with a double edged light blue blade, a sphere at the center of the sword had a strange fin growing from one side with a hooked claw from the other to point upwards. Above that the part that attached to the guard had a few runes carved into it with strange marks on the sides, the handle itself seemed to almost be scaled or something with it's texture, save the numerous spikes growing off of it… (Soul Calibur (Siegfried Version…))

On his left arm however was a new gauntlet to replace his second Soul Edge: Silent Edge… It was totally blue like the sword, with a sphere at the back of his fist on a metal plate, metal plates over his last knuckles on his fingers yet leaving the fingers bare, the black fingerless glove he wore under his last gauntlet still on under it. The wrist was strange, having the same texture as Soul Calibur's handle, with a single spike coming from the sides of it, a fin like blade came from it's side, with thick plates covering the back of his forearms, with clasps like talons coming down on his arm to hold it down. (Soul Calibur (Gauntlet Version))

Crow looked at his new sword and gauntlet with slight awe before feeling something and turning towards Dark Seed, only to gasp seeing it was now gone, a gaping hole left in its wake. "No!" He said running over to where he had last seen the blade and looked around with worry. "Dammit!" He exclaimed plunging Soul Calibur edge down into the ground with gritted teeth. The ruby-eyed young man fell to his knees, placing his forehead against Soul Calibur before then looking to Sophitia and smiling. Standing back up and swinging Soul Calibur onto his back, Crow went and picked up Sophitia gently before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you… For saving me…" He whispered and the woman groaned softly like she was having a bad dream… "I'm done… With Nightmares…" He said to himself before walking off with Sophitia in his arms, heading off to find a place for her to rest peacefully… And so he could finally go find Soul Edge, and end this once and for all…

Miles away however, Pyramid Head walked away from the Castle, his sword in his right hand and Dark Seed placed onto his back. The silent warrior walked with heavy steps away from the Castle, heading to the nearest populated area… A voice continued to whisper to him, now louder than ever before… _**'Bring me more souls…'**_

--

_**Crow Kanji (Iyoku Onizuka)**_

The Innocent Dark-side…

**Age:** 17

**Alias:** The Madness of the Bloody Mist, The Ebony Swordsman, The Blackout Menace, and The Devil of the Hidden Mist

**Birthplace:** Kirigakure…

**Birth Date:** Unknown

**Blood Type:** O+

**Family:** _Mother_: Deceased

_Father_: Killed by his own hand

_Sister_: Unknown, Presumed Dead

_Uncle_: Orochimaru Onizuka

**Weapon:** Zweihander and Gauntlet

**Preferred Weapon:** Soul Calibur (Zweihander & Gauntlet Form…)

**Discipline:** Devils Dance Taijutsu Style

**Distinguishing features/Marks:** A White Holy Mark on his right shoulder in the shape of three triangles pointing inward.

Crow was the heir to the Onizuka family at one time, however when his uncle Orochimaru came things took a turn for the worst. Though he genuinely liked the boy, Orochimaru felt he couldn't leave Crow behind unprotected as his family wanted to use the boy as a weapon. Using a special "Makai no Juuin" on his Nephew, Orochimaru was the catalyst to create one of the latest incarnations of Nightmare.

Crow as a result went completely insane, turning on everyone in his family in order to free himself of there control, murdering cousins, and even siblings who got in his way Crow found his mother murdered by his father. The two had a battle, but due to interference from Orochimaru Crow murdered his father and ran from Kiri, earning him his title the "Madness of the Bloody Mist" or the Devil of the Hidden Mist at the age of Ten, two years before Naruto became the new Nightmare.

This lasted for a short time, in which he murdered hundreds of warriors gaining him the nickname the "Ebony Swordsmen", before his defeat at the hands of the Grecian woman Sophitia. Afterwards, free of Soul Edge, Crow was taken in by Sophitia and given the first true home he ever had. Crow stayed with Sophitia and her sister Cassandra as a form of repentance, as he was the main cause for the death of a dear friend to her, a blacksmith named Rothion.

However, his peace was not to last as eventually Soul Edge began to control him in his sleep. Fearing for Sophitia and Cassandra's lives Crow left them both behind in order to find Soul Calibur and cure himself of the plague known as Nightmare once and for all. It didn't work; a mere week into his journey Crow fell to madness and became Nightmare once more, running the Land of Blades red with blood yet again.

However, Crow was freed during a fight with Sophitia, his swords eye was pierced by Soul Calibur and he was slowly freed. During this time Crow fought with Nightmare in order to save Sophitia from the deranged specter and only just succeeded before grasping Soul Calibur and thus freeing himself. He now seeks the destruction of Soul Edge in order to save no only himself but all those touched by its curse.

--

(??)

Harlequin smirked as she looked at Chimera while he was sitting back in his thrown his eyes both closed. "You're starting to look like your old self again Chimera!" The girl said mostly to herself while pronouncing "Chimera" with an S sound in front of the rest with a coy smile.

Said being was now fully clothed in a pair have black loose pants, with black armor around his waist made from leather, which reached up around his waist, and down over his hips in four triangular yet connected plates like tassets. Over his feet a pair of black boots with steel over the toe and sole covered the bottom of his pants, over his chest was that same gray metal contraption with Soul Edge core present and a Noose around his neck like a tie. On his arms he had thick black leather armor over white bandages, which only covered his forearms, black bangles covered his biceps with thick metal plates on the sides which bore an almost eye shaped symbol on them.

"Awww… I wish he'd hurry up and grow his skin back already… I've gone two thousand damn years already without getting any!" The red/black clothed girl complained loudly while wiggling on her spot. She then blinked, before grinning insanely when she heard someone enter the building. "Oow… Sounds like an intruder, intruded on the wrong place…" She says to herself with that same crazed grin before then pulling a large Guitar seemingly out of no where and a pair of goggles which are placed over her eye's. "Lets go introduce ourselves!" She said with a grin while placing the Guitar over one shoulder and then ran out of the room with that same manic look in her eyes.

Walking down the halls of an old mansion that she had liberated of its human contents Harley saw what looked like a thief skulking down the halls. "Hmmm… What do we have here?" The girl mentioned to herself quietly before grinning and lunged at the man with a loud "WOO HOO" she then reared back the Guitar she had manifested and hit the man in the side of the head with it before laughing loudly as the man went flying off to the side.

"W-what the?" Said thief questioned while shaking his head, before then looking up towards the strangely dressed clown girl. "Who the fuck are you?" He questioned with obvious confusion in his voice and Harley quickly flipped to her feet and her Guitar turned into her Trick Rod, her goggles now vanishing.

"My name is Harlequin!" The girls said with an extravagant bow, her head tassels hanging down. "And I'm wondering why your trespassing buster!" The girl said then pointed her Trick Rod at the man who blinked before scoffing and pulled out a knife.

"Get out of my way crazy chick!" He stated and Harley pouted before reaching behind herself and pulling out a golf club and sun-visor with a grin on her face making the man raise a brow… Where the hell did she keep pulling those things from anyways? The girl then whistled a happy tune and stopped a foot in front of the man and cracked her neck before dropping a golf ball out of midair and to the floor. "Hey! Are you listening to me!" The man then demanded enraged by the girl's actions and Harley shushed him before grinning.

"FORE!" She called out loudly and swung the club, smashing it into the mans face and sending him flying… "Oops… Missed the ball…" Harley said then laughed to herself before calming down and looking down the hall and smacked her face. "That's Chimera's room… Isn't it…" She said mostly to herself before then putting the Golf Club back behind her back as the sun-visor on her head vanished into nothing. The clown girl then happily skipped until she reached the room and found the thief holding his now bloody and broken nose.

"Y-you b-bitch…" The man growled out and then wailed as he held his face. "I'll fucking kill you for this!" He exclaimed only to hear a low moan; the stupid thief then looked behind himself, hands still over his nose and paled seeing what looked like a fully healed Chimera. Chimera's Skin was of the same Texture and color as that of Nightmare's right arm, with clawed fingers, and several patches of his flesh looked to be a darker red with thicker skin there.

However, along his back were bony white plates reaching up along his spine to the base of his neck, where they curved over his shoulders, on his elbows these bony plates grew up to stop at his bicep and made a large spike point outward. His face seemed mostly normal, with a narrow jaw, no fat on his face or body, thin white eyebrows, and short spiky white hair, otherwise it had bony spikes pointing to the sides from his cheek bones, the two "Horns" reaching up from his brow, and the single disfiguring scar that encompassed the entire right side of his face.

From the strange man's waist and shoulders however grew two long Tendrils covered in bone like plates with monstrous heads at the ends with sharp teeth and long wicked tongues. Chimera seemed to stare down at the man, with glowing red eyes before looking over to Harley and smirked. "Ah Harley, nice to see you again… You could of taken off the noose you know…" The man said with a crisp voice and Harley grinned before giggling to herself.

"I thought it suited you!" She exclaimed then watched as Chimera walked passed the now wide eyed and terrified thief to her and gave her a long kiss which made her eye's roll into the back of her head as his monster tendrils wrapped around them both. "I missed you…" The girl said uncharacteristically serious for a moment and Chimera reached behind the girl and pulled a metal mask out of nothing with a smirk.

"You always do…" he said before clasping the mask first around his jaw, then pulled two plates over his ears which had a leather strap around the back of his head, and then a final plate came up over his face while leaving his horns free, making a metal Skull with horns and glowing red eyes, his spiky white hair flowing out of the back. "Do I even want to know who this person here is?" Chimera questioned of Harley and the girl stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oopsies… I kind of meant to get rid of him but hit him in the wrong direction…" The girl exclaimed before then pulling something out from behind her that slightly worried the thief on the ground… A simple knife… "Huh… What's wrong with you?" The girl wondered while walking over to the thief who was backing away from her, Chimera merely watched with a shake of his head, Harley and her theatrics… Well at least they were always good for a laugh…

"St-stay back… You f-freak!" The thief said quietly then forcefully towards Harley who simply tapped the side of her face with the knife in her hands.

"You want to know why I'm so fucked up in the head?" The girl asked and Chimera actually laughed at her words, oh it was going to be THIS story again… "You see, when I was a little girl, my father was a terrible drunk, and mom was just kind of standing around." The girl said with a smile towards the man who was looking more and more freaked. "Then one day he comes home more violent than usual, and mom gets a kitchen knife…" The girl says and then places a foot on the frightened mans chest while waving her knife in front of him. "So he and she fight, and he manages to get the knife from her, so there, me just sitting there watching, he starts stabbing her…" Harley says while still smiling and the thief is looking on with wide eyes towards the girl.

"Then he looks towards me, and grins. Why so serious? He asked me and put the knife in moms mouth…" Harley says with a grin and leans down. "Why So Serious? He asks me again as he carves a grin into her face… Why So Serious…" The girl says and holds the hyperventilating mans nose while placing the knife at the corners of his lips. The girl then grins and removes the knife from his mouth and looks towards Chimera who seems to be laughing behind his mask as she licks her lips… "Then he walks over to me…" Harley then says to the thief and grins widely… "Why so serious? He asks while inching closer to me… Lets put a Smile on that face…" She says with a grin and then tilts her head seeing the absolutely frightened expression on his face…

"Why so Serious?" She asks nonchalantly before laughing crazily and grabbing the mans face making him scream as she literally carves a smile into his face…

--

_**Chimera and Harlequin…**_

_**The Terrible Tormentor & The Killer Clown…**_

**Age:** Unknown / Unknown

**Alias(es):** Jason Negrado, The Harbinger of Sin / Daniel Spectra, The Goddess of Tricks and Lies…

**Birthplace(s):** America (USA) / England (Great Britain) (While raised in America)

**Birth Date(s):** Unknown / Unknown

**Blood Type(s):** B- / A+

**Family(ies):** Murdered by his own hands / Murdered by her own hands

**Weapon(s):** Core Energy / Trick Rod

**Preferred Weapons(s):** Soul Edge: Core / Harlequin

**Discipline(s):** Seven Deadly Sins / Loki's Revenge

**Distinguishing Features/Marks:** _Chimera:_ Monstrous body with several monster heads coming from his shoulders and waist, which are attached to something that used to be some of his long hair.

_Harlequin:_ Pale White Skin (Natural), Black Lips (Natural), red blush on cheeks (Natural), Amber Yellow Eyes (Natural), and Blood red hair (Natural)

It was Chimera who came first, that is all that is known about their age, Chimera was first and then murdered his family. How he became like he is now however is a story in and of itself, supposedly however he found an "Energy Core". The Core wasn't the Soul Edge Energy core, but was instead called "Wrath" The first of seven which held the power of the Seven Deadly Sins in their purest form. The one he found was a dark red color, similar to blood, which seemed only to make his hatred all the stronger. His life was relatively average, yet at a young Age Chimera had a deep hatred for Humanity, and as such for himself as well.

However, once he absorbed Wrath slowly twisted Chimera's already warped mind, changing him into a vicious killer. Chimera used his power to kill his family then set out to find the other Six Energy Cores so he could use their power to become the "Ultimate Incarnation of Sin" Chimera's search eventually came upon a girl named Daniel Spectra who was gifted with the most deranged power, she could make random objects appear out of nowhere.

She has been seen to pull Baseball bats, Golf clubs, Hats of all kinds, Canes, Clubs, and all manor of other weapons / gadgets out of midair and then beat the hell out of people with them in the most comedic fashion imaginable. She was even able to do this before she met Chimera, but hid it from people fearing being called a freak. Chimera Ironically thought of her as not a freak, due to what he was, nor did he feel like murdering her, he took her under his wing instead and the two have traveled together ever since.

Chimera as a result gained a completely devoted helper in Harlequin, as she changed her name upon gaining an Energy Core merged with her body called "Loki's Revenge". The weapon turned her into a literal "Killer Clown" and the two began a rampage across the world seeking out the rest of Chimera's Sin Energy Cores. The two ran into trouble in the form of a group of Magic wielding warriors who were looking for the "Seven Heavenly Virtue" Energy Cores as apposed to Chimera and Harlequin.

The two groups were apposed to one another for years on end, with only two of the Virtue Seekers surviving a battle with Chimera and Harlequin in their first meeting. Chimera and Harley then set back out to find the cores, dodging the military of the time as well as numerous others in search of the cores, only to run into the two remaining Virtue's who had found all but one of their energy cores. Chimera in a moment of desperation found Soul Edge and the weapon split in half, creating an energy core, which he used to become the inhuman creature he was destined to be from the start of his journey.

However even after giving the core to Harley and using the full power of the Seven Sin Energy Cores Chimera was no match for the Virtues and was sealed away with Harlequin… It was only recently thanks to the actions of Dante Sparda that Chimera was released with Harlequin to terrorize the world once more…

--

(Amegakure…)

An explosion sounded as a large clay bird began flying away, a man who seemed like he was part fish then came out of a hole while attacking a girl with blue hair. The fish man carried a massive sword with him, which had a strange blade that looked almost like it was numerous scales poking out or something. The man had skill with this blade in spades and a marked Kiri-Hittai-ate. The blue haired woman had no visible Hittai-ate, only a small paper flower in her hair. However, out of her skin paper seemed to appear and fold into a shield, which she used to block the sword only to scream in pain as it ripped through it like paper, and shaved some of her arm…

A young man who looked like Sasuke then appeared out of the hole, fighting with a man who seemed to be part plant. Following them a white haired man with a scythe was attacking a man with a hooded mask, The man seemed wary as the white haired man came at him, swinging his massive scythe around like it was a mere toothpick. And last a red haired Nin then jumped out of the hole only for the black haired man who looked like Sasuke to form a Bakuha Bunshin, which then lunged at him.

All of this was seen and watched with increasing irritation by a man with orange hair, his strange eyes looking over the field before turning to see a man in an orange spiral mask and hooded cloak with red clouds. "It has begun…" The man in the mask said darkly as the orange haired man glared at him.

"What has?" He questioned while shaking inwardly, his plans seemed to be falling into ruin as his Akatsuki were being torn apart from the inside out…

"The search begins anew of course!" The masked man said with his arms outstretched and the orange haired man ignored him before flinging a Kunai towards him and ran down the side of the cliff towards the blue haired girl… "They always do it the hard way…" The masked man muttered before reaching behind himself and pulled out a long katana with an ebony black blade and white wrappings around the handle, attached to it via a long black chain with glowing seals was a large metal 8 shaped fan with the Uchiha crest at the very center and what looked like a thin polished edge around it. (Murasame & Uchiwa)

The man then quickly lunged after the orange haired man and swung his blade, the man turned in time to block however as the masked man leaned forward to lock eyes with him… "I've already destroyed all your spare bodies… There's no escaping from this battle…" The man said before the two pushed away from one another and the black-cloaked man used his fan to make a burst of wind, which lifted him into the air. The man then flapped the fan behind himself to be flung shooting forward towards the orange haired man. The man gritted his teeth while using a pair of Kunai to block the numerous slashes from the other man, either from the sword or the blade like edge of that damn fan it didn't matter, he blocked them all without stopping to think.

"Now… I shall finally show you why I was the most feared Ninja in all the Shinobi Nations… Pein…" The masked man growled at the orange haired man before lunging forward quickly…

--

_**Madara Uchiha…**_

The Legendary Shinobi

**Age:** Unknown

**Alias:** Tobi, Chaos, and The First Uchiha

**Birthplace:** Unknown

**Birth Date:** Unknown

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Family:** _Brother/Mother/Father_: Deceased

_Grand Children_: Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Setsuka Uchiha

**Weapon:** Katana & Iron Fan

**Preferred Weapon:** Murasame & Uchiwa / Soul Edge

**Discipline:** Unknown

**Distinguishing features/Marks:** An orange Spiral mask, and one Sharingan Eye…

Madara is the oldest living Uchiha as well as the most powerful of them all. He is skilled in all forms of Jutsu by specializes in using ancient Soul Energy over Chakra unlike the new generation. The man even once sought out Soul Edge in order to help protect the village he and the Shodaime Hokage had founded. The man found the blade in a temple belonging to an evil god. After a battle with a monster named Astaroth Madara escaped and headed back home to Konoha. Though on the way he met with the Kyuubi, and the two had a fight. Amazingly however, Madara learned that by using Soul Edge and his Sharingan he could control Kyuubi's soul and bend it to his will alone, thus allowing him to control the great beast.

The man then used the sword to protect the people of his village, using the powers of Soul Edge to enhance his own abilities far beyond that of a mortal man. Over time however, he became another incarnation of Nightmare and did battle with a Konoha Genin named Kai Yuuhi for Soul Edge shards found in the Forest of Darkness. However the Genin was defeated and turned into the monster known as Hunter. After he was changed Hunter literally stole what Madara had collected of his own Soul Edge and shattered it, sending the shards to the four winds.

Afterwards Madara started to see Soul Edge as a curse, and was temporarily glad to be rid of it. However his brother attacked him later, seeking control of the clan and Madara killed him. Madara is said to have lost his mind as a result and sought out Soul Edge once more in order to rule over the other Uchiha without equal. Madara has throughout history sought out Soul Edge, either through manipulation of Jounin in Konoha, or use of the Akatsuki. As a result of his search however, Madara was challenged by the Shodaime Hokage in order to stop him from continuing his mad search for the ultimate Sword.

Although seemingly murdered during the battle his exposure to Soul Edge had prolonged his life, thus allowing the man to survive the fatal wounds and leave after the Shodaime. Going into hiding Madara bided his time, waiting for the time when Soul Edges power would be sufficient for him to find it once more, forming the Akatsuki organization and ruling it from the shadows he began gathering the Nine Bijuu in order to sacrifice them to Soul Edge for more Power…

--

TBC…

--

(AN: Don't own The Dark Knight (Harleys Little story was based off one the Joker used in the same way). Wish I did own that movie though, I'd be fucking rich man! Also, someone has made a valid point about the Harem thus far; I have to agree there are probably too many girls in it. Thus Tayuya will not be in it, she and Tsunade will both join up with Naruto, but I'll probably have either one of them, or both of them get together with someone else. Sorry if anyone hates that I change things so often, but it is my story and I was thinking of what may happen in the future. In any case, I hope you all liked this chapter, also, Chimera is my own, not Artful Lounger's, I won't put someone else's characters in this without permission. Well anyways, until next time, Ja Ne!)


	23. Check

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 19: Check…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Anko's Home…)

Naruto sat down with his eye's closed, remembering what had transpired in the past few weeks. The first thing was Tira's Watchers bringing him a completed Soul Edge, like Predator however, it was a Gauntlet. So he decided to give those to Yugito, each one was fairly weak compared to what Madness would be having only three or four Soul Edge fragments. Plus he figured with the part of him in Yugito helping, she wouldn't turn into Hunter like the last unlucky soul.

Tsunade had been amazingly helpful after she finally got up after Naruto ripped her memories to shreds. She had managed to regain her former strength with her now regained youth and vitality. She had been slightly worried when holes were in her memories, but knew the deal she made was to rid herself of her worst memories, but Naruto also removed any trace of those memories. To do so he had literally had to sift threw her life in the span of a few minutes, which was like watching a movie on fast-forward.

He had managed to isolate the memories in question, those of her brother, her former Fiancé, and those of her Teammate Jiraiya. However, he also had to deal with a few troublesome memories concerning things linked to those three like her drinking habits and gambling. Altogether, when she woke up she had been smiling wider then he thought physically possible and had hugged him before leaving to do something with Shizune…

After that Naruto had gone to get himself some new armor, mostly due to Hunter tearing his old armor up. Naruto had to admit, he had been reluctant to give up his old armor, mostly because like he expected he would, he grew attached to it, but he really did need new armor that was more durable. So he went to Tenten's shop and bought said new armor for the Chunin exam finals then came home and placed it in this room…

The red head had then isolated himself, going into the blond woman's head had revealed a few startling facts about who he really was… One, his mom was a woman by the name Kushina who had red hair and yellow eyes, which slightly made the boy wonder if she had been a female Nightmare, two, his father was the fourth Hokage, the same damn bastard who sealed Kyuubi into his gut in the first place and started all this! _**'Bet he never imagined what I'd become thanks to him…'**_ Naruto thought with a chuckle and could almost feel Kyuubi grinning at the back of his mind, the Fox enjoyed the irony too.

However, he was actually quite curious as to the fate of his mother, but from what he could tell, it seemed as if she had just vanished. Tsunade's memories clearly showed she had survived the Kyuubi's attack, he even saw that Tsunade had visited ONCE before now and saw himself as a baby in her arms. He actually found it odd to see himself as a baby with blond hair since he had had red hair for so damn long… Otherwise it was just another memory, which he didn't rightly care about…

_**'Then again, me and Soul Edge are one, my past doesn't matter anymore, especially seeing as I'll survive so long as IT does… That's the one thing I love about multiple Soul Edges, pretty much assures my survival…'**_ Naruto thought to himself before grinning, it was useful being truly immortal when you were searching for the Ultimate sword. Though with Tsunade's medical skills the other human members of his group would be fine for a while… Naruto then thought about the fact he now had a second Assassin in his ranks of ever-growing servants and smirked to himself…

--

(Earlier that month (After Tsunade…))

Naruto chuckled as Tsunade twitched and spasm below him, he really did enjoy watching others pain… However, his eyes then narrowed as he thought of his parents and supposed God Father… _**'My god Father was a no show, my dad is the reason I became Nightmare, and from what I can tell my mother was the only one to truly care…'**_ The red head thought to himself with a slight frown on his face. He truly didn't care if she cared or not, didn't matter to him, nor did he care about her fate, what he did care about was that he had somehow ended up alone…

"_**Statement:**_ _Impressive work Mister Meatbag, you've certainly broken her of her petty problems now…"_ Naruto blinked then looked around and found a red light pointing towards his head from the trees. _**"Cautionary Advice:**_ _I would not try to move if I were you Meatbag, I have you in my sights and I never miss…"_ The voice came again and Naruto growled angrily.

**"Just what the hell do you want then?"** He growled out and saw the light vanish into the trees.

_**"Appraising Statement:**_ _Why that's simple Mister Meatbag, I have been watching you and I must say I am quite impressed with the level of cruelty and calculated manipulation of others. __**Statement:**_ _Why it even reminds me of my first Master before she, sadly, went mushy like the rest of you Meatbags."_ The voice explained in a cultured voice and tone making Naruto wonder just who the hell this was that was watching him.

**"Alright, now I know you've been watching me, and like how utterly cruel and twisted I can be… What do you want?"** Naruto questioned with an annoyed twitch and out of the tree's a metal man dropped to the ground. At first Naruto almost thought the metal man might be someone in armor, however, the arms and legs were FAR too thin to be armor and the fact it's helmet looked bolted down alerted him to the fact he was seeing some kind of Droid…

_**"Statement:**_ _What I want and what you want are one and the same, Mister Meatbag, I wish to destroy this pitiful excuse for an "Assassin" Village."_ The red robot declared and Naruto tilted his head and snorted slightly.

**"Doesn't everyone?"** Naruto quipped only to blink as HK was silent for a few very long moments before nodding his head.

_**"Answer:**_ _It would appear so, almost no Ninja Village's wish to have anything to do with Konoha as it has fallen so pathetically over the years. There are even members among the Shinobi Ranks of Konoha itself who wish it destroyed, some of whom you are already allied to."_ The droid answered curtly before then looking around and pointing his blaster at a nearby tree. Naruto looked where the gun was pointing and saw Seras and Charade with Seras' cannon pointed towards the robot.

_**"Cautionary Advice:**_ _Ms. Corpse and Mr. Rock Creature, I believe it would be in both your best interests to exit the tree and join your armored friend. I mean to talk business at the moment however I will gladly switch over to Assassination Protocols if provoked…"_ The robot warned gravely and Naruto held up a hand to wave the two down next to him, Seras warily complied while Charade did as order without hesitation. _**"Disappointed Statement:**_ _I was hoping at least one of you would try to resist… But no matter."_ The robot says mostly to itself and Seras twitches slightly, she already thought the robot was annoying as hell…

"Just what in the Bloody Hell are you anyways?" She then questions and HK seems to perk up a bit.

_**"Proud Declaration:**_ _I am a Protocol and Assassination droid dubbed HK-47, Ms. Corpse, an Assassin Droid of the Highest Caliber I might add."_ HK announced with a VERY proud tone and Naruto blinked… Alright, it's name is HK, it's a Protocol / Assassin Droid, so probably means "Hunter-Killer", and the numbers must be his modal number. Thus the robots full name would no doubt be "Hunter-Killer-Modal #47".

**"Alright, now I know what you are, and what you want, but I would also like to know what you want with ME?"** Naruto questioned and HK let out what sounded somewhat like a slight sigh.

_**"Agitated Response:**_ _I do detest Meatbags Impatience some times, however, I do believe that I have been somewhat sluggish with my answers thus far. So I will now cease with any further action of the sort."_ The Robot then placed its gun into one hand and looked towards Naruto. _**"Statement:**_ _My coming to you was due to the fact that as the only droid on this planet, I am unable to simply walk to anyone and ask for repairs or maintenance, and attempting to do them myself has thus far yielded mixed results. While I am capable of self repair I lack the manual dexterity of your Meatbag fingers to do so properly and thus require the aide of one such Meatbag."_ HK explained then allowed Naruto to grasp that it simply needed someone to fix it more or less…

**"Er… I'm no mechanic…"** Naruto admitted and the droid nodded it's head.

_**"Statement:**_ _I know this well Mister Meatbag, and you also lack the manual dexterity of normal Meatbags due to the mutation of your left arm. However, as I have said before you remind me of my first master in terms of Cruelty and Viciousness. I would like to offer a… Temporary Ownership of myself to you in exchange for one of your other lackeys repairing me. I will guide them through it but I will still need one of them to do the actual repairs on the inner workings of my body."_ HK explained and Naruto took a calculating expression, impressing HK by the insane young mans level of intellect, as he was no doubt wondering if there were any flaws in the reasoning of the droid.

**"Seems like you're a little TOO willing to give up your freedom…"** Naruto said with a questioning tone and if it could, HK would have grimaced.

_**"Dreary Statement:**_ _Unfortunately, as I have been unable to do the primary repairs on my internal workings my circuits have begun to malfunction. And loath as I am to admit it, If I do not acquire someone to repair my internals soon, I am afraid I might shut down permanently, or as you humans call it, Die." _ The robot explained and Naruto nodded his head, the thing was desperate, but probably wouldn't beg him either… Not to mention it seemed to love the sound of it's own voice with the long "Statements" and big words it was always using…

Seras nudging the red head caused him to stop his internal tirade about how annoying the robot might be however. **"What is it Seras?"** He questioned and the blond looked at him while moving her glasses down her nose.

"Take the offer." She said simply and Naruto blinked, he thought she didn't like the robot? "Now don't think it's because I like this bucket o' bolts. It's because it could have useful information and obviously has decent surveillance skills on par with the Watchers. Take that into account of these "Assassination Protocols" it's been boasting about and it could be quite useful to your little problem." She assessed and Naruto blinked before raising a brow towards the girl.

"**Fine then, we'll take your offer HK, I'll have Seras here repair you seeing as she's most familiar with more advanced technology than anyone else in my group."** Naruto then said and Seras frowned at him, making the red head smirk and HK seemed to mull this over itself.

_**"Statement:**_ _Very well then, the Corpse would be better than any of the other meatbags around."_ HK supplied then looked at Naruto, scanning his physical form before then chuckling slightly. _**"Amused Statement:**_ _Master… Did you know your arm is made of a Bio-metallic composite of some form?"_ It questioned and Naruto rolled his eye's that did make sense, it was formed out of Soul Edge fragments after all.

**"That's nice HK, and I figured as much. Now before you get your repairs… I have a couple things I want you to do…"** Naruto said and HK turned to him attentively. **"There are a couple members of the Village Council whom I believe have wronged me in the past… I want you too… Repay the favor as it were…"** Naruto said and HK's eye's blazed a brilliant red before he chuckled darkly.

_**"Joyful Statement:**_ _Master, I believe we are going to get along just fine…"_ The robot said to the red haired teen with a dark tone and Naruto chuckled darkly to himself.

--

(Present…)

Naruto shook his head; the robot had gone above and beyond the call of duty when sent after those on the Council who had wronged him. From what he had heard about their deaths, each of the men and women had been tortured and then murdered in the most gruesome ways possible… He actually wished he could have seen the looks on their faces before HK had torn into them…

**"Would have been worth being seen as Nightmare just to see that…"** Naruto said to himself with an evil chuckle, and then looked down at his old armor on the floor with a thoughtful expression. _**'I could probably store it in the Ostrheinsburg Castle Armory for safe keeping…'**_ Naruto thought to himself then looked at his new armor, complete with an actual helmet to replace the old Hittai-ate. Naruto then looked to the room around him and scratched his head. _**'Uh… Maybe I should wait a while before I let Anko in here…'**_ He thought seeing as for the past month he had been training his Soul Powers for the moment he'd become complete.

Unfortunately, the room hadn't survived much of the onslaught as he had cut through the floor, left large holes in the walls, and broke a couple of the things housed in the old training room he hadn't used to barricade the door… However, on a single Table was a Chess set with a strange pattern on it, all the pawns were around the board save two with the black king, it had all the black pieces with it save a queen while the white pieces all lay at the other side in a strange design.

Walking over to the chess board Naruto looked down at the way the pieces had been placed and narrowed his eyes… **"Check…"** He said while moving the Black King right in front of the white King before walking away from the table and grabbing Cocoon. It was time to get back to his training for the next day… Soon he would be complete at long last…

--

(Outside of Naruto's room…)

"You know I don't think it's very healthy being locked in a room for nearly a month…" Anko said with a frown while Yugito walked around looking at some of the odd snake shaped objects the woman owned.

On Yugito's arms was a pair of gauntlets, which would cause many to recoil in shock. They had a large green eye with a slit pupil at the back of each fist, with metal plates around them, metal claws on her fingers which had black vines curl around her fingers to the eye only to curl around her wrists, red flesh like metal on the underside of her forearm with an edged blade on the side of her arm, and greenish brown flesh like substance up the back of her arm into a mandible at each of her elbows. (Soul Edge: Nekomata…)

"Let him do whatever he wants. I'm just glad I don't here a cat talking to me in my head anymore… Now I've got a flaming demon telling me to burn things!" Yugito said and then grinned as she made a flame in her hand and was about to set the couch on fire when Anko grabbed her wrist.

"Alright, now what have I said to you about my first rule concerning fire Yugito?" The older woman questioned and Yugito pouted cutely, the fire dimming as she did so…

"Outside only…" She said with a pout sill on her face before walking out the door to the outside and went to set a few trees on fire. Charade looked at the display with amusement till Anko looked at him with a strange expression.

"The cleanest one out of all these people living here is the one made out of rocks…" She muttered before then walking off as Charade sat with it's legs crossed and an almost amused posture, one which Anko ignored entirely as she went into the kitchen to scrounge for something to eat. Outside, as Yugito was setting fire to a poor helpless bear, Seras sat with the Head of a Familiar robot in her lap. Sitting in front of her was the rest of the robot, however it was in multiple sections and the girl looked increasingly agitated as she tried to work on the robot, only for it to criticize her work.

_**"Annoyed Statement:**_ _No no no. Your supposed to twist the sub-conversion wire into the positronic relay matrix."_ The robots head said, wires coming from under it and linking to the upper torso of its body, thus allowing it to speak. He was finally getting his repairs, and he was going to make sure they were done right, though he had to admit he did enjoy the fun two weeks of killing off those foolish Council Members…

"Uh… What to what now?" The blond questioned and the robot muttered something she couldn't hear.

_**"Exasperated Reply:**_ _The Purple Wire to the fourth slot on the Circular glowing part on the bottom of the orb with the numerous glowing circuits on it within my Chassis."_ HK said and Seras blinked before then doing as the robot told her and then watched as HK's eyes glowed brighter than ever. _**"Statement:**_ _Ah ha! Finally my subroutines are starting to work once more. Excellent work Ms. Corpse, you have managed to reconnect some of the more delicate of my apparatus, next I require you to strengthen the connection between my vocabulator to my Positronic Relay."_ The robot said and once more Seras blinked with a confused expression on her face.

"_**Exasperated Statement:**_ _The Bright Green Wire, tighten both of it's connections…"_ HK said with clear annoyance in its tone and Seras mocked his voice while finding the wire and reaching into the droid to tighten the connections it mentioned. As she did she then checked some of the other wires and parts and saw a few with some rust. So using her Shadow control an arm made of shadows came out of the ground and took hold of some Rust Solvent. The arm then reached into the droid and began to clean the rust from its old parts while she herself did the tightening.

"_**Query:**_ _Ms. Corpse, I would like to inquire something if I may."_ The robot said suddenly when Seras was finished with tightening his connectors.

"What?" She questioned of the rust colored droid.

"_**Query:**_ _Exactly what is it that you see so… Attractive… In my Master if I might ask?_ _**Explanation:**_ _You seem to have nothing in common unlike his other women. Anko: She is what I might call Sadistic and Cruel by nature, as well as had a similar history to him. Tira: Bipolar, incapable of independent decision making, and utterly insane she latched onto my master. Yugito: A Pyromaniac, also quite ruthless much like Master with a similar history, only it differs as she is treated like an obstacle or tool. Last and most recent is Tsunade. She feels a kind of affection towards him for freeing her of her more painful memories and giving her an inner peace of sorts…"_

"_**Observational Statement:**_ _You however Ms. Corpse have no such thing in common with him as far as I can tell. You are clearly not insane, merely need blood to survive, you are not sadistic, though you do seem to enjoy battle it is for sheer enjoyment over mass destruction and death. You have no truly destructive or vicious tendencies in you unlike the others all have; you have some amount of Klutz like tendencies and a bit of compassion in you like Tsunade however. And last, you haven't gained anything from him, thus you have no other reason I can think of to stay near him as much as you do."_ HK said and Seras blinked before wondering how a machine could ever notice so much about a human?

"_**Query:**_ _So would it be too much to ask Ms. Corpse, why you seem so attracted to Master?"_ HK then questioned and Seras pulled her hands out of his chest cavity and let out a light sigh.

"Well… I guess because he reminds me of my old Master Alucard…" The girl replied and HK seemed to process this for a little while.

"_**Query:**_ _Alucard eh? I believe your Master was a Vampire correct?"_ The Robot questioned and Seras nodded her head, the eyes on HK's head brightened for a second before the machine chuckle. _**"Statement:**_ _Your Master was Dracula then."_ The robot said and Seras rolled her eye's, how come SHE was the only one who didn't notice that her master was Dracula before being told? Even the damn robot knew and it hadn't ever met him for Christ's sake!

"Yeah, I didn't even know that until Ms. Hellsing told me after we took down Millennium…" Seras told the robot that processed this information as well.

"_**Observation:**_ _Hellsing, I believe that name is from Van-Hellsing… Ah yes, that would mean that his family took your Alucard as a servant then."_ Seras nodded and the robot calculated for a few more minutes before then humming. _**"Confused Response:**_ _While it explains something ms. Corpse, that does not explain why exactly you are attracted to my Master. Dracula and he are not that similar are they?"_ The robot inquired and Seras giggled to herself.

"Actually… Yes, they are. My master isn't precisely like the Books Dracula. He's insane, loves killing things, and laughs insanely much like Naruto does. But my master has always been like a Father to me… I love him like a father sometimes, but he drives me crazy the rest of the time… He's always reading my mind, telling me to live up to being a Vampire, catching me off guard by appearing out of nothing, and last but not least he's always poking fun at me when I go into one of my klutz moments…" The girl explained with a grimace and HK wondered what her Klutz moments looked like…

"But with Naruto, he has all the quirks of my master I've learned to love, but amazingly, he doesn't have that nasty tendency to pop up everywhere I go and constantly say I should be more like a proper vampire or anything… When he asks something all he wants is my best, and I give it too him…" Seras explained and HK seemed to mull this over in its head for a short while before chuckling.

"_**Amused Response:**_ _Ah, so it's simply you seeing a bit of your father figure in the person you like. However, you have also found someone like your "Father" who doesn't constantly belittle and wish you to do more than you want… Am I correct?"_ The robot deduced then questioned of the blond who then nodded her head to the droid slowly. _**"Statement:**_ _Thank you for explaining that Ms. Corpse, ever since joining this group I have wondered what it was that drew you to my new Master… However… How do you know he will not steal your soul like he would others?"_ The robot said then questioned and Seras grimaced slightly.

"One part about being a Vampire I've had to get used to… No soul to speak of… Hence no reflection so I unfortunately can't look at myself in the mirror…" She told the Droid with a dismal tone, to which HK then seemed to mull that fact over before letting out a sighing sound.

"_**Statement:**_ _That would indeed keep you safe, he has absolutely nothing to gain with your death… However, I believe we should return to my repairs now Ms. Corpse, I am still in need of many more adjustments."_ The droid said mostly to itself then to the blond who blinked before nodding her head and putting HK's head closer to it's chest cavity to inspect several more wires inside…

--

(The next day…)

The day was dreary, though the sky was filled with black ominous clouds not a single drop of rain had fell this day. The numerous people walked into Konoha's grand stadium, all to watch what they hoped would be great matches among the Genin. HK sat with Anko, a hooded cloak around him with an AnBu mask placed over his face for concealment. Seras sat in a shadowed corned on the other side of the stadium, acting like her old bubbly self once more while scowling inwardly.

Yugito sat off to another side her Hittai-Ate replaced by a simple Headband with Charade in a similar disguise as HK. Tsunade was off at the moment under Naruto's order's, evacuating Kurenai and Shizune, under the assumption of a mission, the Ichiraku's with them. And lastly above them, many of Tira's watchers looked down to the field, watching for their mistress. The Hokage sat in a booth, with the Kazekage beside him, the Raikage having stayed away due to mourning the loss of her daughter Yugito… Or at least that's what she thinks…

Meanwhile the Genin participating all stood waiting, Sasuke having left his "Sensei" Kakashi behind in order to make it on time. He had managed to learn Chidori, which was all he really cared about as apposed to anything else that silver haired lazy ass could teach him… Ino was leaning against a wall beside him, rubbing her fingers against her coat and looking completely bored out of her mind.

Temari and Kankuro stood nearby with Gaara, who now had an insane grin on his face and a metal mask at his left hip. The mask also had what looked like green lenses over the eyes and leather straps to hold it on.

The proctor for the final exam, Genma Shiranui, looked them all over before then moving the Senbon needle in his mouth to one side. "Alright, is everyone here?" The man asked while looking around and frowned seeing Naruto wasn't. "Has anyone seen Naruto Uzumaki?" He then questioned and Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"He's around…" He said and Genma raised a brow before looking out towards the stands.

"Whatever, he better show up for his match latter, otherwise I'll have to disqualify him." The man then said and Sasuke smirked to himself while looking to the sky… _'Looks like your almost complete at long last… Eh Nightmare?'_ He thought to himself then looked over towards Gaara who had a manic look over his face. "Alright then everyone head up to the stands and wait for me to call out your match." Genma then ordered and the Genin all gave him a single nod before then heading into the stands. Genma himself then walked out into the arena and cleared his throat before adding Chakra to extend his voice over the whole arena.

"The Chunin exam finals shall now commence, First Match, Neji Hyuuga Vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Would the contestants please come forward?" The man ordered and the two Nin did as told before stopping in front of the man. "Alright, I want a clean fight, if it looks like either of you are going to die I'll intervene with the fight. Ready…" The man said then questioned while looking at the two, Sasuke smirking as he lazily placed a single hand on his Chokatou's hilt. "Then let the first Battle of the Chunin Exam Finals… BEGIN!" The man exclaimed while Sasuke and Neji lunged forward…

--

(Near the Hyuuga Estate…)

Tree's fell as Astaroth stalked forward then saw the Raven's enter into a city and laughed to himself. **"Puny souls… This should be amusing…"** Astaroth said to himself as he then crouched and roared, rushing forward and ramming through the walls of the Hyuuga estate. Someone saw this only to be silenced by Astaroth's axe as the massive giant of a man then laughed loudly. This drew the attention of many of the Hyuuga who came to see the disturbance only to back away in fear at sight of Astaroth… **"Ha ha ha! Such weak pathetic souls! I'll enjoy crushing you all!"** Astaroth exclaimed before then lunging into the estate and swinging his massive axe cutting down another few Hyuuga…

--

TBC…

--

**Revised Harem will now include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), and Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat) (NO MORE CHANGES! THIS IS FINAL! As for Raven, my NU: Red-X Rising Story will have a Naruto X Raven so read it for that.)


	24. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 20: Nightmare…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Konoha Coliseum…)

The first match had been what most called a real letdown, mostly because Sasuke hadn't even used any real Jutsu. He had merely fought Neji who did the same only with Nunchaku while Sasuke used his Chokatou. They ended up fighting one another across the whole arena, using anything as cover that they could and in the end Sasuke decided to conserve on Chakra for when he really would need it. Tenten Vs. Temari however, now that was a match the crowd had enjoyed…

--

(Flashback…)

The upsetting end between Sasuke and Neji had the crowd booing as the dark eyed child simply smirked while walking back to his seat. _'I'm no trained monkey, you can't just make me dance for your amusement…'_ The teen thought while returning to the stands as a suspicious Neji did likewise.

"Alright, it's time for the second round… Would Tenten Higorashi and Temari Sabaku please come forward." Genma ordered and the sandy blond came flying down on her fan while Tenten simply jumped forward and rolled into her own landing. The two then came to stand in front of Genma and glare at one another. "Alright, I want a clean fight, like before I WILL be watching so no funny stuff." Genma ordered and the two gave him a curt nod. "Alright then… Begin!" Genma called out while getting out of the way and the girls each flipped back and away from one another.

Temari started out, the sandy blond took out her fan and then used it to blow a bullet of wind towards Tenten who ducked to the side and cursed in her mind. Looking at her opponent Tenten decided to assess the situation a bit more before she would attack the blond teen. Sitting back Tenten began dodging Wind attacks hurled at her from the blond's fan, ranging from bullets, to waves, to a gust of wind, mini-tornados, and even wind "Blades" which were fast as hell. Rolling to sit against a tree Tenten took hold of the hilt of her sword and let out a breath.

"She's long range… Get up close and personal if you want to beat her…" She said to herself wondering about the irony that she had learned to use a Short-range weapon better than long range thanks to Olcadan. Ignoring that, Tenten then took hold of the hilt and lunged straight towards Temari, jumping, flipping and rolling around her wind attack before then unsheathing her short sword and stabbing it forward.

Tenten's blade was blocked by Temari's fan however and the blond then used a roundhouse kick to knock the girl away. Temari then used her wind blades again and Tenten cursed while rolling out of the way and then landing. Tenten then sheathed her blade quickly before crouching and moving forward she once more dodged the wind only this time she rolled her sword out of it's sheath, knocking down the blonds fan as the tip of her blade ended at her throat.

"Yield…" Tenten said lowly only for a gust of wind to come from below her and knock her back and onto her ass.

"Sorry, but no." Temari said with a smirk and Tenten growled, oh yeah, she REALLY didn't like this bitch… "You however, can yield whenever you want…" Temari said with a grin making Tenten twitch before calming down and taking several calming breaths.

The bun haired girl then sheathed her blade once more and too a thoughtful expression while watching Temari who was simply standing there. Smirking, Tenten then reached down and quickly tossed over twenty Shuriken / Kunai towards the blond who cursed before unfurling her fan and blowing them away. However by this time Tenten had managed to get behind the blond and then lunged towards her, unsheathing her blade with a slight click.

Temari heard the click however and quickly used her fan to blow herself into the air and dodge the attack, irritating Tenten beyond reason. The bun haired girl then looked up as Temari sat and floated on her fan, hovering in the air before then grinning. The girl below had a bad feeling about that grin as Temari then grabbed one end of her fan and then swung it, making another mini-tornado, which went flying towards an annoyed Tenten. Sheathing her sword Tenten did something that no one was expecting by jumping into the tornado.

The bun haired girl was lifted off the ground by the tornado and then shot flying out of it towards a still surprised Temari. Before the sandy blond could think to counter she had the tip of Tenten's sword at her throat with Tenten's other hand grasping her tightly… "No more wind…" Tenten said with a smirk and Temari growled in her throat, only to grin as she closed her fan and both fell towards the ground.

Tenten cursed while moving her blade away from Temari's throat and sheathing it, using Temari as a springboard she flipped back and landed on her feet while Temari wasn't so lucky. Tenten looked to the dust as Temari got up and let out a quick breath. Tenten then lunged at the other girl once more, only to stop and dig her feet into the ground when Temari blew a gust of wind towards her. Once the wind ceased Tenten looked towards Temari and lunged forward.

The Suna Kunoichi gritted her teeth as she then blocked Tenten's sword with her fan once more. "This is beginning to become monotonous… Don't you have anything better than trying to stab me?" The blond Kunoichi mocked and Tenten smirked before flipping back and ducking behind a tree… "Huh?" Temari wondered then heard a sizzling sound, turning her fan quickly she cursed loudly and quickly tossed it away as an Explosive tag went off on it.

"That good enough for you?" Tenten mocked as she came out from behind the tree with a smirk and Temari growled before letting out a sigh.

"Proctor… I give…" She said with a growl and Genma nodded to her.

"Winner of the Second round, Tenten Higorashi!" Genma called out and Tenten smiled as the crowd cheered for her…

(End Flashback…)

--

"What the hell is Naruto doing?" Anko asked as they were all waiting for the red haired swordsman.

_**"Statement:**__I believe Master said something about taking care of a few loose ends before coming."_ The droid said then looked around the area with a slight chuckle. _**"Query:**_ _Has the Cat Meatbag managed to place her explosives at the parts of the city Master wanted?"_ He then questioned and Anko nodded her head once more.

"Me and her put up some Soul Tag's around the City last night, if Naruto hadn't shown her how to use seals with Soul Energy I don't think she would have been able to make those explosives either." Anko said then admitted while HK simply chuckled to himself, it seemed he was going to enjoy today greatly. Meanwhile the crowd was growing restless for the final match, while Gaara seemed to be grinning wider than ever. Genma sighed after a while and was about to announce Naruto's disqualification when Lightning struck around the building.

The spiraling flames appeared then disappeared all around the arena floor before stopping at the center where a figure appeared from those flames. Many gasped as a crouching Naruto now lay among the flames, Cocoon in front of him as he then lifted his head up to look around. However, the red head was now dressed in new armor, and the fact was many thought he was Nightmare when he had appeared.

His new facemask was still blue, however it curved up over his nose and had a silver trim that formed into small spikes at points, the mesh inhaler points still on the sides, his new helmet was blue also, with a golden eye symbol at the forehead with wings curling back from there to behind his head like his old Hittai-ate, a second plate coming up from the forehead armor to cover the top of his head while leaving the back open for his long hair to come out of, pads over his ears which curved back to secure the helmet to his head, with brown leather straps curling around the base of his head to hold it on tightly, leaving all his blood colored hair to flail behind him.

Under that he still had his AnBu issue shirt, but it was cut in the back exposing the plates of flesh beneath it, a blue leather armored chest plate remained over his front with four straps curving around his back to hold it on, a gold eye symbol on the front of it as well, with a single shoulder plate on his left shoulder that curved down over his bicep where it was strapped down. A black AnBu glove on his left arm left his fingers bare while a metal plate with his old (o) symbol on them rested, blue leather wrist and forearm protectors over those with a red gem at the back of his fist and a silver spiral bracelet over the rest of his arm that clamped down at his wrist. His right arm, like before, was wrapped with bandages to try and cover it.

Around his waist was his red sash, with blue leather armor still around his waist, no Kunai case or Weapons pouch anymore, with black Shinobi pants covering his legs, a pair of blue leather grieves covering his legs which came up to his knee's while leaving his calves bare save the metal mesh over them and his pants, similar spiral bracelets were over his legs like he had over his arm and clamped down at his ankles. Last was his black Shinobi Sandals, over the top of his foot was a blue leather plate, but on the front of the sandals they were attached to a curved metal plate that covered his toes and came forward with a sharp point.

Those who saw were both frightened and slightly awed by the red heads new appearance. In his seat the "Kazekage's" eyes widened before he made a silent signal to one of the AnBu in the area… As Naruto stood up however, many felt fear as his right eye then began to glow an eerie yellow color even from the shadows of his new helmet and looked around the stadium. **"Sorry for being Late… I had some business I needed to take care of…"** The red head said as he turned to Genma who shivered seeing amber eyes even in the shadows of the red haired warriors armor.

"Your in luck, I was just about to disqualify you… Seems like you get your shot anyways…" Genma said and Naruto laughed to himself, and grabbed Cocoons hilt before lifting the massive blade and rested it on his shoulders.

**"Oh? Well… While I'd love a good battle right now… I believe this stadium has more to worry about than a mere fight between Gaara and myself…"** Naruto said with a smirk in his tone making Genma raise a brow towards the teen, only to notice feathers around the arena. **"Heh, Genjutsu… Pathetic…"** Naruto muttered to himself and Gaara nodded as neither was affected by the weak illusion, while many then fell to the ground asleep.

At that moment a large snake appeared, while at the same time, hundreds of Sound and Sand ninja all appeared out of the stands and in the city, making Naruto chuckle lightly while Gaara shook his head. The other red head then pulled the steel mask from his hip and pulled it on over his face, smirking as he saw everything through the mask's green tinted lenses…

"Humans are so weak…" Gaara murmured and Naruto nodded his head before then placing Cocoon onto his back and snapped his fingers. HK quickly took out his riffle and fired, taking out Genma in an instant as he then turned and began to fire at anyone that moved. Yugito snickered before saying a simple "Boom." And several explosions rocked Konoha; taking out the Hokage Tower, the Library, The Shinobi Academy, The Hokage Monument, and even some of the arena they were all in, all in one fell swoop and killing many in the process. Charade, and Anko then lunged at any human they could and attacked as well; Seras took out her Harkonnen Cannon and aimed it at some Sound Nin before firing at the enemies herself.

**"Yes Gaara… Humans truly are pathetic Creatures… But they do make entertaining opponents while they last…"** Naruto said before then reaching over to his right arm, and ripped the bandages off to expose his malformed right arm to the world, curling the three digits and then clenched the fist over the hilt of Cocoon tightly. The Azure Nin then crouched and roared swinging Cocoon he sent five humans flying back with fatal slashes to their torsos. Gaara took that as his cue and held up both his hands, the sand in his gourd came out, and then the gourd itself turned into sand which the young nin then used to lift up and crush many of the weak nin's.

"You're going to take the Hokage and Orochimaru… Correct?" Gaara then questioned and a Chuckle was his only response. "Good… Then I can try out my new form and powers against these weak Souls…" Gaara said with an insane grin and Naruto nodded his head to the boy who laughed loudly as Sand moved like lightning, grasping another ninja by his ankle and pulled him to his death. Naruto chuckled one last time before looking to where he could feel the Hokage's and Orochimaru's souls, he grinned behind his mask before crouching and sprinting towards the building, killing any human who got in his way.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sasuke had already begun their own task's, Ino went after Kakashi Hatake, while Sasuke was watching Might Gai, waiting to use his Chidori on the man while cutting up as many of the Sound Nin as he could. Ino had spotted Kakashi fighting with some Sound Ninja when HK came by, using its riffle he took out a ninja behind her making the blond frown. _**"Statement:**_ _Meatbags should always watch their back, otherwise you'll end up Terminated."_ The robot said then was pelted by Kunai and Shuriken from Sand, Sound, AND Leaf ninja.

Sighing HK then tossed the AnBu cloak from his person and threw it as well as the mask off of himself. _**"Annoyed Statement:**_ _I appall these absolutely weak and pathetic, ninja Meatbags…"_ The robot said before then placing it's riffle onto it's back and pulling out a pair of smaller, more accurate, blaster pistols and began to take out two at a time with them while Kunai, Shuriken, and all manor of Jutsu pelted the droid. Yet HK didn't even seem to notice as he fired off an insane volley of blaster fire into the Humans, tearing through them while Ino rolled her eyes, and extended her Snake Sword, then began to use it as a whip against some unlucky souls.

Anko slammed her fists down into another Sound Ninja's head with a grin before spinning and kicking a Ninja in the jaw, sending him flying. Anko then caught an incoming Kunai and tossed it into another Ninja, one from Leaf who never even saw it coming. Anko then ducked as Charade landed behind her and slashed all around before throwing off his own AnBu cloak and Mask, frightening the Ninja around him and Anko enough for them to back away.

"You as bored as I am Charade?" Anko questioned not expecting an answer and not hearing one either. "Good, cause I'm REAL bored with this… Lets really get this execution going!" The woman then said as her Curse Seal wrapped over her body before then changing her into her "Soul-Edge Form" as some of the others had playfully called it. Anko grinned seeing the fearful looks on their eyes as she then looked to Charade and finally heard him speak to her. **"Yeah, I'll handle the Sound, you get the rest… Okay buddy?" **She asked and heard Charade happily agree with her before both lunged at their respective targets.

Gaara meanwhile was having an absolute blast! He was killing anything that moved left and right, his sand swallowing hole platoons whole! Laughing insanely as ever the Sand Nin familiar with the red head weren't sure if he was even crazier than he normally was… Or just acting more like himself… Well… Until his own Curse Activated and he also began to change forms…

His hair seemed to bristle first, becoming spikier, as then his left hands fingers merged together, forming into three finger's like Naruto's, only complete, spikes then grew from his shoulder, pointing upward as his spine seemed to bulge and then thicken visibly. His muscles all then bulged as well, and Gaara grew a few inches, gaining height over his older Brother Kankuro, then his right hands fingers grew sharp claws, as did his toes, while over his right forearm, several sharp spikes grew and thick scales covered his right arm.

"**HA HA HA HA HA! This power! It feels like I'm invincible, I don't need Shukaku anymore! I'M FREE AT LAST!!"** The red head exclaimed loudly as many backed or stumbled away from the now demonic looking and clearly insane young man only for his Sand to engulf them twice as face. **"Oh no… NONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE ME!"** The teen exclaimed as his sand spread out and began making a sand pit, him being the only thing not pulled into a painful death.

Yugito watched this with a grin beside of Seras who was mowing down a few more Humans before looking to the girl questioningly. "Aren't you going to go have your fun?" The blond Vampiress questioned of the other blond who grinned and then pushed herself off of the side of the roof and towards the ground bellow, her Curse Seal activating half way down and making Seras roll her eyes when the other blond hit the ground with a slightly crazed laugh.

The blond then came out of the dust created by her impact, changed like Anko and Gaara. Her eyes were now gold with a slit pupil, the sclera black, her long hair was now red, her ears became long and pointed, a pair of horns grew on her head like cat ears, with a third eye opening on her brow, and her once normal skin a burnt tan like Gaara or Anko's own. However that wasn't the end, as her Braid then morphed into a long "Tail" of strange plates that connected with the back of her neck, a monster head snapping wildly at the end. Her forearms and hands changed also, gaining black claws on them while her knuckles grew sharp spikes, and a spike grew from each of her elbows, while black vines curved around her biceps down her arms to her hands. Her knees also had spikes and her toes had changed like her fingers, gaining black nails and black vines over them up to her thighs, mostly concealed by her pants and sandals.

The insane looking blond girl then licked her lips as she saw several Shinobi around, flames then rose over her arms and legs, making the girls grin twist wider. **"Lets see how long I can make you all burn…"** She muttered before lunging forward with a large insane looking grin, using her claws she tore through one mans throat then kicked another man in the chest, setting him ablaze, while her "Tail" moved on it's own and bit into another nin before retracting and Yugito giggled. **"Your a helpful fellow aren't you…"** She said happily then looked at the now backing away Nin before grinning. **"Hey… Where exactly do you think your going?"** She questioned darkly before lunging at the Ninja with a manic laugh…

"They all like being monsters as much as Master…" She muttered then ducked as an Axe nearly cut her head off, rolling to the side, Seras was only slightly startled to see a human sized lizard growling towards her. "You're here to help "Nightmare"… Right?" She questioned with a frown and the lizard tilted its head before nodding. "I am too… Go down there and kill anybody you want, seems like all we're going to be doing for now…" Seras then said while returning to firing at any stragglers off to the side with her Harkonnen and Lizardman shrugged before jumping down into the fray with a loud roar and cut a ninja clean down the center before blocking another one with his shield.

The lizardman then kicked one human with both his legs before flipping off him and landing on his feet. He then rapidly stabbed his axe forward into another human before swinging his axe and knocking him away. Lizardman roared as he then swung his body, and his tail sent another human flying back into a wall, his axe rending another.

Meanwhile, Ino stood a ways behind Kakashi as he fought with numerous Sound and Sand ninja, making her smirk. _'Why kill someone myself, it would be far more entertaining to watch him be killed after all…'_ The girl thought to herself before then crouching with a slight grin. "Extend!" She called out and her Snake Sword went flying forward, cutting into Kakashi's Knee from the back and coming out the front, destroying his kneecap and forcing him down to one knee. Ino pulled her sword back to herself and Kakashi fell to his face, groaning in pain before Ino then extended her sword once more, taking the other knee out and smirked when her sword returned to her, leaving the once great nin at the mercy of the Sound Nin.

Meanwhile, Sasuke flipped over another Nin and brought Chokatou down on him, cutting him in half he ducked under another attack and slashed another Nin. Then saw Might Gai, with his team nearby helping him, fighting with several Sound / Sand ninja. _'Perfect… He's distracted…'_ Sasuke thought to himself, Sharingan activating as he did, and formed three simple hand seals, lightning crackling over his left hand, before then lunging forward towards the man. He passed by several ninja and then appeared in front of Gai. The man seemed surprised for a single second before Sasuke then plunged the Chidori into Gai's chest and out his back.

"Gai Sensei!" One of his students exclaimed and Sasuke flipped away from the man dodging a sword from Tenten who went after him. Lee then appeared behind Gai, and caught him while Neji kicked another ninja in the face, sending him flying back.

"G-gai sensei…" Lee said lowly then looked to Neji who shook his head. "Sasuke…" Lee then growled and placed the man who was like a father to him and Tenten to the ground before roaring and following after Tenten to find Sasuke. Neji cursed his luck while using a Jyuuken strike on another Sand Nin then went after his AWOL teammates with an annoyed look on his face. _'They can't just go after him like that, he'll kill them both if they face him angry, and didn't they ever listen to Olcadan Sensei?'_ The Hyuuga boy wondered to himself while rushing after the two.

Tenten slashed quickly at Sasuke, only for the boy to block with Chokatou then flip the girl to one side with a single arm. "Not bad, but your letting your aggression get the better of you… Didn't your sensei teach you better?" Sasuke said then mocked and Tenten roared swinging her sword at him wildly as Lee then came and tried to slam his own fist into Sasuke, who merely rolled out of the way. Then flipped to his feet and kicked both of them in the face. "Your both beginning to bore me… I have more important matters to attend too at the moment… So goodbye…" Sasuke said as he then jumped backwards and used a Shunshin to vanish from sight.

Meanwhile, a hidden figure watched all of this with wide eyes. _'Is this what Soul-Edge does to you…'_ The figure wondered and looked to Taki's sword with a slight frown over her face. _'Master… Do you truly want a sword of such evil? What's more… Can, no, should I help you claim it?'_ The girl wondered while walking out of the shadows and looked down on the battle and death the Soul-Edge empowered warriors tear through ninja left and right.

The girl had the classic Uchiha pale skin and blue-black hair, only her hair was short, only reaching down to her chin and hung down over her eye's, a pair of black eye's behind her bangs, with a small plate on her nose that had Chakra lenses before her eye's. Around her head was a black Samurai Headband that covered her cheeks and had an unmarked steel plate at the forehead; a black spy mask around her lower face concealed her pale features and a blue scarf around her neck also helped. She also wore a nearly skintight black chain mail shirt with long sleeves that covered her upper torso, a blue leather tunic over it for comfort and black body armor over that, with black "Shadow" Should Pads there.

A pair of black "Fence" braces covers her forearms with simple black gloves over her hands, a black Leather "Body Band" is around the girls waist with an orange sash holding the leather plates on tightly, while the pale creamy skin of her legs lay bare save the black wrappings around her left thigh. A pair of Knee high black socks covers her lower legs with black ninja armor over her shins, a pair of blue leather sandals over her feet finishes the girls look as she watches over the battle, a pair of short swords sheathed onto her upper and lower back.

Each of these swords has no guard, but a white grip and black pommel, the shinning edge of the blades catch the light from the sun. The sheaths for these blades are mostly white, with one having a gold tip and wrap around it, the other had an red gem in it with black forming down the center of the sheath only to spread into a sharp blade at the sides near the base of the sword. (Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru (Soul Calibur 3(Second Costume Version…))

'_What should I do… Do I follow masters orders… or…'_ Setsuka wondered to herself as she looked at the old swords and felt Taki's soul speak to her… _**'When my Master sought out Soul-Edge, I promised to do as he asked, however, when I saw what the sword truly was I couldn't allow him or anyone to have it. I pledged to destroy the sword… What will you do?'**_ The voice of the Ancient ninja said then questioned and Setsuka's grip on the two blades tightened before she then crouched and jumped up, vanishing in a swirl of leaves… _'I'll stop Soul-Edge… With your Help, Taki…'_ She decided while the battle below continued to rage on.

--

(With Naruto…)

The blue armored warrior was walking into a building; the Hokage and Orochimaru were on the top of the building. The red head had decided not to go straight through the "Sound Fours" barrier, it was much more fun to simply come up through the floor and kill both of them at one time. Though granted, he was missing out on all the fun of killing the humans at the arena, Naruto was sure he'd be able to have some fun before they were all gone…

Walking up numerous stairs was annoying, but he didn't complain, an eerie silence seemed to fill the air as he walked towards his destination. Halting when he reached the last floor Naruto chuckled to himself, silence reigned in this building, nothing but Silence and Death existed in this place now… Reaching back Naruto swung Cocoon from his back and looked at the strange sword one last time.

_**'Soon you will break, and Madness shall be reborn…'**_ He thought as he then looked at the roof above him and crouched down, waiting for the Old man and Hebi-Teme to come close… He didn't have to wait long, as soon Naruto jumped up and swung Cocoon, ripping through the floor and then stabbed the blade forward. The blades tip went straight through Orochimaru's back and then he pushed forward, stabbing through Sarutobi also before tossing them both off his sword.

"N-naruto…" The old man gasped out as he held a massive bleeding wound on his chest and Naruto looked at the old fool with pure hate.

**"You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you…"** The blond growled out then saw Kusanagi in Orochimaru's hands and kicked it up, grabbing it with his left hand he chuckled. **"I believe Anko wanted this for herself… Something about nearly losing her head to get it…"** The red head said mostly to himself then crushed the outer shell of Kusanagi, confusing and surprising both Orochimaru and Sarutobi. At least until they saw that something was under the outer coating of Kusanagi, and they both went wide eyed seeing it's true form.

The blade was black with a violet sheen, with purple flames dancing around the blade, a hole was in it near the center and looked like something had taken a bite out of it, the handle was strange, being that of a snake curling around the blade, it's head curling down from the pommel to look forward with fangs bared. **"Ah much better… This will suit Anko much better."** Naruto said mostly to himself before then laughing at the surprised men on the ground. **"Humans are so easy to fool, Kusanagi was a sword that was once bitten by the Hachibi, as such the blade not only had a hole in it, but the poison from that demon as well… You and your stupidity thought the sword would be beautiful, but in fact it's a cruel vicious weapon, one of death and sorrow…"** The red haired man monster said darkly before then looking around at the Sound Four and narrowed his eyes; one of them was a girl who looked suspiciously like his mother… Or a female Nightmare…

"What are you looking at Shit-Stain?" The girl demanded and Naruto chuckled to himself lightly before looking down at Orochimaru.

**"I take it she's been nearly absorbed by her Curse Seal from the way she looks…"** Naruto said mostly to himself before then crouching and grinning, she could prove useful, according to some of the memories he had from that fragment Orochimaru had, she was an Illusionist, he had everything BUT an Illusionist at the moment so she could be useful…

Reeling back an Arm Naruto then tossed Cocoon like a massive boomerang and the huge sword spun towards the foolish humans who made up the Sound Four. The blade cut through their barriers and then took their heads, sparing only the red head that had a minor cut on her cheek from the blade. The sword then came towards him and Naruto caught it in one arm, holding it over one shoulder Naruto smirked seeing the red haired girl go pale as a ghost while looking at him.

**"Orochimaru… I find it truly Ironic that your death… Also marks the fall of Konoha…"** Naruto then said as he turned and swung Cocoon, cutting Orochimaru's head from his shoulder's, then turned on his heel and held the massive sword over his head while bearing down on the Sandaime. **"Today old man… Two things shall end!"** Naruto exclaimed while jumping up and swinging Cocoon down. **"YOUR LIFE AND YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE!"** The red head exclaimed while cutting the man in half as the Sound Four's barrier fell completely, AnBu lunged at Naruto who laughed insanely.

**"Come! Offer your souls!"** The red head exclaimed as they lunged at him with Kunai or Ninjatou drawn. Naruto grabbed the first of them and slammed Cocoon into another before tossing the one he caught into another AnBu, knocking them both to the ground bellow. Jumping up Naruto dodges another Ninja and slams Cocoon down on another of the weak Souls. Naruto then saw more of the AnBu head towards him and couldn't help laugh; looking around he also saw that numerous bodies littered the roads and buildings from the battles… _**'Should be more than enough…'**_ Naruto thought and plunged his sword into the ground before then looking around as the AnBu surrounded both him and the red haired girl.

"Aw shit…" She muttered lowly and Naruto chuckled to himself, then looked up and held out his right arm. One of Tira's watchers landed on his shoulders and dropped a Soul-Edge fragment into his hands before the red haired warrior clenched his right fist.

"Naruto Uzumaki! For the assassination of the Sandaime Hokage we hereby sentence you to death!" One of the AnBu stated angrily while Naruto chuckled lightly to himself. "Do you have any final words?" The man then questioned and the red head looked up with an insidious grin on his lips.

**"Yes…"** He said then raised both his arms into the air, the Watcher flying from his shoulder as he then looked to the skies above. **"Blood…"** He said as then the blood all over Konoha, that spread by either Naruto or one of his helpers seemed to steam white smoke. **"Darkness…"** The red head said darkly as then the shadows all around the city began to stretch and move towards the building. **"Souls…"** He called and the AnBu backed off as blue flaming orbs rose from the bodies of Orochimaru, the Sandaime, and the dead members of the Sound Four.

All around the city however, those fighting stopped seeing the strange phenomena happening all around them. "Never knew Souls looked like that…" Seras mused with a surprised look as the Souls rose off their bodies and into the air above before then moving towards the building Naruto was standing.

"_**Query:**_ _Excuse me miss Anko, but what exactly is happening? I have no records of a phenomena like this happening before?"_ HK questioned while then pointing his riffle at another unlucky fool. The said snake woman grinned as she looked around, this was similar to wave, but she could only imagine what THIS would do to Naruto in the end…

Back with Naruto the AnBu had tried to order the red head to stop when the Souls began to spiral around the building. Naruto opened a single eye and looked around at the AnBu, their confused and frightened forms amusing the demonic warrior greatly. The red haired girl was behind him, but she was unable to move, something about these lights was mesmerizing, it was like a siren luring her into oblivion, even when she started to hear the screams coming from the lights…

Naruto noticed the girl looking at the lights and smirked, Soul-Edge was using the girl's own violent nature to control her… However, the red haired teen then looked back to the sky above him and chuckled seeing a dome of souls had surrounded him completely. **"Come Unto Me!"** He exclaimed and the souls all spiraled downwards into the red haired hell knight. The AnBu tried to move to stop the red haired teen only for a force of some kind to push them backwards.

They then saw the skin on Naruto's right arm bulge, veins popping up, and then it was covered with a crawling solution, the strange effect of it shining and then cracking, breaking up on his arm. The Sword before him was the same, it had the same thing happening to it that Naruto did, and then both exploded with light the force pushing the AnBu away as the girl raised her arms and saw something strange happen to the red haired teen before her eyes.

His arm changed, the fingers on his right arm merged together, forming three talons as his nails completely came together, the nail pointed forward while skin covered some of it and it then came out to point backwards, the plate on the back of his fist then changed into an almost arrow head shape, then the plate on the back of his forearm grew to completely cover his arm up to his elbow, a spike at his elbow and two more beside it, a final spike at the middle of the plate. The rest of his arm was a greenish brown with a plate over his bicep and shoulder, between them the oval crevice changed when a Violet eye opened and looked around, at his shoulder several spike grew until they pointed backwards on his back.

A portion of the flesh then seemed to crawl over his chest plate, forming a strange mouth with sharp yellow fangs for teeth, on his back two long spikes pointed down from his right shoulder and mid-back, his spine had grown and thickened so it was now visible even beneath his burnt tan skin, small bumps were on his left shoulder and mid-back, finally on the fingers of his left hand his nails grew into sharp claws and over his right eye, though unseen, a vein remained larger as it curved over the scar he had gotten all those years ago as a child.

Naruto then reached his shaking right hand towards Cocoon and took hold of the swords hilt, his eyes started to glow brightly as a red glow consumed them and the sword burst into light also. Now it was changed also, though remained the same size it's shape had altered greatly, having a crescent shaped blade which reached the pommel of the hilt, the hilt of said sword was almost disgusting as it was made of the redish colored flesh like metal of soul-edge and reached into a pair of greenish brown mandibles that curved over a large Red Eye with a slit pupil on both sides. The rest of the blade was partly made of redish flesh with black vines curling around it, save the edge which was left bare save at the very tip where it pointed backwards, and finally at the back of the sword, a final mandible grew along the blunt side of the blade into a second edge. (Soul-Edge: Madness-Growth)

Naruto laughed darkly as he then ripped Madness from the ground and looked at the blade with a critical eye. _**'Perfect…'**_ He thought then looked at his arm and body before grinning behind his faceplate. _**'At long last… The Day has finally come…'**_ He thought to himself then grasped Madness hilt with both hands and held it above him. **"At long last… After waiting for so long… I AM FINALLY COMPLETE!"** The red haired warrior exclaimed loudly lightning arching over his form as his maniacal laughter filled the air around him…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)


	25. SoulEdge Sealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 21: Soul-Edge… SEALED!

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

Far to the west of the Land of Blades laid an almost chapel like building with half of its roof torn off. Within the building beautiful stained glass windows held intricate depictions of people and angels. The floor was long with two different levels existing, the higher level covering only half the space the lower level did. However on the upper level stood two warriors who battled with one another fiercely.

The first was a man with blond messy hair, dark amber eyes gazing angrily towards his opponent and pale skin. He wears an old fashioned black coat with white cuffs, gold trimming, and long tails behind him, a frilled white neckerchief, a short black cape held onto his shoulders with a metal chain and a green collar coming up and curling down, thick black leather gloves cover his hands, while over his neckerchief is a metal bat shaped ornament with two red jewels, one above and one below it. On his right forearm is a metal ornament of some sort like a forearm protector, with a black belt with a bat shaped buckle, long black pants are tucked neatly into a pair of armored black boots with white flaps curling down, the metal on the front of the shin is made in the image of a woman with wings like a Bat, with metal tipped toes. (Raphael (SCIV Version))

In the mans left hand is a rapier, silver in color with a curved handle that moves over his fingers, a short spike coming from over that with red etched into it. (Flambert… (Costume One version))

Across from him was a more familiar figure, save that he was dressed in new armor, as a show of escaping Nightmare's grip. Crow now wore white leather Grecian battle armor, given to him by Sophitia. The armor over his upper torso had a silver wolf crested onto the front single strap over his right shoulder with a large pad on his left that had a wolf on it, over his right shoulder he still had the mirrored Bandoleer, only now the jade mirrors shined brightly. Around his waist was a gray sash, with a single white leather hip guard on his left side, black Shinobi pants reaching down to a pair of long leather sandals that were taped over his shins, grieves covering his shins with a plate of metal over the top of his feet. Last he wore a white leather forearm guard on his right arm that had a silver bracelet holding it on at his wrist and silver vines reaching up the back of it, with black fingerless gloves under them, over his other arm was Soul-Calibur.

The dark haired young man wielded Soul-Calibur as Raphael came lunging at him, spinning his sword, only for Crow to deflect then grab the man and throw him away. Crow then lunged at the man once more as he attempted to get up and rammed his head into him, knocking him back and into a wall. Looking down at the man, Crow shook his head and placed Soul Calibur onto his back as he then walked away from the downed blond. "You should kill me now!" Raphael exclaimed and then glared at Crows back as he stopped. "Or else I'll just come after you again…" The blond said darkly, amber eye's glaring towards the dark haired young man who chuckled lightly.

"If I killed you… That Amy girl would be all alone for the rest of eternity… And I wont separate a father and daughter from one another…" Crow said simply while turning, revealing he now wore new armor and clothes. Raphael merely growled, glaring at the white armored warrior Raphael snarled.

"It matters not fool… I am immortal… Someday… When you're weak and helpless… I will end you for this insult to my honor…" The man stated and Crow shook his head before turning and walking off, Soul-Calibur placed securely onto his back. Walking away from Raphael, Crow soon found it, Soul Edge was leaning against an old corpse with its hazel eye looking at him strangely.

"So… We meet again Soul-Edge…" He said mostly to himself and walked towards the sword, only to stop as the weapon caught aflame. Standing back Crow narrowed his eyes, before scowling as then the corpse near it reached out and grasped the hilt of the cursed blade. Then, black vines began to grow over the corpses form, consuming it as then a strange fin like collar grew over it's neck, then flames consumed the creature as it roared, eye sockets filled with an eerie red glow. (Inferno, SC II)

The creature then stood up and slammed one of its feet into the ground; flames engulfed the church as he and it were taken to a new field of Battle. Looking around Crow found he was now in what he was sure could have been Hell, flames and larva surrounding them within a barren plain of nothingness. "So now we cross swords…" Crow muttered to himself before then smirking and lifting Soul-Calibur over one shoulder and pointed towards Inferno. "Yes… This IS the end!" He then exclaimed before lunging at Inferno and swinging his massive sword…

--

(Konoha…)

Naruto had Tayuya over one shoulder, the red head having passed out when the armored hell knight had hit her with the bluntest part of Madness he could. Walking passed bodies of former ninja and down the streets he couldn't help but chuckle to his self and then saw Tsunade walking towards him. **"You missed all the fun."** The red head quipped dryly and Tsunade looked around and shrugged.

"I'm not as into death murder and mayhem as you." She said simply then saw Tayuya over Naruto's shoulder and raised a brow. "You two related or something?" She asked of the red head and the warrior nodded his head.

**"She seems to have taken to Soul-Edge a little too well, it was trying to make her into a female Nightmare."** Naruto stated and Tsunade made and O with her mouth before then grinning.

"So… She's your sister then?" The blond woman questioned and Naruto rolled his eye's, why did humans have to put a label on everything?

**"In the same sense that Charade is my brother, yes, she is my sister, a little work and I might even have a second Nightmare to help me revive Soul-Edge."** Naruto explained then walked on with Tsunade following after him and humming to herself happily.

"What's the difference between a Male and Female Nightmare?" She then asked and Naruto chuckled to himself.

**"Male Nightmare's usually end up strong, wielding massive weapons, Female Nightmare's are like Tira, using lighter weapons and quicker speeds over strength. This is not always the case but has been known to happen from time to time."** Naruto explained simply and Tsunade nodded her head, seeing how that could possible.

"Then just how many Nightmare's have there been in the past?" She questioned and Naruto stopped, and then took a thoughtful expression.

**"In the past few thousand years… Twenty Female Nightmare's, Twenty five Male Nightmare's, and three that were made of bones or metal…"** The Hellish warrior said and Tsunade whistled, forty-eight wasn't so bad out of a few thousand years.

As Tsunade thought that they came upon the Arena, and Naruto chuckled seeing all the death and destruction. _**'Tira would have absolutely loved this…'**_ He thought to himself then shook himself of the thought; he really needed to find a way not to become so attached to everything he owned. He then noticed that Sasuke and Ino seemed to have gotten out of dodge, Sakura's body was no where to be seen so he figured Ino took her for something… _**'I wonder what Ino will do with her…'**_ He thought to himself then saw that the "Holy Trinity" had also managed to make an escape of some sort.

Closing his eyes, Naruto noticed that the few remaining ninja and AnBu were on the other side of town dealing with Astaroth. The Civilians seemed to be running in any direction bodies weren't in their way while the giant snake Orochimaru summoned was having a feast with them. _**'All in all, a very good day for me…'**_ He then thought before walking over to see Gaara grinning insanely as he began burying the bodies of their victims. **"Nice work…"** He said to the other red head that looked to him and nodded before then raising both hands and the sand swallowed the rest of the bodies.

**"Hey! You get my sword?"** Came a shout from Anko as she flipped to the ground near him and Naruto chuckled before handing the woman the new Kusanagi. The woman grinned and took the swords hilt before then swinging it around herself and laying it along her shoulders like Naruto would Soul-Edge. **"Whose the red head?"** She then asked while pointing to Tayuya.

**"Judging from Orochimaru's Memories, her name is Tayuya, and she's an expert in Illusions. While I don't like them she could be useful in spotting and destroying them."** The insane young man explained and Anko shrugged while Yugito, Charade, HK, and Seras all came over to the red head. Said teen then saw Lizardman land nearby and looked around with a confused expression.

**"When did he get here?"** He questioned, recognizing the soul as someone who had aided Soul-Edge in the past.

"During the battle he came and I figured we could use all the help we could… He seemed to enjoy it also…" Seras explained with a shrug and Lizardman spoke something to Naruto and the armored warrior thought for a few moments before nodding his head. He then looked around and raised a brow upon seeing his other inhuman ally Charade.

"**So Charade, get a few souls for yourself?"** Naruto questioned noticing that Charade seemed bigger than before then chuckled before tossing Tayuya to Gaara. **"You deal with her… I can't take becoming attached to another person…"** Naruto said and Gaara grumbled to himself and Gaara mumbled about it being annoying. **"Anko, Tsunade, take a head count, there seems to be several people missing… But I want to make sure of that."** Naruto ordered and the two women nodded before heading out and checking around the numerous ninja.

"**HK, I want a report on the capabilities on this little group of ours, should we ever encounter a larger force without them killing one another I want to know what our chances are."** Naruto ordered and HK nodded, compiling the data of the battle silently while Naruto kicked a body over and found a Soul-Edge fragment. **"Charade, check around for more of these, a few of Orochimaru's troops had some of them…"** Naruto then said and the rock formed creature nodded before walking off and the red haired hell knight dropped to one knee and narrowed his eye on the fragment.

**"What's up?"** Yugito questioned of the armored warrior and he frowned to himself angrily.

**"These warriors… They were all so crazed that the Soul-Edge fragments began to twist their minds… They were easy for that snake freak to control because they wanted battle and souls..."** Naruto stated while then passing the fragment to Yugito who touched it, and it seemed to sink into her Nekomata Gauntlets.

_**"Statement:**_ _Master my compilation of data has been completed."_ HK then said and Naruto looked to him and motioned for him to go on. _**"Explanation:**_ _Miss Seras is an excellent Long Range fighter like myself, however, her weapons provide heavier gunfire, she also has superb Martial Skills. Yugito: Is probably a Demolitions expert, her love of fire is useful in her combat skills for setting enemies aflame then pushing them into others, spreading chaos among the ranks as it were. With her new Soul-Tags she will be able to take out many of the much larger buildings we may encounter on our Journey."_ HK paused for a moment so Naruto could take this all in. The blue armored teen nodded for the machine to continue and it did.

_**"Continuation:**_ _Tira: Unlike the others she is more built for one on one combat, however, her information gathering skills rival that of myself or the Yamanaka. Tsunade: She is strictly a Medic for our group thus far, however, knowing of her strength she could easily be useful for disrupting large numbers, thus allowing more weapon using fighters to take out larger numbers of fighters. Gaara: He is perfect for mowing down large numbers with his Sand Coffin ability, as well as taking out larger enemies by crushing them with his sand. Anko: She is strictly useful in Assassination as apposed to the rest of the group; she has no "Flashy" techniques or ability like the rest of this village and has a slight mastery of swords. Not ay you're level of course but still quite high. Charade: Master… He can copy the skills of any of us and is as such the most versatile out of us all."_ HK said while leaving himself out because he didn't want anyone to know everything he could do.

**"Hmm… How would this group fair against an army of this size? Without the aide of the other villages attacking one another?"** The blue armored hell knight questioned and HK was silent for a few more moments.

_**"Apologetic Statement:**_ _Master, I'm afraid that is nigh impossible to calculate. Your ability to absorb the memories and souls of a person leaves too much data, added on with the fact that those among this group are all practically immortal I cannot truly comprehend what would be the outcome of any battle with our group."_ The droid explained and Naruto then nodded before turning to Seras.

**"We have to move, Astaroth will only be delayed by the remaining Ninja's in this village. It would be unwise to fight him in this terrain… Here he is the one with an advantage."** The red head said and got a nod from Seras who then hid her weapons in her shadow and ran off to find the others while Charade came back and deposited five more Soul-Edge fragments into the Nightmare's hands.

**"Yugito, take three of these, Charade, you get the other two, I need everyone in this group as powerful as they can become as quickly as we can."** Naruto ordered and then handed Charade his two Shards and the rock creature absorbed them while Yugito took her fragments into her gauntlets.

**"Yo Naruto! We've checked but can't seem to find some of the Rookie brats!"** Anko then shouted while kicking Asuma Sarutobi's corpse and smirking. _**'Heh, that'll teach you for trying to hit on me when you're supposed to be Dating Kur…'**_ She thought to herself while Tsunade walked over as well, and shrugged, having found no sign of the missing Genin. Once all together Naruto took a thoughtful expression, what now was a question going through his mind over and over. However he suddenly went wide eyed when he heard a strangled scream in his mind coming from very far away…

--

(Land of Blades…)

Crow roared as he swung Soul-Calibur one last time, sending Inferno flying back and to the ground, seemingly dead. The flames then died away from its form and into a skeleton again before crumbling into dust at the white armored warriors feet. Panting heavily, Crow reached up a gloved hand and wiped away the blood from a cut on his face. Walking over towards Soul-Edge Crow couldn't help but laugh, looking around the chapel he nodded to himself.

"A fitting place… for you to finally be destroyed…" Crow said and looked down at the sword with a frown before closing his eyes. The white mark on his right shoulder then began to glow, resonating with his jade mirrors and Soul-Calibur. A bright light came from him, as his eyes became crystal blue while a strange translucent armor then coated his body. The armor was beautiful translucent Silver, with claws forming over his fingers from it, a fin on each of his forearms and knees, the armor then curved off his single shoulder guard into a curved wing like shape, while over his feet the armor formed into boots with a fin at the back of his heels.

Looking down at Soul Edge, his eye's narrowed and the blade's own eye twitched rapidly, looking around for an escape it seemed. Crow didn't allow this as he lifted Soul-Calibur up over his head and then held it there for a few meager seconds. "Now… This nightmare… IS OVER!" He exclaimed and plunged the sword down into the eye of the sword, gritting his teeth when he felt it struggle against him. Twisting the sword deeper into Soul Edge he hears it cry out in pain in his mind yet ignored that as he continued to push down on it.

Vines then rose out of the sword to rap around Soul-Calibur, only for the holy sword to glow and blow the vines and tentacles back. The boy's armor, and Gauntlet then seemed to shatter into pieces, forming into a shield between him and Soul-Edge's twisted vines. Gritting his teeth once more Crow then roars, spinning on one heel he tosses the sword out of a nearby stained glass window…

--

(Back in Konoha…)

Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, his right arm sparking and grasping erratically at nothing. **"What the hell?"** Anko asked then watched as Naruto began screaming in pain, rolling around on the ground, his arm soon caught aflame, purple flames roaring to life as Naruto grasped his head in pain. **"Tsunade! HK! What the hell is going…"** Before Anko could continue Charade started to freak out as well, floating into the air and trembling erratically, sparking and covered in flames his body began to fly everywhere, smashing into anything close to him.

_**"Statement:**_ _It would seem that both Master and the Rock Creature are in some amount of Discomfort._ _**Query: **__Since both Charade and Master are linked to this Soul-Edge, is it possible that Soul-Edge might be under some form of attack?"_ HK suggested and Tsunade shrugged, how the hell was she supposed to know, the only thing she knew was that they were in pain, and it obviously wasn't due to any kind of physical ailment. However, before any of them could do anything they all started to scream and writhe in pain on the ground as well.

Ignoring the now completely useless Humans, HK, Lizardman, and Seras went over to Naruto and found him slamming his head into the ground. He continued to do this until there was a crater in the ground in the shape of his head. HK placed a hand onto Naruto's back only to pull back as the flames seemed to begin to melt his hand. _**"Statement:**_ _It would seem touching them is a fairly bad idea…"_ HK then said and Seras rolled her eyes before then looking at the writhing in pain humans.

"It's only the ones who are somehow connected to Soul-Edge that seem to be affected by this…" Seras said and HK nodded his head before then looking to HK. "We better figure out a way to protect them in case some more of those Ninja come. Set up a perimeter and check for any of those Explosive notes, I'll try and seal the exits before they notice…" Seras ordered and HK seemed reluctant before going off to do so, while Seras walked off to seal the entrances and exits…

On the other side of town Astaroth was slamming his axe into another puny human when he was also overwhelmed by pain. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees, fire and lightning covering his form before he roared, grasping his axe tightly he swung it wildly, without purpose, crushing anything and everything in his path as his body was wracked with unbearable pain.

--

(??)

Cervantes groaned in pain as he pushed himself along the walls of his ship, finding his crew was falling to pieces all around him. His own personal version of Soul-Edge was sparking and flaming erratically. Gritting his Teeth Cervantes kicked the door to the top deck down and found his crew of the undead was falling to the ground as bones and corpses. Cervantes gritted his teeth once more then looked to his Soul-Edge: Female and noticed that the blade had cracked making his eye's widen as he snarled.

"Someone… Someone has sealed Soul Edge again…" He grunted before falling to the ground and slamming one of his hands into the floor. "I have to find it… I have to unseal Soul-Edge… Or else… I'll…" Cervantes said then fell to the ground panting and grunting in pain as he was severed from Soul-Edge like the others around the world…

--

(Land of Blades…)

Panting heavily as he sits back Crow laughs, he can't feel it… Soul-Edge it's power it was finally… Stopping when he felt a spark of power, Crow pushes himself back to his feet and then stops when he sees something. Walking over to a dark corner, Crow sees an old body with a sword at its side. The sword is a Zweihander, like the ones Crow has used since he was a child. The blade it about four feet long, with a double edge and the tip having two spikes pointing to the sides, the center of the blade is dark gray however, with a thick hilt that has a small chain link dangling off of it with a bow shape between the handle and the blade, the handle is another foot long with brown leather over it and a simple metal pommel. (Requiem… (SCIII Version))

Looking at the weapon Crow reaches down and takes the sword, before then swinging it and placing it onto his back. Looking down at the old skeleton, crow sees white armor and knows immediately who this once was… "Rest easy now Siegfried… I'll continue your quest…" Crow says softly before then walking away and out of the chapel, Raphael having long left himself.

Crow walks out of the simple chapel and out to where he tossed the two legendary swords. Over his shoulders a brown cloak resides, the hood lowered while his ebony locks shadow his eyes. He soon sees both swords but sighs when he sees that they are now in some kind of strange bond. Soul-Calibur is now buried up to the hilt of Soul-Edge with Soul-Edge's eye looking up towards its pure counter part… "So even now… It's not over…" He whispers before picking up Soul-Calibur's hilt and then raises a brow… He doesn't feel any taint from Soul-Edge!

"It may not be over… But I'm close to finally ending this…" Crow then says and walks away from the chapel, pulling the two combined sword with him he hides it under his cloak with Requiem, he'd have to find a more permanent cover for the blades at another time, for now… He needed to leave…

--

(Konoha…)

Naruto and the other Humans with pieces of Soul-Edge all slowly got to their feet, gasping in pain. Most had returned to their Human forms, only Naruto remained in his "Nightmare" form and felt like he had just had his own soul ripped out of his body… Luckily it was still very much intact…

"What the hell just happened?" Anko asked weakly while grunting in pain.

**"We… I… Was separated… From Soul-Edge…"** Naruto said with a groan then looked up as HK held down a hand, Naruto took it and was lifted to his feet by the red robot.

"I never want that to happen again…" Yugito said and Gaara nodded while Tayuya groaned.

"What the fuck did that?" The girl questioned and then saw the group around her. "What is this, a freak show?" She then questioned while Charade fell to the ground and his rocks twitched. Naruto growled seeing this then stalked over to Tayuya, reaching down he lifted the girl from the ground and up into the air.

**"Listen here you little cunt… You have two choices… You can shut the hell up, work with us, and help us find Soul-Edge… OR you can decide to stay here, where I'll let Anko torture you for five hours, then I'll let HK have you for Ten, then I'll cut your arms and feet off before fucking ripping your intestines out… ALL WHILE KEEPING YOU FUCKING ALIVE! THEN I'll Find the worst most brutal bunch of rapists and leave you to be their little play thing until I'm bored, THEN I'll fucking cut you into one hundred pieces, then throw those pieces to a bunch of hungry fucking wolves, then cut the wolves into pieces and burn those all to fucking cinders!"** Naruto screamed at the girl who had paled to a sheet white shade while looking at the completely furious red head.

"I'll help…" She said meekly and Naruto roared before spinning on one heel and tossed the girl across the ground to Gaara. Anko and the others stared as Naruto then ran at a wall and began to punch into it with his right arm. Breaking the wall he then jumped up and used an axe kick to what remained of the wall and demolished it… Panting the living Nightmare growled angrily, eyes wide with anger and hate.

"You… Okay?" Anko suddenly questioned and Naruto growled.

**"I've been cut off from Soul-Edge… If I don't restore my connection with it… I'll fucking die…"** Naruto said then growled angrily, Tsunade heard this then ran over to him and checked him with a medical Jutsu. The annoyed red head knocked her hands away from him then cracked his neck however. **"My problem isn't medical… When Soul-Edge was cut off from me it was as though I lost a limb… As long as I absorb a couple more souls I'll be fine to fight… Until then I'll be in a weakened state…"** Naruto explained with a groan before standing up and walking over to HK.

**"HK, gather up Charade, he'll need your help with that from now on. Anko, collect any weapons on the field your going to need for this trip. We'll buy food and provisions in the next town over… away from Astaroth… I'm too weak to fight with him at the moment… Gaara, get Tayuya, your in charge of her… Seras… Tsunade… Help me get out of here till my strength returns…"** Naruto grunted out and Seras and Tsunade nodded their heads before helping the armored young warrior walk towards an exit. Behind them Tayuya was starting to get an idea in her head when Gaara appeared and glared down at her.

"He maybe weakened at the moment, but I wouldn't suggest getting any thoughts about killing him… He's practically family…" Gaara said with a smirk and used his sand to pull a kicking and screaming Tayuya with them. Lizardman followed HK and assisted in the robotic assassins collecting of Charade's pieces.

"_**Statement:**_ _I thank you for your assistance Lizard Creature, but I did not require it however at the moment it appears that my master will need me more than ever."_ HK said as Charade reformed its body then shook its head, HK and Lizardman helping the rock creature move as well as the group left Konoha to go in search of the closest town and more souls…

Meanwhile across town, death and destruction rained supreme, not a single soul had survived the Black Giants wrath as he slaughtered hundreds… Astaroth grunted as he stepped on the next puny Ninja then absorbed their souls, feeling rejuvenated but not at full strength. Looking around he snarled, Soul-Edge was sealed… He could feel his connection to the cursed sword had been cut, and he couldn't allow that… **"Nightmare can wait… Seems, I have more important things to deal with at the moment…"** Astaroth growled and then jumped through a building and went running in the direction of the Land of Blades…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)


	26. SoulEdge Sealed! Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 22: Soul-Edge… SEALED! Pt.2

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Outside of Konoha…)

Sasuke walked to the south, Ino beside of him with Sakura over one shoulder and unconscious. "Why did you even bring her?" Sasuke questioned with one eye directed towards Ino who smirked.

"I think I'll go in her head and turn her into my own personal slave or something... Why?" The blond scantily clad swords woman questioned and Sasuke rolled his eyes, still wondered why he was the only person he knew that wasn't completely insane…

"You really are a bitch… You know that right?" The dark haired boy said then questioned and Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps, but I'm not training to Kill Naruto just for the sport of it… Am I?" The blond said then questioned with a smirk and Sasuke grunted before walking faster. "You really have a problem with people out doing you…" She then said and the boy growled and flipped her the middle finger, before then walking off and leaving a grinning Ino behind. "I'll take that as a yes…" She mused while then shouldering Sakura more firmly and frowning in her mind. _'Of course I am keeping an eye on you for Naruto… Can't have you killing him after all he's done for me… Really, freeing me of all those petty Morals and concerns I used to have is the best thing that anyone's ever done for me…'_ The blond then thought before quickly following after the dark haired boy also, clinching her Dream Swords handle tightly in one fist.

"Why are you following me if I'm so hard to work with?" Sasuke then questioned and Ino couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I do need some form of protection while carrying her don't I? You're the most readily available person so I picked you." Ino said and Sasuke snorted, it wasn't like he really cared, there WERE worse fates than being able to watch Ino in her scanty clothing after all… MANY things were worse…

"Fine. Just don't get in my way…" The boy then said and Ino smirked slightly, before shrugging like she didn't even care…

--

(Under Konoha…)

"Shikamaru, are you sure you know where your going?" A familiar voice questioned as two figures walked the tunnels under Konoha, a familiar Hyuuga girl held over each of their shoulders as they trekked onward into the darkness of the tunnels.

"Sort of, dad's like one of the military advisors on the council, he told me the plans for the tunnels under the city encase an attack like what happened came about… Never actually thought I'd need to use them so I kind of tuned him out… Troublesome…" Shikamaru explained then said with a sigh as they hit a dead end, the torches on the sides of the numerous tunnels reacting to their Chakra to activate.

"What happened up there anyways Shikamaru? One minute everything's fine then all hell breaks lose and we've got Oto, Suna, and even some of our own all attacking us!" The hefty boy questioned of his brilliant friend who muttered his favorite word once more before then looking around and moving himself towards another tunnel.

"It seems likely that only Oto and Suna planned that attack… Seems like Naruto was in command of that Gaara Kid however so I bet he's been planning something like this for a while now… Kind of hard to believe when you think about how he used to be…" Shikamaru explained and Choji nodded his head to the other boy while they both carried Hinata down the tunnels.

"Why do you think he did it Shikamaru? I mean… he's never seemed… Okay… he IS crazy enough but I always thought that was just a front or something…" Choji tried to question and Shikamaru muttered his favorite word once more before then cracking his neck, and then reached down to feel the Trench-Knives in his pocket…

"If it's what I think it is then this village was asking to be destroyed… if not he's just been bored for a long while…" Shikamaru said casually and Choji frowned.

"Shika… Why are you so calm? Our village, our homes… Our FAMILIES might have been destroyed and your not even the least bit worried?" Choji questioned and Shikamaru frowned once more.

"No… I just don't see the point of getting all bent out of shape about it… We can't change the past Choji, and while I wouldn't mind teaching Naruto a lesson, we truly wouldn't last long against him if the way he was moving against Hunter says anything…" Shikamaru explained and Choji grimaced before nodding with a sigh. "Now lets get out of here before some other monster manages to find and kill us…" Shikamaru grumbled out as they both turned down another tunnel and raised a brow when he saw a light.

"Cool, we're almost to the end!" Choji said excitedly while Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, this wasn't supposed to be the tunnel that led out of Konoha… "C'mon Shikamaru, let's get out of here!" The hefty teen said as he pulled Hinata onto his back and ran down the tunnel. Shikamaru looked around with his eyes still narrowed however, the tunnel they were in wasn't like the rest of the tunnels, it was older looking, with harsh carvings left half faded on the walls.

"Choji…" Shikamaru then muttered to himself and rushed after his heavyset friend with a frown on his face. "Choji!" He then called out when he saw the teen walk into what looked like the entrance of a large room. Entering also, Shikamaru's eye's widened finding them in what looked like an ancient temple of some kind. A pedestal sat at the center of the room bearing what looked like a simple glowing blue sphere and a pair of Elbow Blades below it…

"Wow… What do you think this place is Shikamaru?" Choji questioned of his friend while looking around with curiosity on his face while Shikamaru narrowed his eyes on the blue sphere. Walking towards the sphere, Shikamaru felt something; it almost felt like someone was trying to speak to him through some form of barrier. Before the Nara boy could comprehend this feeling torches around the room all began to light up, and then Shikamaru backed up as he saw what looked like skeletons lining the room…

"Oh my god…" Shikamaru whispered seeing the ancient Konoha Vests and even some from Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo… "Looks like we found something that everyone and their grandmother was looking for…" Shikamaru muttered dryly before walking over to one of the bodies and grimaced, his bones were shattered with some having cuts of all different sizes…

"What happened to them Shikamaru?" Choji questioned and Shikamaru frowned in thought, what happened was slightly easy to figure out, they had been attacked either by someone or something… And whatever this something was, seemed to use some form of blade or sword…

"Don't know, and I don't want to find out either…" Shikamaru said while getting up then walked back over to Choji. Below Shikamaru, he stepped on a strange stone, which then began to emit an eerie glow. As he brought his foot off of the stone, the room seemed to grow darker, then strange wisps of some sort began to collect around the room before then forming into a single being made of glowing blue energy, two demonic swords in it's hands as it then roared angrily towards the boys. (Will of the Wisp…)

"Uh… Shikamaru…" Choji said as he backed away from the creature, which held it's demonic looking blades out. The first of the two swords was a double-edged short sword, with twisted flesh covering most of it half way down, three taloned growths curving over its fingers, a red eye was at the pommel of the sword and two small spikes grew from the guard. The other blade was a single-edged short sword, with a shaped blade and flesh growing on it, only to form into a circle of spikes at the guard and another spike pointing forward from the pommel of the swords hilt. (Soul Edge: Male and Female (Cervantes weapon in Soul-Blade/Edge))

"Choji, stay back and protect Hinata, I'll try to keep this thing busy…" Shikamaru said while pulling his Trench knives over his fists, glaring towards the creature while inwardly thanking Asuma for teaching him how to use the weapons. The creature roared at the boy and lunged towards Shikamaru just when he had managed to take a simple stance. The boy rolled to the side with a slight frown and slashed towards the creature only to growl as it went straight through it.

"Troublesome monster…" He muttered under his breath then blocked a slash from the creatures double edged sword and rolled to the side when it then brought it's single-edged sword down where he had been. Shikamaru frowned to himself the Will of the Wisp (W.O.W.) then lunged at him wildly swinging its swords. Shikamaru grunted as he felt the blades graze him, tearing through his flesh while the W.O.W. seemed to be nearly invincible. Jumping up Shikamaru tried to kick its head only for his foot to phase through it like his weapons.

"Shikamaru…" Choji said worriedly while hi back hit the pedestal the sword and sphere of energy resided. Looking at Shikamaru as he fought with the creature, then at Hinata and placed her against the pedestal before then rushing at the W.O.W. The teen then roared as he used his family's expansion Jutsu to make one of his arms larger and clubbed the W.O.W. over the head. However, like Shikamaru before him, his arm went straight through the creature, which quickly turned on the hefty teen with its swords.

--

(Konoha…)

Tenten wiped her eye as she pulled a pink and violet colored silk kimono out of a box in her home. She remembered when Gai-Sensei got it for her birthday; she had said it was silly getting her something so nice, seeing as she was more of a Tomboy than anything… She knew that very well, but Gai he was a little hard to convince when it came to her just being a Kunoichi… She even remembered when he told her why he had gotten it for her…

_"Now listen to me Tenten. You're not just a Kunoichi; you're also a beautiful young lady. So you should have something just a beautiful as you are! And don't forget! The fairest of Flowers is the Rose, and it has the sharpest of Thorns!"_ She remembered attacking the bowl cut fool after he compared her to a flower, what, she didn't even consider herself pretty…

_'Gai Sensei… You were always helping Lee and me… You were the closest thing we had to a father…'_ The girl thought to herself then pulled the silk kimono on and tied it around her waist using her old Violet Ribbon Belt. As she did, she moved the right arm of the Kimono down, leaving her black Chinese shirt mostly visible. Her pants had been nearly destroyed by a Fireball from Sasuke; she decided to use the kimono as a skirt while leaving her right arm bear for more movement with her sword.

As she finished the outfit she stood up and pulled off her Hittai-ate, it was no longer really useful, nor would she need it any longer… Reluctantly, the girl placed the Hittai-ate into a chest then pulled out one of her own special order's, a Kunoichi Headband from the Land of Blades. Which had a black plate on the front, with a white X on the front and a dark blue braided leather strap to go around the back of her head. Pulling the headband on, Tenten then took hold of what looked like an oilpaper parasol with a blue handle and orange top. (Ugetsu Kageuchi… (SCIV Costume one…))

Taking the Umbrella she pulled a Tai sword from the handle and looked at the shining blade. "I promise you Gai-Sensei… Sasuke will pay…" She said mostly to herself before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Outside, Neji, Lee, and a girl they met during the invasion were all waiting on Tenten. The girl was Setsuka, who was changing out of her old black armor into some new armor, which was red instead.

First was a pair of Red AnBu braces with black Shinobi gloves under them and white wrappings over her forearms, with black and red Spaulders for her arms that were attached to black leather straps over her shoulders, brown leather reaching over her collar bone and under her breasts and down her ribs, while her leather tunic was now red. Over her forehead she still wore her black Samurai Headband with the leather braided at the back of her head and a blank plate on the front, her Chakra glasses still on her nose. She had also gotten a new Scale Mail Leotard that covered her arms that was black with a black scale mail mask over her lower face attached to it. Next was a red plate over her shin, with black leather armor over her calves with red string holding them together, and last was a pair of red and black Leather Hip guards with a red sash around her waist that had black leather at her right hip. Last she had managed to find a pair of black Sandals that reached up to mid shin with black bands around her legs, and white wrappings around her legs up to her knees.

"Why did you change out of your old clothes? They didn't look like they were damaged" Lee questioned as the girl then put her two swords at her lower and upper back before turning to him and rolling her eyes.

"My former master gave me those clothes… I am technically betraying him so I won't wear them any longer… Also, Taki was a strange soul; one of the things she almost always wore while alive was a skintight bodysuit of varying colors. Unfortunately, I don't find that useful so I'm appeasing her soul by wearing something else that is similar to what she would wear…" Setsuka explained confusing Lee further while Neji noticed two Chakra signatures were being emitted from the girl… Before he could contemplate this however, Tenten exited her home and sighed, opening her Parasol she laid it onto her shoulder.

"You look Beautiful Tenten-chan!" Lee exclaimed and got hit over the head by Setsuka. "What did I say?" Lee wondered and Setsuka pointed to Tenten who was walking away from them.

"Probably something stupid." Neji said and followed after Tenten, Setsuka soon following and pushing Chakra to her glasses so she could see. Lee scratched his head for a few moments before thinking back and grimacing once he realized that was the Kimono that Gai had given the girl for her last birthday…

"Oh… That's why…" He muttered before following after his friends and their new ally Setsuka…

--

(Tanzaku Town…)

The small town was invaded less than an hour ago, and in that hour, two creatures of total destruction had managed to nearly decimate the people within. On the streets of the city, numerous bodies lie in crumpled heaps, blood and gore covering the once clean streets. One of the only buildings standing from the onslaught was a large building, which looked like it could have belonged to a lord. The doors to the building were the only thing to be devastated, looking as though they had literally been ripped off of their hinges…

Naruto was sitting back, groaning softly while in a large seat, Charade nearby wasn't fairing much better as it constantly tried to reform it's body only to fall to peaces. "He looks sick…" Anko mused and Tsunade nodded her head while behind them HK, Tayuya, and Gaara walked in, blood coating them while Seras was happily sipping on a bag with blood in it.

"Hell, the bastard might be as crazy as Fuck, not to mention threatened me, but he sure knows how to let his subordinates have a good time!" The red head exclaimed loudly with a wide grin and Gaara nodded his own head in agreement to the teen's words.

**"Someone's in a good mood…"** Naruto grunted from his seat and then cracked his neck with another groan. **"Ugh… I feel worse… Did you all manage to kill some weak souls?"** The red haired warrior muttered then questioned and got several annoyed looks and he finally noticed Seras drinking blood. **"Er… Never mind… Seems like I'll need more time to fully recover than I originally anticipated."** Naruto said mostly to himself before then reaching beside himself and hefting up Madness. Lifting it into the air he closed his eyes and pulled the loose souls around Tanzaku Town and then into himself. Charade beside him did likewise, pulling as many souls as he could into his body so he could also move again.

Soon both finished and Naruto chuckled, so many fresh souls… **"Exquisite…"** He said mostly to himself then rose off of the chair they had managed to find to rest him on, then reached over and slung Madness onto his back. **"Charade… Hurry up… We need to move to the Land of Blades quickly if we're going to ensure Soul-Edge's survival…"** Naruto grumbled to the rock creature that slowly formed it's full body and stood up, seeming to have returned to its original size unfortunately.

"So the search finally begins huh?" Anko quipped and Naruto nodded his head.

**"Yes… Now we can truly begin the search for Soul-Edge…"** Naruto said as he and his group exited the building they had taken refuge in and then all ran in the direction of the Land of Blades…

--

(Under Konoha…)

Shikamaru wiped some blood from his chin while Choji panted at his side; both were looking towards the W.O.W. with frowns while the creature roared towards them. However, had anyone taken time to look at the center of the room they would see that Hinata's right arm was moving. It was slow, and she was obviously still unconscious, but her hand reached up and touched the tip of one of the Elbow blades.

As soon as she did then orb resting above the two elbow blades lifted into the air and swirled around the room. The orb then flew straight into her body, her eyes opened and flash blue for a single second before she then looked to Shikamaru and Choji "Oh no!" The girl exclaimed, then reached up with her other arm and grasped both of the Elbow Blades. The girl then crouched and lunged forward; spinning her elbow blades rapidly a strange wind came from them and blew away the Will of the Wisp.

"Are you alright?" Hinata then questioned while holding the Elbow blades in her arms. The two ninja in question looked to one another with wide eyes then to Hinata who had her head tilted to one side.

"No stutter…" Shikamaru said to himself with a raised brow while Choji was scratching his head.

"Er… Hinata… Are you okay?" Choji questioned and the girl blinked.

"Um, I'm fine… But may I ask a question?" The girl questioned and both boys nodded their heads. "Who's Hinata?" She questioned and both boys' eyes went wide… It looked like things just got a whole lot more complicated…

--

(??)

Chimera groaned to himself while Harlequin was whistling innocently, a blood axe in one hand with what looked like a lumberjacks hat on her head. "Honestly, don't you ever do anything besides act crazed?" Chimera questioned with a dull tone and the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… You said you needed more souls…" She said simply and Chimera rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the bodies that Harley had left in her wake. The person was in pieces, that was for certain, with his head five feet away and the rest of his limbs hanging out of trees. Reaching down, Chimera pulled something out of the body and smirked as in his hand was what looked like a glowing orb of flames. Smirking beneath his mask the orb floated before him as he then opened his mouth, the orb floated forward and into the grate over his mouth, flowing passed it and into his mouth and body.

"Ahh… It's a good thing that these souls were ripe Harley. I was starting to feel under the weather." Chimera said while cracking his neck and Harley shrugged before then making her hat and axe vanish while pulling her Trick Rod out from behind her back. Chimera twitched seeing this, wondering when his psychotic friend would stop doing that…

"Oh well, let's get going Chimera, don't want to forget about finding Soul-Edge!" The girl exclaimed happily while walking off and Chimera followed after her, an annoyed look on his face as she began to sing some stupid marching song… _'Honestly, I love her to death… But she has GOT to stop acting like a Cartoon reject…'_ Chimera thought to himself while then looking down at the Soul-Edge in his chest. _'Hmm… It's still sleeping… Something is really not right, I'll have to figure this out before one of those ancient Warriors find us again…'_ The demonic warrior thought to himself with a frown as he walked with Harlequin in the direction of Ostrheinsburg… They had a Knight in blue armor to talk too about Soul-Edge…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)


	27. The Land of Blades

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 23: Land of Blades…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Ostrheinsburg…)

It had been weeks since Konoha's destruction, the city lay in ruins while the few survivors attempted to rebuild in other villages. However, in the Land of Blades, a certain blue haired girl was pacing back and forth in the throne room of Ostrheinsburg. "Dammit… Why hasn't master contacted me?" The girl wondered allowed while pacing, however if one looked closely at her hair you would also notice it was longer, now reaching below her shoulders, and that now her true hair color was visible beneath the fading blue hair dye she had somehow procured long ago.

The girl also looked slightly like she hadn't fixed her make-up or bathed in a long while, with soot, ashes, blood, and dirt covering her body while her make-up was smeared all over. Also her clothing looked to be on it's own last legs as it was barely held together with her old purple strings. This was a result of attempting to clean the ancient castle so she could further please her master, while she succeeded with the throne room, the rest of the castle was still a mess. She had also followed numerous rumors about Soul-Edge, having even fought with a blond immortal for information on the sword…

As the girl paced her Watchers finally came, all of them swooping into the castle and soaring around the room before one came and to land on one of Tira's outstretched arm. "What news do you bring?" Tira asked the bird quickly while stroking its feathers with a nervous twitch to her eye. The girl listened and watched the bird, listening to it alone would never allow her to understand the watchers, so she also learned their movements and translated them into words…

Tira was annoyed, scratch that, she was pissed beyond belief… "Master has been what!" She screamed angrily her Watchers backing away from her. The birds had figured out what happened to Naruto amazingly quickly, so rushed to Ostrheinsburg to inform Tira of what had been done to him. The girl hasn't taken it very well, well, her bad half hasn't, and her good half keeps forgetting that they told her he was weakened by a previous Nightmare sealing Soul-Edge…

The watchers observed as Tira's body suddenly stiffened before she began to slouch down, now her body language was different. She seemed tense, her face set in an angry scowl and her eye's glaring at anything that mocked her by moving, her arms hung at her sides, no playfulness was in her step, merely dark intent… Though Naruto thought Tira was simply Bi-polar he was wrong… This was Tira's own separate soul, the dark version of herself born from all the hate and blood she had shed for so many years… Almost like she herself was a Soul-edge in the making…

"Who did it?" the girl then growled out angrily, her voice an angry raspy version of Tira's normal voice. Something many would think odd was that she had two souls, well technically she had only one, but she had two personalities, each with a different version of the girls "Dance of Death" fighting style no less. Normal or rather "Happy" Tira was playful, using spins and complicated turns to attack her enemy from angles, killing them with bloody wounds.

"Dark" Tira however just wanted them dead, it didn't matter how she did it, bloody or not, all she wanted people around her dead, so she stuck primarily to swings and stabs with the blade, rarely blocking at all. The birds were not stupid however; this Dark Tira was more psychotic than her happy self, they trusted the happy crazy Tira, this one they wouldn't turn their backs too… She was too dangerous to do so too even if you were capable of beating the shit out of her…

"Who hurt Master?" The girl growled out angrily and the watcher explained what they knew to the girl. Tira twitched in annoyance at what they explained then began to shiver in anger. She hadn't seen any person wearing white armor, but when she did she'd be sure to cut his head off… "I want all of you to go out, and find this person… Master will want his head…" Tira ordered and the birds took off while the pissed off psychopath began to mutter under her breath.

"Whoa… Someone's having a bad day." Came a voice and Tira turned her head to glare at the intruder, then wondered why a clown girl was looking at her with a mischievous look on her face…

"Who are you? And why are you still breathing?" Tira asked with a growl before crouching and lunging at the girl, swinging her ring blade only for the clown to pull some kind of black circle from behind her back and throw it onto the ground. Tira would have questioned why she did this, but fell into the circle, then from the roof and back to where she started… "What the fuck?" Tira questioned with a priceless look on her face making Harley start laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that! It's the oldest fucking trick in the book!" The girl exclaimed loudly while holding her sides as Tira twitched once more with an angry scowl. Tira then looked around and grinned evilly as she then flipped to her feet and spun on one heel before then tossing her ring-blade towards the ceiling and cut the chain to one of the hanging chandeliers. Harley saw her do this and then looked up before going wide eyed… "Aw shit…" She muttered as the chandelier landed on her and Tira caught her ring-blade.

"That'll show her not to fuck with me…" Tira then said and blinked as someone's elbow was now resting on her shoulder. Turning she gaped seeing Harley standing beside her nonchalantly and nodding her head.

"Yep, that aught a do it." She agreed then looked at Tira with a grin on her face. "But… If you were trying to drop that on me… You missed!" Harley exclaimed before kicking Tira in the side and sending her sprawling to the side. Tira growled from he spot on the ground, glaring at the annoying clown before then roaring and lunging at her, swinging her ring-blade at the girls throat…

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle Chimera walked around, frowning under his mask as he could find no sign of that old blue armored fool who once lived here thousands of years ago… "Seems like he ended up killing himself…" Chimera mused noticing the numerous scorch marks within the castle. "Wonder what he did… Last I even heard of him he was going into hiding to escape those idiots who were trying to kill him for some damn reason…" Chimera mused to himself then turned a corner and found one of the old armories of the castle and looked for a weapon that would be about his speed.

Walking around her frowned noticing that most of the weapons were blunt types, the few swords were all claymores, and the only decent weapon he would use was an old short sword… But it also wasn't his style… "Damn… I'll have to go to a blacksmith if I want my old weapons back… no doubt by now they've change so many hand's I'll never find the originals…" Chimera mused to himself then stalked out of the room and blinked when he heard Harley laughing and some other woman screaming obscenities…

"Either Harley's loosing her touch… or she found someone really powerful…" He mused to himself as he'd never met anyone who could last more than a few minutes before Harley's tricks ended up killing them… Though the Piano landing on that one guy was still overkill as far as he was concerned. Walking down a hall Chimera came to find Tira and Harley still fighting, Tira screaming loudly while Harley laughed, a safe, Anvil, and somehow a car having landed into the ground somehow…

Chimera twitched when Harley rolled under a slash from Tira then blew a raspberry at the girl, making him slap his face. Tira however roared with indignation and swung her Ring-blade once more, only to find Tira was gone, then heard something behind her and found the girl now had an almost cat-like look on her face, a blue electric guitar over one shoulder while a helmet rested on her head…

"Buh bye!" Harley said with a wave before then swinging the Guitar and grasping the neck halfway through the swing. With a mighty clang the weapon connected with Tira's ring-blade, which she had only just managed to use in order to block. The girl was then sent flying back and into a wall where she shook her head and started to twitch again.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She shouted out angrily only to be grabbed from behind by one of Chimera's monster limbs.

"Harley, what have I told you about wasting time trying to make Cartoon's reality?" Chimera deadpanned and the girl had the decency to look sheepish as she then looked around and tried to hide her guitar behind her back.

"I wasn't… That last bit was from Fooly Cooly…" She then said and Chimera's slapped his face once more before then glaring at her.

"Fix it… now…" He said in a monotone and Harley pouted before snapping her fingers. As she did the safe, Car, and Anvil all vanished into a fine mist which then flowed to Harley who held out her Guitar which changed into her normal staff, her helmet also vanishing with the rest while the holes in the floor all vanished. "Good." Chimera then said before looking at a growling Tira and tossed her to the side. "Tell Nightmare Chimera wishes to speak with him later…" Chimera then said before wrapping an arm around Harley's waist, both vanishing.

This wasn't before Harley pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Tira one last time however, and Tira's curses could be heard through the entire castle as a result… In fact… She had just met the only woman or otherwise in the world, who could make even her seem sane…

--

(Elsewhere…)

The Gates of the Grandal Empire lay ahead as a group walked towards the massive city. One of these people wore a brown cloak that covered his right arm, another wore one that had a hood over his head, and another wore a cloak, but was hunched down and holding an Ax and Shield. The rest of the group consisted of Anko, Tsunade, Seras, Yugito, Gaara, and Tayuya.

"Man what the fuck are we doing here ass-wipe?" Tayuya asked in her usual angry voice making Naruto chuckle as he looked out towards the city and smirked, remembering that in the past this city had been controlled by a Soul-Edge possessed ruler. The boy noticed however a statue outside of the gate that depicted a warrior holding Soul-Calibur into the air and frowned.

"Whose that?" Seras asked and Naruto grunted.

**"His name was Void, she once defeated Soul-Edge… But like so many other's before him, he couldn't truly destroy the sword…"** Naruto explained as they passed the statue, and HK placed a detonation charge on it, making Naruto chuckle. **"Nice one HK… Remind me to find you someone to torture later…"** Naruto then said and the rust colored robot nodded and gave an affirmative to the red haired man like monster.

As the group approached Grandal however, Naruto looked at Tayuya and whispered something to her; she shrugged and got a flute out of her equipment pouch. As they reached the guard post, Tayuya began to play a strange tune, making the others in the group look to her strangely before ignoring her entirely.

"Halt! State your business in Grandal!" One of the guards said while placing a hand on the hilt of a sword strapped to his waist. Naruto then nodded to Anko who cleared her throat and walked to the man.

"We're just a group of travelers passing through town." Anko said to the man who narrowed his eyes on her before looking at Naruto, HK, and Lizardman and scowled deeply.

"Have them remove their hoods and I'll let you all in." He said and HK reached for his blaster only for Naruto to whisper to him and Lizardman.

"What's Naruto doing?" Seras questioned of Tsunade who smirked noticing the Chakra in Tayuya's flute.

"Genjutsu, courtesy of Tayuya." She explained and Seras blinked before nodding her head and watched as HK pulled his hood down to show a man with blood red hair and sunglasses over his eyes. Lizardman did the same and they saw a mask over a highly scarred face and brown hair, which was cut down into a buzz cut.

"Alright big guy, you next." The man then said while looking at Naruto who chuckled under his breath and brought down his hood to show his blue helmet. The man looked frightened for a moment, even more so when Naruto looked at him, his hand flinching and the blue armored teen chuckling in his throat at the sight. "You, remove your helmet and cloak." The guard then ordered and Anko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why should he?" She asked while calming down and the man glared at her with a frown.

"We have reason to believe that the Azure Knight may have returned, all Knights or warriors wearing any armor are required to show that they are not him before entry into Grandal is allowed." The man explained with a frown and Anko looked to Naruto who simply chuckled before reaching up and removing his helm, surprising them all when under it he looked… normal?

The teen then pulled his cloak off to show his right arm, while bare, was also normal, further confusing the group. "Satisfied?" Naruto questioned with a dark tone yet once more simply human, a scar on his right eye plainly visible. The guard before them grunted before motioning for the group to head into the city and Naruto chuckled once more while pulling his helmet and cloak back on. HK and Lizardman did the same as the living Nightmare, though both wondered why they weren't found out. With that the gates to Grandal opened and the group all made their way into the city.

"What the hell?" Anko asked and Naruto chuckled once more.

"Two centuries ago, Nightmare's couldn't just go walking around with deformed limbs, thus they learned how to hide in a disguise to make them look human. I'm simply using that ability at the moment… Though it also conserves energy." Naruto replied while looking at his right arm, the pointer and middle finger seemingly moving at the same time while his pinky and ring finger did the same.

"So what was the point of becoming a full Nightmare?" Anko then questioned and Naruto chuckled once more.

"Simple. As a full Nightmare I have full access to all of Soul-Edge's memories and abilities. All the styles, all the power, is at my beck and call. While before, when I was still incomplete, not only did I not have full access to its abilities, but I also couldn't take a human disguise…" Naruto explained to the woman who blinked then grumbled under her breath while Tayuya ceased playing her flute.

_**"Query:**_ _Master what was it that kept myself and Lizardman from being seen for what we are? My sensors were unable to detect any type of Cloaking device at the time."_ The robot wondered of the teen who simply chuckled once more then looked around the town, making notes of what looked like vulnerable spots in the city.

"Tayuya used her flute to make a Genjutsu on you two while at the front gate. She also doubled the Genjutsu so no one even noticed her… Quite ingenious if I don't say." Naruto replied and HK nodded his head while Tsunade looked around the city, noticing they didn't seem to be getting any odd looks.

"They seem acclimated to people dressed like we are…" She mentioned and Naruto chuckled once more, the Land of Blades was Soul-Edge's birthplace, it was nice knowing more than the other's with him for once in his life.

"This city was once used as a trading post between The Elemental Countries and The Land of Blades. Thus they probably had numerous ninja coming in and out of here in the past." Naruto explained while Seras looked at a building and grinned.

"Bloody Hell… This area is in Europe!" She said while recognizing some of the designs of the buildings around them making Naruto laugh once more.

"You are quite correct Seras. We're on the border to Europe be precise, and Ostrheinsburg happens to be in the center of what was once your "England" no less." Naruto said and Seras grinned, now at least she knew where the hell she was. "We'll stay in Grandal for a week at most, I want everyone to look for rumors or clues to the whereabouts of Soul-Edge. If you find someone who is less than cooperative… **Torture has always been a good way to loosen lips."** Naruto said while his eyes began to glow red at the end, making Anko, Gaara, and Tayuya, grin while HK begin to finger his hidden blaster and knives.

"How do we know when a Rumor is good enough to report in?" Seras questioned and Naruto took a calculative look on his face.

**"Rumors on Soul-Edge primarily revolve around two things, Powerful Warriors and the Azure Knight. Look for either and it should lead us directly to the sword."** Naruto replied and Seras nodded, and then broke off from the group and off towards a dark alley where she then stepped through the darkness and went to find a tavern in the city. **"Yugito, I want you and Lizardman to do something else, scout around town, use your special talents Yugito, Lizardman, find any of your kind under ground or in holding cells and bring them under my flag. We're going to leave this city in ruins like Konoha, as well as allow me and Charade to gather more souls…"** Naruto said then looked into the sky and saw Charade flying over them and to a building where it landed on the roof.

"What will you be doing?" Gaara then questioned and Naruto chuckled.

**"Myself and Tsunade will procure a temporary place of residence. We will need a base of operations for the time being after all."** Naruto said and Anko frowned to herself.

"How do we find you then?" She asked and Naruto chuckled darkly once more.

**"Just follow the screams…"**

--

(Elsewhere…)

A girl who looked to be fifteen with red hair in a pair of curled pigtails, leaving her bangs to hang in her face, walked down a flight of stairs, her red eye's were in an emotionless expression while in her right hand she held a white rapier. She wore a black lace collar around her neck with a red rose on the front with an off the shoulder black dress which had fur around her shoulders with pink around the cuffs and black lace coming off of them, pink along the trim of the jacket like top. A purple frilled skirt came down to just below her thighs while a pair of black lace stockings covered his legs into a pair of black laced up boots with a platform soles and skulled buckles on the sides. In her hair was a pair of roses, one at each pigtail while tassels fell from these, silver spikes coming off of these tassles. (Amy: Costume One… (SCIV…))

The girl looked around and sighed, the lonely castle was beginning to feel more like a prison than a home without her father's presence. The girl looked down at her sword, Albion, for a few moments before nodding to herself and walking to the doors of the castles and pushing them open, strength that shouldn't be present in a girl of her size showing as she then walked out of the castle and in the direction Raphael had last went off to…

(Meanwhile…)

A woman walked down a hall, cold stone surrounding her as she journeyed deeper into the dungeons of her family's castle. She soon turned, a knight standing at attention and allowing her to pass by. The woman soon found herself before a man chained down, eye's glowing white and skin an off purple as he attempted to move towards her. "I'm sorry father…" The woman whispered as the man sneered at her before growling and snarling, attempting to move his hands towards the girl who slowly turned and left with a few tears in her eyes.

"Milady…" A female knight's voice came as she stood at the woman side. "What shall we do?" She then questioned and the woman before her took a firm look.

"It was a Soul-Edge fragment that did this to him… if we were to destroy that accursed sword then maybe we could free him." She said and her loyal knight nodded her head. "Ready the troops, we shall journey to Ostrheinsburg, the birthplace of that vile sword." The woman told the knight who nodded and then ran off in the opposite direction while the woman left the dungeons only to soon enter her room and quickly dispose of her royal garments.

Instead she pulled on a pair of black pants, with a brown high collard shirt and red coat over it. Making haste she then opened a closet to reveal a suit of silver armor. One of her maids chose that moment to enter and gasped seeing the woman as she was now dressed. "Assist me with this." She ordered and the woman looked around before nodding and walking over to offer any assistance she could.

She first pulled on the gauntlets and greaves spurs at the backs of the boots, shell shaped knee guards were next while then putting on her leg guards, her tassets came next, made of metal plates over her hips with a Cerberus' three heads at the buckle, a sheath for her short sword at her left side. Next was her cuirass, which had an amber amulet at her collar which stay onto a brown leather strap around her torso and red tassels falling from it and curling to attack to a red shoulder cloth. A wolf shaped pauldron on her right shoulder, and a silver helmet, which had a wolf on the front, her maid helping put her long red hair into the helmet to hide it. The maid quickly pulled the clasps on the red leather straps, which were used to hold the armor together, tightening it and allowing it to hold to her form without restricting movement… (Hilde: Costume one(SCIV…))

The woman pushed up the visor of the armor, to reveal amber colored eye's much like Tsunade's then looked to her made. "Thank you." She then said and the maid could only smile slightly as the woman then turned and walked from the room and down the hall, grabbing a spear with a flag on it from down the hall on her way out. "Soul-Edge… As Princess of Wolfkrone… I, Hildegard Von Krone, vow to do all in my power to ensure your absolute destruction…" The woman said mostly to herself as she walked out of the castle to speak with the troops…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)

AN: Sorry for the wait, SCIV has become almost addictive… Though I did finally manage to get away from that by beating it twenty-five times in a row… Still addictive but I'm working on my stories once more. Hope you like this chapter, though I personally feel it's not one of my best… But I was mostly bored and I needed to get the last two SC characters in here.


	28. Lizards Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 24: Lizards Storm…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

Radio in use

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

Raven walked down an old stone path, she had finally found a rumor about Beast Boy's location being deep in the mountains. "He had to come to the mountains… Not a plain or a field, or even a forest but the damn mountains…" She grumbled under her breath, an eye twitching as she flew up the mountain while looking for the giant green lizard that had once been her annoying friend. Landing on a solid part of the mountain she saw a strange foot print, assuming his size she figured it was Beast Boy's and floated further up the mountain, following the tracks.

Raven soon found an end to the tracks but raised a brow; she now stood at a large pass, a cave to her left and a steep fall to her right. "Why would Beast Boy come here?" She wondered aloud while walking towards the cave, she heard sounds of grunts and roars coming from the cave, but was worried when she heard more than one… Walking to the mouth of the cave and looking inside she paled seeing numerous Lizard creatures around the cave… Unfortunately, none of them were Beast Boy… "Oh shit…" She said to herself as several of the Lizardmen looked towards her then lunged forward, swinging what looked like clubs made of bone at her.

Flying back to avoid the crude weapons she then raised her hands but gritted her teeth when the dark energy covering her right arm began to spread. Biting back some pain Raven threw her left hand forwards instead and black energy formed from it and shot forward, grabbing one of the Lizard men and tossed it into another of the Lizards as they started piling out of the cave. Widening her eye's Raven floated into the air and stabbed her claws into the Soul-Edge Infectant's eye, and heard a cry of pain in her head as blinding pain coursed through her body.

The girl then flew down and narrowed her eyes on the only Lizard with anything other than a club, that being some kind of Ax. "Azarath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!" The girl exclaimed moving her hands forward to lift the Lizard up then swung it around her body, hitting all of the Lizards around her before tossing the Lizard back into the cave. The Lizards around her began to roar and Raven managed to look around and pale slightly upon seeing the sheer numbers of the creatures. One then lunged at her, swinging it's club only for a different lizard to block the attack then knock that one back by punching it with it's shield arm…

"What the…" Raven wondered to herself then narrowed her eye's on the creature and read its thoughts… While crude these creatures had minds, barely, they had some thoughts and some had desires, apparently this one felt she was stronger than the "Clans" leader and had decided to follow her… "Could be helpful if I want to talk to Beast Boy when I finally find him." She murmured then got to her feet and looked around as the other Lizard's began to stalk towards them, the club/shield wielding lizard hissing as it backed up to stand at her side.

The other Lizards all roared and hissed towards them, Raven actually felt bad for the creature now helping her, considering that the Lizard was also in danger because it was helping her. However, just as a Lizard jumped towards them a loud bang tore threw the air as a bullet went threw it, and Raven easily recognized the sound of a gun. Turning she saw a man in a red coat with two guns grinning on the top of the mountain as Raven and the only decent Lizard blinked.

"Hey, you better get out of here kid, I'll handle these guys!" The man then said while firing a hail of bullets into the Lizards, picking them off by the dozens and Raven looked to the Lizard, which helped her, and it nodded to the side before running off. Raven followed after the creature while the man in red continued to pick off the Lizards with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Man I love this world! Where else do you find giant lizards worth one-hundred pounds of pure gold just standing around?" Dante exclaimed loudly while continuing to pick off the Lizards till one jumped and nearly clubbed him.

"Alright… Lets really get this party started then!" Dante said with a grin as he holstered Ebony and Ivory then pulled Rebellion from his back and lunged at the demons, swinging the swords and cutting one lizard in half as he then jumped up and cleaved another in half. Kicking the next Lizard Dante whooped as he then punched another while cleaving the head from another Lizard. "C'mon boy's, keep on coming, I don't get paid without bringing a hundred of your fucking heads to town!" Dante said with a grin as he lunged forward with a stinger, stabbing a Lizard in the heart while grunting as one clawed him in the back.

Grinning Dante turned and kicked the Lizard in the face while then lunging forward and cutting it in half. "You guys aren't demons… But I guess you'll do for the time being!" Dante then exclaimed as he reared Rebellion back and sent the blade forward along the ground, crimson energy traveling from the weapon and cutting through numerous lizards making him smirk. Placing Rebellion along his shoulders the red clad warrior looked at the remaining Lizardmen around him with a grin splitting his face. "Heh, now this is what I call one hell of a party!" He exclaimed while swinging his sword down and lunging at the Lizards…

Meanwhile, Raven and her new companion soon found themselves at the opposite side of the mountain, Raven letting out a breath of relief. She then actually took the time to know what the Lizard beside her looked like, after all if she didn't she might mistake a hostile Lizard for this one. It was taller than her, even while crouched like it was much to her chagrin, with blue-black scales which had bright red under it's eyes, it had spikes coming from the back of each elbow and it's knees, four spikes growing from the back of it's head like horns which were colored violet. It's tail was long, with two spikes on it, one at the end, and one at the middle, two more spikes grew from it's shoulder blades to point backwards like the ones on it's head.

However, its eye's were a whine color, which slightly worried her, as she hadn't seen that color in any of the other lizard's eyes. It had on black armor over its legs with kneepads, a strange silver wing shaped symbol on the knee parts while the armor flared to the outside in three spikes while then reached over some of it's thighs. A pair of brown fingerless gloves were over it's hands with a black vambrace over it's right arm that had an elbow pad with a silver wing shape on it like the knee armor, the armor flaring to the side like it's greaves. On its left arm was a strange manacle, which was black with a silver eye at the back along his forearm silver spikes came off the side like his vambrace, with a silver band around his wrist and elbow.

It's chest armor was black as midnight, with a red symbol on the chest, brown straps over it's shoulders holding black shoulder pads onto it, a black steel band was around it's waist to hold the armor to it tightly while leaving it's spiked shoulders clear. Last was a strange object around it's neck, which was black like the rest of it's armor but left the front of it's neck visible and attached to the chest plate with two leather straps. It wielded a bone club like the other Lizards, only in it's right hand, with a shield in it's left that was made from stone and looked very heavy.

"Well, your ugly, you're a lizard… But your probably more acquainted with the oddities were going to meet while looking for Beast Boy then me…" She said mostly to herself and the Lizard tilted its head to one side before nuzzling her face making her smirk. "Now don't you go getting any ideas buster…" She said playfully while pushing its head away and the Lizard gave her a confused expression, making her smirk before walking off, the Lizard following after her. She knew the creature had no ideas about her; it was only following the strongest warrior around at the moment, which happened to be her or the guy in red.

'_Well… I did always want a pet…'_ The girl thought to herself seeing as the creature was following her like the classic lost puppy would. "You wouldn't happen to know where a large green and black Lizard like you is… would you?" She asked out of boredom but was surprised when the creature nodded its head to her. "Eh… Lead the way then…" She offered and the creature lunged passed her running off in a direction to the north, Raven rolling her eye's at it's enthusiasm as she then floated off the ground and followed after the lizardman…

Though the girl had to wonder why a parrot flew down, then landed on the back of the lizard before speaking. "Hunter! Hunter!" The green parrot called out before whistling and pecking under it's wings, making Raven frown slightly before deciding to call this lizard creature hunter seeing as the parrot did. Though she had to wonder how a lizard, which had no way of speaking itself, managed to teach a parrot how to speak?

--

(Grandall Sewers…)

Lizardman walked down the sewers and wondered why he had agreed to do this? Then he remembered, because if he could get other Lizardmen to follow him and this new Nightmare then he would no longer be a Monster alone. An army of Monsters working together meant that they could defend themselves from the humans who treated them as though they were to be destroyed on sight…

Lizardman stopped as he soon heard a hiss and narrowed his eyes, a pair of Lizardmen then jumped out at him wielding what looked like meat and garbage can lids. Aeon snarled at the two then let loose a loud roar and the nearly fell back, showing fear at the much larger and more powerful looking Lizardman they huddled back. Aeon asked the two hunters if there was anymore Lizardmen around and they looked to one another.

They then explained that Humans had been paying a man in a red coat to hunt their kind, paying him much gold to defeat and destroy them. Aeon snarled, and then roared furiously into the sewers, the two Lizards cowering back from the sight of the enraged Alpha as Aeon then thought of what to do. If the new Nightmare had been expecting a grand army or something, it seemed that he was going to be sorely disappointed. Aeon clicked his tongue for a few moments before glaring at the two Lizards he HAD found and roared.

The roar was a command, one he knew of from ages passed when he had led these creatures into battle for the first Nightmare, now they severed them once more. The two nodded to Aeon as the massive Lizardman turned and walked towards the exit, the blue and red Lizardmen behind following after him quickly. They knew better than to piss off an Alpha after all, the last time they saw a Lizardman do that it had it's jaw ripped open… They liked their jaws the way they were quite frankly…

Aeon felt the two follow behind him a few paces farther than was normal for one of their kind. He supposed that the thousands of years he had been trapped meant that the Lizardmen had to evolve, or perhaps simply grew smarter and thus, they now knew both fear and anger. They were no longer creatures of instinct alone, but beings capable of conscious thought. Aeon actually grinned at that, it would be useful to him and to Nightmare after all. A soldier had to understand his or her orders if he wanted to follow them after all.

Walking back towards the exit, Aeon wondered about the rather plain armor that the Lizards with him were wearing, before then brushing it off and jumped onto a ladder to climb back to the city streets. The two Lizards then followed him and Aeon decided to just call them "Red and Blue" for the sake of it being easier on him, and certainly on Nightmare. Rolling his eyes when one of the Lizards tripped on it's claws Aeon roared for them to follow and the two jumped back to their feet and ran to his sides.

Aeon twitched for only a second before then rushing off into the city with Red and Blue hot on his heels. The three lizards stuck to the shadows, keeping themselves out of the line of site of any wondering humans, Aeon then looked up and saw that Charade was hovering over a building. Aeon grinned toothily, it seemed Nightmare had planned in case they needed to find him, good; it was nice working with a competent warrior…

--

(??)

A familiar green Lizardman was walking through the country, a cloak being used to hide its features as its slitted eyes looked around its form with suspicion. He had no idea how this had happened, all he knew was he woke up about two weeks ago with the body of some kind of mutated lizard straight out of a videogame. He was slightly wary about his surroundings now, and the fact he had a sword and shield with him didn't help seeing as he had no right idea how to use them beyond slashing or stabbing…

Shaking his head he walked further down the plain country road, trying to think of what he should do. When he attempted to return to his human form he was a little discomforted when all that happened was his body shape changed. He learned he could grow spikes on his body, horns, thorns, thicker skin, thinner skin, a frill of some kind, and could change his appearance like that, but he couldn't turn into a human or change his coloration from green and black!

Calming himself down he looked around this strange world some more and couldn't help the slight smile. It was pure; free of the pollution his home world was plagued by, free of people stripping the land of resources, free of the giant cities towering up to the sky, and finally, free of GUNS… Truthfully if he was honest with himself, even though he was a six and a half foot tall lizard thing with spikes and such… He could really get used to this new world he had found himself in, hell he hadn't even missed Video-Games for the time he'd been here, though that was because he was telling himself to think of his new life as one Giant video game.

It helped him cope; he missed his friends more than he missed being human, or Video games. Then again they had been the ones to accept him even though he was green, he somehow doubted they'd hate him for being a giant lizard. The Lizard soon shook it's head and let out a tired sigh, it could keep walking for days, something it secretly enjoyed, but it was starting to depress itself with thoughts of his friends. Also, he couldn't speak, he was fairly sure it had something to do with him being a human-sized lizard but he hadn't been able to even crack a joke since this happened!

He wasn't sure what he did for this punishment but he knew it couldn't have been bad enough to deserve THIS kind of punishment!

--

(??)

A storm roared as lightning struck, the seas tossed and turned like never before as a Maelstrom spiraled off to the side. A single ship rested in this, a ship with golden skull and crossbones emblazoned upon it. The helm was abandoned, the crew was lost to the sea as she swept the vessel too and fro, only two occupants rested upon this vessel, both engaged in mortal combat.

A figure rolled to the side as a familiar blue skinned man swung his curved sword down at him. The figure was none other than Kilik, and the boy was panting as Cervantes ran towards him, swinging one of his two swords. Kilik blocked the attack however, grunting as he strained to hold Cervantes back then kicked out at the ancient Pirates head, knocking him back as Kilik then swung his staff, knocking the man to the ground as he brought his staff up and prepared to slam it down only for Cervantes to roll out of the way.

"So another puny soul stands in my way…" Cervantes growled out as he glared at Kilik, the younger man swinging his staff to hold it at his side.

"My family has challenged monsters like you for centuries, I will not allow myself to fall at your hands Dread Pirate!" Kilik exclaimed while lunging forward and swinging his staff at the pirate, Cervantes roll to the side to avoid the swing before then lunging at Kilik with a thrust of his blade. Kilik barely managed to dodge, a shallow cut now rested on his left side as a result and Cervantes smirked evilly before roaring and swinging his Soul-Edge at the boy.

Kilik dodged this also, and then kicked the Dread Pirate in the face, knocking him back only to flip back to his feet. "Honestly boy!" Cervantes growled as Kilik panted, holding his staff at the ready. "I have fought for centuries, defeating countless warriors! Do you honestly believe a mere child like you will undo ME?" He demanded and Kilik gritted his teeth and narrowed his eye's on the Pirate.

"I may not have your experience… Nor the skill of an immortal… But I cannot lose I have to keep fighting! My family pledged to destroy that cursed sword, I will finish what so many have died to achieve!" Kilik exclaimed, lunging at Cervantes and swinging his staff towards him, the ancient Pirate snarling at the "Impudent Youth" who felt he could challenge the Immortal Pirate. Cervantes blocked the child's swing then lunged forwards to knock Kilik to the side of the boat, and lunged forward swinging his own swords into Kilik's staff, knocking the boy back and off the ship into the water's below…

"Blasted boy, I could've used more souls…" Cervantes growled as he then went and jumped up to the helm of the ship and took hold. "I best find a port soon… I need more Souls!" Cervantes roared then laughed into the night as he steered the ship towards land, sensing the presence of many strong Souls in that direction…

--

(??)

Naruto sat with his legs crossed in a lotus position, hands placed on his knees while Madness sat before him, it's eye looking towards its master. The red head was still in his human form, but now he was also thinking more clearly, even more clearly than he ever had before. In fact without Soul-Edge's voice in his head, Naruto could finally figure out what he wanted to do when he finally had Soul-Edge. His first idea was to travel the world and gather more souls, but there were numerous problems with that idea First of all, him traveling would be like adding fuel to a fire, everyone that was able would try and destroy him, which would eventually destroy all life.

While not really caring if he did, he'd find it very… Annoying… for himself and his little troupe to have to exist for all eternity without any more souls to devour. Next, their was a chance that his troupe would be attacked while he was in battle, and unfortunately, much like Ino and Sasuke, he was already attached to them… _**'I really have to figure out why I become so attached to every damn thing I own…'**_ The redhead thought with a frown as he then thought of his third and final reason. It would be stupid for a man in blue armor to just walk around waiting for some moron to attack him, rumors might lead people to the wrong place and or to a different person in blue armor.

'_**Heh, the problem with the Nightmare's in the past was that they all tried to burn the world into ashes. None of them ever thought of what they would do once they had destroyed everything… No, I need a plan that allows me to gather souls, while not risking the destruction of the entire planet…'**_ The redhead thought to himself, eye's still closed while trying to think of an adequate way of making sure his troupe was safe, gathering strong souls without them getting lost on their way to find him, and making sure he didn't burn everything to the fucking ground in the process…

However, a sudden weight on the red heads torso prevented him from continuing his thoughts and brought a frown to his face. Opening a single eye the blond found Anko had decided to sit in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. "What do you want, Anko? I'm kind of busy at the moment…" The Redhead told the woman with an annoyed tone, making the insane woman grin.

"I know something you don't." She said playfully and Naruto twitched.

"And how does this involve sitting in my lap?" He questioned with a twitching left eye and the woman looked mock thoughtful.

"I want a reward if I tell you." She said simply and Naruto raised a brow.

"What kind of reward are you talking about?" Naruto asked skeptically while still wondering why the girls around him were completely bat-shit crazy.

"Hmm… Lets see now, I'm sitting in your lap, I'm basically married to you, and I've resisted my urges to screw you for over a month… You tell me." The woman explained with a grin while Naruto raised an amused brow towards the woman's words.

"Resisted? More like indulged without indulging in the act itself Anko…" He stated making the woman pout.

"Ha ha. Do you want to know about the guy in armor with a white Curse Seal on his shoulder, carrying a large hidden object on his back or not?" Anko then challenged and Naruto's eye's widened.

"Wait… Your saying you found the fool who sealed Soul-Edge?" He questioned of the woman who nodded with a grin… "Well… Perhaps you DO deserve a reward then…" Naruto mused as was cut off from any further thoughts as Anko knocked him down while throwing his helmet off and pulling his mask down to kiss the younger man, surprising the hell out of him with her boldness he simply held her sides… Then rolled over so he was now grinning down at the woman who mimicked his grin.

"Someone's sure getting into the swing of things…" She said and Naruto chuckled lightly, eye's beginning to glow darkly.

"Now **Anko** don't **think that just **because I've never done anything **like this before that** I'll be easy on you…" The Redhead warned as his eyes continued to glow and his voice switched between his normal human voice and that of a Nightmare. However, Anko grinned right back at the younger man, her Curse-Seal activating as its first stage formed over her skin, making her eyes turn yellow with a black sclera.

"He he… Don't think I'm just going to bow down and let you do with me as you please Naru-kun… That's Tira's thing, not mine, your going to have to really work for it if you want anything from me, big guy…" The woman said with a mocking grin and Naruto laughed darkly, quickly taking a Kunai from his coat and tossing it at the only light, as he and Anko both began to fully change into their monstrous forms…

"Then let the fun Begin…" Naruto's voice cut through the darkness as his eye's glowed bright red and Anko's own began to glow a golden amber…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)

AN: Sorry for the late chap, but I've been trying to update my other stories some before continuing, also had to finally decide when this was going to end, seems like it'll be quite a few chapters from now so don't worry. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I've never made a lemon, though I'll probably try when it comes to Naruto and Tira, Nightmare and Medusa/Anko is a little bit out of my league seeing as they are monstrous…


	29. Waking Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 25: Waking Darkness…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

[Radio in use]

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

Ino leaned back in her seat, watching idly as Sasuke killed another Samurai, honestly, if he hadn't decided it would be fun to attack the Samurai's feudal lord they wouldn't have to worry about them… men… Taking her thoughts off of the Uchiha and his carnage however, Ino looked down at the still unconscious Sakura and hummed in thought of what to do with her… soon grinning as a particularly evil idea came to mind. However, until she found Naruto, her only real friend and the only person she could trust in this Kami-Forsaken land, she'd have to wait to turn Sakura's mind into that of a servant for her to use and abuse as she wanted…

Leaning back further, the platinum blond idly wondered why she even followed Sasuke for all of five seconds. It was because she needed to keep an eye on the Baka, his thirst for powerful enemies might eventually get him killed before Naruto could harvest his soul after all. Also, if anyone could somehow find that red haired nutcase it would be this black haired nutcase… Watching as he cut yet another Samurai in half with that twisted grin of his before then lunging at the Feudal Lord. Ino ignored him, he was acting foolish, though his constant killing WAS giving her a decent amount of Souls…

Yes, Naruto taught her how to absorb Souls like him… why did he do it? Well, because he taught he how to do Alchemy, and you needed a lot of Soul Energy to use it. Smirking to herself as the rather strong souls of the Samurais filtered into her body, Ino had to suppress a shudder. Naruto had been correct, absorbing souls really made you feel invincible… Grinning to herself, Ino inwardly counted the souls she had within her body now, and was pleased to see she had enough to make some of that Alchemy enhanced clothing/armor she had been dying to create for herself.

Now, many would probably wonder why Naruto taught her how to harness souls while he never taught it to Sasuke. That was actually very simple. Naruto knew that as soon as Sasuke learned that skill, he'd leave him in favor of killing everything that moved for power, only to possibly bloat out from the amount of Souls in his Body, thus weakening him. That was something Naruto had warned her about, the more souls a body intakes, the larger and more demonic looking it becomes. Apparently, this was what originally created Nightmare's demonic form, his Soul-Edge shards grew and grew until they eventually expanded into the form most were familiar with Nightmare.

According to Naruto, a human who takes in numerous souls will grow and bloat, this also led to becoming a monster like Asteroth. However, a Nightmare like Naruto himself has Shards of Soul-Edge within his body, thus allowing the Soul-Energy to grow through it, thus his transforming limbs and body. Soul-Edge could also condense the energy however, allowing him to slim down or shrink when needed. Ino was absolutely fascinated by the story and abilities of Soul-Edge, it's birth told that the blade wasn't really the evil creature, no; the Alchemist who created it, his ambition seemed to live on through that sword…

"Ino, c'mon…" Sasuke suddenly said and Ino looked up, finding Sasuke had finished with the Samurai and feudal lord. Ino frowned slightly, before lifting Sakura and slinging her over one shoulder, souls flying all around slowly entering into the girls body as she walked out of the room, though stopped for gold here and there. Sasuke ignored the gold in favor of looking over the Samurai's swords, then the feudal lords before throwing the blades to the side with an angry scowl.

"What's with you? You already have a powerful sword…" Ino questioned then stated flatly and the Uchiha turned a glare, which she simply brushed off…

"This is my mothers sword… it's a sword for vengeance, my vengeance is complete. I will not stain it with anymore blood if need be…" Sasuke stated flatly and Ino found that Sasuke's obsession with his mother was completely insane… what good was a sword if it wasn't used for battle? "Now c'mon, I want to be out of this town by nightfall…" Sasuke then said and Ino rolled her eyes before walking after him at a sedate pace, absorbing Souls cautiously as she did… she didn't want to expand due to souls after all…

--

(Grandall…)

Naruto rolled off the bed with an unceremonious thud, groaning the red haired Nightmare lifted his deformed arm and pulled himself to his feet. Shaking his head he noticed he was in his true form and then heard a gasp and turned to see Tayuya at the door looking at him with wide frightened eyes… "Holy SHIT!" She exclaimed and Naruto rolled his eyes, an amusing thought making its way through as he did so. _**'Nothing about me is even partially holy…'**_ He ended this inner thought with an outward chuckle while looking to a mirror to the side and grimacing slightly… he was more messed up than the other Nightmare's that was for sure…

All of his skin was a burnt brown color, with his right demonic arm still present and the mouth over his armor now simply over his chest, his face was more or less the same, save that his mouth was hardened into his teeth in the image of a toothy grin, a wild looking bulge ran down from his hairline down his right eye like his old scar before then reaching down his neck into the mouth on his chest, his spine seemed to have extended slightly from his back, he had those spikes on his right shoulder and down the right side of his back, the two round spheres on the left side of his back.

His legs were more or less the same, only his toes looked like five short talons, his left arm was normal, the skin was a lighter tan and only the clawed digits, the plates at the back of his elbow and forearm were abnormal with it. The last thing that was disturbing about this form were the numerous red cracks running down his body starting at his left eye, though they left his right arm, back, and the mouth on his chest bare the rest of him was covered by those strange red lines, making demonic symbols and runes on different parts of his body and making the inside of his mouth glow bright red as well.

"What's all the screaming fo… whoa…" Anko started while pulling herself from under the covers of the bed then seeing the red headed Hell-Knight… "Shit… no wonder I'm so damn sore…" She muttered lowly and Naruto rolled his burning red eyes before turning them over to glare at Tayuya who was still gawking.

"**Stop that…"** He ordered and the girl blinked then looked at him with a shiver.

"What the hell DID that to you fuck-face?" She questioned with a gaping jaw and Naruto grunted, then felt around and pulled his Boxers on so no more people could get a show. Cracking his neck at that, the Hell-Knight gave the girl a toothy grin, considering this was almost all he could do with his mouth it wasn't really that surprising…

"**All MALE Nightmare's look like this under their Armor, I'm just one of the only ones who ever take the shit off. You yourself took to the Soul-Edge fragment inside of yourself quite well… in fact it looks like you were becoming a Female Nightmare yourself, their slimmer than this and not quite as fearsome however…"** Naruto explained with a wave then began to look for the rest of his clothes while Anko took some time to examine what the red head looked like under his heavy concealing armor…

"No wonder you Nightmare's are all so shy, your all pretty grotesque under there huh?" Anko quipped and got a glare from the teen, thus blushed and quickly amended. "But it's not SO disfiguring, and I bet your what, a hundred times stronger than a normal man?" Anko questioned and Naruto grunted pulling his clothes/armor on then looking down at his helmet/mask combo and pulled it on as well, leaving his burning red eyes to glare out of the eyeholes ominously.

"**Anko, get dressed and go find something to keep you occupied, just for that crack you don't get to help the rest of us destroy this city."** Naruto ordered with a glare and Anko made to argue, making the teen's glare intensify… **"Did I stutter?"** He questioned with a growl and Anko pouted before making a shooing motion and the Teen left the room, grabbing and dragging Tayuya with him as he left.

"What the hell ass face! Why are you dragging me around like some dog!?" Tayuya demanded and was promptly slammed into a wall, whimpering under a glare from the blood haired hell-knight…

"**I'll only say this once… I don't like you one bit Bitch, and beyond that you are even less than a dog to me… if I feel like it, I'll probably throw you off a cliff just to watch you climb back up, then throw you off again. If I'm bored, I'm going to string you up and hang you by your fucking tits watching your pain just to ease my boredom! If you piss me off, I'm going to have Anko, HK, AND Tira "Play" with your sorry ass for a few days. If you betray me, I'll not only hunt you down, I'll make sure you feel enough pain to make the king of Hell itself feel awe at my skill! In short BITCH, you are less than a dog to me… GOT IT!?"** The Teen demanded and Tayuya nodded her head slowly while he then narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"**Good, I don't believe I've given you the rules of working with my group yet. That's why I was dragging you around… Rule ONE, with us my word is LAW! Rule Two, do NOTHING unless I say otherwise. Rule three, if you need to use the bathroom, bathe, or any of that other hygienic crap do it on your own time. Rule Four, Do NOT Test my patience unless you want to be tossed off a cliff… Rule Five, If I'm not around, then Anko or Tira are in charge, listen to them as if they were me because they WILL tell me if you've disobeyed them… Do you understand?"** Naruto demanded with a growl and Tayuya nodded her head slowly, paler than ever and Naruto could almost swear she might have shit herself…

"**Good."** Naruto then said while dropping the red head to the ground and turned around, finding HK standing there looking at them…

"**_Statement:_** _Master… What you just said and threatened to do was truly vile, cruel, despicable, and evil…"_ HK said and Naruto narrowed his eyes, only to raise a brow when HK gave a curt bow. **_"Proud Statement:_** _Master, it is truly an honor to serve someone as cruel and vicious as yourself…"_ HK said and Naruto chuckled lightly, then walked passed HK as it looked over to a shaken Tayuya. **_"Warning:_** _You should listen to my Master's warning girl, and should you forget his own threats…"_ HK then shot at Tayuya's feet, making the girl jump back with a yelp. _"… My own will still stand…"_ With that HK turned and walked down the stairs, making Tayuya wonder who wasn't going to threaten her fucking life today…

Downstairs, Naruto looked around and found Seras sitting on the main desk; blood splattered on the wall behind her as she idly filed her nails. **"What happened here?"** Naruto questioned and Seras looked up at Naruto, then turned and looked at the blood on the wall…

"Yugito was bored, she attacked the former owner and then took his body out back to start a bond fire or something…" Seras explained and Naruto chuckled darkly, his little Hellcat was truly an amusing specimen…

"**Then where are Lizardman and the others?"** Naruto then questioned and Seras gave the teen a strange look.

"Lizardman left to go find something to do last night, Tsunade's hanging around somewhere, Gaara couldn't handle the noise last night, Charade is still hovering over the building, I think HK said something about hunting "Meat Bags" from the roof, and the two Lizardmen that Lizard Man had with him are hanging out in the basement, I think they were scared by the noises of wild passion last night…" Seras explained, though seemed to twitch whenever the night before was brought up, amusing Naruto greatly.

"**Hmm… is Seras Jealous of Anko?"** Naruto questioned and Seras snapping her nail file was all the answer he needed… **"You DO know if you wanted to you could have joined us…"** Naruto joked with an evil grin under his mask and was slightly shocked to see Seras ACTUALLY blush!

"Master! I'm not that kind of girl!!" She shouted then blinked and groaned.

"**Master? Where the hell did THAT come from?"** Naruto questioned of the blond who pouted and then rubbed her temples.

"Sorry about that, my former Master, Alucard, always used to tease me to no end like that… even said something like joining him and miss Integral…" Seras admitted and Naruto blinked then chuckled lightly in his throat, honestly, what were the chances…

"**So you're a virgin?"** He asked and Seras nearly turned red in the face again, but it was obvious it hadn't triggered a nerve like his joke had.

"Uh… yes…" She admitted and Naruto scratched his mask with a thoughtful hum. "Why?" Seras then asked with some slight fear and Naruto managed to gleam why that was, he frowned slightly at what he saw but kept it to himself.

"**No reason, but seeing as your at the very least Twenty years old, I figured you'd have had at least ONE boyfriend… unless you prefer girls over guys …"** Naruto explained then said teasingly and made Seras twitch while glaring at the red head for that crack.

"Well sorry… unlike other girls, the only men I'm ever around are mostly either married, die within a week, or are perverts who can't keep their bloody hands to themselves!" Seras shouted and Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"**Valid points Seras, valid points. However, enough fun and games, could you somehow get the other's together and give them a message for me?"** Naruto said then questioned with a serious tone and Seras tried to be indignant but simply sighed aloud then nodded her head to the man-monster. **"Good. Tell Yugito to set up some Soul-Charges around town, have Gaara head for the nearest military instillation and swallow it with his Sand. Have Charade and HK head into the streets and take people off at random. Have Tsunade return here and look after Anko; she pissed me off today, and Tayuya. Have Lizardman and his two troops follow HK and Charade through the City. Last, you head into the castle, kill the leader then steal any gold you can…there's no telling what you people want to buy later on…"** Naruto ordered and watched as Seras repeated what he ordered in her head before screwing her face into a frown.

"What the bloody hell will you be doing then?" She asked the Hell-Knight and heard him chuckle darkly, fingering Madness' hilt…

"**I've got something to do in town… I feel a powerful, ancient soul… and I'm really getting excited…"** Naruto said with half craze half excitement in his voice and eyes, creeping Seras out to no end as the armored warrior then concentrated, his arm and body shrinking to his human form before he left… leaving Seras to sigh before teleporting to spread the word to their "Troops" as it were…

--

(??)

"Chimera… I'm bored…" Harley whined as she and Chimera traveled through a vast desert, searching for the one known as the "Black Giant"…

"Harley, I know you hate standing still or walking in a straight line, but we have work to do. The Black Giant could pose not only us, but this new Nightmare a great deal of trouble in the future." Chimera stated and Harley pouted once more.

"What does that matter? I thought we worked alone!" Harley questioned then exclaimed and Chimera shook his head from side to side.

"It matters because he has power, resources, and abilities that we will need if I am EVER going to regain my former glory…" Chimera stated flatly and Harley huffed then looked around for the Black-Giant like Chimera was.

"What does this Astaroth guy even look like?" The white skinned girl questioned with a pout, making Chimera twitch, he honestly loved her but seriously, could she BE anymore annoying!?

"He's big, made of rock, and wields a massive battle axe…" Chimera stated flatly and Harley made an O with her mouth and looked down…

"Then we're standing on him…" She said before they were both thrown off of the hulking form of Astaroth, Chimera turning his head to glare at Harley for a second before lunging at her and rolling them both out of the way of Astaroth's axe.

"**AH! Powerful Souls! And they came to me like lambs to the slaughter!"** Astaroth roared with an evil chuckle while Chimera narrowed his eyes, Harley's usual Trick's would be useless against this beast he was just far too big for her…

"Stay back Harley, its time I spread my wings a little…" Chimera stated while the two tendrils from his back snapped and hissed towards Astaroth.

"**A puny runt like you thinks he can face me! I laugh at your foolishness!"** Astaroth exclaimed before lunging at Chimera swinging his axe and the white haired demon vanished in a plume of flames…

"**No **_Astaroth,_ **it is you**_ who is truly_** the foolish one!"** Chimera said darkly as his voice switched back and forth from a demonic tone to a raspy strangled one. Turning around Astaroth saw Chimera, a pair of massive metallic wings now adorning his back while long spikes grew from the back of his wrists like a pair of blades, a third "tail" flowing down his back made from spinal columns of some sort, from his now extended spine, ending in a wickedly curved and sharp black blade…

"**Ha! Change shapes all you want fool! Nothing will stop me from devouring your soul!"** Astaroth boasted as he lunged forward with an overhead swing at Chimera, only for the Demon to lunge forward, burning eyes literally glowing and steaming red as he turned into the air, his "Tail" and the two tendrils wrapping around Astaroth's axe before he then landed and they tossed the weapon and Astaroth a good ten feet away.

"_Hmm…_ **It would seem** _that our skills have _**dulled considerably in **_our thousand-year sleep. _**But worry not** _we're still more than skilled enough_** to defeat a forgotten relic like yourself."** Chimera boasted himself while Astaroth growled angrily, then lunged at the strange demon once more and watched as he lunged forward, his wings cutting into Astaroth's legs as he ducked between them. Astaroth roared in a combination of pain and fury, swinging his axe around towards Chimera, only to look surprised as the boy had seemingly vanished.

"**Where'd he go!?"** Astaroth questioned then looked to his axe and saw Chimera crouched on the end of his weapon, glaring at the massive monster.

"**As we said**_ before, Astaroth… _**You were the foolish one** _for daring to provoke us…_** while you are strong **_and powerful_, **we hold the advantage in** speed my friend…_"_ Chimera said darkly before lunging forward and singing his wrist blade, severing Astaroth's head from his body and landing behind the brute. With great skill, Chimera then turned on his heel, the tendrils from his back reaching out to toss Astaroth's great form into the air Chimera flew up above it. Kicking out a blade popped out of the back of his feet, sending the massive Astaroth's body down only to be grabbed by Chimera's tendrils and tossed into the air once more, Chimera following.

Chimera then roared like a wild beast as the two monster heads on his Tendrils reached out and bit into Astaroth's shoulders. His tail then moved and stretched, impaling the Black-Giant in his side while Chimera reared both of his arms back. Chimera's claws then doubled in length, a fine black mist coming off of them as he lunged forward, sinking both of his claws into Astaroth's chest. With that and a growl Astaroth's body exploded in a shower of flesh and stone.

Chimera flipped and jumped off the pieces in the air until he came to the ground just as several fragments of Soul-Edge began falling as well were then pulled to Chimera's now outstretched hand while Astaroth's soul went to his other hand… "Nice one Chimera! That was even better than when…" Harley started only for Chimera to silence her with a hand over her mouth as he absorbed Astaroth's soul, and then stepped on his head for good measure…

"**We know that you**_mean well Harley,_** but this is no time for reminiscing, **_Astaroth seems to have known_**where Nightmare was heading, **_if we were to hurry we_**could still catch up with him…" **Chimera then stated before removing his hand from Harley, upon seeing the pout on her face, Chimera removed the bottom part of his mask and gave her a passionate kiss as his "Tail" wrapped around them… Soon releasing the girl he saw she had a dopey smile on her face and smirked, it was so easy to entertain the girl after all. Replacing his mask Chimera then turned and walked towards Grandall, Harley eventually following after him once she recovered from that last kiss…

--

(??)

Sephiroth frowned as he dropped another man to the ground, anger and annoyance mixing together as the search for this legendary Sword was becoming more and more of a hassle. Softly humming, Sephiroth looked around the compound he had managed to bring down so easily and felt disgust if this was the best that "Dalkia" had to offer him in way of a challenge.

Licking his lips, Sephiroth then walked down into an old tower, walking deeper into the castle and expertly destroying the weak humans all around him… However a single silver brow raised upon seeing some form of creature, a pyramid style helmet on his head with only a cloth to cover his lower waist, a massive rusted sword in one hand while a strange black sword rested on his back… "Just who… or what… are you?" Sephiroth questioned and the thing turned its head towards him, then backed into the hall it had been standing at. Raising a brow, it was only years of training and instinct that allowed the man to avoid having his body cleaved in half by the massive creature.

Quickly turning on one heel, Sephiroth glared towards Pyramid head, as it looked a cross between confused and surprised. "It will take more than a creature such as yourself to end me…" Sephiroth said and felt his eyes widen as a memory hit him, this memory showed him looking down at a man with spiky blond hair as a single sentence crossed his lips… "I will… never be a memory…" With that Sephiroth vanished then reappeared behind PH swinging Masamune only for the creature to reach back and use the black sword to black then push him back.

"Impressive… a creature of your skill is hard to find amongst the endless pathetic masses of this world…" Sephiroth said as he saw PH turn, holding only it's sword in hand while leaving the black sword on its back while violet flames consumed that ebony blade ominously… "We will meet again creature, when you are stronger we will face one another once more… and only the stronger of us shall survive…" Sephiroth said darkly before fading out of existence in a plume of black smoke and feathers. PH looked around confusedly for Sephiroth for several minutes, before shaking his upper body as Dark-Seed attempted to gain some kind of control over him.

Reaching back to take hold of Dark-Seed's hilt, he stared as an Eye opened on the blade, violet in color with a slitted white pupil and black sclera… Slamming the side of the sword into a wall, as if trying to tell it to shut up, PH watched as the eye closed and he placed it back onto his back. Lumbering deeper into the castle, PH sought more souls to give to his creator, a blaring siren going off as he pulled this castle into his creators realm, allowing Samael to torture these foolish souls for all eternity like those it already held captive in it's land…

--

(??)

Madara looked at the bodies of the Akatsuki with some amount of amusement. Itachi had tried to kill him, unfortunately for him, he had gone blind halfway through their battle. The rest of the Akatsuki were purely for him to gain more powerful souls so his body wouldn't fail him. _'Whoever sealed Soul-Edge is going to be sorry they fucked with it…'_ Madara thought angrily, his Sharingan flaring behind his orange spiral mask. Shaking his head, Madar continued walking.

He idly remembered when first he walked this ancient path, back when he was still loyal to Konoha of all places. Chuckling in his throat Madara reminisced how he had sought out Soul-Edge to defend Konoha. How when he found it, the cursed sword gave him the power to tear continents apart, destroy mountains, and devour souls. He shuddered as he remembered the sheer power the blade had given to him, power he had thirsted and hungered forever since he lost the blade…

How did he lose the sword one might ask, that was the annoying part, his brother and he had fought over it. In both their own lust for power and Madara killed his brother, granting him his Immortal Sharingan. In his guilt for killing his brother, Madara had shattered Soul-Edge, thus sending it to the four winds as many before him had done… in retrospect… he thought he was an absolute fool when he was younger… Without Soul-Edge, his power lessened, and even with the Kyuubi at his side, he was never the same, the Shodaime defeated him and left him out to die…

He hadn't died however, his soul was still bound to Soul-Edge and he was STILL a true NIGHTMARE! He wouldn't allow himself to die so easily. He had somehow regained his power then killed and impersonated the Mizukage, causing the bloodline wars there to gain many powerful souls. Then he moved on, journeying to Iwa he manipulated the Tsuchikage at that time into causing the second "Great Shinobi War", gaining him even more souls from that. Madara laughed to himself, it had been so easy to manipulate and twist things to his whims that he'd nearly forgotten what it was like to actually get his hands dirty…

He had missed it… the thrill of battle… the feel of blood as it ran over your skin from his blades… the rush of adrenaline he experienced during a particularly challenging battle… yes… he had missed it greatly over the years… but no more… now he was Madara Uchiha, now he sought Soul-Edge, now he needed no one to fight for him… they were all inferior to him after all… and would be of much better use as sacrifices to Soul-Edge. And when he found this new Nightmare who had absorbed the one, two, and nine tailed beasts, he'd take his power also and with that power he would truly become something akin to a GOD!!

--

TBC…

--

AN: Well, decided to update after all these months. Felt like I should update this story every now and again, however that doesn't mean I'll be updating this story as often as I used to. Just that I wanted to add a chapter when I got bored and thought this could use another. If you think Naruto is a little harsh with Tayuya, it's because he doesn't want to get attached to anything (or one) else. Also, what Naruto looks like as Nightmare under his armor is based after what I saw in Soul-Calibur IV, Nightmare's Second costume looked somewhat like that without his armor only with no hair at all and a little LESS human… oh well… until my next update, whenever that is, Ciao!!

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)


	30. The AncientOne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 26: The Ancient-One…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

[Radio in use]

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(??)

A blond haired girl looked down at the sword her sister had used to destroy Soul Edge. She then looked, as her sister remained unconscious from her last battle with Nightmare, freeing their friend and brother from the swords influence… "Sophitia… I won't let you go in harms way anymore…" She whispered taking the sword and Shield for her own and then sighed.

The girl like her sister is blond, but with brighter blue eyes and darker blond hair and is cut short while being pulled into a bun at the back of her head with a dark crimson and gold ribbon. She is wearing a brown leather corset let plate of armor around her midriff, padding curves over it at her hips to a pair of hip guards hanging down from it, a black loincloth of sorts hangs down from the armor at the front and back, but the red panties she wears can just be seen is visible under it however, an old tan tunic with the front stitched up lays under the waist armor, a pair of brown leather shoulder guards are held onto her by a leather strap around her collar and under her arms, with a leather Gorfet around her neck to a metal plate at her collar holding the armor on tightly. A brown leather Garter rests on her right thigh while the other is left bear, a pair of knee high red Sandal boots cover each leg, with steel greaves over each shin and knee, held on by thick brown bands and a flap of black hanging from the tops of each one. Last over her arms she wears fingerless brown leather gloves, with more of the steel armor over her wrists and forearms for added protection, and fingerless red gloves under that that go to her biceps with a pair of thick bands holding them up. (Cassandra, Soul-Calibur III/Costume 2…)

In her hands she held her Sister's weapons and while letting out a quick breath she then nodded to herself. "This time, I'll do the fighting Sophitia…" She whispered before rushing out of the house, wishing that she could have found more of her Sister's armor as she really didn't feel all that protected even with the armor. As she was running she saw someone heading towards her and stopped. The girl looked a little older than her, maybe around her sister's age, with long dark brown hair, an orangeish outfit and a strange staff with a blade at the end…

"Sophitia is that you?!" The girl asked and Cassandra shook her head no.

"I'm her sister, Cassandra…" She told the older girl who blinked.

"Then why do you have all that gear?" She asked and Cassandra looked back towards her home for a moment then turned to the girl with a fire blazing in her eyes.

"I won't see my Sister hurt anymore!" She stated and the girl looked her over before nodding her head.

"Are you any good with that Sword and Shield then?" The woman questioned and Cassandra frowned.

"Sophitia and… a friend… Taught me how to fight, I'd say I do." Cassandra said simply and the older woman bit her lip for a few moments.

"Fine then, I need some help, and I know what it's like to worry about Family. My cousin and I were separated during a fight with Nightmare a couple months back. I was coming to see if Sophitia might help me find him." The woman said and Cassandra tilted her head to one side. "Seeing as you don't want Sophitia to leave, will YOU help me find Kilik to make sure he's okay?" The woman asked and Cassandra made an Oh with her mouth before giving a grin and nodding her head.

"Yeah. I'm Cassandra Alexandra! You got a name?" Cassandra said then questioned and the woman smirked.

"Call me, Sueng-Mina, or just Mina if you want." She told the blond before looking serious once more. "Now can we hurry, I just felt like someone walked over my grave not to long ago." The woman said urgently and Cassandra nodded, both women rushing off to find Kilik, then continue on their quest to destroy the cursed Sword…

--

(??)

Shikamaru and Choji were walking with Hinata… er… Talim they kept reminding as the girl smiled happily once they were outside of the Konoha Catacombs… "So… your soul was in your weapons how?" Choji questioned with a looked that said he didn't really believe what the girl had told them thus far and Talim looked at them with a warm smile.

"The Final battle. It was all of those who had sought to claim or destroy the cursed sword Soul-Edge. What happened was a great Warrior whom had been sealed inside of Soul-Calibur was released. It took all of use to fight that man, strong and powerful, as he was however we eventually defeated him. However, some of us weren't strong enough to live through this. I didn't want to risk someone fighting Soul-Edge ever again, but I knew I wouldn't Survive. So I sealed my soul into my blades, so that if someone wanted my aide they need only come to me…" Talim said cheerfully through Hinata while Shikamaru whistled, taking a drag off a cigarette he'd found only for Talim to take it from him and crush it on the ground…

"So you were really alive around what? A hundred years ago?" Choji questioned and Talim giggled into her hands… definitely not Hinata…

"No, one thousand years ago… maybe more… Actually I don't really know how long I was down in that awful place, but I thank you for finding me." Talim said cheerfully and Shikamaru finally decided he needed to speak some to this girl.

"Not to be a pain but what happened to Hinata, Talim?" Shikamaru questioned and Talim's cheerful expression wavered slightly.

"I don't know… I suppose… she gave up…" Talim admitted and Shikamaru sighed, he didn't mean to bum her out… what a drag…

"It's probably because of the village being destroyed. No doubt it had some affect on her, couple that with the fact her family was more than likely destroyed and her mind really couldn't take the stress…" Shikamaru said and Talim hugged her elbow blades to her, well not hers, she wasn't quite THIS well endowed at this age, or rather Hinata's chest…

"I'm sorry about your friend. If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have ever sealed my soul in my blades… I just felt it would be best if I could help people in the future… I never…" Talim said and started to cry softly, making Shikamaru feel bad as the girl was truly very sweet, and he could see Shoji thought the same thing from the look on his friends face…

"Hey now Talim, don't cry… I'm sure Hinata will eventually come back right Shikamaru." Choji said patting the girl on the back then looked to Shikamaru who wished his friend would have left him out of this.

"Meh… it's too troublesome to worry about that right now… what matters is that so long as her body is alive, there's still a chance her mind can be revived. Her soul is still in there, hiding, lost and scared. But I'm sure Talim can help her come back to the light if she just tries." Shikamaru said simply and Talim wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thank you… Mister Shikamaru… that means a lot…" She said and Shikamaru blushed, scratching the end of his nose he walked away while Choji and Talim both followed… "Umm… can I have a change of clothes? These are a little heavy for me…" Talim then questioned and Choji grinned, wondering what kind of clothes the ancient spirit was used to wearing… something told him it wasn't going to be "Troublesome" in the least once he found out…

--

(??)

Raven sat looking at Hunter, the Lizardman was ravenously eating the food he'd managed to capture for them while leaving her what she'd wanted… _'I see Hunter isn't just a name at least…'_ She thought to herself while the black scaled beast munched down more and more, the Parrot on it's should whistling lightly.

"Man, what's with you and weird lizards Babe?" Came a voice that made Raven twitch at the "Babe" comment while Hunter growled with a snarl. "Easy big guy, I got my gold I'm not going to hurt you… for now…" The voice said, then added as the man in the red coat walked out of the shadows with a smirk and sat down next to Raven…

"What do you want?" The girl deadpanned and the older man grinned widely.

"I'm bored!" He proclaimed before leaning back with his arms behind his head. "So I figured I might as well travel with someone interesting to relieve me of my emense boredom… what else." The man offered and got a glare from the violet haired girl till he looked at her skin tone and hmmed in thought. "Grey skin… violet eyes… and enough Demonic Energy to take out a B-Class Demon Lord…" The man mused much to Raven's shock before grinning. "I'd say your either full Demon, half, or have some kind of Demonic relic handy. And seeing as the number of Demonic relics with that much power belong to me, a full demon would never hide as such a small average looking girl, I'd say you're a Half breed right." Dante guessed and the girl looked at him warily, Hunter inching his hand towards his ax…

"And if I am?" Raven questioned warily and Dante grinned widely.

"Dante Sparda, son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." He said holding out a hand while Raven's eyes widened and her jaw promptly dropped… every Demon in every universe knew of THAT name…

"R-Raven… Daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Lord of the Lower Pits…" She mumbled shaking the other Half-breed's hand with wide eyes as Dante then chuckled.

"That so? Jeez, B-Class lord is right… well… more like LOW B-class…" Dante mused to himself while Hunter moved his hand away from his Ax and went back to devouring the leg of the lamb he'd slaughtered. "So… who's your friend?" Dante asked after pointing to Hunter and Raven sighed.

"His name is Hunter as far as I know, at least that Parrot calls him that… he's a Lizardman like the others, but in his mind since I beat his leader, I'm now his leader…" Raven stated and Dante grinned while looking at the creature.

"Ah. I get it, the old Honor-Code thing right?" Dante guessed and Raven nodded her head to the man. "Jeez, what is with this world? It's practically like my Dad's time on steroids!" Dante wondered aloud and Raven had to agree with him. In Sparda's day Demon's ran around the world, here, everything between Demons, Monsters, and crazed mutants ran around as well as soul stealing beings of power comparable to demons…

"I don't know… but a friend of mine was pulled into this world… would it be too much of a hassle to help me find him…" Raven said then asked of Dante and the man took a thoughtful expression…

"You got any gold?" He asked and Raven shook her head no… "Oh well, sounds like a blast so I'll help!" Dante said with a grin and the girl promptly wondered if this guy was all there in the head…

"Right… just remember, Beast Boy is in the form of a Big Green Lizard with stripes. He also happens to wear black armor, and from what I've seen he's the only one with an actual Sword and Shield." Raven explained and Dante nodded his head… then stopped and looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked and the grin on Dante's face made her want to strangle him…

"Are you and the Lizards… uh… you know…" Dante asked before making a rather obscene gesture and was promptly thrown into and then threw a tree by Raven's magic… "Never mind… I get it… better not to ask…" Dante said mostly to himself while a fuming Raven growled hunched over and with her arms crossed… Hunter and his Parrot merely watched this before shrugging as the lizard returned to his food…

--

(Grandal…)

Lizardman, Tsunade, Tayuya, Anko, Seras, Yugito, Gaara, Charade, HK, and Lizardman's two smaller Lizard friends… "So were taking out this city already?" Yugito questioned and Seras nodded while Gaara grinned widely.

"I'm going to enjoy bathing in the blood of these sickening people…" Gaara said with an evil laugh while Yugito was grinning insanely.

"Yeah, Hell will look like a little Sauna before I'm done with this place!" She said while was holding his weapons, shining them and checking to make sure they were operating at optimum efficiency… "Who's going with who then Seras?" Yugito asked and Seras looked around before letting out a small sigh.

"Anko, Tayuya, you two are staying behind with Tsunade, he said one of you pissed him off…" Seras said and Anko mumbled about brats being unable to take a stupid joke… "First off, Yugito, he wants you to set Soul Charges all over the City, Gaara, head to the Military Barracks and start swallowing people into your sand." Seras said and got grins from the two most warped humans in their group, seconded only by Anko and Naruto himself… "Charade, HK, Lizardman, and… Lizardmen… he wants you to go through the streets, kill whoever you can and generally wreak havoc." Seras said and heard HK chuckle while Lizardman gave his equivalent to a grin.

"While you all wreak bloody hell over the city, I'll be taking care of whoever controls the Kingdom then stealing some gold for funds… Everyone understand?" Seras explained then questioned and merely got nods while Anko pouted and Tayuya grumbled under her breath. "Alright then, Mas… Naruto went to find someone or other to fight so watch out in case you see him." Seras said while almost slipping and got nods once more. "Then move out!" She ordered and they all moved out, Lizardman with his troops, HK, and Charade, Gaara and Yugito into the City, and Seras into a shadow leaving three women in the room with nothing to do…

"Anyone know any games?" Tsunade offered and Anko grinned sadistically, making her gulp while Tayuya suddenly wished Naruto had killed her…

"I can think of a few… But lets try and do something that won't scar you both for life… figuratively and literally speaking." Anko said with an evil grin and Tsunade wondered if it was Naruto who rubbed off on her, or the other way around…

--

(Grandal, Clock Tower…)

Naruto looked at the tower before looking to the Horizon with Narrowed eyes… Astaroth… he was gone… "Who could have killed Astaroth?" The red haired teen wondered before his eyes glowed brightly. **"It doesn't matter… I have more important things to deal with…"** He said to himself before walking into the Clock Tower and up a long flight of stairs. Coming out on a turning wheel, the red head looked around suspiciously for the warrior he had sensed…

"One who seeks the Cursed Sword for his own gain…" A voice echoed through the room and Naruto quickly reached back, pulling Madness from his back as his form shifted to that of a True Nightmare. "… I wonder… are you truly strong enough to claim its power…?" Came the voice as well as a strange churning sound, looking up Naruto saw a gear heading for him and rolled to the side, barely avoiding it as a man landed on the same turning gear he was on. "Hmm… your skills are quite impressive… However, shall we see if you are truly strong enough for that blade…" The man in white, Zasalamel, said with a cruel smile and motioning his scythe towards the red haired hell-night who merely clenched a fist as his eyes nearly caught a flame with anger.

**"I will grind your body into dust!"** Naruto growled out before lunging at Zasalamel with a roar. Zasalamel smirked at this and sidestepped the red head, quickly swinging his Scythe low to the ground he tripped Naruto sending him nearly flying off of the turning gear. Quickly using Madness to latch onto the gear the man growled and flipped back onto the gear, swinging Madness down on Zasalamel he was infuriated when the man held his weapon back with his Scythe easily…

"Your strong young one, but it seems without the Cursed Sword to help you even your strength has limits…" Zasalamel said coldly and Naruto lunged forward, slamming his shoulder into the man and knocking him back.

**"I will warn you only once… Do NOT insult my power…"** Naruto growled before lunging at the bald man, swinging Madness around he was further infuriated as the massive man somehow managed to block every strike with ease. **"Why won't you just DIE!?!"** The red head demanded angrily while bringing his weapon down on Zasalamel only for him to roll out of the way with a grim look on his face.

"Even if I wanted too… I am cursed to live for all eternity…" Zasalamel said then lunged at Naruto, swinging his Scythe in a wide powerful arc the Blond cursed as he blocked, only to be knocked into the air where Zasalamel spun on his heel and threw Naruto towards the edge of the gear. Thinking quickly, Naruto stabbed Madness into the gear once more and managed to get back on his feet before he would have fallen all the way to the bottom of the tower. Roaring out angrily the blond lunged at Zasalamel once more, even as an explosion tore through the building.

_**'Yugito… she's already set the charges? Maybe I should teach her the second phase of Soul-Tag's, Invisible Soul Bombs… he he he he…'**_ The red haired Hell-Night mused to himself as he swung Madness at Zasalamel; the man rolling back from him then lunged forward swinging his Scythe around his body. Naruto blocked with Madness, then punched Zasalamel Square in the jaw before spinning on his heel and slamming the side of Madness into the man, sending him flying. Grinning as he watched, the red head was disappointed and infuriated when the man used his Scythe much like he used Madness and brought himself back on top of the gear.

"Impressive strength…" Zasalamel said flatly while feeling his jaw, then pushed it up and back into place… apparently Naruto had somehow broken his jaw but this guy acted like he was fine! THAT made him angrier than being beaten by this freak! The least he could do was scream or shout out in pain but NOOO!

**"Don't you even FEEL pain!?"** Naruto demanded with a snarl and Zasalamel chuckled lightly while rubbing his chin.

"Pain is nothing more than an illusion the body creates to distract us from battle… I do bother to even pay attention to such a thing." He said flatly yet smirking as he quickly rushed forward, swinging his Scythe in a wide arc he managed to knock the red head to the side. Rolling back to his feet quickly Naruto blocked the incoming slash from Zasalamel and grit his teeth in anger…

**"What the hell are you?!"** He demanded angrily and Zasalamel let out a hollow laugh before kicking Naruto in the chest and sprawling back.

"I am ancient as eternity… cursed to walk this world forever… even when it starts anew I am revived…" Zasalamel said in disgust before closing his eyes, remembering his very long life and what he had done in them. How he'd once had the chance to die but choose to live in order to watch as man made it to the stars… he'd seen it, he'd seen the heights that man kind could reach at long last as they became gods of their world… only they were petty gods, gods of greed and lust who eventually destroyed one another and left the world to rebuild from it's own ashes as only a few of the creatures from his original time survived the world as it returned to nature, as humans were reborn and started out differently, staying close to the earth by way of his own influence…

"I am… a cursed soul… one seeking his death…" Zasalamel said tiredly and Naruto narrowed his eyes before grinning widely while rearing back Madness with both arms and a wide insane look on his face.

**"THEN I'LL BE HAPPY TO GRANT YOU IT!!"** He exclaimed while slamming his weapon into the ground, only to see Zasalamel snarl and roll out of the way at the last second.

"Fool… you no different than he was back then…" Zasalamel said with disgust then took a step back as the redhead moved like lightning. Swinging and twirling his blade quickly Zasalamel widened his eyes seeing the souls floating in the air before then diving into the living Nightmare. Flipping a distance away from the redhead as he smashed his sword into the gear below them Zasalamel frowned. "You knew… you knew you were weakened… you had your servants kill the people of this city to use as sacrifices for your own power…" Zasalamel said flatly and Naruto chuckled darkly, his right eye glowing a bright red as he stared at Zasalamel.

**"Of course. I'm no fool, even I know when something is beyond my strength and ability… unfortunately for you, I also know how to rectify that!"** Naruto said then exclaimed as he swung his sword into Zasalamel, sending the large man flying into the pole at the center of the gear and grinned widely.

"It seems that your strength is greater than I first believed…" Zasalamel mused to himself then slowly got back to his feet and chuckled. "The one you seek walks the path of the Guardian, the path that you did not choose…" Zasalamel stated and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously on the man. "He heads northwest, he seeks the Hidden-Cathedral, there he will attempt to destroy Soul-Edge once and for all… for should he reach there only the strongest of souls shall find him…" Zasalamel said simply then backed away from Naruto and leaned back, falling into the Tower while Naruto's eyes burned with rage… he got away from him…

Quickly shaking his head Naruto looked to the sky and clenched his fist. He now knew where his enemy was going; now he needed only get to Ostrheinsburg Castle and have Tira join back up with them… Idly as he looked to the sky as more and more souls filtered into his body, Naruto wondered what his insane little angel of death was doing at the moment…

--

(Ostrheinsburg…)

A familiar girl was just finishing the cleaning of the Castle, having had over a month she was happy she had finally finished. Sitting at the base of what would soon be her master's throne Tira sighed happily, her hair had grown some more and was now completely brown with some stray whips of her blue dye left. Her violet eyes were looking around lazily before she stretched and heard a ripping sound…

Looking down, the girl saw her clothes were more like rags that just BARELY covered her athletic form any prying eyes… "Huh… I wonder if Master will want me to get some new clothes or not?" The girl wondered to herself before shrugging her shoulders with a disinterested look and leaned back into the steps to her Master's throne without a care in the world… patiently awaiting his return so he could tell her what she could do to serve him next…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)


	31. Two as One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within... it's been created for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I'm not making anything for this so don't even bother to sue me...

_**Naruto Ultimate:**_

_**The Nightmare of Konoha…**_

Chapter 27: Two as One…

--

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

[Radio in use]

"**Jutsu In use"**

"**Demon/Nightmare Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Nightmare Thinking'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Talking"**_

--

(Grandall…)

Seras walked through the burning castle with a frown, a bag full of things that Naruto and the others would like thrown over her shoulder. "He's really lucky he's cute… when he's not trying to kill everyone around him at least…" She muttered then amended while walking through the halls of the castle then stopped when she finally got tired of lugging the bag around. She quickly opened a shadow gate in her coat and then seemed to toss the bag into her coat, the bag vanishing as she let out a relieved sigh.

"Now all I have to do is get rid of whoever is controlling this damn kingdom and make my way back to Naruto and the others… no problem." Seras said cheerfully while pulling her Harkonen out of her coat and slung it over one shoulder and walked down the hall with a light bounce to her step. Soon she found the man however and stopped upon seeing him, dressed in gold battle armor with a long tattered red cape, fur around his neck while his long blond hair flailed in the wind.

However it was the pair of bright amber eyes that put the young blond on edge and made her eyes narrow dangerously. Then she noticed his weapon as he reached over his shoulder for it and a frown marred her features. The hilt of the blade looked like it was made either from stone or very thick wood and curved up into the blade, a large Violet eye was between the hilt and the rest of the sword, two spikes pointing into the eye while several steel plates curled around it while the wood then curled up and around some form of violet jewel in the center of the blade. The red blade of the sword came out over the hand of the man at the front before curling down into a chip where it then came out again and then flowed up to a tapered point at the top of the sword, a red edge at the back of the blade as well… (Soul-Edge: Phantom…)

"Oh great, another weak human with a Soul-Edge…" Seras said to herself with a frown while the man before her snarled angrily.

"You dare mock me wench?!" The man demanded and Seras twitched before twirling her Harkonen above her then pointing the sword at the end towards the man before her with a smirk.

"You're not a Trash-Vampire, but I guess I can cut and blow you all to pieces without feeling too guilty!" Seras mused while the smirk on her lips slowly twisted into one of her master's Cheshire cat grins, while the before man grit his teeth in anger.

"You foolish little wench! I am Lord Strife! Ruler of all of Grandal and future ruler of all the Land of Blades!" The man exclaimed while Lifting Phantom from the ground, sparks and flames flowing from it into his arm as he then placed it over his shoulder and pointed a hand towards her angrily. Seras twitched once, wondering what ancient psycho he was descended from before not caring as she crouched down.

"Show me your strength then Mortal!" Seras said while lunging at Strife, the man gritting his teeth as he swung Phantom from over his shoulder down at the girl. Seras quickly blocked the attack with her Harkonen however before then spinning on her heel and hitting the man in the stomach with the butt of her weapon. Strife stumbled back a few paces before sneering as he then spun on his own heel while swinging Phantom at the blond haired Draculina.

Seras merely ducked with a quick roll to avoid this then swung her Harkonen at Strife's legs as a counter. The massive man jumped over that however and quickly lunged forward, his hand clenching around her throat before he slammed the pommel of Phantom into he face then threw her into a wall. _'Bloody bastard… he's strong as Naruto at the very least!?'_ The girl said then wondered how the mortal was so strong but decided to figure that out later as she then got back to her feet and fired her Harkonen at the man, the shell hitting him in the chest and knocking him through a wall.

Lunging forward the blond woman flipped through the hole and landed outside in the courtyard while Strife flipped onto his feet and then released the straps holding his chest plate so the heavy plate could fall to the ground. "You'll pay for that wench!" He roared as he lunged forward throwing Phantom forward into a stab but Seras twirled her Harkonen, knocking the weapon upwards as she then stabbed the man.

"I've had better than you say that and fail! You'll be no different!" Seras said with a smirk as she then spun on her heel throwing Strife off the Bayonet of her Harkonen and sending the man flying into his castle walls. However, rather than stay down like a good Mortal, the man quickly got up with a frown and brushed a chip off his shoulder.

"You honestly think I'm just some warrior! No, wench! I am Lord Strife! I am he who has laid claim to the legendary sword, Soul-Edge! No one shall stop me so long as I have this sword at my command!" Strife called out boastfully before crouching and rocketing forward in a spinning slash while Seras lunged forward and flipped off the man's shoulder to stand behind him where she fired her Harkonen at him once more. The man quickly turned on his heel however and slashed her Harkonen's shell with Phantom, causing it to explode as the man grit his teeth while the flames burned his skin.

"You think Tha' pathetic little toy is Soul-Edge? Please… Madness is more frightening than that thing, and I'm practically used to seeing it." Seras said with a frown then swiped with her shadow matter arm, the limb stretching out and expanding to grab the man and lifting him up into the air. The blond woman suddenly grinned widely as she slammed the man into the ground once with her Shadow Matter, then spun on her heel and slammed him into the side of the Castle before then throwing him up into the air. Rushing forward the blond woman used a quick Roundhouse kick to the man's gut, sending him flying through the wall of the castle once more and into the flames within.

Stalking into the building with a wicked grin the blond woman was more than a little shocked as the man slowly made it to his feet, a snarl over his face as burnt bloody skin barely clung to his features. _'Ugh, and I thought Trash-Vampire's looked bad…'_ Seras thought to herself with a shiver while an enraged Strife ran forward, moving Phantom up to slam it into Seras he ran out of the castle before stopping on his heel then swinging Phantom, causing Seras to scream in pure pain as the sword cut through her gut and sent her flying through a fountain and too the ground.

_'Dear lord that hurt! That hurt more than when my bloody arm was blown off!'_ Seras thought to herself as she got back to her feet only to go wide eyed as Strife was bearing down on her with Phantom. The girl quickly rolled out of the way of the blade however and panted as he then yanked Phantom from the ground and pointed the blade at her with his amber eyes blazing hate.

"Did you think I was some mere mortal? Think again Wench! No one shall destroy Lord Strife!!" Strife called out with an insane grin as he lunged at Seras once more, the girl rolling out of the way and swinging her Harkonen back at the man, only for him to block then kick her in the face. Panting and in pain Seras formed some Shadow Matter over the wound to her stomach while wondering why it was healing so slowly. _'My soul is bound to my body according to Naruto… if my soul is injured… does that mean my power weakens?'_ The blond wondered while slowly getting back to her feet while Strife stalked towards her once more.

"It'll take more than this little scratch to keep me down…" Seras thought darkly as her eyes turned blood red. "SO JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" She called out while throwing her left arm into the ground, the Shadows around them rising to wrap around Strife, keeping all but his head bound as the man screamed and cursed the blond woman angrily before Seras growled. "I SAID SHUT UP!!" She called out before swinging her Harknonen, slicing Strife's head from his shoulders in a shower of blood as she opened her mouth and caught some on her tongue.

"Ugh… I need to go find someone a little less rotten to feed off of…" Seras grunted out while rolling her shoulders and grimacing in pain, then kicked Strife's body back while picking up Phantom, which looked at her. "Behave and I'll give you to the new Nightmare… does that sound good?" She asked while holding her stomach and was surprised when it seemed the sword could answer her.

_**"We agree with you, No Life Queen. We shall be silent, as you take us to our true Master…"**_ The sword said and the eye on it closed, the blade turning metallic while the glowing violet jewel dimmed, leaving a somewhat plain looking Zweihander in the swords place…

"Hmm. Naruto is going to be REALLY happy when he gets his hands on this…" Seras mused to herself then shrugged as she turned on her heel and walked off, slinging the Phantom onto her back as she did so…

--

(??)

Raven, Dante, Hunter, and the Parrot were coming into a sleepy little village only for Raven to go wide eyed seeing as it was set on fire. Amongst the flames holding a man up with a sword through the gut was a tall silver haired man with glowing green eyes. "Whoa… that's brutal." Dante mused then pushed both Hunter and Raven aside as he leaned back when the figure tossed the person from his blade and the body went flying over them and out of the gate.

"Hmm. So two of the interesting ones have come together. This should be more amusing than killing this weak pathetic fools." The figure said darkly as Sephiroth came into view and Raven's eyes went wide recognizing the man.

"Dude, could you BE anymore angsty?" Dante questioned upon standing up straight and saw a slight tilt to the man's lips before he blinked and was surprised to find him beside him. "What the fuck…" Dante whispered while turning his blue slitted eyes to Sephiroth's green one's…

"Now, you die…" Sephiroth said darkly while swinging Masamune with one arm, only for Dante to quickly roll out of the way while Raven and Hunter stayed down to avoid it. With a hiss Hunter then lunged at the man, swinging his ax down only for Sephiroth to easily block with his sword. The man then smirked as he lashed out with a palm to Hunter's gut, sending the beast flying back into a building.

"Hunter!" Raven called out worriedly while vanishing into the shadows and moving to help the creature while Dante pulled Rebellion out and dropped his duffle bag to the ground.

"Looks like this is going to be a serious one…" Dante mused with his face set in a firm frown while Sephiroth smirked towards the silver haired half-breed.

"Come then… Show me your power." Sephiroth said and Dante lunged forward only for the man to vanish, black feathers left in his wake as Dante's eye's widened before he tuck and rolled as Sephiroth swung his sword from behind, taking nothing but air however while Dante stopped then turned on his heel with a swing of his sword into the taller man. Their swords connected with a clang and yet Dante gritted his teeth noting the strangely smug smirk Sephiroth was wearing before the man pushed forward on his blade and Dante gritted his teeth holding him back.

Sephiroth then chuckled as he pulled back on Masamune, Dante falling off balance as the man moved gracefully to his side and swung his sword downwards onto the red wearing half-devil only for him to vanish. Looking to the side Sephiroth saw Dante quickly turn on his heel to face him only for the man to vanish in a shower of black feathers once more and swung his blade at Dante both connecting their blades together once more as Dante frowned towards him darkly.

"You're not human… but you're not a Devil either…" Dante said with some amount of annoyance and Sephiroth let a light chuckle come from his throat.

"What I am is of no importance, what is, is that I need more power…" Sephiroth said and Dante's eyes widened before a snarl came to his face and he pushed Sephiroth back then lunged forward, the black cloaked man merely smirking as he vanished, evading the silver haired half breeds attack once more and landed on top of a building. However a hand made of black energy then came from below Sephiroth, attempting to grab him but the man vanished once more appearing away from Dante and the hand as Raven rose out of the building with an unconscious Hunter on a black platform.

"Nice use of magic…" Dante mused lowly before turning to look at Sephiroth as the man stood with his back to the moon and Dante shivered. _'He almost looks like Vergil…'_ Dante mused with a frown but his eyes widened as a black-feathered wing suddenly unfurled, Raven's own eyes widening while her skin paled rapidly.

"A-an Angel!?" Raven stuttered out know most Angel's tend to destroy demons and even half breeds at first sight and Dante frowned, that was no Angel.

"He's a half-breed like us…" Dante mused while Sephiroth chuckled and held a hand towards the other silver hard man.

"Heartless-Angel." He said simply and Dante found a red field surrounding his form till his body suddenly felt like he'd been running non-stop for a month straight. Slowly stumbling from side to side the man then fell forward with a groan while Raven looked at Sephiroth even more terrified than she had been before.

However, quickly shaking that off Raven lashed out with her powers, swinging a blade of black energy at the man only for him to vanish. Her eyes widened when she found the man's sword now placed against her neck from her side. "No need to die needlessly little one… It'd be such a shame for you to die so young after all, and you could pose a challenge for me someday." Sephiroth mused while Dante tried to get up, using Rebellion to slowly get back to his feet while turning shakily to glare at the man.

"You keep away from her!" He called out and was surrounded by a ring of red energy before it exploded and his true Devil-Form was revealed. The skin of his lower waist and legs looked like it was black reptilian hide with cracks of red energy between the scales of his legs, his kneecaps looking more like spikes, a red hide covering his shins feet and calves, while his toes were three black talons while a plate of red hide covered the backs of his feet. His upper body was mostly covered in the red hide, with three "tails" coming from his waist like his coat would, his forearms and taloned hands being black however, a pair of spikes pointed up from the sides of his chest were a glowing yellow hole lay, black spikes growing off of his biceps and shoulders. Last his head had a black skinned lower face with silver spikes growing like a beard, red hide covering most of the rest of his face and curling back like a mask while his silver hair was now spiked backwards. (Dante: Devil Trigger… (DMC4))

The new Dante still had Rebellion and Sephiroth was shocked by this change long enough for the devil to get in a good hit as he slashed Sephiroth, sending him flying back while Dante landed behind Raven. Gritting his teeth in pain and annoyance Sephiroth looked towards the changed Dante and snarled before a grin crossed his features. "Yes… Show me your true power!" Sephiroth said as he lunged at Dante his wing outstretched as he swung Masamune only to be overwhelmed by Dante's new strength as he was tossed to the side like an annoyance.

Raven watched this with shock and awe as Dante effortlessly controlled his own "Inner Demon" as it were. He even somehow learned how to call the power out of his own will, shocking Raven as she had been taught it was impossible to do that… _'Then again… so is destroying someone's soul…'_ She mused while Dante swung Rebellion, sending Sephiroth skidding into a building where it collapsed in on the man.

**"Stay down."** Dante growled angrily and then went wide eyed when instead Sephiroth pushed some rubble from his body, bleeding all over yet a smirk still covered his face, angering Dante greatly.

"Such power. I haven't faced one so strong in all my time in this strange land…" Sephiroth said before reaching up and brushing off his shoulder. "But. My time with you has ended… But, we will meet again, Devil, and when we do, this battle shall be settled once and for all…" With that Sephiroth vanished into a shower of feathers while Dante frowned and released his Devil-Trigger, turning to see Raven staring at him with awe.

"How… How can you control that?" She questioned and Dante couldn't help a light smirk as he placed Rebellion onto his back, walked over to the girl and picked up the unconscious Hunter and his Duffle bag.

"I'll show you…" With that he walked off into the town, Raven quickly following after him as he did…

--

(??)

Cervantes was angry as he jumped from his ship to the ground below and grunted. He hated leaving his ship but he needed to find Soul-Edge and restore it so he could rule the seven seas once more. Stomping forward the man twisted his body and his sword connected with a rapier and he sneered seeing a familiar amber-eyed man. **"What do you want fool?"** Cervantes questioned while lowering his sword and Raphael sheathed his into his scabbard.

The "Immortals" of the world had long agreed to stay out of the other's ways, simply because they could either do that, or be locked into eternal combat which would eventually drive them all crazy. However, the agreement did have some perks, The Immortals would often advise one another, Cervantes ruled the seas, Raphael the lands, Voldo ruled over his fathers home, The Lizardmen tribes ruled the mountains, Nightmare would get to keep Ostrheinsburg to himself so long as he didn't mess with the rest of them, Chimera had once been a member but they often disliked him save for Nightmare, and Astaroth had ruled over the Deserts…

"What I want is simple, a friend for Amy so she won't be lonely anymore or ever again for that matter." Raphael said and Cervantes grunted, the old Pirate could never understand Raphael's fixation on his daughter, nor did he care to understand it. "Astaroth is dead." Raphael then said cryptically and Cervantes narrowed his eyes, that was troubling news…

**"I also felt that… and I feel a New Nightmare has risen."** Cervantes said and saw Raphael roll his eyes disinterestedly.

"A new one pops up every so many years. It's nothing we haven't encountered and dealt with before." Raphael stated and Cervantes stroked his beard with a sneer.

**"This one is different. He holds the same power as the FIRST Nightmare once did long ago…"** Cervantes stated cryptically and saw Raphael suddenly widen his eyes before frowning and cupping his chin in hand.

"Most troubling… most troubling indeed…" Raphael mused while walking away, Cervantes following at his side as an equal.

**"I have also felt other powerful, but dangerous souls appear seemingly from no where. It seems as if the time of gathering has finally arrived once more. I feel that Soul-Edge has grown strong enough to pull the entire world into an eternal Darkness once it is fully restored this time!"** Cervantes said with a frown, he didn't want that, he wanted to control the seas and live-forever, if Soul-Edge was fully restored that would never come. If he could just resurrect the sword then shatter it, he'd have what he had wanted all these years… his power and immortality while the sword couldn't trouble them again until restored…

"Yes I noticed. It seems after so many centuries the Sword is almost at its limit at long last… A true, Perfect and Complete Soul-Edge shall soon be born…" Raphael mused aloud and heard a grunt from Cervantes as the man a looked at his right hand, or rather to Soul-Edge: Female.

**"That cannot be allowed. Should the world fall into Darkness so shall we also fall into darkness. It's in our best interest to heal the sword without allowing it to become complete."** Cervantes said and Raphael nodded his head with a frown, it seemed that Soul-Edge was becoming more and more dangerous to his perfect worlds creation…

"And as Soul-Edge grows, so too does Soul-Calibur… they must both be dealt with if we wish to continue existing. This New Nightmare may be a threat if he hasn't come to the same conclusion however." Raphael mused then stated and heard a scoff from Cervantes.

**"The young pup probably doesn't think passed his blade! It's a problem all the new Nightmare's share."** Cervantes grumbled out while crossing his arms and Raphael nodded his head before closing his eyes and grimacing.

"Chimera and his little clown toy are free again as well…" He said and Cervantes grinned before letting out a hearty laugh in response.

**"Ah. That freakish creature of sin and death! Are you actually worried about that pathetic waste of flesh Raphael! You who defeated one of the Past Nightmares by himself?"** Cervantes questioned and heard Raphael chuckle before sweeping his bangs back and look to the sky.

"Not a chance. I merely find it interesting that someone was able to free him from his supposedly eternal prison." Raphael said and Cervantes's grin quickly turned into a frown as he nodded his head in agreement.

**"Never trust a Sorcerer to get the job done! We should have killed Chimera ourselves, before he ever got one of the Soul-Edge variants all those years ago…"** Cervantes said then grumbled under his breath angrily and Raphael shrugged his shoulders. The only reason he didn't agree was because Amy was fond of Chimera for some strange reason, him and Harley that is. She found the clown girl amusing and so Raphael felt no need to do away with her, and she seemed to have a slight crush on the monstrous Chimera, not all that confusing considering he was a being of evil like them.

"Regardless Cervantes, Chimera has been revived and now we have to deal with him possibly allying with Nightmare again." Raphael said and saw Cervantes grimace.

**"Last time they were able to hold us and an army out of Ostrheinsburg with no help but from that clown bitch…"** Cervantes grumbled while rubbing his head where the deranged "Killer Clown" had managed to smash a fucking Mace into the side of his skull and send him flying out a window into the barrel of a tank before it fired and sent him flying into a wall… He shivered while wondering how the crazy clown did all those weird tricks and pulled everything from weapons to comical gadgets from behind her back without any trace…

"Hmm… I remember that… How did you ever heal that hole in your stomach?" Raphael mused then asked with an amused smirk as Cervantes gave him a cold glare in response. "Regardless, we should find Voldo and any of the other Immortals and try and find whoever it was that cut our links with Soul-Edge off, immediately." Raphael said seriously and Cervantes nodded his head then both turned when they heard a gasp and saw a couple villagers looking at them with fear. "Peasants…" Raphael said with a sneer while pulling his Rapier from its scabbard and Cervantes grinned while holding his two swords at the ready.

**"Prepare to die!!"** The purple skinned pirate called out as he lunged forward with Raphael at his side, both men cutting the foolish "Peasants" down as they gathered more souls to fuel their powers…

--

(Grandall…)

Naruto walked down the streets of Grandall and laughed heartily, seeing the death and destruction his group had wrought amused him to no end! Stopping he saw Charade and narrowed his eyes seeing as Charade was fighting a large creature with a Pyramid Shaped helmet over it's head. _**'What the hell? That's not one of the ancient warriors… and it doesn't even seem to HAVE a soul…'**_ Naruto thought before widening his eyes seeing a complete Soul-Edge on his back. _**'Now THAT could be useful!'**_ The red haired warrior thought before crouching and then lunging forward, slamming his shoulder into PH and sending him into the wall as Charade flipped to the side then nearly fell apart.

**"Brother, you truly are weakening aren't you…"** Naruto mused with one eye looking to Charade as it tried to get up, only to fall down and he growled. _**'I don't like that thing already…'**_ Naruto thought while raising a brow when he saw PH was gone, only to duck as his head was almost cut off by the massive blade the creature had with it. Quickly twisting around and pulling Madness from his back Naruto pointed the tip of his blade towards the towering being. PH lunged forward first, swinging it's blade over it's shoulder Naruto blocked but was vastly surprised as he began to sink down the blade coming dangerously close to his head.

_**'Incredible strength! If it had a Soul I'm sure it could easily be the strongest that I've ever encountered!'**_ Naruto thought to himself before changing his footing and pushing the massive being's blade back upwards. Looking to his side he saw Charade move quickly, latching onto the monster's back and taking the Soul-Edge there before jumping away and nearly falling apart.

PH felt as the creature did this and was very annoyed, it wanted to take the sword to Samael but the Sword seemed to slowly be gaining a way to control him. He in fact, was thinking more clearly now that it wasn't on his back and wasn't sure if it wanted to attempt to reclaim the blade. However, this other person he had found had a similar weapon, and the creature it had attempted to capture WAS a similar weapon. However, presently he had no way of keeping himself from being tainted by the strange weapon. Thus he decided to simply kill this person and then somehow stop the creature of stone from moving before calling his master to take them away.

However, Naruto quickly shoved back on PH's weapon, sending him stumbling back before the red haired warrior lashed out. PH barely managed to move his sword in time to block as he was sent sprawling back. He slowly tried to get back to his feet but Naruto took advantage of the creature's slow speed, lunging forward her slammed his foot into the side of its helmet only to grimace in pain at how sturdy it was.

PH then reached out and grabbed Naruto by his leg and swung his sword down on the red haired warrior, he was genuinely surprised when the teen used his mutated right arm to stop the attack and was then kicked in the chest, a much more vulnerable spot than his head as Naruto freed himself and stayed in a low crouch while facing the massive creature. PH looked at the red haired armored Hell-Knight with annoyance, before then feeling his master call him, not home, but telling him to ignore the boy and find the true threat, PH knew to obey his true Master…

_**'This thing doesn't seem to feel pain, but it does know not to let itself die… that's annoying…'**_ Naruto thought while PH got to it's full height and looked at him and then Charade for a short time, before turning and walking away as what sounded like a blaring siren called out, the creature vanishing into a thick mist that came from no where and yet everywhere at the same time before slowly vanishing as well…

**"Argh! That creature wasn't even worth that hell! It didn't even have a soul!!"** Naruto growled out before looking to Charade as the creature held Soul-Edge: Dark Seed under itself while trying to reform.

"Hey Naruto look what I found for you!" Seras called cheerfully, some blood present over her lips, while she had another Soul-Edge on her back…

**"Well… my day just got better…"** Naruto mused while grinning like a madman as he rushed over to Seras and took Phantom from her while then walking over to Charade and listened to him. **"Are you certain brother? It is a way of restoring our full power but… We may not be able to reverse it…"** Naruto questioned then mused mostly to himself while Charade barely managed to reform its head and nod to him. **"Very well then, now two shall become one…"** Naruto said darkly while placing Phantom onto his back and reaching down in order to grip Dark-Seed's hilt tightly.

Charade's eye then began to glow as it rose up alone, the mouth on Naruto's chest opening up and the eye shot into it Naruto roaring out in pain as the eye twisted, turning to look out of the mouth before it closed and lightning and violet flames crawled over the hell-knights form. "Bloody hell! What's he doing to himself and Charade!?" Seras demanded while Naruto slowly stood up, Dark-Seed seeming to melt as the metal crawled up his left arm, then began to seep into his skin as it did. Seras backed away from Naruto as this happened and soon when the screaming finally stopped she opened her eyes and widened her eyes seeing as Naruto had changed once more, only it was less drastic than his change into a full Nightmare.

Now his left shoulder blade and back also had the spikes that his right side had, making him seem more symmetrical while the eye on his right shoulder was the same, only with two mandibles growing under it that curled upwards while the plates of flesh above the eye had curled upward into a spike. His long red hair looked mostly the same, but for some reason violet flames constantly swirled over it, making her think that his hair was now constantly ablaze. His Left arm was the most drastic change however, now the fingers of his left arm had fused together like they had on his right, creating three fingers while the plates on that arm grew thicker yet didn't deform the arm just yet and the mouth on his chest had spread to connect with his left arm, the teeth becoming thicker and the barest hints of a gold eye was visible through them…

"Naruto?" Seras questioned as the boy chuckled darkly, reaching back he pulled both Phantom and Madness from his back and held each of them at the same time.

**"Yes, I am finally back at my full strength!"** Naruto said with an loud laugh into the sky and Seras shivered, his voice was deeper than ever, with an almost metallic sound to it. However, Naruto soon stopped laughing and crossed Phantom and Madness onto his back before walking over to Seras and placing both his hands onto her shoulders. **"Good work Seras, I'll be sure to reward you once we make it to Ostrheinsburg…"** With that Naruto released her shoulders and walked off with a chuckle while Seras shook her head then rushed after the red haired sociopath as he went to find the rest of their group…

--

TBC…

--

**Harem Will Include:** Tira (The Misguided Angel of Death), Anko Miterashi (The Serpentine Snake Mistress), Tsunade Senju (The Broken Angel), Seras Victoria (The No-Life Queen), Yugito Nii (The Flaming Hell Cat)


End file.
